Guns from Nowhere
by fantasydreamer94
Summary: His life in Roanapur has been cut short by betrayal. Death rescues and transforms him. Returning from nowhere, the Japanese man takes on the city with his most trusted guns in his hands, and Revy faces him with the eyes of rivalry...and is turned-on.
1. Chapter 1

Roanapur. It is an alienated city from the world of "normality" where corruption is above the economy. It is a place where violence and guns are the primary tools for one's survival since the entire area is a playground for them. Not a single person is unarmed without some sort of weapon, whether it is from a dull switchblade or to a RPG that can destroy an entire building. No one is safe in Roanapur without a method of protection. However, one Japanese ex-business man has survived for almost two years in the chaotic city without one single violent mean to defend himself. The only strongest weapon he has…is his brain. Once upon a time, a pirate crew that goes by the name, Lagoon Company, had taken him as a prisoner. The crew was cornered by a Hind, and thanks to the prisoner's insane plan, they managed to destroy the aircraft with a torpedo and escaped. He decided to stay with the Lagoon Company and lived through, which turned out to be, the small portions of hell, without any use of a weapon. It was then thought that it was best for the Japanese man not to ever use a gun, for his "innocent" nature and acuity are the only traits that made him the most dangerous person in Roanapur.

Nevertheless, there will be a time when a gun from nowhere shall come sliding into his fingers and ready to be tamed by his "intelligence."

* * *

><p>"Hurry the fuck up, Rock!"<p>

"I'm coming! I'm coming, Revy!"

Rock is holding a cargo box that is filled with unknown products inside. The box is about sixty pounds. Rock has a hard time carrying the box, because behind him, there are guerrillas chasing with AK-47s blazing. The only bullets that are being fired back are from Revy's two handguns. The both of them are running through a forest that leads to the ocean. Dutch was revving up the boat and waiting for the two to catch on. Thirteen men are on Rock's and Revy's tail and it is dangerous for them to follow. Even if Rock and Revy made it to the boat, the others will chase after them on their own boats. Suddenly, one of the guerrillas shoots a RPG missile at the escapees. Fortunately, a tree got in the missile's way, but the explosion distracts Rock and Revy for a brief second.

"Fuckin' hell!" Revy curses as she tries to shoot back.

The other guerrillas fall lost in the trees. Rock and Revy are able to gain the advantage. They finally exit the forest and onto the docks, where their way out is waiting. Dutch is on top of the boat's deck.

"'Bout time you two showed up, I was about to leave this hellhole without you." Dutch punks.

"Let's just get the fuck outta here! They're 'bout to catch up!" Revy gets onto the boat with a quick motion.

"Wait!" Rock protests.

"What now, Rock? Don't tell me you gonna stay here with the guys that are trying to kill you, cause if you are, I'll be happy to leave you here." Dutch said as he opens the hatch.

"One of those guys had a RPG. They could fire at us even if we try to escape." Rock explains.

"No shit, Einstein! That's why we gotta get outta here now!" Revy yells.

"We won't make it. Those guys might just get on their boats and still chase after us."

"Well then, let 'em try! They got no match with us. Plus Revy can handle them with the Remington 700 we got." Dutch states.

"That won't do any good." Rock has a little panic in his voice, "With the RPG and who knows what other weapons they have, we might be the ones getting killed before they do."

"You don't think I can take 'em out, Rock?" Revy cocks an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"So what do you suggest? Stay here and try firing back at the guys that are better armed to the teeth than us?" Dutch wonders.

"No…" Rock looks down at the cargo box he is carrying, "…I've got an idea!"

"…!" Dutch and Revy are all ears on Rock's newly formed plan.

* * *

><p>The guerrillas come out of the forest and spot Rock with the cargo box running down the beach and next to the water. There are no other boats in sight except theirs, which suggests that the woman that was with him left without him. They continually chase after the Japanese man while shooting, and the flying bullets are only hitting the sand or water. Rock trips and drops the box. As he crawls his way to the box that is about eight feet in front of him, the guerrillas already caught up. One of them places their foot on top of the box, and a different guerrilla places his on Rock's back. All of them had their guns aiming at him, except for one, whose foot is on the box and is holding the RPG.<p>

"So, you thought you could get away with stealing what is ours, hmm?" The guerrilla with the RPG asks with a slight hint of Albanian in his words, "Where's that woman of yours? Betrayed you?"

"Technically, you stole this box from someone else; I'm here to take it back." Rock groans as the foot on his back is twisting his skin.

"You? Take it back?" The man laughs along with his men, "That's funny, you Asian bastard. But you forget, we're the ones holding the guns here. Do you have a gun?"

"…I don't use guns." Rock utters.

The men all laugh at once again, but with much more pity.

"You! You don't use any gun, at all? And you TRIED to steal from us?" The man jokes, "I think the retarded could think much clearer than you!"

"I guess…that makes you guys farther below the retarded." Rock returns.

"Listen, boy…There are some things you should not fucking mess with. I am one of those things. And you know what happens when you fuck with me? You give me something in return. You got any money…?"

"No…"

"No? Then…the only thing that I want…is your life. So tell me, are you ready to give up your life, stupid man?" The man stares with the eyes of insanity.

"No…but I have something better for you." Rock gives a disturbing smirk.

The men then hear an engine revving behind them in the ocean. A boat is speeding along the water, and a Chinese-American woman in black is on top with her guns aiming at the men.

"So long, fuckers!" Revy sadistically laughs.

Her aiming is perfect since the men are standing still, and because Rock is on the ground, Revy does not have to worry about hitting him since she is aiming at the men from the chest and up. As the guerrillas fall one by one, the man with the RPG curses and aims at the boat. Rock manages to move after the foot on his back is lifted. The man kneels on the sand and targets his sight on the boat. Rock grabs the cargo box. Right before the man could say "Die," Rock slams the wooden box on the man's head, shattering the box and heavily splintering his head.

The man drops dead on the bloody water. Rock stares down with panting lungs and adrenaline rushing. He looks at the entire group of guerillas, lifeless and spilling blood, and celebrates an internal victory. Rock never grew accustomed to see bleeding dead bodies at his feet.

In a way, in this scenery, it appears that Rock had killed all of them.

Revy's fierce voice snaps Rock out of his daze.

"Well, baby, gotta say that move you pulled must've really hurt like hell." Revy comments on Rock's idea to hit the man with the box, "I mean, look at that, Jesus! You gotta be fuckin' a shovel to get that much wood in ya."

Dutch parks the boat right on the shore and comes out leaning his hands on the rails.

"Got to hand it to you, Rock. You are one crazy bastard…" He smirks.

Rock rubs the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

><p>As Rock and Revy get on the boat, Dutch pilots off into the horizon and makes his destination to Roanapur. Rock studies the pile of Desert Eagles at the front of the deck. He emptied the cargo box before he took off and distracted the guerrillas. It seems that this whole time, the whole battle, was for guns. Who knew? The Rip-Off Church was supposed to have their shipments come in full quantities, but along the way, some group stole one of the shipments and escaped. The Lagoon Company was called to take the shipment back and untampered. Now, in front of Rock's eyes, the box is now gone and only the items are left. The Rip-Off Church might have their second thoughts about paying in full.<p>

"Heh, the Church has gotta learn how to watch over their money being taken like that." Revy lights a cigarette in her mouth.

"I can't believe how they would just steal a box of guns…Don't they have other things to do?" Rock takes an offered cigarette from Revy, who lights it for him.

"What would they do other than signing their own death wishes? They knew that this was a part of their plan, they just thought they could get away with it." Revy sits next to the pile of Desert Eagles and observes them. She removes the slide and plays with the recoil spring. She puts the slide back on, takes the safety off, cocks the hammer, and aims at Rock's face. She pulls the trigger and only an empty click is heard. "Shit, if these things had any ammo in 'em, we woulda killed those guys back there a whole lot faster."

Revy tosses one of the Desert Eagles to Rock. Rock quickly reacts, but his hands are as clumsy as a blind fly. He drops the Desert Eagle and makes the gun clang its metal slide on the deck, creating the echoing sound of shame.

"God dammit, Rock. Can't you at least catch a gun?" Revy exhales a cloud of smoke.

"Sorry." Rock unnecessarily apologizes and picks up the Desert Eagle and observes it himself.

However, as someone who has absolutely no idea how to use a gun, he just holds it and merely looks at its sides. Revy stares at the amateur with sharp golden eyes. As useless as he is now, it is not wrong to get the point that he did save the Lagoon Company in previous moments. To think that this idiot is still alive after being shot at multiple times and has not even used a gun once. That is what so mysterious about Rock. Then again, Benny never used a gun, but even he has his own weapon…a fucking low-battery taser. Rock is considered the least, and yet the most, dangerous person in Roanapur after the incident with Garcia, Fabiola, and Roberta.

His mental capabilities have even put Revy on edge. Although, he might never use a gun, Rock is considered Revy's bullet. If used correctly, any monster can be slain. If not, well, it is off to being eaten by dogs and pigs. This kind of sharp thinking that Rock has in that foolish head of his, got Revy to believe that he could defeat a gunman without even using a gun, besides the fact that she would kill that gunman for trying to do something that ridiculous. Rock's blabbering mouth of "getting along with each other" and annoying personality could one day overthrow a giant.

"Hey…" Revy calls.

"Hmmm?" Rock stops looking at the Desert Eagle

"Have you thought about learning how to use one?"

"…! Not really, I don't think that holding one is what's right for me." Rock answers.

"Come on, Rock. You're living in a shitsack world that is filled with assholes who think they're above everyone else just because they found a fuckin' gun off the streets. You wouldn't even be able to cover your own balls before they get blown off."

"…" Rock drops his hand with the gun to his side.

"In this kind of life, you gotta learn how to survive. By that, I mean, people could kill you anytime. The least you can do is adapt and try to watch yourself. You're never gonna know when you get a knife in the back...or a bullet for that matter."

Rock enters into a deep state of thought.

"Revy…"

"…"

"When I got captured by you and Dutch, I thought that I was going to be in a hell that I would never escape from."

Rock turns and meets the blue ocean and faint sky.

"But the reality was already different. Back in Japan, I was trapped in a bubble. I was just a worker who can do nothing but talk and talk. My bosses would just make me shut up and keep my mind to myself. I was fooled with and considered to be a fool. Even though I was at least living in a decent life, it was all still a living hell. Then, after I joined you guys, I finally believed that I was free from that place. All of the rush of blood in me just boils. It's something that makes me feel…alive. But for all my life until now, the only thing I'm good at is still talking. That's all I've ever done." Rock smiles to himself, "Revy…"

Rock turns back and looks at her.

"You may believe that survival is about having a gun in your hands. That's all only true to someone like you."

Revy's eye twitches for a short moment.

"Well, look at me now; I'm still standing without ever firing a single bullet. It was my talking that saved us back with the Hind helicopter two years ago, it was my talking that even had people like Balalaika and Mr. Chang back away, and it was my talking that saved us today."

"…"

"Revy…there's something that separates from me and you."

Rock gives a harsh glare into Revy's, and raises the Desert Eagle at her. His right eye passes into the rear sight to the front sight. The barrel points towards the spot between Revy's eyes. The crashing waves suddenly deafened out, the wind stops blowing through their hair, and the light around them dims.

"And what's that, Rock?" Revy lowly asks.

"…"

All out of the immediate, Rock's face loosens and his "innocent" face he has been making for all his life appears. He smiles with the sun setting behind him.

"I'm not like you, Revy."

Rock tosses the Desert Eagle back into the pile. Revy did not move her eyes from his.

"I won't ever use a gun. That's not who I was meant to be." Rock promises.

"…" Revy looks down to his feet, "…I see…"

A little time of silence goes by, and Revy talks to Rock with a raspy voice.

"You think you can live this life with that mouth of yours, huh?"

Revy quickly draws out one of her Beretta 92FS and aims at Rock.

"…!"

"Well, what are ya going to do now?" Revy questions, "I can end your life right here, and I don't see any fuckin' way you can do anything about it. Spare me that innocent attitude. You're much more different when that killer maid was here, along with that little blonde boy and his tight-legged servant. You've been with us for too long to think that there's gonna be any glory or shitty sunshine from joy riding here. I'm the one from having the life oozing out of your head, and you think that feeding me smart words is gonna stop me? Well, try it. Go on, Rock...stop me. "

Rock lessens his smile and exhales his smoke.

"What, you're not gonna try talking me down?" Revy pulls the hammer back.

"…I know you're not going to shoot, Revy."

"…"

"You're not going to shoot someone like me, out of all the assholes you've talked about."

"…"

Rock turns around once again to lean on the torpedo railing, and faces the sun fusing with the water beyond.

"I don't know you that well, I don't know about your past, I don't know…if you think that me holding a gun is going to change anything. But I do know, that you are not going to shoot me." Rock continues to smile.

Revy gapes at his back. She could tell that he is smiling. Even in this situation, that is his nature. She grips her gun firmly and all she does is lift her finger away from the trigger. Her gun lowers and ends up lying down between her legs. She gets up and walks over to Rock. Noticing that he has a sandy footprint on the back of his shirt, she smacks it all off and makes it clean as it can. She then lightly, but toughly, punches his back and keeps her fist there as she stands behind him. The water continues its splashing noises with its waves, and the wind returns to cool their skin. The setting sun made them become silhouettes in the sky of yellow-orange. The vibe of violence between them has faded.

It appears that Rock's "talk" worked...once again.

"Rock…" Revy's voice changes with a bit friendlier tone.

"Yeah…?" Rock exhales another cloud of smoke.

"…"

"…"

"_Shit, fuck you Rock…"_ Revy scowls in her mind as she takes her hand away.

She wanted to teach him how to use a gun, so he could protect himself when she is not around.

However, this time, Rock declined. He is not the kind to have a gun in his hands.

She is disappointed.

* * *

><p>After a few hours or so, the Lagoon Company brings a bag full of Desert Eagles and places it in front of the Rip-Off Church, where Yolanda is waiting.<p>

"My, my, have we even have the intention of keeping the box?" Yolanda asks with that croaky and old voice.

"We encountered a few problems along the way. I'm sorry that the items you asked for us to return are like this." Rock apologetically explains.

"Even if you have, I still have suspicion that you might not have brought the entirety of the requested items…"

"What the fuck are you saying, ya old bitch? Are you saying we stole some of your lousy guns?" Revy growls, "We almost got our asses blown off because SOMEONE couldn't fuckin' keep their eyes on the fuckin' thing! Look, we wasted a good amount of bullets and our time to get what you wanted, and like it or not, you're still paying up full!"

"…" Yolanda takes a puff from her cigarette.

"Don't worry, Yolanda. I can guarantee you that we did not intend to steal your guns. The box was sealed when we took it back from the guerillas and we only opened it to place all the guns in a safe place. We got no intention of keeping any one of your items, and we made sure that not one of them are missing." Dutch backs up the reasoning.

"Hmm…Well, if Dutchie-boy says so, then I supposed I can believe you. Here's your payment." Yolanda provides a box with the cash inside and Revy snatches it out of her hands.

"Fuckin' time!" Revy tromps her way back to the car with Benny at the wheel and counts the money inside the box.

"If you need anything else, just give us another call, okay Yolanda?" Dutch informs as he starts his way back to the car as well.

"Do take care now." Yolanda thanks.

"Good-bye. It's a pleasure working with you." Rock shows his gratitude and prepares to walk away.

"Wait just for one moment, young man." Yolanda calls.

"…Yes?"

"Dutch has already told me what happened on the phone a while ago. He said you were the reason why these Desert Eagles are like this right now."

"Oh, he has…?" Rock timidly chuckles, wondering why she was going through the trouble of dealing with Revy's yelling if she already knew.

"That's something quite reckless for a soul like you." Yolanda puffs her cigarette once more, "But as a token for my appreciation…"

"…?"

"…I will let you have one of the Desert Eagles, free of charge." Yolanda smiles, "It might not fit for someone who is not violent as you, but a little insurance won't hurt, would it?"

Rock smiles, "You are very kind, Sister. But I'm going to politely decline."

"Is that so? Why is that, young man?"

"Simple. I don't use guns."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will very much appreciate it if you review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes. Understood. Thank you." Boris puts down the phone on Balalaika's desk.

Balalaika sits on her chair with a mindset of a plan that is forming together. Her long blonde hair smoothly waves between her back and the leather seat. Her red outfit projects an attitude memorably as her scars. Her shining blue eyes glow in the dark room with the moonlight passing through the half-opened windows. The cigarette holds still in the place that can utter a single word that can kill a person anywhere.

"Our comrades have informed us that the Lagoon Company has returned from their assignment. The Japanese man is still alive with them." Boris briefs her.

"Of course…" Balalaika leers with her sharp and hoarse voice, "Rock always survives. He is an essential part of that group."

"Including in our plan as well?"

"Yes. Without him, our plan is going to be quite problematic. I intend to have this mission be carried out with absolute effectiveness and posthaste."

"If this mission fails, Kapitan…"

"It will not fail, Sergeant." Balalaika certifies, "This plan has been waiting for its execution for years. The only obstacles that blocked its way were coming from the chaos that this city is attracting and our international duties. I have wanted to do this ever since I arrived here in '93."

"Kapitan, if you do succeed, you'll rise above the mafia organization. Your name will spread as the most wanted person in Thailand. The Thai Government, and even the US government, will perhaps intervene and do whatever it takes to get you-."

"Sergeant." Balalaika ceases Boris's continuity, "Who was the one took the role as your Captain during the Soviet War?"

"…" Boris already realizes his mistake, "You, Kapitan."

"And who was the one who protected our comrades in Afghanistan?"

"You, Kapitan."

"And who will be the one to win this game against the Triads?" Balalaika glances at him with fierce eyes.

"…You, Kapitan." Boris lowers his head with shamed eyes closed.

"That's precisely correct." Balalaika holds out her cigarette and stands up to walk over to the window, viewing the nefarious city. "I am no longer accepting this peace that we have established with the Triads. Dutch no longer has that jurisdiction to believe that we are in no need of war. We were once soldiers but war is perhaps all we know. It is the only omnipotence, which guides us to survive. In chess, a stalemate is a bereft condition for both players, and the game we have between the Triads and us shall end with only one victor. I do not intend to become the one who will bow to the other."

"…"

"Mr. Chang has been an excellent opponent. He is quite an ambitious man. However, as much respect we have with each other, we will see who can be the one to overthrow the "constituted" order."

"…" Boris opens his eyes, but stills them towards the floor, "Permission to ask a question."

"Yes, Sergeant…?" Balalaika puts the cigarette back into her mouth.

"This may be personal, Kapitan…" he warns.

"…Go on…" Balalaika glimpses at his reflection in the window.

"Has the Kapitan…ever considered…" Boris takes a short pause, takes an instant breath, and finally divulges the word, "…retiring?"

"…"

"With all due respect, Kapitan…There's still a chance for us soldiers to redeem ourselves with peace by dismissing this battle we have, and return to the lives that we needed before becoming soldiers."

"…" Balalaika continues to stare at his reflection.

"I have been speaking to our comrades in casual mannerisms. They have been recently stating that they are becoming…tired." Boris slightly closes his eyes, "They feel older and weaker. They do feel that their strength is fading, but their passion to serve you is still stronger than what they feel for themselves."

"…"

"Kapitan, if I may ask…Are you feeling tired as well?"

"…"

"…"

"Yes, I am, Sergeant." Balalaika closes her eyes and speaks the truth without stutters, "I do feel older and weaker. But this is not about me."

"…?"

"This is about what we stand for." Balalaika raises her eyelids, exhales her smoke out the window, creating a cloud of gray, "Allow me to ask you this, Sergeant."

"Yes, Kapitan."

"You are aware that you share the same name as…Boris Yeltsin?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. Then you must be aware of his dedication of ending the Cold War. After our nine years in Afghan, our President of USSR Mikhail Gorbachev decided to provide no military support for the USSR's former states. In result of this matter, Germany has changed itself. The so-called "wall defense" has been annihilated, and the East and West unified. As for the USSR, in '91, a certain treaty has been proposed to, as you may say, "loosen" the Union."

"…"

"However, some of our people attempted a coup d'état and sought to oppose the treaty and Gorbachev. The man wanted the republics to have a central government manifested for control, similar to how Germany changed. Of course, the coup d'état failed, and it was all because of a man who stood on top of a tank…"

"Boris Yeltsin."

"Yes. Because of his vehemence for change, he rose to power after his rival Gorbachev's power ended. Quite admirable for a once a supporter of Gorbachev. The treaty turned out to be unsuccessful, but the USSR's dissolution took place and is now being known as the CIS. Our President Gorbachev's power was transferred to Yeltsin. From that day to now, the Russian Federation has its very first President…Boris Yeltsin. I wonder, what if the coup d'état succeeded on that day? What would have happened if Gorbachev most powerful political opponent was dead on that day?"

"…"

"What would have happen if Boris Yeltsin was dead on that day?" Balalaika closes her eyes again and visualizes a past memory.

"Kapitan…"

"…"

"…were you there at the August Coup?"

"…" Balalaika keeps herself quiet for a brief moment and reopens her irises, "It doesn't matter now. All we know, as of this moment, the Russia we once knew is different."

"…"

"Sergeant, the reason why I am telling you this history lesson is because a man with power, who opposed our USSR President, took action and changed a part of the world. If he merely stood aside as a "tired man," the USSR would perhaps continue to exist. However, he did not. As a result, the Presidency powers came into Yeltsin hands. That is something what I find quite…ethereal."

"…" Boris's eyebrows scrunch, "Did you have Yeltsin at gunpoint, Kapitan?"

Balalaika turns back around to face Boris, who still has his head down. "As Stalin once said, "Whoever occupies a territory also imposes his own social system on it. Everyone imposes his own system as far as his army can reach."."

"…"

"I have no need to retire, Sergeant. I am in no need of peace until I succeed in achieving victory from this battle. Anyone can stand and oppose me if they wish, and all they need to know is that whatever supremacy they have, will have me stepping all over their spilled blood. I have no fear with any organization, or even governments, for that matter. I am no coward. I shall prove that I will rise above the hell that I am to unleash on this side of the planet. I will conquer over Chang and the Triads." Balalaika threatens as if the whole world is listening to her right now.

"…" Boris reconnects his eye contact with her.

"If any of our comrades wishes to leave, then you have the authority to let them go, Sergeant." Balalaika takes another puff from her cigarette.

Boris straightens himself up and his body tenses with loyalty, "None of our comrades will leave your side, Kapitan. We will follow you to victory."

"Excellent." Balalaika returns to her seat.

"On other terms, Sergeant…We shall acquaint Rock about what we have planned for him and let him be the one to start the end to this war. The mission shall initiate tomorrow in the late morning. Please tell our comrades to assume their positions. We do not want to miss a single step."

"Shall I debrief the Japanese man right away, Kapitan?"

"That won't be necessary." Balalaika places her cigarette in the ashtray on her desk, "Let's leave him to enjoy the night of this day."

"…?"

The wall across the room is being punctured by a grin and eyes of ire,

"After all, this will be Rock's last night alive."

* * *

><p>"Benny's not back yet, huh?" Rock asks as he takes a sip from his 'Knob Creek' Bourbon between Revy and Dutch in the Yellow Flag.<p>

"Nope. That guy's still hangin' out with that fuckin' machine, what's her name, uh…" Revy tries to remember, as her arm is placed on the bar counter.

"Her name's Jane, Revy." Dutch reminds as he prepares to take his drink, "In any case, without Benny, we won't be able to go on any other missions. Today's assignment almost got us into a high level of jack-shit. If Benny was around, we could've taken the cargo in one piece and avoided those guys altogether."

"Yeah, we would've made a better progress if Benny did help us…" Rock said, "I guess this team needs all its members, huh?"

"Hmph…yeah." Dutch smirks while clanking his glass with Rock's glass.

"Eh…what the hell? We're still alive, ya know? Ain't nothing to worry about if one of us is on vacation, right?" Revy waves her hand at the two.

"For the record, Revy, it was Rock's messed-up mind that got us away. If anything, Rock should be the one who at least did the most work." Dutch's eyebrows rise.

"Uh…thanks?" Rock timidly chuckles.

"No fuckin' way! It was my guns that got you away from the guys in the first place. Your ass woulda been full of bullet holes if wasn't for me, ya got that?" Revy crunches her fist.

"I-I…I did say thanks." Rock brings his attention to her.

"Fuck you, you shit. All I ever done was save your fuckin' wimpy-ass self. And you think that JUST because you can come up with a god-damn plan, you think you deserve to be treated like some fucking prince and I only get a shitty thank-you? Fuck you! You think I fuckin' like you is because of your gratitude?"

"What…?" Rock couldn't catch any words from Revy's mouth, except the ones that have the word "fuck" in it.

"Er…I-It should be me that did the most work, not you, you f-fuckin' pussy!" Revy stammers and quickly downs her Bacardi.

Rock just pretends that Revy was just babbling with random curse words. He smiles as he swirls his rum in his glass.

"Just another day…" Rock mutters and prepares to take another gulp.

Suddenly, a blonde woman grabs him from behind and lies on his shoulders. Rock spews out his drink as he feels a grand-sized set of busts cushioning on him. Her tan shirt, with thin straps over her shoulders, looks like it is almost about to fall off. Her brown skirt, which only reaches just above her knees, and her bottom sticking out makes her appear as if she is asking for it. Her orange sunglasses glimmers as her blue eyes looks upon Rock.

"Hey there, Romeo!" The familiar voice catches Revy's attention, who also gushes out her drink when she sees the woman on Rock.

"S-Sister Eda!" Rock notices.

"Long time no see, handsome." Eda beams and spots Revy beside him, "Oh, you're still hanging out with this hog, eh?"

"W-What the fuck, Eda?" Revy wipes the dripping Bacardi from her lips.

"Well, while you're having fun with your mouth and that piece of glass there…" Eda smirks, which causes Revy to grind her teeth. She touches Rock's cheek with hers, "Why don't you and I have a great time, instead of having this whiny bitch nagging you?"

"Uh…" Rock is at a loss of words.

"Hey, you bitch!" Revy grabs Eda's bare shoulder, "You can't just waltz right in and expect him to-!"

"Why not? It's not like I'm stealing from you, am I?" Eda's arms just wrap around Rock's neck and Revy's pupils become much smaller.

"Hey, Rock, heard about what you did from Yolanda." Eda ignores Revy, and goes back to Rock, "I gotta say, you've been quite a bad tiger."

"...e…h…" Rock tries to maintain his smile.

"Come on, baby, why don't we go out and let me open the cage for you?" The blonde places her lips on Rock's ear, "Just you and me…"

Revy could still hear her, even if she was a mile away. She pulls Eda off Rock and had her at least five feet away from him.

"Now you listen, you fuckin' pig. Rock's with us now. So why don't you take your horny cunt and go fuck some dogs off the streets?"

"Hmm…" Eda cocks her eyebrow with a finger on her chin, "Oh ho!"

"…?"

"Now I see…" Eda slams her fist in her palm, "You two are planning to get it on tonight, right?"

"Get-? WHAT THE FUCK?" Revy blows with steam of anger

"Geez, why didn't you just say so then? And I thought that I could be the real woman that Rock can go off on." Eda winks at the blushing Rock, who is still at a loss of words.

"Mind your own fuckin' business, Eda." Revy shoves a finger up in front of Eda's face, "There's nuthin' going on between us, and there's no fuckin' way you can just show up and just start fuckin' my partner!"

"Oh, so NOW Rock's your partner, huh?" Eda sneers widely, "For how long exactly?"

Revy knows where Eda is heading and she again fumes with rage, "Guh-f…FUCK YOU, BITCH!"

"Hey, I got no problems trying to keep away from the fun you guys are having." Eda raises her hands, "But I can't help but making it a challenge…"

"What?" Revy's expression changes.

"Why don't you and I…have ourselves a little contest? Game's all on whoever can last the most shots." Eda stares straight down into Revy's pissed-off face, "If I win, Rock gets to come with me."

"Uh…what?" Rock notices her eyes looking at him after saying something that made Revy go "Grr…"

"And if you lose…?" Revy is already pumped up.

"Well, I'll just you two alone with uh…whatever you two are doing." Eda crosses her arms.

After a fast consideration,

"Heh…fine by me." Revy clutches her fists, "There's no way in your fuckin' lifetime you can beat me in that kind of game."

"Don't get cocky now, you ball-faced ape. I've done this plenty of times to get guys drooling." Eda looks at Rock again, who once again goes "Huh…?"

"Tch…" Revy smirks, "Bring it on, bitch."

"Wow, Rock…you sure have a way of getting with women." Dutch smirks.

"W-What? Me?" Rock turns to him.

"Yeah, you got two insane women fighting over you…That's a rare sight here in my bar." Bao chuckles as he prepares the drinks for the challenge.

"Wait a minute! This isn't my fault! And this is no way to settle a conversation!" Rock panics.

"It's been two years, Rock, but…Welcome to fucking Roanapur." Bao places the drinks on the counter.

"Besides, since you're the reason why they're doing this in the first place, why don't you fix it?" Dutch questions as he finishes his drink.

"Wh-…uh…" Rock agitates as he observes the fire between Revy and Eda as they sit down with barbaric faces, "I-I rather stay uninvolved as much as possible."

"(Sigh) Being too innocent will get you devoured around here." Dutch worries for the Japanese man.

* * *

><p>The game is "Flip Cup." Each participate gets a number of shots and sees who can last the most shots without dropping the glasses, or "cups." After every shot is taken, the person must flip the glass upside-down and place it on the table without breaking it. If the person blacks out, or is unable to successfully put down the glass upside down on the table, that person loses. The game ends when one person is still conscious after taking their previous shot, or the other surrenders.<p>

"Twenty-four, bitch!" Revy puts her upside-down glass down on the counter with the other twenty-three empty flipped shot glasses.

Eda also gulps down her twenty-third shot and is able to put the shot glass upside-down. "Heh! You're gonna pissing shit when I'm through with you."

Everyone in the bar is practically watching the two women drinking their asses off. Some of them even placed bets on who is going to be the winner. Revy has been drinking for far too long. She seemingly has the most experience. However, Eda is also known to be drinking a lot of alcohol back in the Rip-Off Church. Her experience with drinking is quite unknown.

"Dutch, if they're gonna keep going at it…!" Rock protests.

"Ain't my problem. I'm just enjoying the show." Dutch shrugs.

"Geh…" Rock finally decides to intervene. He walks over to Revy, "Hey, Revy! This is preposterous ! Don't try and force yourse-!"

"Shut the fuck up, Rock!" Revy growls with an inflamed face, "I'm not gonna lose to this saint-bitch!"

"But…!"

"Hey, don't worry Romeo." Eda quickly grabs him with a drunken smile, "We can go on all night after this."

"But…!"

"Hey! Game's not over, you filthy whore!" Revy pushes Rock away from Eda.

Rock can tell that they are definitely drunk to the maximum. He stands there looking at them both. He does not know what exactly they are focusing on. Is it just for the rivalry game or for him? One thing is for sure, this is not going to end very well…

"Last shot, ladies." Bao places two shot glasses filled with Vodka, "Or you're gonna make my bar close down…"

"Don't piss in your pants, Bao…" Revy snatches the shot glass right off the counter, "This cockjuggler is not gonna last after this."

Her hand is shaking. Her eyes are fully uncoordinated. Revy can't even put her mouth on the glass. Nevertheless, she somehow manages to place her lips at the edge and lifts her head to let the alcohol slide down into her throat, burning it.

"Twenty…five…"Revy gnashes her teeth as she carefully puts down her shot glass upside-down on the counter. Now all she has to do is to wait for Eda to pass out…

Rock exhales with relief, but he is still quite nervous about Eda taking her last shot.

"Heh…looks like we're gonna hafta keep goin' at it." Eda's hand movements are stumbling with the shot glass held.

Eda grips her glass and drinks the Vodka like a pill swallowed. She is able to slam the upside-down glass onto the counter without cracking it. The two challengers are breathing hardly and they look like they are about to black out at any moment. The whole bar is nearly silent. They watch carefully as to see who is going to win, so that they could win the bets. They hardly cared if any of them dies, but Rock does.

"Tch…" Revy places her arm on the counter and slips without moving her entire body, 'Why…don't…you…just…give up?"

Eda ignores her and stands up without wobbling. She turns to the surprised Rock.

"Come on, baby. Let's get outta here…and…go…have…"

The blonde abruptly falls to the floor face-down. The whole bar stares at her and sees that she is not moving. Revy somehow is able to see it all happen. She stands up with a sinister smile on her red face.

"Ha, yeah…Take that!" Revy wobbles, "Ya see that, Rock?"

Rock is flabbergasted at how Revy won.

"Heh, this is why nobody…nobody…messes…with…my…" Revy falls forward.

"Wh-…Revy!" Rock hastily catches her in his arms.

She, too, is knocked out.

Then, the whole bar swiftly becomes a fighting station. Everyone starts arguing about who was the winner and who gets the winning bets. While the bar goes into a frenzy, Dutch kneels down next to Rock, who is holding the dazed Revy.

"All right then, I guess the only thing to do now to get the hell outta here." Dutch advises and looks down at Eda, "Why don't you take Revy back to her place? I'll take care of Ms. Blondie here…"

"Yeah, it's crazy how this place works!" Rock ducks from stray flying bottles of beer.

* * *

><p>Rock walks back to the apartment with Revy clutching to his back. Dutch took the car to bring Eda back to the Rip-Off Church. As Rock opens the door to her apartment, Revy starts to come to.<p>

"Ugh…Dida win, Wock?" Revy slurs her words.

"Uh…It was kind of a tie…" Rock replies as he enters her room.

"Kuh…alease…dat bch…iz not…on ya…" Revy slurs with groans.

Rock lies Revy down on her bed and watches her acting even more strangely. She stretches out her body and rolls left and right, like she has not been on a bed before.

"Ya no…Wock…dis waz…fun…"

"You've been drinking too much, Revy." Rock expresses, "That's not good for you."

"…" Revy stops rolling around, becomes calm and stares at Rock with confused eyes.

"What is it, Revy?" Rock notices her confusion.

Revy instantly grabs his blue tie and pulls him down. Rock grunts as his face gets in front of her face. His body hovers right at the top of her covered breasts. Her breath gases his skin with flames. Her words mysteriously become less slurry.

"Do you…like her?" Revy puts her death stare on.

"W-what…?" Rock starts to sweat.

"I said, do...you…like…her?" Revy tightens his tie.

"Wh…what are talking about…?" Rock tries to get his tie to stop chocking him.

"Dam…you…Wock…" Revy slowly goes back to slurring words, "Ya no...I…I…I…"

The tattooed drunk woman drops her hand and passes out. She sleeps with a peaceful face as Rock begins to lift himself up. Rock takes off his tie and noisily breathes in relief.

"That was close…" Rock whispers with loud exhales.

He observes the sleeping Revy, and starts shaking his head with small laughs. This is something he liked, to live through each day as a dangerous and total bizarre experience. Unlike his time in Japan, not one of those days were just like today's. It was boring and even though there was nothing wrong wih it, it was slowly killing Rock. However, Rock is now free from that world. He remembers his talk with Revy on the boat about having a gun in his hands. Rock never felt so confident about standing up to someone vicious as her. The first time they had their first real argument was after the time when they were on the mission to recover a portrait in a sunken submarine. Revy had him at point-blank range, and Rock bravely said, "There's some things you can't solve with a gun." The talk they had on the boat today basically revisted that time. Only this time, Revy did not shoot. Rock still manages to tell her that having a gun is pointless to him. It's all nonnegotiable.

Rock takes off Revy's shoes, then her guns with holster, and puts them on a table nearby. He sits on a chair next to her bed and looks out the window above it, at the quarter-full moon in the night sky. The fresh wind enters the room and cools his sweat. The warrior woman sleeps soundly with a slight upward curve in her lips on the bed in front of him.

Rock smiles to himself.

Just another day…

He hopes he can be alive long enough to live through another one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the second chapter! If any reader out there spots any historical inaccuracies, please put them in the review and let me know about what you think about this chapter! Thank you for reading! Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

It is early in the morning. The sun rises above the horizon. The light shines into the windows. The heat savages the rooms. The city of Roanapur brightens. A new day begins.

* * *

><p>A Chinese man with a large suitcase exits a boat. His sandals sink in the harsh sandy grounds on the beaches of Roanapur. His outfit consists of a green-orange dyed shirt and khaki cargo shorts. His straw hat covers his wide eyes from the blinding light in the hot blue sky. He spots another Chinese man standing on the street away from the sands. That man wears a large black trench coat and jet-black shades.<p>

As the Chinese man approaches the man with shades, he waves. "Yo, Chang!"

"Hello, Dao." Chang smirks, "Good to see you. How long has it been? Eight years?"

The two men enter a four-door car in the back seats and are transported into the streets.

"So how's Hong Kong?" Chang asks while having a lighted cigarette in his mouth.

"Bah, nothing exciting. Boring as hell. No excitement when it comes to really fucking chicks and trashing bars and shit." Dao gets a cigarette from Chang, "Although, Donnie Yen did bump into me one time…"

"Oh yeah?" Chang is amused, "What did you say?"

"I said…Hey! What don't you make a movie that has you not fucking up someone else's day?"

Chang and Dao burst into laughter. A few coughs from their smokes get them to slow down and stop.

"Aah…well, my friend. Here in Roanapur, there's always gonna be a fucked up day." Chang puffs another smoke, "That's absolutely guaranteed."

"Heh, ain't being in the Triads lets your day end with good fortune?" Dao questions.

"Hmm, there is some truth to that. But I guess that there were times when I really just want to shoot someone between in the eyes for no reason. I guess laziness and apathy just overwhelmed me."

"Hmph…where did those times go?" Dao sighs.

* * *

><p>At the Lagoon Company's office,<p>

Rock comes out of the bathroom with a white towel drying his washed face. He swings it over his neck, walks into the living room and sees Dutch asleep on the sofa in a sitting position. His revolver is gripped by his right hand while the other reinforces his head's weight on the left side of the sofa. He must have been tired from the whole ruckus last night. He even had to bring Eda back to the Church, which must have been a pain in the ass.

"…" Rock immediately begins to wrap his thoughts around Eda.

His suspicion of her is still extant during the time with Roberta, the killing-machine maid, going into battle with American soldiers. He had a brief talk with Eda, and he wonders how she knows so much about the NSA and the connections with the American soldiers to the battle with Roberta. Then again, many people knew about it. Eda surely wasn't the only one…was she? Rock just dismisses the thought and finds himself in front of the lit stove, looking into a cooking pot with boiling water and solid eggs.

The phone on the wall rings.

Surprisingly, Dutch does not wake up.

Rock heads over to the phone, picks it up, and places it next to his right ear.

"Lagoon Company."

_"Ah, Rock."_ The harsh voice automatically registers in Rock's mind,_ "Just the man I wanted to speak to."_

"Ms. Balalaika…"

_"How are Dutch and Two-Hands? I've heard of another ruckus that has been caused last night…"_

Rock chuckles, "They're sleeping soundly for the moment. Do you need to speak to them?"

_"No."_ Balalaika quickly responds,_ "I want to speak to you only."_

Rock begins to feel a sense of trembling inside. Balalaika wants to either, ask a question, provide information, or appeal him to come with her for an assignment. The one time with the "Twin Children" was for a question and give details, and the other time was during the trip to Japan, which became a bloodbath when Rock accompanied her.

"Yes, what is it?" Rock calmly asks.

On the other side of the line, Balalaika makes a grin, the kind that shows when a plan is going well.

_"All right, Rock. For the first part, I am calling you to ask you about social information circulations. Are you aware of how it works in Roanapur?"_

Rock blinks towards the phone. "No…not in Roanapur."

_"I see. Well then, allow me to explain. As you may have figured out, Roanapur is a tourist attraction. Tourists from around the world come by and want to observe this god-forsaken island in the Thailand waters. Obviously, they come in by flight or boats. They only travel here to spend some quality time, if there is any, in the city. However, there are people who are willing to stay. Not that I would understand why, but they do. Once they decide to stay, their information must be sent over to the Immigration Office. Then after a few weeks or so, a person from the Immigration Office calls or comes by to one of the soon-to-be denizens and requires confirmation of their files. Only then do they have the right to become an inhabitant of Roanapur."_

"…" Rock wonders why this is important when it comes to Balalaika. Does she even care for these kinds of facts?

_"That's how the circulations work in Roanapur. Surely it's the same everywhere else…I'm surprised to hear you having no knowledge of this."_ Balalaika snickers.

Rock slightly compresses his eyes.

_"Now that you know, I must tell you now that the job I am referring relates to the circulations."_

"A job…?"

Rock hears crackling noises coming from the stove.

_"The job involves having someone going to the-."_ Balalaika starts to explain, but is interrupted by Rock.

"Uh, h-hold on!" Rock drops the phone on the table in front of Dutch and runs to the stove.

_"Rock?"_ Balalaika looks at the phone base on her desk and handset, _"Rock?"_

Rock quickly turns off the stove, takes the pot to drain the boiling water, and hurries to remove the eggs. The eggs are placed into a bowl and Rock leaves the pot in the sink.

_"Rock, are you still listening to me?"_ Balalaika taps her finger on her desk.

Rock hastens back to the table, puts the bowl of boiled eggs on it, and grabs the phone.

"Yes, I'm still listening…" Rock exhales.

"…"

Balalaika depresses her cigarette head onto her ashtray.

_"Let's not discuss the matter this way. I want you to come to my office. Alone."_ Balalaika said with firm demands.

After that, the dial tone is all Rock hears in his right ear.

Rock walks to the wall and hangs up. What could Balalaika want from Rock? A job that needs a discussion in private is not a nonchalant motive. Perhaps, it would be like Japan all over again. Rock never enjoys the violent methods that this chaos brings to others. The underworld of evil can corrupt the most pure of souls. A person of true good, born into a world of evil, will only eventually fall in the world of evil.

Yukio Washimine was an example during Rock's time in Japan. She was only a high school senior student. Her life was about to enter a phase of new perspicacity. However, it turns out that the insight evolves into something else entirely. Hotel Moscow's mission to claim a part of the Japanese criminal underworld led Yukio to see the reality of the world other than the good parts. As the daughter of the Yakuza organization, she takes place of her father as the kumicho (boss). To have that kind of status, it will only bring misery and suffering to that person. Yukio's misfortune was only in existence because of the plague of vile disorder. Her suicide becomes her last action that frees her from all the horror of becoming an inevitable part of evil. The worst part is that good, in this case, Rock, could not do a single damn thing to save her from death.

Like the sunlight that is entering the apartment, Rock is just a ray of light in a shroud of darkness…

…a light that only dims when the darkness grows.

"Yo, Rock!"

Rock jolts and turns to find Dutch awake.

"Oh, good morning…" Rock lowly greets.

Dutch stands up, puts away his gun, and stretches to clear the lazy aches. "Who was that on the phone?"

"…" Rock watches Dutch take an egg from the bowl and begins peeling the shell, "It was Balalaika."

"Balalaika…?" Dutch remarks, "What does she want this time?"

"…" Rock falls silent for a brief second.

"Is it something serious?" Dutch chomps on the peeled boiled egg.

Rock shakes his head, "She wants me to discuss with her about file transactions."

"Is that so? That doesn't sound dangerous…" Dutch swallows, "Why the long face? You're not scared, are you?"

"Maybe I am." Rock admits, "I worry that she may end up bringing a whole different level of hell again somehow."

"Don't worry about it, Rock." Dutch takes his last bite, "In all fires and explosions, I don't think she would try and get you killed. You're a valuable asset to us...and to her."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Rock clutches his hands, "To be a valuable asset, I must give in to her demands and follow what she says. I'm nothing but like a dog when it comes to her…"

As Dutch gulps the rest of his egg, he places his hand on Rock by the shoulder, "At least, you're a smart dog."

"…"

"Look, I know that you are just starting to get used to things around here. But it can't be magically changed just because of how it makes you feel."

"…I know…" Rock takes a long blink.

"Remember this place is a survival ground. You must whatever you can to survive. Along the way, you may find some things that can distract you or even change you. If there is any good on this island of hell, it's that beating heart you have inside of you. The only system in Roanapur is like stream of water. Even one hole can bring disaster to many. And maybe…that stream may end up being blood. It's your job to not make ANY holes…You understand?"

"…" Rock feels a little better and nods, "Yeah…I understand."

"Good." Dutch pats him on his back and walks to the door, "I gotta get back to the boat. Gotta fill her up with gas. Call if something comes up."

"All right. See ya." Rock smiles.

The door opens and closes.

Rock takes a momentary breather.

He brings the bowl of boiled eggs outside of the office, and goes two doors down the hallway to Revy's apartment.

* * *

><p>Chang's car stops at an intersection in a division of Roanapur.<p>

Dao exits the car and walks around to see Chang rolling down his tinted window.

"The apartment is not far from here. Just head down three blocks and turn to your right." Chang points with his cigarette, "You can't miss it."

"Thanks…" Dao nods.

"Also, don't be alarmed if you see someone you don't know come knocking on your door today. It's probably one of those guys from Immigration. They'll just ask you for a signature for your files and that's all. Don't try anything funny in this town. You might end up blowing some shit up."

"Heh…so the fun stuff has to wait, huh?" Dao snickers.

"Don't get too excited, being a part of the Triads is not just some label you can put on yourself and expect yourself doing anything you want. Some guys will try and test out if you're bluffing. It's best not to start a quarrel, Dao."

"No problem, Dai-Lo." Dao waves as he walks down the direction Chang pointed earlier with his heavy suitcase.

Chang's car drives off in the distance, disappearing from Dao's sight.

* * *

><p>She is still sleeping on her bed. She is on her side facing towards the wall next to the bed. Being drunk can really affect your health. Rock is practically surprised how Revy still has a great shape after drinking so much alcohol for years. With the bowl in one hand, he bends down to use the other to shake her shoulder.<p>

"Hey, Revy." Rock does not want to yell, "Wake up."

Revy grumbles and fidgets in her sheets.

"Come on, wake up. You gotta shake out all that acid in you."

She groans and lifts her eyelids at a slow pace. The sunlight shortly keeps her eyes squinting. All at once, she starts to feel the soreness on her back and legs. The blurry ceiling is all she could see until she turns and faces Rock.

"Rock…?" Revy rubs her forehead with her wrist.

"Hey." Rock straightens himself up.

"Aah…Jesus Fuck…" Revy grimaces with her hand grabbing her head, "How much did I drink last night?"

"A lot." Rock doesn't need a number to describe the details. He sits down on the chair next to her bed.

"(Sigh) Shit…" Revy brings her feet to the warm wooden floor.

She begins to stand up.

Right after her body separates from the bed, Revy feels an abhorrent twist in her stomach. She shuts her mouth and a tussle in her chest burns her throat. She covers her mouth and hold her stomach after a noise of extraction is muffled. Revy runs straight to the restroom for the toilet. From his seat, Rock hears her disgorge her guts out for about six minutes. Repeatedly, she curses loudly on every pause…

"Aw fuckin' hell!" Revy swears with pain and returns to another round of vomiting.

Rock finishes eating one of the boiled eggs when the flushing sound of the toilet disappears. The sink turns on and by listening to the water flowing, breaking and splashing, Rock can tell Revy is washing her mouth and face. She comes out with steady breathing. Taking the white towel that is wrapped around Rock's neck, she wipes her face and mouth, much to Rock's displease.

"Holy shit…I definitely gotta lay low on the booze…" Revy jokes.

Rock chuckles and twiddles his fingers.

"Balalaika called earlier." He begins the conversation.

"…!" Revy stops rubbing her face with the white towel, "Really? What did she want this time?"

Revy throws the towel onto Rock's shoulder, "She only wanted to talk to me."

"About…?" Revy positions herself in the middle of the room.

"File transactions. It's about how the social information circulates in the city of Roanapur when people want to…"

"Ah, forget I fuckin' asked! I don't have the brains for that shit." Revy inhales a sharp breath and falls to the floor with open hands.

She commences a set of numerous fast and intense push-ups. As she starts her morning training, Rock adds different words to continue the conversation.

"I need to speak to her soon today at her office…in private." Rock tells.

"Must be real serious, then." Revy can already feel sweat pouring out from her body.

"No doubt about it." Rock's head falls back and his sight changes towards the ceiling, "I just hope there won't be any guns involved…"

"Heh, you're joking, right?" Revy smirks as she begins to reach her fiftieth push-up, "When it comes to that woman, she always wants to kill someone. It's her nature. You couldn't figure that out?"

Revy stops from doing push-ups and switches to a different exercise. Behind Rock, at the far end of the wall, lies two thin wooden columns that is connected by a horizontal metal pole at the tops. Revy reaches up for the pole, maintains a wide-grip, crosses her legs, and starts doing pull-ups.

"Ya know, if you wanna survive a bit longer, you gotta be on top of your dirty toes." Revy grunts as her biceps contract repeatedly.

"…" Rock brings his head back down and returns to glance at the eggs in the bowl, "I'm surprised that Balalaika would see me accountable for her successes. I mean, all I did was tell her what I know, and yet…everything she does, somehow makes me feel…equally guilty."

"Don't be stupid, Rock." Revy scowls, "There is a big fuckin' difference between someone using a gun and someone telling someone else to use the gun."

"Then…which one am I, Revy?" Rock asks.

"..."

Revy slows down briefly as she passes her fifteenth rep, "For starters, a pussy like you never used a gun in his whole life. And I don't hear you telling someone else to use a gun for you…You're a fuckin' pussy double-time."

Rock makes a small smile at how Revy notices that about him, "Heh, you're probably right."

"Not probably." Revy lets go of the pole, "I DEFINITELY am."

From there, behind Rock's back, he hears her taking off her clothes. The belt unbuckling and the shuffling are all too obvious. However, Rock is still smart enough not to peek. He only could imagine she would look like naked with all that sweat, but he didn't. Rock never thinks of Revy that way. Only sex-craving men would do that kind of explicit depiction. Rock is amazingly not one of them. Her footsteps draw closer behind Rock. Revy is unconsciously testing him. As she stands behind him with that heat radiating to his neck, Rock just continues speaking his thoughts.

"If you are right, then I'll probably be on the edge of death's door today." Rock smirks.

"Hmph…" Revy throws her clothes, except her underwear, onto the bed.

Revy takes Rock's towel and heads for the bathroom again. The water, this time, flows out from the showerhead. The cool water refreshes her body temperature drastically. Then, by her will, the water is set to warm-hot, misting up the bathroom with her steam.

While she washes herself, her voice reaches to Rock while he patiently listens.

"You won't fuckin' die, Rock." Revy's voice sounds austere, "I'll make sure of that."

"…" Rock's smirk fades, "I'm glad to hear that from you, Revy. But, as it turns out, I have to do this ALONE."

Revy halts her movements. She stands there and looks down at the tiled floor while letting the water being absorbed by the magenta hair and sliding down her tan body.

The quietness in the rooms is only accepting the sound of water to echo.

"Revy…?" Rock breaks the silence, "Do you think anyone would care…"

"…"

"…if I die?"

The last three words to Rock's question have Revy grabbing her wet arms. For some reason, even though the water is warm-hot, those words have her quivering. Rock's death would be just like one ant's death in an entire colony. No one would give a second thought. It would go by as if was just a stray fly, and then forgotten. Only those who actually became friends with Rock would at least give some mind, but who are they?

"My family does not even get along that much. I hardly talk to my parents at all. Even when I had a job back in Japan, they just seem like a distant picture in my memory. I was just bird that was waiting to be released and all I did was move to another cage." Rock rolls an egg in the bowl, "I bet they believe that I am still in Japan…"

"…"

"Heh…ironic, isn't it?" Rock looks out of the window and sees a laundry line in the distance. The clothes dancing along with the wind is all Rock could familarize with…

"To think I care so much about life, and yet, no one cares about mine."

"…" Revy lowers her head even more down, "You are so pessimistic, huh?"

Rock slightly flinches at her response.

"If you die, then you die. End of story. There is nothing to go all glorifying about it. That's how life works. You come here into this world and you go eventually. All you can do, is change how you do it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"But…"

"…?"

"It's always best to leave behind an impression; so that there's gotta be at least someone out there who would give a damn about you dying." Revy turns off the water and dries herself with the towel.

She comes out of the bathroom, and Rock is still looking outside.

She stares at the back of his head and only a swift moment of bliss passes her lips.

She throws the towel at him, which he lurches to remove when it covers his head.

"I fuckin' would." Revy's words enter Rock's brain without warning.

He sends his eyes from the bottom of her feet up to her head. She stands there with nothing but her underwear on. Her body is shiny and glittering with the sunlight. With her stomach emptied and from all her workout, her body is truly defined. Her muscles and belly looks so remarkable that it would make any man have the desire to spread his tongue on it. However, even though Rock shows interests, he is mostly focused on her face. Her damp hair rides down on her tattooed shoulder. Her brilliant eyes send a shiver into Rock's spine. Most important of all, is the way she is looking at Rock. This is not the first time she stood naked like this in front of him. Rock has never seen that altruism in her eyes before. Since he had first met her, this is the first time he sees her…kind.

"…Thank you, Revy." His voice softens like a feather's brush.

As Rock's alluring smile appears, Revy scoffs, crosses her arms, covering her breasts, and immediately looks away, anxious that she would fall into some sort of his trickery.

However, in the corner of her eye, she sees the bowl passing to her in his hand.

"Boiled eggs?"

* * *

><p>As Rock enters the doors, one soldier searches him for weapons and any threatening objects. Finding nothing, the soldier leads Rock down a hallway. The hallway has multiple doors, which blocks the rooms that are filled with soldiers arming themselves and fixing their weapons. Down to almost the end of the hallway, only one room remains. This room has double doors. The soldier knocks on one of them four times.<p>

"Enter." The voice of Balalaika's muffles through.

The soldier opens the door and lets Rock in. Rock stands in a wide room that has two windows. The middle of the room has a table with four sofas surrounding it. At the end of the room, lies a desk with bookshelves behind it. Balalaika sits at her desk tolerantly. Boris is standing next to her. The soldier closes the door, leaving Rock with them.

"Come on, Rock. Sit down." Balalaika gestures with a freshly new cigarette in her fingers.

Rock finds his way to sit on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"So, Ms. Balalaika." Rock gets to the point, "What's this job that you are planning to give me?"

"Hmm…already decided?" Balalaika puts her cigarette in her mouth, "All right, continuing from our conversation…"

"…"

"There are a number of tourists who decided to stay here in Roanapur. A group of people from Taiwan have travelled here for settlement."

"Taiwan…!" Rock exclaims.

"I guess some of them didn't prefer their own land." Balalaika laughs quietly, "Regarding to the social information, these people need to sign their documentations before they can start living here and die off the next day. It's your job to get their signatures."

"Wait, why do I have to do it exactly?" Rock questions, "I thought the people at the Immigration Office are supposed to handle it."

"Well, Rock. As we found out, these people from Taiwan are not the kind of people to "understand" the language here. They need a translator, one who can speak fluent Cantonese."

"…!" Rock understands, "I see. You want me to speak for Immigration."

"Precisely. In addition, these are all cocky men. Men who think they can do whatever they want all merely because they have a gun in their hands and have so-called "connections." That is why Hotel Moscow was contacted. The Immigration workers want us to do their work for them. They are very persistent. Such a blasphemy request for me to take care of something so utterly pointless. But they are willing to pay a rewarding amount, so I have decided to let you take the job instead."

"…!" Rock's eyebrows decline, "Why me? If I remember correctly, there's woman who can speak Cantonese and she is a deadly fighter. She can make sure the men get their files signed."

"I don't really enjoy talking to strangers who come right off the street. And this woman you are referring to…she's with the Triads." Balalaika gives a little growl in her sentence.

Rock remembers that Hotel Moscow has an erratic relationship with Mr. Chang's Triads.

"Besides, I can definitely trust you to do this task with ease."

"…" Rock's thumbs itches his fore fingers, "How does this benefit you at all, Ms. Balalaika? I'm fully clear about the fact you don't just simply help someone else out of pity."

"Pity?" Balalaika laughs, "What do you see me as? A charitable woman?"

"…"

"You should be grateful, Rock. I am aware that you are no man of violence. Any other missions, then I would have second thoughts about hiring you. This kind of job matches you perfectly."

Rock looks down to his blue tie and ideates,_ "Hiring? More like shoving it down my throat…"_

"Do not fret. If you can do this task right, then you would have no problems taking care of these people." Balalaika sends out a big cloud of smoke out of her mouth, "Should there be any "detrimental" situations, we will be there to help."

"…" Rock bites his bottom lip and releases, "I understand."

"Good." Balalaika leans back on her seat, "Sergeant."

"Yes, Kapitan." Boris acknowledges and walks over to Rock's side.

He hands Rock a briefcase with a six number-coded lock.

"This briefcase contains the social information of the men you will be meeting. The information will have the most recent addresses of the men as well. You are to go to each address and receive the signatures from them. Once you are finished, go to the Immigration Office, tell them that you are with Hotel Moscow, and return their briefcase." Boris instructs, "The code to this lock is 940618. Be sure to remember it."

"…" Rock gapes at the briefcase in his lap.

"Also…" Boris reaches into his coat and hands Rock a flip cell phone and a portable tape voice recorder, "The voice recorder is your way of receiving any troubling denizen's voice. The Roanapur police can use the tape and charge an arrest on that person, IF that denizen wants to bring any trouble. The cell phone is your way of contacting Balalaika if you have any questions or concerns. Remember to report your status every hour."

"…" Rock feels like he is being armed for some kind of spy mission or a terrorist attack.

"Now Rock. Be sure to remember. This job is my way of showing appreciation for the things you have done." Balalaika creates a disturbing vibe, "Trust is what I can offer you now."

Trust…Rock senses a scruple with the Russian woman. Even as a word, trust is a very litigious diction. It can be easily said to manipulate people, but it also can be valuable. To earn trust is to give trust. The only question is…can Rock trust Balalaika? True, she many have some diabolical motives when it comes to the criminal underworld. This conversation is only a very small percentage of it. Doing this job is insignificant to Balalaika's worrying. She hardly cares for it at all. So why for something as pointless as this job allowed Balalaika to put trust on the table?

Nonetheless, declining this job might make Balalaika upset. Rock knows what it's like to upset women in Roanapur.

"I accept this time, Ms. Balalaika." Rock politely accepts.

"Outstanding, Rock." Balalaika sounds very pleased, "Now the Immigration Office will close at ten in the night. I have faith that you can finish much earlier than that?"

"Judging from the weight coming from inside this briefcase, I can assume that there is a stack of…thirty-five sheets?" Rock analyzes.

"I'm impressed." Balalaika taps her cigarette head over her ashtray.

"I have been working as a salary man long enough. Doing this again is…well, not all that much nostalgic. I can get this done by evening."

Balalaika's friendly smile comes into play, "By all means then, this will be much easier for the both of us."

"…" Rock twitches when she said that.

He stands up and considerately bids farewell, "Goodbye, Ms. Balalaika."

Rock exits the big room of two windows, leaving Balalaika and Boris alone.

Suddenly, her friendly smile transforms into a merciless one.

"Step one completed, Kapitan." Boris walks back to his position next to Balalaika.

"Excellent, Sergeant." Balalaika's eyes become brighter, "Excellent…"

* * *

><p>Dao puts his suitcase, along with his straw hat, on the floor and lies down on his bed. The room is not fancy, but it's not bad place. It is a simple area with one sofa, one TV, a kitchen, and a restroom with a working toilet. The fan on the ceiling is the only thing that gets Dao to feel a breeze on his skin. The window doesn't help at all but it gives him some air to breathe. He hears people talking, yelling, and screaming outside the window. The cars drive by and birds chirping are the only "nature sounds," along with crickets and cockroaches crawling around the walls and floors. Dao throws out his used up cigarette out the window.<p>

Then, there are knocks banging on the door.

Dao jerks up and glances at it. A few more knocks are heard.

He stands up and cautiously walks towards it.

He grabs his tucked-in Walther P99 gun from the back of his shorts.

Dao unlocks the doorknob and opens it slowly.

He sees a Japanese man, with business clothes, a briefcase, and a blue tie, looking at him. He does not look threatening. He is probably from Immigration, which Chang mentioned about already.

"您好." The Japanese man greets in Cantonese, "我可以请您的签名?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please type in your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rock drives to each address he sees on the thirty-five sheets in the coded briefcase. Each white sheet shows a picture of the new denizen and the social information. The addresses are not exactly close to each other, but it is easy for Rock to get there. This job is quite strange. Balalaika never once had this kind of job brought up to her…at least, not to Rock's knowledge. It is reasonable and understandable to why she hands this job to him instead. Rock is fit for this sort of assignment, not some war maniac. Nevertheless, Rock has a sense of cynicism when it comes to Balalaika, no matter how much reason or understanding there is.

"Thank you." Rock bows to the twenty-ninth man on the list.

The man closes the door and Rock walks his way to exit the apartment with the briefcase. He gets in the car, unlocks the briefcase with the numbers "940618" and places the signed sheet back in with the other sheets. Then, he continues with the next one. He looks at the new address and starts the car. Rock has been noticing many of the new denizens are all Chinese. Of course, Balalaika did mention they did come from Taiwan. In addition, they were all men. Rock has been speculating why are most of the new denizens he has to meet are all Chinese 'males'. That brings up a very important question to Rock's mind.

_"Do the Triads have to do with any of this?"_

The Triads are essentially Hotel Moscow's enemy.

They would not work for each other so willingly without a very rational explanation.

Rock's mind begins to contrive a scheme with all the missing gaps.

The thirtieth man signs the paper quickly and slams the door. Rock's thank you utters towards the piece of wood. He traverses down the stairs and out the alleyway. He looks towards the horizon. The sun is almost close to setting. Rock remembers he has five people left to meet, but he promised someone else who he would meet up with at this hour. He decides to let the other men wait, and drives off to the designated place. Rock needs a break anyway…

After all, Rock never gives up the chance to be around a violent girl with psychotic tendencies.

* * *

><p>Rock drives up to a noodle restaurant. There are lots of tables outside. Many people had already taken the majority. Rock is looking for only one. The one with a woman waiting…<p>

He spots Revy waving at him, "Yo!" She calls.

Rock makes his way through and sits down on the other end of the table. Revy's feet are on top of the table and she is leaning back on her chair. Rock assumes she has been waiting for quite some time.

"Have you been here long?" Rock scoots up his seat and puts the briefcase down next to the chair's leg.

"Nah, just 'bout fifteen minutes…I thought you were gonna ditch out." Revy flicks her cigarette on the ground.

"Me? Come on, Revy." Rock goes all informative and geek-like with an index finger pointing up, "A Japanese man must always be punctual. Even if I have an important duty, I must always keep my words. And also-."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Revy ignores him, much to Rock's dismay, "So…how's the job going?"

"So far, I just have five men left." Rock smiles, "This job is quite the unusual kind. No wonder Balalaika has no taste for this…"

"Heh…" Revy smirks, "Imagine that, Sis holding a stack of papers and greeting everybody with smile on her face. Not in a fuckin' million years…"

"…What about you? What have you been up to?" Rock asks.

"Eh, nuthin' much. Pretty boring as shit for this whole fuckin' day." Revy sighs with her hands holding the back of her head, "Went to see Eda, so I could laugh at her face about last night. That dumb bitch was still sleeping like a fat pig."

"…"

"What…?" Revy notices Rock going into a daze.

"Revy, how long have you've known Eda?" He asks with a serious tone.

"How long?" Revy cocks her eyebrow and looks up to the sky, "I guess for a long time…"

"Has Eda…been in Roanapur for a long time as you say?"

"Uh, I just knew her the days I first came here." Revy brings her eyes back to Rock, "Why? What about her?"

"…" Rock's mind fades to black as he draws numerous charts in his head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a different building, a Russian man, covered in military clothing and a black ski mask, is looking through binoculars in a dark room. He talks into the microphone connected to his headset.<p>

"It seems that the Japanese man has finished with the assignment, Kapitan. He is, as of right now, speaking to the woman. What are my orders?"

_"Wait until they are away from the crowd, we do not want to have any obstacles in the way."_

"Roger."

_"Also, make sure that the woman is not with him. Avoid her at all cost."_

"…!"

_"What is it?"_

"I see…_him_."

* * *

><p>Rock's mind stops thinking as he notices a familiar figure coming up behind Revy.<p>

"Yo!"

Rock stands up immediately, "Mr. Chang!"

Revy turns her head around and greets the tall Chinese man with a grin on her face, "Wut up, Chang?"

"Just fantastic. The heat around here can start a barbecue on some metal plate. What are you guys up to? On a date? Doesn't look like a very good one, Rock…" Chang smirks.

"N-no! It's nothing like that!" Rock answers and has the grin wiped off on Revy's face, "We're just discussing some things. Why are you here?"

"Oh, just met up with my friend of mine." Chang removes the cigarette from his mouth, "He decided to come here and live around for a while after I told him about my days here in Roanapur. Heh, ridiculous, isn't it? Live here out of all the places…"

Rock becomes surprised to hear that, "Your friend?"

An empty gap is filing up in Rock's mind. The moment has promptly initiated Rock to ask a question,

"Was he Chinese?"

"Hmm…? Of course. It's not like I have that many white friends or something." Chang laughs, "Just swung by from Hong Kong this morning."

"Hong Kong…" Rock mutters.

"Don't tell anyone this; he's a new recruitment for the Triads. But he's really just in it for the gun shooting and women."

"…" Rock's fingers twitch.

Chang's hidden eyes notice the briefcase next to Rock, "I see that you're busy with something…"

Rock follows to where Chang is looking at and sees the briefcase as well, "Oh, yeah…"

"Another job, huh? For who, this time?" Chang twists the cigarette in his hand.

Rock does not want to mention Balalaika's name or Hotel Moscow's. It might not hurt, but it could disappoint Chang in some way. It is best to bend the truth a little…

"It's for a guy who couldn't handle it. Naturally, I was the most fit for the job."

"Hmm…That makes sense, I suppose...considering that you were once a Japanese businessman."

"Salary man, to be exact." Rock corrects.

"Po-tae-toes, po-tah-toes, what's the difference?" Chang puts the cigarette back in his mouth, "Anyways, nice meeting you two. I'll be heading back to my office now. See you some other time."

"See ya, Chang!" Revy waves.

Rock sits down slowly as he watches Chang enter his black car, and disappearing along the streets.

* * *

><p>The Russian man adds another report.<p>

"The Triads leader has left. They looked like they were talking in casual terms. Shall I continue waiting, Kapitan?"

"…" Some crackles of static is all he could hear until, _"Proceed as soon as the woman leaves him."_

"Understood." The Russian man puts away his binoculars and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"It's all getting suspicious." Rock said.<p>

"What is?" Revy asks.

"…" Rock directly starts his investigation, "Revy, did you bring the documents?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" Revy puts down her legs and reaches under her seat. She pulls up a manila folder filled with paper. She hands it to Rock and he immediately studies the papers.

"The guy back at the office was really fucking persistent; had to tell him that I worked for Balalaika and threaten to kill his mother to get those damn papers." Revy draws out a new cigarette.

Rock flips through each sheet with fast moving eyes. He is intensely focused.

"…" Revy stares at him with astonishment. She has never seen him act like this. Was he like back in his old life Japan? No wonder he hated it, she would too.

Rock's movements abruptly stop. He gazes at one sheet with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What's the matter, Rock?"

Rock clenches the papers firmly. His arms shake and his bottom lip is bitten by his upper teeth.

"R-Revy…" Rock's voice stutters, "This isn't good…"

"Wh-?"

After slamming down the papers on the table, Rock instantly stands back up and grabs the briefcase, "We gotta get out of here."

He takes off and heads straight for the car.

"Wait a minute, Rock!" Revy gets off her seat and chases after him, only to be blocked by some other men walking around.

Rock's legs come across the street. All of a sudden, a old sedan blue car zooms right in front of him. A man with military clothing in the car yanks the briefcase right out of Rock's hand. Rock is pushed back and he falls on the ground. He couldn't catch the man's face since it was covered by a black ski mask. The car escapes.

"Hey…!" Rock yells.

Revy finally struggles through the crowded restaurant and reaches Rock.

"What the hell happened?" Revy helps him up.

"Some guy took the briefcase! We have to go get it back!" Rock explains as he and Revy gets into their car. Rock turns it on and thrusts hard on the gas pedal. He chases after the blue sedan down the streets.

The man in the sedan speaks into his headset.

"Kapitan, it seems the woman is with him and I am being chased by them."

_"Very well then. I expected this would happen. Begin Sequence 2."_

"Understood, Kapitan."

He takes out an Uzi and starts shooting at Rock's car. The bullets manages to only hit the sides and roof.

"What the fuck! This guy's really serious!" Revy brings out her Berettas and shoots back while sticking herself out of the window, "Rock, did you fuckin' go get yourself into trouble again?"

"No, I think I was brought into trouble in the first place." Rock answers as he dodges incoming cars during the chase.

"What d'ya mean?" Revy is able to break the rear view mirrors of the chased car.

The man with the Uzi shoots back once more. Revy quickly gets back into the car and ducks. Rock zigzags the car so the man's aiming is less accurate. They realize that they are out of the city and into suburban trails. The street is now a rocky road. There are no more buildings, just trees and bushes. The road is going uphill. Rock gets the car to go fast enough to slam the head into the rear on the sedan. The man with the Uzi reloads and prepares to shoot. However, Revy reacts first and shoots the Uzi right off his hand. He loses his grip of the steering wheel and the sedan drifts off the road. It enters the cluster of trees.

Rock stops the car on the side of the road.

He and Revy step out. Facing at the rustled pathway where the sedan entered, they limber themselves for the chase on foot.

"Heh, he won't escape this time." Revy drops the empty casings from her Cutlass pistols and puts in new ones.

"Let's go." Rock runs into the woods with Revy.

* * *

><p>The man gets out of the crashed sedan with the briefcase. He arms himself with a Walther P38. Rock and Revy comes into his sight. As he aims the gun at them,<p>

"Rock! Get down!" Revy pushes him and quickly fires.

The man dodges the bullets by running further into the woods.

"Fuck!" Revy stops shooting.

Rock gets up, "We can't let him escape! We gotta get the briefcase back! "

"How the fuck you supposed to do that? This place is covered with trees. He could hide and just wait until we give up."

"…" Rock examines the entire landscape, "This road is uphill. If all he does is keep moving straight, then he would just end up at the top…Revy, you go in and try to catch him from behind. I'll wait for him at the top and block his way."

"You sure? You'll be the first one he'll try to shoot at when gets there." Revy grips her guns.

"Don't worry, he won't see me." Rock sounds he has a trap already set up.

Revy has no other option but trust him, "All right then, partner. See ya at the top."

She follows his tracks and disappears along the woods.

Rock heads back and goes on a different route.

* * *

><p>Revy quickens her pace and tries to spot a moving man in the distance. She begins to see a shadow crisscrossing along the trees. Revy smirks and aims her guns. However, gunshots are heard to her left. She evades fast and the small explosions hit the trees. Revy glances where the gunshots are coming from. A big muscular man, also cloaked with military clothing and a black ski mask, is shooting a Kalashnikov Machine Gun at Revy. Numerous bullets zip by her, and hit the ground and trees with small gusts of dirt flying onto her skin.<p>

"FUCK!" Revy curses.

She shoots back but, with the multiple bullets flying around, she cannot get a good aim. She rolls and presses her back against a tree trunk to hide herself. Revy is trapped by this unknown man with the Kalashnikov.

In the man's ear, a voice is heard.

_"That's enough time you have given, Sergeant. Get out now."_

"Yes, Kapitan."

The large man continues to fire as he falls back and escapes. After the shooting dies down, Revy immediately gets on her feet. She aims her guns and looks around to see if anyone is there. Both men are not in sight. She returns to the direction, which the man with the stolen briefcase is on. Rock will be alone with the armed man.

_"Rock…!"_

* * *

><p>The running man with the briefcase notices that the Chinese woman has been delayed. He speaks again into his headset.<p>

"Kapitan, the woman has fallen behind."

_"And the Japanese man…?"_

The man looks back and sees no other man in sight.

"I do not see him."

_"Good. Continue on your course."_

"Roger."

The man sees the sun setting in the distance, which means he is almost out of the woods. The moment he exits, unexpectedly, he trips over a stretched vine. His head slams into the gravel ground and the briefcase slides out of his hand. The vine was purposefully put there as a trap. The man gets on his knees and picks up the briefcase.

Out of nowhere, Rock kicks the man in the face, sending him onto his back and letting go the briefcase again. Rock hurries to go pick it up, but the man regains his stance and tackles Rock.

Rock is trampled down at the edge of a cliff, above the raging waters below.

The man delivers heavy punches to Rock's face. Nearly blinded, Rock takes off his blue tie and wraps it around the man's neck. The man is starting to choke and he fights his way to free himself. He grabs the tight tie with one hand and punches Rock with the other. Rock does not let go and pulls harder to bind the tie. He is then picked up by the man and the both of them stand close to the cliff's edge. In the corner of Rock's eye, he sees the man taking out a trench knife from his back pocket.

Just as soon as Rock panics, a piercing gunshot is heard in the air.

A bullet enters the man's head and comes out of the other side. Blood gushes out from both ways. As Rock releases the man, the dead crook drops down on the edge and falls to the waters. Rock exhales and looks around to see where the gunshot came from. He could only see the dark shadows of the trees. The briefcase lies safely on the ground in front of him.

Afterward, a cell phone rings in Rock's pocket.

Rock takes it out and flips it open.

"Hello?"

_"Rock…" _That raspy voice once again.

"Balalaika...!"

_"Is something wrong?"_

"Yes, we've been chasing after a man who took the briefcase. Obviously, someone else knows about this job."

"…"

"Balalaika, all these men in the briefcase…I think they are targets. These men are all Chinese, and I have reasons to believe that they are a part of the Triads. Whoever gave you this job must be targeting the Triads and they want you and me blamed for it! I think I'm being set up!"

_"I know, Rock…"_

"…! What…?" Rock's voice stops with a pause.

_"The information in that briefcase contains the confirmed locations of the Chinese men. Now that we know where they are, we can add them to our hit list."_

"…!"

Balalaika's chuckles shiver Rock's ears, _"This job was not given to me, Rock. I was the one who came up with it."_

Rock's body freezes at her statement.

_"Yes. I was the one who wanted you to go to the men's addresses and make sure that they are truly living in those addresses. It was all planned out by me. The Chinese wouldn't trust anyone at their door who doesn't have a face such as yours. A harmless Asian man dressed in a suit would pose no threat. It was all too simply…conceivable."_

"…But, why? Why did you make me do it?"

_"Why? Rock, everyone knows that you are just a harmless man. No one would have any suspicion of you being a killer. You are a nobody in this city. That is why you are the perfect one to take this job. Once you are dead, no one would even have a single thought about you. Well, perhaps Two-Hands might, but I have conspired this so it will all be just an accident."_

"D-Dead?" Rock quivers with his hand on the cell phone.

_"Now that you have completed the mission, we do not want anyone from the Triads to find out our involvement through you. You have done well Rock…it's time for you to take your last breath from this life. You should have known, Rock. This world you're living in, has all kinds of advantages people can use. And you, are mine."_

"…!" Rock shakes in fear.

He has been played. Backstabbed. Betrayed. Rock was used once more for the benefit of someone else's. Not only that it was not his fault, it was planned out so that it is. All of his memories of his life in Japan and here in Roanapur merge together and all he could think of…is nothing. He couldn't run. He couldn't hide. He couldn't do anything.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Rock. Good-bye." Balalaika looks into her Dragunov's scope and wraps her finger on the trigger.

"Rock?" A female voice calls as she exits the woods.

Revy arrives the moment the piercing gunshot resonances in the air.

She sees Rock's frightened beaten face, as a hole of blood bursts open in his chest and out of his back.

Her eyes dilate in shock, and so did his.

Rock notices her. She seems so close to his reach, but he could not reach her. His heart rumbles with a violent collapse. Air comes out of the hole in his chest. Blood clogs his throat as it drips out from his insides. He cannot feel his body anymore. His legs perished from his control. His hand holds out, wanting to feel her touch.

"R-blugh...Re-vy…" Rock croaks as dark blood explodes out of his mouth.

"…" Revy's screaming voice is muffled as Rock's vision blackens.

He falls backwards. There is nothing beyond the edge of the cliff.

Revy's guns are thrown on the ground and her empty hand desperately attempts to catch his.

She slides across the bloody dirt, and extends her arm, but she is only able to touch his cold fingers. Rock's floating blood blotches across her face. She watches him with his cloudy eyes open as he moves farther and farther away from her.

All Revy sees is the Rock falling into the depths of the darkness.

A splash is her last memory of the Japanese man.

* * *

><p>In the hidden trees, Balalaika closes her cell phone and lets go of her Dragunov.<p>

"That takes care of that."

She pushes the PTT button on her silver walkie-talkie. "Sergeant, we are done here. Get the briefcase."

_"Yes, Kapitan."_

* * *

><p>The large man from earlier comes out of the woods while aiming his reloaded Kalashnikov Machine Gun at Revy.<p>

However, the tattooed woman didn't even notice him. He hastily grabs the briefcase and goes back into the woods.

Revy sits at the edge on her legs, staring at the water with broadened irises. She tries to take in what just happened. The more she tried, the more it did not make sense. All she could tell is Rock just fell. Why did it happen? Revy ganders at her hands. They have the blots of Rock's blood. Rock was bleeding. Why? Rock got shot. Why? Rock is not with her. Why is this happening? She grows chilly, but her head heats up.

Revy's breathing fuses with fast and short intakes of air, and her finger nails claws into her palms. She gnaws on her lips and grinds her teeth together.

All she could feel is fury, rage, anger, hate…and sadness.

She hisses under her teeth, "Fuck...Fuck...Fuck...Fuck...FUCK!" while smashing her knuckles onto the ground stained with Rock's blood.

She repeats her curses loudly and smashing many times until setting sun turns its color into red.

For the first time, in a long time, Revy's eyes turn watery.

Her memory of him all comes together. His pathetic talks, his dumb ass self, his smiles. He was her factor of enjoying this world a bit longer. He was the only one who is capable of knowing her. He was perhaps the only one…for her. The worst part...she couldn't protect him.

Now, Rock is gone.

Never had Revy feel so much for someone's death…

The Japanese man is dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Type in your review below and send it in!**


	5. Chapter 5

Balalaika gazes out of her window, looking at the sky of a brand new day. The radiating sphere of solar light brightens the islands without any disruptions. So many things can happen in the world, and it doesn't affect how the world does its job. It keeps on rotating and rotating, without stopping. So many things can happen in Roanapur, and the world will just keep on moving, as if nothing has changed. Change does not ever happen at all…not in Roanapur.

"Report, Sergeant." Balalaika orders as Boris stands in front of her desk.

"Yes, Kapitan." Boris acknowledges, "The Chinese men that are now our priority are being targeted by our soldiers through assassinations. The causes of deaths for the Chinese will be staged. Causes of deaths include car crashes, stove overheat, overdose of drugs, attempted suicide, corrupted cop killings, and such. Our soldiers will destroy any physical evidence that can lead to Hotel Moscow's involvement. Also, with the killings of other criminals that our soldiers will take care of on the same day as the Chinese men's deaths, will raise the chances of making the deaths of the Chinese be seem as accidents. The bounty hunters and cops we hired for the assassinations are immediately killed so no one can trace them back to us. The deaths of the Chinese men in our list must be spanned out by a certain consecutive number of weeks, so the suspicion of these deaths being coincidences will be irrelevant. Any incoming Chinese men who are members of the Triads from outside of Roanapur will be taken care of as well."

"Very good, Sergeant. I guess all that left for us to do…is wait." Balalaika turns around and heads to her seat with an expression of pride on her face.

"However, there is one problem. After looking through all the sheets, Rock has not been able to receive five signatures. We can only investigate and keep watch on the five men to make sure that the addresses on their sheets are permanent. It may very well take some time. If we should kill a Chinese man on a day close to the day of the one that has been killed before him, then it may bring the Triads and Mr. Chang to a complete defensive stage."

"Then by all means, take as long as it requires. Even if it will take a numbers of years…" Balalaika sits down on her leather chair with legs crossed, "Once the Triads are low in numbers, taking care of the rest will not be so much as a problem."

"What about Mr. Chang?"

"Do not worry, once his little goons are no longer around to protect him, he has no choice but to run. Should the time come; I'll be the one to deal with him."

"When that happens, one power of Roanapur will collapse. The Italians and Colombians will go power-hungry and try to overthrow Hotel Moscow. We may end up fighting them along the way."

"As I said before, Sergeant, anyone who gets in my way shall be killed. Those two branches are barely as powerful as us or even the Triads. I can't even see why there are here in the first place. They are just crows trying to pick up the crumbs that we leave them. Do not worry. Our priority is Mr. Chang and the Triads. That is all." Balalaika puffs her cigarette.

"Very well, Kapitan. I shall plan with our comrades about our next target." Boris salutes and leaves the room.

Balalaika sits alone at her desk.

The plan is going exactly as how she hoped.

She can't hold her laugh in. Her guffaw of "joy" fills the room where the day of her success begins.

Soon enough, Roanapur will be able to change…in a way unimaginable.

* * *

><p>At the Rip-Off Church, Yolanda had already told Eda the news about Rock. The rumor is that Rock accidentally fell off a cliff after getting too close. However, both Eda and Yolanda are not third-rate idiots. They know that Rock is not dense to get near a cliff's edge and just suddenly fall off without knowing the risks. It is all common sense. They believe that Rock was forced to get near the cliff, or he was thrown off the cliff, or killed right on the edge, maybe all three. The point is, someone is responsible and is trying to cover it up.<p>

Nevertheless, it did not matter. The Rip-Off Church has nothing to do with it, so they are going to do nothing about it. What happens outside is not their business. The old priest walks to the table that sits below the hanging Jesus statue, seeing the blonde priest chewing bubblegum with her hand holding her chin up. Eda is obviously disturbed about Rock being dead. For two long years, he has survived the many of the worst conditions of Roanapur. Now, God decided to stop fooling around and flicks Rock right off his legs to straight down to hell. So much for flirting with a person that has been marked for death…

"I guess the time finally came for the young man." Yolanda sighs as she sits down on the other side of the table.

"Yeah…" Eda sighs also, "Can't believe it just happened."

"Hmm…I knew the boy needed a gun. But his stubbornness got the best of him." Yolanda shakes her head and lights a cigarette in her mouth, "Although, it did make him become stronger. Without a gun in this kind of city, even the Lord knows, ignorance is still bliss."

"Such a shame. This rotten hell needs a guy like that, especially when it comes to my job." Eda pops her bubblegum, "I'm pretty amazed at how quickly he got used to living in this shithole, and made the best out of it."

"Your job is to only keep watch of this rotten hell, Eda. You hide behind the lines and attack at the same time. Whatever happens in the front is none of your concern as long as it gives the information that you need." Yolanda advises, "That boy has nothing to do with you, no matter how much you are…fond of him."

"…" Eda stops her chewing and drops her hand, "I'm not just concerned about Rock…it's Revy too."

"…?"

"For the past two years, she and Rock are always around each other. On every mission, on every day. Like peas in a pod. From what I can tell, she is very protective of him. I tested her many times." Eda smirks.

"…And, you think…?"

"I know what Revy is like when she's mad…and now that Rock's gone, I really don't know what she's going to do. One thing's for sure, she's not gonna be the same." Eda looks up towards the Jesus statue, "God willing, she doesn't get herself killed to finding the one who did it."

* * *

><p>At the Yellow Flag,<p>

A group of five dark-white men, sitting at a table, are playing cards. One of them glances around and notices Revy sitting by herself at the counter. He whispers to his friends.

"Hey, wasn't there a Jap guy with her?"

The other guys peek at Revy, and one of them replies, "Haven't you heard? That guy's dead."

"Whoa, really…?"

"Oh yeah…word has it that he got too close to a cliff and fell off."

"Seriously? What a fucking dumbass." The man chuckles.

"Heh heh heh, that's what happens when you're too fucking HIGH of yourself." Another man jokes.

"Guess the Japs really love to kill themselves for being so stupid. Fucking Asians…" One other man appends.

They continue to joke around with Rock's name. Words coming out of their mouths become their howls of hilarity.

Revy heard every single utters of insults they have said about Rock. She grips her glass very forcefully with fury until it nearly cracks. The glass is thrown across the bar and crashes into the man's face, the one who asked the first question. Pieces of the fragile object slice throughout his nose and cheeks. Lined cuts oozes with blood. Droplets of Bacardi burn his eyes. His body temperature rises from anger. After touching his blood on his face, he slams his cards onto the table and wipes the alcohol off his eyes.

He rises up and screams, "You fucking bitch!"

The man violently tosses the table to the side and dashes his way towards Revy. He is clearly blind from the alcohol burns and absorption into his bloodstream through the cuts. Revy gets on her feet coolly and clutches her right fist. As the man aimlessly sends a retarded punch, Revy merely leans to the side and counters with a very heavy blow to his ribs. The fracturing of the bones quickly replaces his pain from his face. The man screams with slobber flying out of his revolting mouth. He falls down to his knees, grasping his side, and his hideous bloody face hits the floor.

The other four react and stand to help their friend. They draw their guns and aim at the mad woman. Before they could get their sight onto her, Revy has already pulled the hammer on her two Berettas. With only three bullets, two from her right gun and one from the left one alternatively, she puts them into the three guys' heads. As the three men drop dead, the fourth one backs off. He has not drawn his gun yet, because in fact, he gutlessly betrays his friends and heads out the door. After watching the coward running out of the Yellow Flag, she looks down at her feet.

The pathetic man whimpers in throbbing fear. He begs for forgiveness and pleas for Revy not to kill him. Too late, the flash from the barrel is the last thing he sees as the bullet goes right into his forehead.

Revy glares at the bartender who is cleaning his counter. Bao does not say any word. He just closes his eyelids. For this time, Bao does not yell or protest. Those dumb fucks had it coming. Saying anything offensive about Rock around Revy will get you a bullet in the head.

Revy exits the bar, leaving the entire place silenced and warned.

As the light of the day reveals her shadowy face, her eyes are cold and depraved. Her look shows no sense of compassion or mercy. In this state, she is no longer considered "sane."

A group of more dark-white men, about nine in numbers, gets in Revy's way to the coward. She sees him behind a big and muscular man with no shirt on and revealing ink on his chest. The big man's face has a long beard of white hanging down his chin. His sunglasses takes up most of his upper face and the cigarette in his mouth looks like it is about to burn his facial hair. The rest of the guys are mostly followers. Posing muscle jocks with guns their hands, thinking they own this town. The coward, who Revy is looking for, whispers behind the big man's ear.

"That's her, boss. She killed your brother, stone cold."

"…" The boss growls in a low tone as he takes out his cigarette and flicks it to the ground, "So…you the canky bitch, huh?"

Revy does not say an answer.

"The man you killed in there. That was my brother, ya know?" The boss licks his lips, "Now…you got yourself a nasty situation, ya heartless cunt."

"…"

"Normally I don't kill women, but…I do kill the ones who really fucking ruin my whole fucking day."

Revy can insult this man five times over.

"I can guess why you are so uptight in the ass. It's that Jap with ya, right? Yeah…the dead one? The one who fell of a fucking cliff?" The boss has a few of his men chuckling.

Revy's fingers twitch with her guns in her hands.

"No wonder. A canky bitch who lost her toy! You lose your little toy and you go off on your period, huh? No wonder you're acting so god-damn cold, you don't have that plaything with you to keep ya warm." The boss's taunts goes really too far, "Heh, you-."

Without warning, Revy fires her Cutlass to his chest. The boss man knocks straight backwards with gushing blood.

"Get that bi-!"

An assault of bullet barrages emits from Revy's guns. It seems her guns, too, are really pissed. The men are killed and are left as a pile of limp bodies on the street. Revy didn't even pay attention, but she ended up killing the coward as well. The boss gasps for breath with the bullet holes on his chest. Revy stands right above him and the man tries to speak, but her baleful voice shuts him up him first.

"Ya know, I had a brother too…" Revy refers to the "Jap."

"Dumb fucks like you just fucking ruin my fucking day."

The man attempts to scream, but she empties her remaining gun into him. The man's life dissipates and so did the others. Good. Revy drops her magazines and reloads. The Berettas are put back into their gun holsters.

She walks down the street.

Her eyes are still unsatisfied.

She is still hungry for more blood.

* * *

><p>After Rock was killed, Revy told the bad news to Dutch. She was in a very serious condition of rage at the time. She did not look at him in the eye. All she did was go straight into her room, and within a few hours or so, the rage became physical and her room did not look the same as it was before. Dutch took the news hard as well. He finally took off his glasses and rubbed the top of his nose. Rock's time was up. Just like that, the Lagoon Company lost one of its important members. The Lagoon Company needs all of its members so that it can function properly. Hell, the whole Roanapur city needs a bright man like Rock. He possibly could have change the chaos in the city. But fate is not so kind.<p>

On that same day, at night, Benny finally returned. Jane was not with him. She is at a different side of the city so she can avoid the violence. Dutch passed on the news to Benny with a grave heart. Benny was more shocked than he was.

"How did that happen?" Benny struggles to calm himself down.

"Rock was hired by Balalaika for something. He carried a briefcase and, from what Revy told me, some guy tried to steal it. After chasing them and such, Rock was killed, possibly by someone who works with the guy who tried to take the briefcase." Dutch puts his glasses back on.

"Oh, man…" Benny slides his hand into his blonde hair.

"…" Dutch gets off his chair and leaves the room with one message, "I gotta take a walk."

Benny continued sitting in the room with the loneliness.

Without Rock, it has been much quieter.

No…Without Rock, Revy has been much louder.

That is an unsafe change.

* * *

><p>Revy finds herself at the cliff's edge where Rock died. She can see it all happening over and over in her memory. Rock's pale and scared face, the redness that stains all over his shirt and the ground, his last request to touch her hand...they are all too painful for her to think about, but she cannot stop thinking about it. How could she be so careless? She could have stuck with him and made sure the bullet didn't aim for him. It is really hard to look after a guy who is constantly on the verge of dying every day, but it is much harder to accept that it happened nevertheless. There will be no man Revy will ever meet that would be just like him.<p>

Rock is a one of a kind.

Revy sits herself down close to the edge. Her arm lies on top of a bended leg. She gets out a cigarette, puts it in her mouth, and lights it. As she begins to calm herself down from all the fury she took out on those dark-white men back at the Yellow Flag, she blows out a smoke cloud, and watches it scatter with the wind blowing from behind her.

"Hey there, partner…" Revy softly speaks to the horizon.

Since then, the world continues to spin. The days without Rock pass by as normal days to those who do not even care.

Everything goes by at their usual pace.

Nothing changes.

However, the fourth year from the day of Rock's death marks an entire new chapter of history in the city of Roanapur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 years later<em>**

It is nighttime. It is the best time for wild men and trigger-happy gangsters to own the streets. All the prostitutes and whores increase in numbers out on the side of the roads, waiting to give a "good time" for those who want one. The men drink heavily and hope end their day with a great time. The laughter and cheers become as loud as the distant gunshots and painful screams that represent the life that springs from the city of Roanapur. Those who did not want to experience any of it, stayed inside of their homes and closed their windows. Missing out is the only way to be alive until the rise of morning. On the streets of this city, is a paradise for crooks and immorality.

A night in Roanapur is a perfect night for Death.

On the Rachiada Street, there is a line of almost-naked female prostitutes, smoking outside of the strip club "Goof Fest."

They spot a black and gray 1998 Honda "Shadow Aero" driving up in front of the strip club. The sexy sound of the engines' rumble is quite enthralling for the prostitutes. The back of the cruiser has stacks of filled duffle bags with unknown objects inside.

The biker turns the motorcycle off. From the prostitutes' perspective, they know that the biker is a male. He comes off his bike and examines the strip club's neon sign. One of the prostitutes decides to greet him. Her blonde hair sways back and her magnificent curves bounce side to side. This woman has been a member of this club since she was eighteen. Her parents were killed by some lousy robber, and she was left alone. Since then, she had been working for this club to at the very least, keep herself alive. She has a lot of experience when it comes to pleasing men and sliding around a pole on stage.

She walks over and poses in front of the biker.

"How you doing, baby?" She smiles with her fake white teeth. She looks up and down at the biker. She quickly studies him from the bottom to the top, so she can know what she's dealing with.

He is wearing Xelement strap boots and black jeans supported by a belt that has a metal buckle. His tight leather gloves that covers his entire hands come out of the sleeves of a slim fit short jacket that appears to be made of Pu leather, and it is only zipped up three-fourths of the way. Every piece of clothing has the color black, except for two things.

The biker is wearing a white-collar dress shirt with a bright blue tie inside his black jacket.

She looks at his face.

His hair is amazingly stylish.

The straight black spiky hair, that hangs out from his right side, reaches down to his cheek. The hair strands cover his right eye. But, the left side of his hair is well groomed. The back on his head has long hair streaking down to half of his neck.

Although his right eye is barely seen, his left eye is darkish-brown, and very innocent.

His face is, without doubt, Japanese. The woman smiles even more, apparently attracted to him.

"What's with covering your whole body, handsome?" The stripper comes close to the Asian, "In this place, you will lose your clothes any time."

"I am not interested." The Japanese man speaks with a friendly voice.

"Oh, how cruel. Must you be so mean to a girl?"

"I'm looking for the manager of this place."

The stripper flinches at his request.

"Is he in?"

"Feh…" The stripper shakes her head and shrugs the Japanese man's question away, "Don't worry about him, he would be a waste of your time. Why don't I give you the time you need?"

She motions her hand towards his pants. The other prostitutes smirk at him, seeing if the Japanese man can resist a temptation such as her. Swiftly, he grabs her wrist. The woman grunts and the others gasp. He pulls her wrist up and brings her face very close to his. His wide eyes narrow and his eyebrows scrunch to create that look of anger. The stripper begins to see a total different person.

The color in his left eye starts to fluctuate from pitch black to bright silver.

"Please answer my question. I do not want to hurt you tonight." His voice takes a lower pitch.

"…" The stripper looks to her coworkers for help, but they looked away. She closes her eyes and sighs sharply, "F-Fine…he's inside, watching his own show."

"…" The Japanese man's grip does not let her go.

"W-what more do you want, asshole?" The stripper looks away from him.

"I want you to do something for me."

* * *

><p>Inside the "Goof Fest" strip club,<p>

The black man with an afro, Rowan the "Jackpot", is sitting on his couch with a breasts-exposed prostitute by his side. He is watching two S/M dancers doing their performances on stage. His green suit with a pink shirt inside makes him the most recognizable person in the whole club. Obviously, of course, he is the manager.

"Whew! Business is going good!" Rowan laughs.

The prostitute next to him offers him a glass with his drink, but accidently spills it on his clothes.

"Hey, you bitch! This is my favorite shirt!" Rowan infuriates.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"Fucking slut, get yo act together!" The black man pushes her head away and he stands up, "Gotta wash this shit off, shit…"

Rowan goes into a private men's restroom with an annoyed expression. The bass of the music in the main room is so loud that Rowan can still hear the music vibrating through the walls. As he takes a paper towel and makes it wet to clean the stain of liquor on his shirt, the music suddenly cuts off.

"Aw, shit. Song's changing already?"

Rowan scrubs his shirt multiple times for about seven minutes. The stain fades, but the black marking is still present. The manager cusses and leaves it the way it is.

He leaves the restroom and returns to the main room, only to find that it is empty.

"What da fuck?" Rowan looks around and cannot find anybody, no visitors, and no workers. The whole club is vacant. The eerie silence is creeping Rowan out, "Where da fuck is everybody?"

He brings his attention up and to observe the VIP glass room. No one is in there as well. Rowan goes up to the second floor and enters the room himself. The two sofas and glass table stands in the middle of the VIP room. The glasses of alcohol and piles of cocaine are the only things left on the table. The lights are dimmed, and the neon lights are flashing vibrantly. Absolutely no women in sight…

"What in baby Jesus name is going on here?" Rowan ambles over and looks out of the glass windows.

Out of nowhere, all the lights in the building shut off. The darkness immediately startles Rowan. Then, he feels a hand grabbing the back of his head and slamming him to the window. Rowan yelps from the impact and wobbles downward. He lands on the floor. His arms and head drop onto the table with the drinks and drugs. He cannot see anything but the dark.

While he groans in pain, the same hand braces Rowan's head down.

Rowan panics when he feels a metal barrel touching his neck.

From the way the barrel's structure feels, it seems that the object is a revolver.

"D-DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME!" Rowan's voice is in fright.

"Rowan Pigeon. You're the manager of this place, right?" A ghastly voice fills in Rowan's head.

"Y-Yeah! I'm him! I-I-I'm that guy! Oh God, please don't kill me!"

"Just answer my questions, and you'll live."

"…A-All r-right! Whaddya want?"

"…" The voice inquires with one serious crucial question, "What has Balalaika been up to these past four years?"

"…! B-Balalaika? I-I don't wh-!"

The unknown revolver clicks from the hammer. The voice growls "Don't lie. I wouldn't come here if you didn't know her in the first place. I know you are a source for knowing what's going on around in this city, especially when it comes to knowing…clients."

"…Guh…! I-I can't tell you! She'll kill me!" Rowan is stuck in both situations.

"Do not worry, as long you keep your mouth shut about this, no one but you and me will know." The menacing voice sounds promising, "Now start by telling me about any clients, who have been coming to this VIP room, that you have not seen in a while."

"…O-Okay, Okay. Uhh…she's been…uh…some of my usual guests have been not coming around for the past couple of months…uh…"

"Name them."

"Ghe…I-I don't their names, man! B-But they're Chinese folks, yea! And they are-…!" Rowan hesistates to finish.

"Go on…" The unknown revolver moves up into his afro.

"T-They're…Triads, man! Fuckin' Triads! I-I see them wearing their suits and tuxedos all the time. I-I tried gettin' to know one of them, and he fuckin' told me!"

"…So you haven't seen them for these past months?"

"N-no, man! I see most of them every late Saturday!"

"How many men have you not seen again?"

"…B-Bout thirty or sumthin'…"

"…"

"…Now tell me about Balalaika." The voice returns to the first question, "What has she been doing for the past four years?"

"We-ll…uh…she hasn't left this city for a long time. Sh-she's been staying here doing some kind of other shit. And…uh-."

"…"

"I-I think she's killing the fuckin' Chinese!" Rowan finally answers, "F-From what I heard, the dudes that are Chinese are dying from some car crashes or some cop killings and shit…! I-I think that's all bullshit! If those guys are really fuckin' Triads, there be no one fuckin' crazy enough to mess with them, but Hotel Moscow!"

"…"

"T-…That's all I fuckin' know, man!"

"…How exactly did you find out?"

"…H-Hey…I-I may not have the right brains…but I got ears, too."

Rowan then suddenly is pulled up and is held up by a strong arm. The unknown revolver is placed up his chin. His eyes adjust to the darkness; Rowan looks down and sees the shadowy figure in front of him. The man's illuminating eye of silver is what Rowan can only see clearly. The voice returns.

"Thanks for telling me." The silver eye narrows, "Now, no one is going to know about this conversation. But there's something I want you to do."

"Gh…what…?"

"I want you to spread the word…that this city is going to be a bloody warzone soon. Whoever wants to be involved, will end up facing Balalaika's soldiers or Chang's men. I suggest for those who fear them to keep their guns unloaded and get off of this island. Those who aren't, can do whatever they want. The upcoming battle will be between Hotel Moscow and the Triads. And there's only one man who going to bring both of them down."

"…!"

"That man is me."

"…!"

"So spread the word, and let everyone know." The shadowy figure releases Rowan and lets the manager fall on his behind.

"Who…who the fuck are you?" Rowan questions in fear.

The figure disappears into the darkness. The silver eye vanishes. The ghostly voice echoes as it gradually perishes from Rowan's mind.

"I am…

…the **Reaper**."

All of a sudden, the white lights come back on, blinding Rowan for a short moment.

As he readjusts, he wonders of the unknown man.

This man, who came from nowhere, calls himself, "**Reaper**."

He claims that he will bring down Balalaika and Chang. That is just pure lunacy.

Another crazy person has entered the city of Roanapur.

Despite the words of insanity, starting in the next morning, the city of Roanapur will change.

What will happen?

This night in Roanapur has been a perfect night for Death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **If you like, Google "Men's slim fit Pu leather short jacket" and that is what "you-know-who" is wearing over his business shirt and blue tie. In addition, there will be plenty of more guns that "you-know-who" shall use. The revolver's brand name will be revealed soon in later chapters.**

**Please review and provide your opinion about this chapter or what you think will happen.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

A brand new day,

Dutch turns off his boat's engine next to an unmoving tanker ship. A job had approached to the Lagoon Company: to retrieve an item from a group who has stolen it, as well as, the ship. As Dutch walks pass the room with Benny monitoring the radar systems, he tells him to keep an eye out on the boat. Benny stresses that it will be difficult since he has to focus on the radars and the boat simultaneously. He also laments that if Rock was still around, it would have made the job easier. Dutch agrees and heads up to the deck.

Coming out from the hatch door, he spots Revy tying up some ropes, preparing for the raid. He noticed something very strange about her for the past few months. She is more quiet and interestingly, a lot less angry. Usually she would have numerous complaints or be pissed-off for some ridiculous reasons, like how this job has low payment or how it is not so exciting for her to waste time. Now, she is strangely calm, but her short-tempered attitude is still there. It is just masked by a face of silence. That psychopathic killer is locked up until it is time for it to go wild, which is unpredictable.

Perhaps Rock's death had her change a bit? She had no one to talk to on the deck. Loneliness is not the definite reason for her adjustment. Weeks after Rock's been killed, she has been on a rampage by killing jackasses who instantly blew her fuse. She killed many criminals, and even, cops. Soon then, the people began to get the picture about not talking down on Rock's name around Revy. It would just give them a bullet in the most violent way. Revy finally relieved her hot steam and stopped with the mindless slaughter. It is never right to feel pity for her for losing a partner, no, a friend, but it does not hurt to understand what she is going through. Not that many people care about a friend dying in Roanapur; they just use their name as a way to get them to kill for their own benefits. Revy, on the other hand, actually defended her friend, although, it is, in the end, the same concept of killing.

Dutch approaches her.

"How's it going, Revy?" He asks.

"(Sigh) Don't mean to whine, but…this job is pretty fuckin' down-low when it comes to giving a good price." Revy finishes wrapping the rope in the hand.

Dutch chuckles at her comment, looks like Revy's still her old self, "Yeah well…there are not a lot of jobs around that involve stealing boxes from ships."

"Hmph…" Revy scoffs with a small smirk as Dutch lights a cigarette.

The large black man does not want to bring Rock up to their conversation, but he decides the heck with it, "It's been four years, huh?"

"…" Revy knows exactly what he's referring to with that statement.

"Hard to imagine, we picked up a very strange prisoner who saved our asses some times before. Thought that he would be alive a bit longer with us…but I guess it didn't work out that way." Dutch exhales a cloud of smoke.

"…Yeah…it didn't work out…" Revy rubs the rope with her thumb, "I could've done something, Dutch…but I fucked up…badly…"

"You did what you could. Nobody's a Superman, you know."

"…It's just…"

"…? Just what…?"

"…Ya know…" Revy talks as if Dutch is supposed to be already aware what she is saying, "…If I couldn't save him…how can I be a part of this crew?"

"…"

"Remember what Rock said? Back at that night where we had our last drink in the bar?" Revy reminds Dutch of the time with the three of them drinking at the Yellow Flag after the job with returning stolen guns to the Church of Violence, "Rock said that this team needs every one of us. Well, he's dead because I wasn't there with him. And if I couldn't fuckin' help him, how can I be on this team? What if…if it was you or Benny next?"

"…" Dutch scrunches his brows. Revy shows a lot of worry and concern. "This isn't like you, Revy. You never get all anxious like this."

Revy exhales with frustration and rubs her head with her other hand, "I don't know what's wrong with me…I can't even fuckin' hold myself together."

"Maybe…Rock's getting to you?" Dutch wonders, "You tried forgetting about what happened with him?"

"…" Revy blinks, "Huh…I've been trying to forget about him so I won't end up being in this damn situation, but…I guess it turns out that he's still in my damn head the whole time."

Dutch beams at what Revy said just now.

Her relationship with Rock has absolutely changed ever since they both met.

"I know one thing now…" Revy adds.

"What's that…?"

"I ain't losing you or Benny. I had enough of dealing this bullshit for four years. One of us dead is all I can god damn take. If losing Rock really puts me on edge, then I won't fuck up ever again. No one in this team's gonna die when the great Revy's here." Revy grins with fists gripping.

Dutch is right. Revy has definitely changed in the last few months. She was once arrogant, but now, she is cooler and more confident. When he first met her as an old teenager, she was just a cocky and whiny brat who can really shoot a gun. Being young and being mature can really change a perspective. This team is all Revy got to a family. Rock would absolutely be proud of her. It seems that Rock's personality has given a heavy effect in the Lagoon Company. Rock had changed her a whole lot more than just himself since he has been taken as their hostage about six years ago. Apparently, two years with Rock has made a huge difference when it comes to someone like Revy.

"Humph…never took you for some so sentimental." Dutch tosses his cigarette down and steps on it, "Well, you think you can watch my back when we're up there?"

"No problem, boss."

"All right, let's do this. I want to get this over while the sun is still up in the sky." Dutch brings out his revolver, "After this, why don't I make it up to you by letting you drink as much you want…on me."

"Heh…all right, fuck yeah!" Revy whirls the rope with a hook at the end, and tosses the pile up and over the ship. The rope's hook fastens onto the ship and the tension is tight enough for them to climb. She once more thinks of her fallen partner, her friend. His bothersome smile of purity elates her. She puts her thoughts of him behind and lets her instinctive feelings take over.

Revy brings out her two Berettas and puts on her delighted grin, "Let's get this shit done."

* * *

><p>Back at Roanapur, in Balalaika's office,<p>

Boris comes back with a report for Balalaika. She is talking to someone on the phone about some news that a convict stole government weapons and found to be nowhere. Balalaika thinks that it is all rubbish and continues with her conversation about the import of her weapons only, and when will her soldiers receive them. She finishes and hangs up the phone.

"How's everything going so far, Sergeant?" Balalaika seems to be in a good mood.

"I have good and bad news, Kapitan." Boris marks.

"Is that so? Very well, let's hear the bad news first." Balalaika spins her chair to face him.

"Yes. For the five Chinese men, who we have not confirmed their locations, we have discovered they are living in the same address as it is stated in the file, but as of right now, they are not present."

"I see. Hmm…five men shouldn't be a problem to us. Prepare the traps and make sure you take them all at once. We do not need to worry if the Triads finally discover the five men have been murdered and realize the connection with the others. By then, it will be already too late. Have the Triads begin to draw suspicion?"

"I highly believe that they have not, Kapitan. If they have any suspicion that most of their acquaintances' deaths might have been staged, they would report to Mr. Chang and then our plan would be foiled. No news from Mr. Chang so far, which means he hasn't discovered that his lower members of the Triads are now dead."

"…And the good news, Boris?"

"The good news is that we have successfully taken care of our twenty-ninth Chinese target. Our comrades are heading towards the thirtieth man's location as we speak." Boris announces, "The Triads should now be more than halved in numbers. We are able to attack and have a chance of defeating the Triads without as many casualties if we faced them with all of their members."

"Yes, that's right…The Triads are now weaker than us. Excellent…" Balalaika puts her cigarette down, "Keep an eye out for the other five men. If they do not return to their homes by the end of this day, tell our comrades to leave their positions and make sure the traps are still kept in their places. We shall commence our next phase of our plan tomorrow. By then, make sure we are all fully armed and prepared, Sergeant."

"Yes, Kapitan."

* * *

><p>Chang is sitting in the back of his car. One of his men is driving him to his appointment with a dealer who imports microprocessors for safekeeping under the Triads' name.<p>

"Chang, have you heard about what happened to Wuyong?" The driver asks.

"Yeah, I heard. Got killed by a snap of electric cables, right? That's quite unfortunate…" Chang groans.

"What are we going to do now? These accidents happen a lot in this city, because it is so damn poor in quality. Not to mention we have trigger-happy criminals and cops roaming around with their heroin and crack up their asses. Most of our men are now dead because of this rotten city."

"Calm down, Fu." Chang takes off his black sunglasses, "Even China itself is still developing, and it's going well on its own…"

"But this is Thailand, Chang. It is way behind to what our homeland can accomplish."

"No…it's more than just that. This city we're in, attracted most of the wanted criminals across the world. Ex-soldiers, terrorists, Mafia organizations, some FBI targets, hell…even CIA is hanging around here. This place is a zoo for animals like them." Chang chuckles over how Roanapur is truly a place of hell. It is a paradise for the most foul humans that exist.

"You mean the one agent you once contacted with the incident of Gray Fox?" Fu confirms.

"That's the one…that American woman…Damn egotistical pigs…Scouting out like vultures." Chang despises.

"So what now, Chang? There are barely half of us left. We tried contacting our other branches back in Hong Kong, Taiwan, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Guangzhou, but none of them seem to respond." Fu tells.

"…" Chang exhales with patience, "Something will come up, Fu. We just need to make sure none of our guys keep dying. If the other branches find out that most of us are ending up as street food, or killed by damn cables for that matter, they will think we can't handle our own problems. That's something I can't risk. If we get cut off, we won't survive long."

"…"

"For now…we just have to wait in the shadows." Chang places his black sunglasses back on.

* * *

><p>Dao is reading a newspaper in his apartment. He reads about the death of his friend, Wuyong, being killed by an electric cable.<p>

Many of his friends are dead in this city, and they were all due to accidents. Dao knew that coming to Roanapur was dangerous, but this is a completely different viewpoint. More accidents occurring than killings in a city like this? Dao acquires a hint of suspicion. He is aware of the fact that for four years since he has been in the Triads, members do not just simply die without a reasonable cause. A few months ago, his friend, Tong, was murdered by a dirty cop. Tong was an obvious member of the Triads, so why would anyone try to target him? Even cops have the brains enough to understand that messing with a criminal organization will get you killed. Then again, the cop did end up being in the dumpster.

Dao shakes his head at the bullshit that he is reading. This has to be some conspiracy…

The real question is, why is Chang not doing anything?

Dao then hears his door being knocked on. He is comfortable in the area that his apartment is in, so he walks up to the door without holding a weapon. As he pulls the knob inward, he sees a gorgeous blonde woman, wearing a fabulous blue dress. Her body figure is so wonderful that any man would just lift her up by her feet and take her away. She smiles and speaks softly, but with a clear voice.

"Mr. Chang has sent me to come take you to a meeting."

"He did?" Dao cocks an eyebrow.

"Yes, it will be held at in a building that is not too far from here. I have to escort you."

"…I see…" Dao can't stop paying attention to her obvious breasts.

"Please meet me outside." The blonde woman gives one last smile and walks down the hallway.

Dao watches her as she turns around the corner. He develops a grin himself, and immediately changes into his tuxedo.

Looks like Chang is finally doing something after all…

* * *

><p>The blonde woman guides him to a small building that is about thirty blocks away.<p>

Since there are many parallel streets nearby each other, the building really isn't that much far from Dao's apartment. Walking in the heat is not so fun, but Dao is happy with this woman by his side. By happy, in Dao's definition, it means that it is really making his day. They reach a three-story building that is old and abandoned. Vines growing from the side and moss around its bottom edges. No people can live here, unless they want to be sheltered from the city, which many citizens would prefer. Then again, it is a good place for a meeting in secrecy. Dao and the blonde woman enter, and after taking the stairs, they search for a room on the second floor. The hallways are eerily silent and the dim light coming into the windows hardly make the design of the walls visible.

The golden numbers plastered on the door reads, "206."

The blonde woman opens and invites Dao to go in first.

Inside, Dao sees a room filled with darkness and shadow. The only visible things are, a hanging light above a table and four sofas. There are not even windows for that matter. There is also one other door that belongs to the restroom. At the sofas, Dao recognizes five of his Chinese friends: Zhou, Guo, Ken, Tai, and Li. All of them are Triads.

"Dao…?" Li, a short man with a shaved head, notices.

"You're here, too?" Zhou, a middle-age man with a ponytail, stands up.

"Yeah…this better not be all of us." Dao brings his voice to the blonde woman who closes the door.

"You are the last one." She states, "Mr. Chang will be here shortly. Please wait for him to come."

She gallantly makes her way to the shady restroom. Dao sits himself down with his friends as they begin to discuss about their other associates, who are dead. All five of them have their suspicions, just like Dao. They believe that members of the Triads cannot be simply eliminated by mere accidents, and that no criminal or cop of Roanapur would just show up and kill one without a clear-cut motive. This might be a plot and there are no simple "accidents."

The blonde woman locks the restroom's door after she listens to some of the men getting into their conversations.

Flipping on the light switch, a Japanese man in black leather with a white business shirt and blue tie suddenly appears in front of her.

Her body jerks with shock and she almost fall backwards.

"Y-You fuckin' scared me!" The blonde woman quietly yells, "Shit…!"

"Are you sure you have the right six men?" The Japanese man inquires.

"Yes, I'm fuckin' sure!" The blonde woman places her hand on her chest and catches her breath, "I've seen them before back at the club. They never have seen me since they always go up to the VIP room to meet…'younger' girls…"

"Good." The Japanese man nods.

"So, can I have my money now?"

He reaches inside his leather jacket and pulls out three stacks of three-thousand dollars to grant her.

"What's with the extra?" The blonde woman counts the bills.

"I want you to get out of this city. I recommend that you should not be around when guns go blazing in the streets. Besides, being a prostitute for your whole life is not enough when you are at death's door." The Japanese man unexpectedly shows sympathy in his brown eye.

"Psh…feeling pity for me?" The blonde puts the stacks of money between her breasts and inside her dress.

"No…I feel sorry for you. There is a difference. It will be a shame that a person like you has to waste her time around here…"

"Oh…And are you flirting with me…?" The woman motions herself towards him.

"Get out of here. I will forget about you if I ever see you again." The smile on the Japanese man's face fades. His demeanor just curved.

The blonde woman mentally pouts to herself and heatedly exits the restroom.

Guo, a young member of the Triads, is the first one to spot her walking out at a fast pace, "Hey, lady! When will Chang-?"

Before he could finish his question, the blonde woman slams the door on her way out. She is never seen again.

"That's fucking weird…" Tai, also a young member like Guo, comments.

All the Triads members in the room hear footsteps coming out of the lit restroom. They instantly stand up and face towards a man walking slowly to them.

An Asian male, with hair nearly covering his entire right eye, blends in perfectly with the shadows all over the walls and wooden floors.

The Triads members can tell that he is not one of them.

He has to be…Japanese.

"Who the hell is this guy…?" Zhou points.

"I didn't see him here." Ken, who was the first one to arrive, retraces his memories.

"…Wait a minute…" Dao squint his eyes. He cautiously takes a few steps forward and focuses on the Japanese man's face. He looks…familiar.

"Have we met before, stranger?" Dao inquires.

The Japanese man tilts his head. He establishes lines of sight in his head. His right hand digs into his leather jacket. The Triads members, along with Dao, quickly move back and place their hands in their tuxedos, gripping their pistols. The Japanese man pauses for a short moment, and moves his head back into its normal position. His brown eyes oscillate back and forth into colors of silver. He verbalizes with a low monotone,

"I am sorry."

In a rapid draw, the Japanese man cocks a silver double-action Colt Anaconda and fires all six bullets.

* * *

><p>Chang is finished with his meeting. He and Fu exit the warehouse with Fu holding a briefcase. Chang's cell phone rings. He grabs it out of his trench coat and reads the name that appears on the mini-screen.<p>

_Dao_

Chang makes a long sigh and flips his phone open.

"Hey, Dao! Been a while, eh? What can I do for ya?" Chang greets with a blissful voice.

"…"

"Dao…? You there…?"

"…" At first, there is silence, then as Chang covers his left ear to enhance his hearing, voices of groans and cries are emitting faintly from his cell. Then a voice briefly appears,

"Changwat street. Building 14. Room 206. You better hurry."

A click and beeps of disconnection silences the voice.

Chang stares at his cell and looks at Fu with a serious face. Fu acknowledges and runs for the car in fast speed.

* * *

><p>Back in the dark room,<p>

The Japanese man holds the cell phone and takes out a different cell phone in his pocket. He unhooks the back of the cell phone he just used and slips out its subscriber identity module card. Then he replaces it with the one in the second cell phone. The man turns on the second cell and initiates some form of encoding in the phone. Once the encoding finishes, the man reverses the process of switching the cards, returning them back to their original devices. He puts the second cell back in his pocket while he walks over pools of blood. The six Chinese men have all been shot in the upper chest area. They lie on the floor and squirming around with a .44 Magnum bullet inside them while their blood spreads around the floor. The Japanese man tosses the cell phone back to Dao. As Dao holds his wound, he looks up and sees the man's blurry face.

"I…r-remember…you…!" Dao grunts.

"…"

"You're…that man…from before…!"

"You recognize me. That's good. Tell that to Mr. Chang when you see him. Once again…I am sorry." The Japanese man walks off into the shadows and vanishes.

* * *

><p>Chang finally arrives at the fourteenth building on the block that the voice mentioned. Fu walks in front of him with a Norinco Type 54 pistol locked and loaded. As the both of them carefully make their way to the designated room on the second floor, they see the room "206" has its door still opened. Fu enters first with his pistol up. He scans the room, only seeing darkness and one hanging light above a broken table, blood drops on the sofas, and writhing bodies. Fu moves in and spots his fellow Triads members rumbling around in pain. They are not dead. Chang hurriedly tends to them, while Fu looks into the restroom. Chang meets Dao first.<p>

"Who did this to you…?" Chang puts his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Dao could not speak; he is in shock and pain. His cell phone rings beside him, and Chang realizes that the mysterious voice used Dao's phone. He picks it up and answers it, instantly knowing that the man with the voice is calling.

"Who are you?" Chang questions first.

"You should bring them to the hospital. One of them can tell you who I am." The voice echoes in the Chang's head.

"Did you do this to my men?"

"…" the voice hesitates, but honestly replies, "Yes."

"(Sigh) Normally, I don't place death threats…" Chang exhales in disappointment, "But I will find you and remind you who you are messing with here."

"I know full well who I am messing with. Your name is Bai Ji-Shin Zhang. You are the boss of Sun-Yee Triad in the Thailand branch. You like to wear black sunglasses. Am I wrong?"

"…" Chang feels that the man is already his enemy, "I don't know who you are yet. But I do know that you are picking a fight. If you really wanted to die that badly, you should have talked to me. Now, I am going to have to rip you to pieces bit by bit. You and I are now personal."

"This is not just between you and me. It is going to be more than that."

"More…?"

"Right now…Roanapur is my problem. And I intend to solve my problems."

"You plan to fight this city?" Chang scoffs.

"No…I am planning to fight FOR it." The confidence in the voice is solid as stone.

"…" Chang turns to see Fu putting away his gun and helping up the other members, "I don't know how messed up you are…but you better hope you're not gonna start some shit up."

"…"

"…Keep this phone. You're gonna need it."

With that final word, the voice hangs up. Chang maintains his composure and closes the cell phone with ease.

"Who do you think that was, Chang?" Fu asks with Li's arm over him.

"He said that he's fighting FOR Roanapur." Chang places the phone in his pocket with his other cell.

"…?"

"I can't help, but think…He sounds like someone I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Remember to review and provide your opinion. **

**Just for any misreadings, "you-know-who" did not kill those Triad members. The blonde woman is that stripper from chapter 5. The Colt Anaconda is not the only gun "you-know-who" has. He will reveal a whole lot more cool weapons. **

**Thanks for reading! Please click on the middle link below and give your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

In a nearby hospital, Chang is in a room with his fellow Triads member, Zhou. All six members, who were shot, are still alive and well. The bullets did not damage any vital organs. The surgeons were able to retract the bullets out of them safely. However, the six must stay in the hospital to recover from the loss of blood. Chang is infuriated by this turnout. Some stranger comes up and starts shooting the Triads, and he thinks he can get away with it alive? The Triads boss will find him and make him pay for this.

"This guy was fast, Dai-Lo. You should've seen the way he just took out his gun. I barely notice him moving until I got a bullet in me." Zhou lies on his hospital bed with a bandaged chest.

"Do not worry, Zhou. Whoever he is, he has made the wrong decision to even shoot a gun at us here in Roanapur." Chang responds.

Fu enters the room with Dao's cell phone in his hand.

"Chang."

"Were you able to locate his location?" Chang turns to him.

"No, after looking into the communication records from the district, I didn't see the number that called Dao's cell pop up. I couldn't even call back to the number and trace him. He must have a modified cell that enables him to bypass the cellular network for it to be undetectable. I even asked Ken to explain why all six of them got there in the first place. They said a blonde woman convinced them that it was you who called them for a special meeting in that building. She left right before the man made his move." Fu answers.

"The guy must've used my name as a way to lure them into his trap. And that blonde woman must be working with him, so he doesn't have to expose himself to the public." Chang deduces, "Let us try to find this blonde and get her to talk to us."

"That would take some time, Chang." Fu reasons, "Back in the building, I found no traces of her anywhere. The building didn't have any working cameras since it was already old and abandoned. Plus, with the kind of women we have in this city, the blonde woman will be just a needle we have to find in a stack of needles."

"…"

"Chang, whoever this guy is…he's no average threat."

"…"

"This guy is smart. He probably planned all this out before this even happened." Fu hands Chang Dao's cell phone.

"Hmm..." Chang puts it in his coat's pocket, "His plan's not gonna end up successful, that's for sure. From here on out, make sure all of our members are on their toes."

"…Yes, sir."

"Dai-Lo…" Zhou catches Chang's attention.

"…What is it, friend?"

"You should talk to Dao…He said that he knows the man who shot us."

"…!"

"You can get your head start from him…"

"Thanks for the info." Chang acknowledges and prepares himself to exit the room.

* * *

><p>Across the street from the hospital, a fifteen-story building stands facing the medical center. On the ninth floor, a Japanese man looks out of an open window through a scope. The reticle zooms in and focuses on a window that shows a Chinese man with black sunglasses talking to another Chinese man. He sees him preparing himself to leave the room, until the Japanese man spots a tall black man in green clothing with an afro entering the hallway. The Japanese man flips open his cell phone and puts in a headphone piece into his left ear.<p>

Pressing the pound button, the man can hear an obnoxious voice speaking...

* * *

><p>"Yo, the man of the Triads, 'ey!" Rowan stupidly greets Chang boisterously.<p>

"Rowan…I have no time for giving you protection if that's what you're here for." Chang continues his way.

"Now, wait just a minute. I ain't here for yo help." Rowan stops him, "Heard about what happened to your buddies here. I can guess some crazy-ass fool just started some shit up with you, am I right?"

"…What do you know? Are you telling me you have some insight to what's going on?" Chang inquires.

"Maybe I do…" Rowan cockily smirks, "Up to you to decide if you wanna listen."

"…" Chang nods to Fu, which he responds by going out of the room and going into Dao's room to check to see if he's awake.

Chang sighs and rests his hands inside his pockets.

"So, tell me now, Rowan. Who's doing this?"

Rowan's voice changes in pitch, as if he is afraid something is about to happen right now, "Well, just last night, some dude came up and started asking about what happened to ya men. Reckon' he knows already about the fact that half of your numbers just dropped."

"Is that right?"

"Not to doubt your Asian smarts but uh…ya know your men are not just simply dying off, do ya?"

"…?"

"I mean, you didn't think that most of your men are keep getting thrown to the pits just from a couple of...stove explosions and car crashes?"

"What are you getting at, Rowan? You insinuating that my men are dying…NOT from accidents?"

Rowan is doing his best not to mouth out a certain Russian woman's name, "'Ey man, I'm just speculating. I ain't the kind of buster to just suddenly lose his best customers and expect myself to end up in the middle of a wild round of crazy."

"…"

"But that dude who came by, asking for what the hell's going on…I think he's the one who's doing all this."

"…? Are you saying that this one man alone…killed half of my organization?" Chang crunches his eyebrows.

Rowan simply shrugs his shoulders, "Who knows, man…? He did tell me that he was going to bring you down himself. Now THAT'S something very fucked up. Ain't heard even a drunk nigger say that kind of bullshit."

Chang realizes at this moment that the man who shot his men is now a high priority target for the remaining Triads. If he did killed the members of the Triads, why would he just show up and ask about them a night before? Is he working alone? In worse cases, is there more than just one enemy that Chang is facing? Chang's calmness is beginning to disperse.

"He calls himself…the Reaper."

"…! Reaper…?"

"Ever heard a name like that in this town?"

"…No."

"Ah, shit. Well, good luck to you, man. Just passin' along the message he sent me." Rowan straightens his suit.

"Is that all?" Chang wants to hear more about the man, "Is that all he came to you for?"

"Yea, pretty much…Ain't nothin' else to talk about." Rowan is very smooth with his lies.

"…Very well. Thanks for the heads up, Rowan. I'll see to it that your club doesn't go empty."

"Don't make talk so soon. With all that trouble you got goin' on, you gotta deal with it first. I ain't wanna be in a damn situation that does not involve dancing girls or naked ones." Rowan leaves the room and walks down the hallway.

Chang thinks to himself as he makes his way to Dao's room.

* * *

><p>Back on the ninth floor in a building across the street, the Japanese man follows the Chinese man with his scope to the right for about three rooms. As the Chinese man goes in and meets another Chinese man, who was talking to the patient in the room, the Japanese man focuses on who the patient is on the bed. The Japanese man can see the patient's face clearly and familiarly.<p>

His cell phone is still on.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dao. How you feeling?" Chang asks as Fu stands outside the room.<p>

"Terrible, but fuckin' great." Dao grunts as he sits himself up, "Fu told me that the guy called you."

"Yeah…and Zhou said you remember him?"

"Absolutely. I remember him the first day I came to this place four years ago." Dao confidently speaks.

"Tell me what you know."

"…Do you have any enemies who are…Japanese?"

"Japanese…?" Chang cocks his eyebrow, "Not that I am aware of."

"Well, this motherfucker is Japanese, no doubt about it…" Dao replays the man's image in his memories.

"How did you know him?"

"He said he was working for Immigration. Came up to my apartment with a briefcase and asked for my signature. He really looked the part…but his face is unmistakable."

"…" Chang's then travels back into his memories four years ago. A Japanese man with a briefcase…Then it hit him.

Could it be…?

"The Japanese man…and the guy who shot us…both were wearing the same white business shirt and blue tie. That's how I really remember him..." Dao goes into detail, "Know anyone yet…?"

Chang's mind deduces it all. There is only one Japanese man he knows who fits Dao's description. He takes off his sunglasses with widen eyes and looks out the window.

"Boss…?" Dao notices Chang is in deep turmoil.

"That's not right…He's dead, is he not…?" Chang murmurs.

A cell phone rings in Chang's pocket. Fu hears the ring tone and quickly steps back inside the room. Dao's body tenses as he sees two of his superiors pepping up. Chang slowly reaches and takes out Dao's ringing phone. The text that appears on the mini-screen says, "?" It is the most reasonable and obvious that the mysterious man, who Chang now knows as "Reaper," is calling him. He flips open the phone as he continues to stare out the window, unaware that he is at gunpoint.

"Is that you…Ro-?"

The Japanese man hears a familiar name coming into his ear from the headphone. He wraps his finger on the trigger of his Zastava M93 Black Arrow rifle and pinpoints the reticle's center onto Chang's head.

_"That name has been abandoned a long time ago. He is dead now."_ Reaper replies.

"I knew you would still be alive somehow. I never thought that a guy like you would simply be killed by falling off a cliff." Chang chuckles, "So, you're the one who's doing all this…"

_"I never thought that a guy like you wouldn't know about what is happening."_ Reaper reverbs Chang's previous sentence.

"What do you mean?" Chang turns around from the window and faces his two fellow members.

_"You really don't know why your men are really dying…?"_

"I would until I can get a god-damn explanation. All I know now is that you're involved and I will get you for this. "

"…" The Japanese man exhales, takes his finger off the trigger, and rests his right arm over his Black Arrow's stock.

_"Balalaika is the real reason why your men are getting killed."_

Chang is now in a situation where his leadership and control over the Triads are once being tested again. He is bewildered at Reaper's statement. Why would he say such a thing?

"Balalaika…? Impossible…Hotel Moscow and us had an agreement. She knows the consequences if she breaks it."

_"Too late now, Chang…She had already planned it out and began four years ago with a Japanese ex-business man being betrayed."_

"…? Betrayed…? You mean you…?"

_"…Four years ago, a Japanese man was offered a simple job from Balalaika, to retrieve signatures from travelling Chinese men for Immigration. However, it turned out that Balalaika wanted the signatures for herself. She needed to locate your Triads men's addresses and kill them. Right under your nose, she has been doing this up until now."_

"…" Chang could not believe it, but he does. He would never expect Hotel Moscow to go back on their word, although Balalaika is the type who would. He always suspects her of targeting the Triads eventually, but now, it is crystal-clear. "And she killed you in the end because…you already found out?"

_"The hired Japanese man didn't think it would be Balalaika, but the truth was finally revealed to him. He was shot and killed at a cliff's edge."_

"Then how does that explain why you're still alive, Ro-?"

Reaper hears his old name once again, _"The man's spirit left his dying body and accepted going into Death's door. However, the Grim Reaper himself did not think it was his time. Therefore, he gave the spirit a chance to seek reprisal. The Grim Reaper corrupted the spirit and created a new spirit…a living Death like him…a Reaper. The Reaper came back into the world of living to seek the one who gave him his first Death. After finding the body of his old spirit, he reclaims it and now…you are speaking to him."_

"…" Chang is confounded at what the voice just babbled, "Are you blabbering metaphorical bullshit at me? Cuz' the truth is…I don't have a single clue to what you are talking about, and you know what? I don't give a rat's ass anymore."

"…"

"The explanation I really want is why you shot my men? Are you still working for Balalaika?" Chang presses and turns back towards the window again, facing Reaper's reticle of his Black Arrow rifle.

__"The Japanese man did not complete Balalaika's assignment entirely. He was missing five men. Yesterday, I found out that one of your men I shot at, who was supposed to be the first target for Balalaika, is still alive, including the other five men. Since Balalaika is targeting your lower-ranking Triads members and had already wiped almost half the total, I took the liberty to save those last six men on her list."__

"Save?"

__"Balalaika's troops can't attack in a hospital and risk being exposed without a direct order. The hospital you are in is protection...momentarily. Plus, you can set a battleground, now that you know what is going on. I am dealing with Balalaika. If you want to take action as well, I suggest for you to listen to what I say."__

"…" Chang is tentative to choose. If this man really means about Balalaika's involvement, then he has no choice but go to the second war with her. But what if this was all just a way for his revenge? How can Chang think this man means what he says? According to Rowan's story, this man wants to bring him down. Since the man did state that he is fighting for Roanapur, he must actually mean that he intends to fight both Hotel Moscow and the Triads…Chang must be extremely cautious and rely on his instinctive abilities so he will not fall to this man's trap.

"What do you suggest?"

_"I suggest for your men to arm themselves with lots of weaponry. Do you have anyone who can supply you?"_

"Yeah…I do…"

_"Balalaika's soldiers will likely attack after I make my first move against her and you better hope that you can at the very least defend yourself. The plan is for her troops to be preoccupied with the battle in the hospital you are in, and with my involvement, she would be focused on me as well. In the way I shall do it, you can infiltrate her base and attack back."_

"All right…" Chang does not want to agree so simply, "…but we will obviously lose a whole lot more of our numbers. We do not know how many troops she has now and we probably are already outnumbered."

_"Doesn't matter. The point is to get her wide open and trap her. If the troops are elsewhere, then she will not have that much of a high defense. In order for me to get into the second step, I am going to fight with you against her troops. Once everything goes well, I can lure her attention to me after you and your men are able to fend off as much of troops as long as possible. If your men can defend against her attack force, they can buy time for me and for you to go into her base, and hunt her down. I'll provide you with instructions through this cell phone you are holding."_

"…"

_"That's the plan I have. What is important now is your decision. She had killed many of your men, and an innocent Japanese man. I am here to make her realize her mistake."_ Reaper's voice is truly convincing, but Chang is not too credulous.

"Then are you planning to go against me right after?"

"…"

"Rumor has it, that you are planning to take both Hotel Moscow and us. Just which side are you really on? Fighting for Roanapur? You really haven't changed that much Ro-…"

Reaper hears the name for the third time.

"…You disillusioned yourself into thinking that you can get rid of Roanapur's powers. Did you really think that even after you get back at Hotel Moscow, the Triads wouldn't account for you be a threat as well? What you are doing right now is giving us more reason to find you. Suppose you did eliminate all of us...that is not going to change how Roanapur works. "

"…"

"So what's the deal? How can I trust you?"

"…" Reaper does not answer for a few seconds. He appears to be deep in his vague memories. _Trust...a litigious diction...manipulate people...to earn trust is to give trust..._

"I suppose I will find out in due time. But mark my words, if you do try to shoot us from the back, I will guarantee that you will go back down to hell, Ro-."

The fourth time of hearing that name has Reaper snap back into reality.

"All right, we are working together now. You will find a way to Balalaika while I take care of her troops. I'll join you once you call."

Reaper smirks and turns off a hand-held recorder next to him.

_"Contact your supplier. Get all your men ready and I'll contact you later."_ Reaper suggests, _"And I recommend for you or any of your men to not to be close to the windows."_

"What…? Windows…?" Chang eyes outside the window to see why, "Why not? We need them if we are to fight against Hotel Moscow."

_"Hotel Moscow has precisions snipers, and excellent ones, too. It will be best if they come to you, and not just simply shoot you from a long distance."_

"…How would you know if that's true with them?"

_"Because I can kill you right now from where you're standing."_

Reaper closes his cell phone and the dial tone emits on Chang's side.

Chang quickly reacts. He looks across the street, and spots the tall fifteen-story building.

"Fu!" Chang calls, "He's in that building over there!"

"Got it." Fu nods and takes off to go apprehend Reaper.

Chang closes the cell phone in his hand and puts it in his pocket. He notices that Dao is close to the window. If Reaper wants to fight the Triads, he could have killed all six men and Chang. However, he did not. Perhaps, he is letting them live so that the Triads is under Reaper's command and once Hotel Moscow is, if possible, destroyed, Reaper might plan to backstab them. Nevertheless, the common enemy is Hotel Moscow. Chang has to prepare himself for this, even though he has been for all this time. The day has finally come.

"Dao…" Chang walks to the door, "Tell the nurse that you need to move to a room without windows. Tell 'em I said so."

"W-what the fuck is this all about, Chang?"

"…A storm is coming. And it's gonna be hella bloody." Chang exits with his black sunglasses back on.

* * *

><p>Fu goes inside the building, where Chang ordered him to go, to find the man. He looks at the elevator and glances up at the numbers that are above the metallic doors. No numbers are flashing. The man must be taking the stairs. Fu goes on an alternate route and goes up the staircases in the back. He constantly looks up to see if the man is walking down. As Fu reaches a new floor, he opens one door and scan in to see a hallway full of rooms and one window at the end. He does the same thing for the next seven doors, and he sees no man in sight.<p>

Fu opens the ninth door, and spots something peculiar. One of the doors in the ninth floor's hallway is open. He draws out his Norinco Type 54 pistol quietly and sneaks his way in. Cautiously, his feet bring him closer to the open door in the hallway. Since the door's side is facing to him, Fu has to go around it to enter the room. Swiftly, he holds his gun up while aiming inside the room, seeing no movement or figure in sight. He puts his gun down since he believes that he is too late and the man has already left.

Suddenly, a door behind him opens and slams his back, shortly interrupting him. A man in black leather slides out of the room and grabs Fu's wrist when he tries to aim at the man. With the butt of a pistol, he whacks Fu's wrist very strongly and Fu's pistol drops to the floor. After the man kicks it away while Fu groans from the painful hit, the man whacks Fu again, but this time, on the side of his right knee. Fu's knees bends and the man finishes him with a _Tai otoshi_ throw. Fu lies on his back, being paralyzed by the pain in his knee and from that Judo throw. He looks up and sees the man standing over him. He can now see his face clearly.

Reaper aims at his face with a black Springfield Armory 1911 TRP.

He wears one large duffle bag on his back, where Reaper is keeping his Zastava M93 Black Arrow and perhaps other weapons. Hanging from one of the side pockets of the duffle bag, is a strip of white tape.

Fu stares at Reaper and he stares at him back.

Reaper can kill him now. Save the trouble of having this man tell Chang about seeing his face. No one is around; there would be no problem of escaping without being caught. However, Reaper does not commit that action. Instead, he searches Fu for his cell phone. After finding it in the Chinese man's inside pocket of his suit, Reaper takes it out, opens it, and lays it down on the floor next to Fu's head. With precise accuracy, Reaper shoots at the phone twice and causes Fu to flinch at the roaring sound of gunfire echoing in the hallway. Fu's cell phone has two bullet holes and is now useless. Reaper encases his Springfield pistol in a holster that is on the back of his belt. With that, Reaper simply walks off and goes down the stairs, leaving Fu rolling on the floor and trying to stand back up.

Fu knows that chasing after him is useless with his popped knee, so he looks around for any clues. He hops his way around the room where Reaper came out of, and discovers something that he left behind. At the window's stool, there is a plastered strip of white tape. The same kind was hanging out of Reaper's duffle bag. What could this mean? Fu looks out of the window and see the distant hospital's roof below the ninth floor of the building where Fu is. Fu limps to another room and sees another white strip of tape at the window's stool.

Is Reaper trying to let him know something?

* * *

><p>Reaper comes out of an exit door and ends up in an alley.<p>

His 1998 Honda "Shadow Aero" bike is waiting for him at the end. As Reaper takes off his duffle bag and puts it with his other two duffle bags behind the passenger seat, he sees the hospital's entrance across the street. He espies Chang coming out of the glass doors and walking to his parked black car in the front. Reaper opens his cell phone and enters a code. The screen shows a map of streets and a red flashing dot, which represents Dao's cell phone that Chang is holding. Reaper puts back on a headphone piece in his ear, places the cell right on top of his motorbike's fuel tank spacers, and turns on the engines. Reaper waits for Chang to drive at a far distance away from him. After Chang drives around a corner, Reaper revs up his bike and follows him.

Chang comes at a stoplight. He takes out his, not Dao's, cell phone and dials a number.

Seeing his silhouette putting a phone in his ear, Reaper presses the pound button so he can listen what Chang is saying.

Chang waits for a few rings, and finally someone picks up. No answer from the other line…Just Chang saying a few words.

"Need a new box now." Chang speaks and hangs up.

Reaper assumes Chang is speaking in code. What he does not know is what it is for…

Is it to bring the other Triads members together or request new weapons and equipments?

Whatever the meaning is, Reaper will eventually learn the answer.

* * *

><p>"Kapitan, we have a problem." Boris announces as he opens the double doors to Balalaika's office.<p>

"What is it this time, Sergeant?" The Russian woman stops reading some papers on her desk.

"The thirtieth Chinese man is not at his address at the present moment. From our observations, he is usually at home from 12 pm to 3 pm. The possibilities are perhaps he is out with his acquaintances or for luxurious purposes. In either case, our comrades are on standby. What are your orders?"

"(Sigh) There will always be some sort of nuisance when a plan is almost complete, is there?" Balalaika's voice becomes bitter, "Hmm…that means that only six men have their lives prolonged. It shouldn't hurt us if we…leave them alone."

"Leave them alone…? Are you sure, Kapitan?"

"What matters now, Sergeant, is the next step of initiating our direct attack on the remaining Triads. Mr. Chang will not suspect a single thing and will be very surprised once we send in a sneak attack. He will have no time to react and expect a fair fight from us. Six men will not ruin our operation, because it is all too late. Even if Chang finds out about us, he cannot expect to fight all of Hotel Moscow with his mere numbers. He is trapped by us now. He can only run away in cowardice or he can try shooting at us and watch his own blood drip out of him."

"…Very well, Kapitan…" Boris slightly nods his head.

"Forget my order for our comrades to return at the end of this day. Tell them to come back now." Balalaika stands herself up and walks to the middle of the room, "Let us make haste with our schedule. We shall attack them today."

"…!"

"Inform our comrades to return as quickly as possible and be armed to the teeth. Soon…later this day…we are at war with the Triads." Balalaika stands next to a sofa that has her Dragunov rifle laying on it.

* * *

><p>Chang pulls aside on a rocky road. He is now out of the city and is at a rural area of the island. The fields of tall grass with a couple of palm trees scattered throughout the land, is all one could see beside the distant clumps of buildings where violence is very heavy. As Chang gets out of his car, he scans around to see any incoming vehicles or people. He made sure that no one is following by going in circles in the city and taking diversions. The excruciating heat waves at the horizon make it difficult to make out anything that is coming, but Chang can make a good guess. Seeing that nothing is coming towards him, he starts walking on the grass field.<p>

Unbeknownst to him, on an opposite parallel side to Chang's side of the field, Reaper is hidden amongst the tall grass that lies between one rocky road and the other one on Chang's side. Reaper can tell that Chang is moving despite the heat waves distorting his figure. He goes to his bike that is parked on the side of rocky road. He opens one of his duffle bags and reassembles his Black Arrow rifle. He also takes out some magazines for his Springfield and keeps them in a small attachable pouch next to his holster. Going back into the tall grass, Reaper scopes for Chang, following him to see where the Triads boss will go to in the middle of a field of grass.

Then, Reaper notices it.

A wooden box that is tall enough to fit one man.

From the way it is shaped, it is similar to a portable toilet or a telephone booth.

Chang stops in front of it and scans his surroundings again. Reaper slowly crouches between the grass and covers the lens of his scope, so that Chang would not see the glare. After 10 seconds or so, Reaper takes off his hand and looks back into the scope. Chang enters the wooden box and closes the door. Reaper makes sure that the cell phone is still open for him to listen to Chang's voice. Even if the cell phone is off in Chang's pocket, Reaper can still hear him.

Is this box the same box Chang mentioned earlier? Or is there more than just a simple code word?

Reaper listens closely to his headphone.

Inside the wooden box, Chang finds a metal bucket, a small jug of gasoline, and a black cell phone. He takes the cell phone out of the bucket. The connection line is already open and Chang simply puts the phone next to his ear.

"I am going to require weapons…In large amounts…"

"-."

Reaper can only hear static. He carefully moves closer so that he can hear Chang clearer.

"Why you ask? Cuz' this is an important issue. Hotel Moscow has finally crossed our line…and now it's time for us to push them back. The reason why my men are dying off is that Russian woman and her ex-militia marked us. Payback's is all I have on my agenda."

"-."

More static...Reaper's feet reaches the rocky road where Chang's car is parking. He is too close to Chang, but it is necessary for him to hear what he is saying.

"Don't you say that I am careless. Take a good observation at Hotel Moscow. Backstabbers to the end…Can't keep a single damn word that even comes out of their own Russian mouths. All I am requesting from you is weapons. This is probably the last time I can ever contact you. Our war is now…"

"-."

Reaper is lying down on the tall grass on Chang's side. The voice is ameliorating and Reaper can now hear what Chang is saying.

"Oh, I, too, have a way to expose you as well. I know you are that woman from that Church. That's right, I have been investigating myself. You Americans probably forgot that I was once a detective. How's that for…negotiating?"

Chang throws down the cell into the bucket, pours the small jug of gasoline into it, and tosses in his lit lighter as well. The bucket burns with the cell phone, and the flame soon spreads outwards to the wooden box. Chang has left the box and returns to his car.

As he prepares to drive off, he smirks very proudly and with pride.

Chang disappears down the road with the immense heat waves.

Reaper stands himself up from the tall grass with his Black Arrow rifle by his side. Luckily, Chang did not see him, because of that satisfaction he had when he exited the box. Reaper turns off the sequence in his cell phone, closing the program that shows the red flashing dot. There is no need to follow him for the moment. Reaper faces away from the burning box and remembers the important words he last heard from Chang as he walks back to his vehicle.

Woman…

Church…

American…

Reaper has a single name in his head.

He gets on his bike and drives off to a new destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there are many readers who favorite this story, but there are a few too little reviews! Please review!**

**Okay, so…this is when the battle between the Triads and Hotel Moscow begins, and "you-know-who" is in between. The "coming back alive" speech is very much exaggerated. He didn't REALLY come back alive that way. It's only a metaphorical representation of why "you-know-who" survived in his mindset. The real explanation will be revealed eventually.**

**Also, the guns "you-know-who" will use, will be the types that are lesser known in terms of media screening. The Springfield TRP (Tatical Response Pistol) 1911 gun is one of the best weapons to use, in my opinion. The Zastava M93 Black Arrow is a cool rifle made by Zastava Arms from Serbia. It has a nice bolt-action Mauser-based system. More weapons will come up soon! **

**Please put in your review and tell me what you think about the story/chapters/ideas or tell me your questions/theories so far. It will really make me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chang arrives back at the hospital. The hospital appears to be more unoccupied. He does not see any patients coming out of the doors or nurses anywhere. In fact, he does not see any civilian anywhere. After he parks his car at the back of the building, he enters through the backdoor. All of his remaining Triads members are there waiting for him. One of them walks up to Chang.

"So, did we get them?" Chang asks.

"Sure did, Dai-Lo. The boxes were here before all of us were."

The member points to multiple numbers of boxes across the reception floors. They are full of Heckler & Koch MP5-SD6 sub machine guns, Ithaca Model 37 shotguns, Steyr AUG A2 assault rifles, Taurus PT100 pistols, DM51 hand grenades, AN incendiary grenades, M83 smoke grenades, M84 stun grenades, M18A1 claymores, a few M60 machine guns and tripod-mounted BGM-71 TOW missile launchers, and tons of ammo. The weapons are random, but it should keep them armed against Hotel Moscow, depending on what weapons they have and what strategy the Triads will use.

_"Of course she brought it all before we got here. Doesn't want to be more exposed than she is now to me."_ Chang chuckles in his mind.

"We cleared everyone out like you asked." The member adds.

"Chang…" A different member calls.

Chang looks to a different direction and spots Fu walking to him, holding a crutch on his right side to support his weak leg. It must have been from his encounter with Reaper. To think, that he could have done this to one of his best men…

"Did he do that to you, Fu?" Chang removes his sunglasses.

Fu nods, "But, other than a broken bone, he did leave something for me to see…"

"…?"

"He left some markings back in the building across the street. White tapes at windows on some of the floors…I reckon it meant places for us to watch out."

_"Hmph…he must have thought it out really thoroughly."_ Chang mentally comments again.

"Dai-Lo, why exactly are we doing this? You still haven't told us yet." The other member inquires, "Even Fu doesn't know why we need so many weapons…We're not gonna raid on someone, are we?"

"…" Chang notices his entire Triads members encircle around him, waiting for his explanation. It is time for them to prepare for the battle that is to come, "All right, guys…Hotel Moscow is now our urgent enemy. For the past four years, they have killed almost half of us right under our noses. The things you see or hear about a Triads member being dead from an accident...They were false. Balalaika and her soldiers were behind it."

"…!"

"Wh-Seriously? So, they DIDN'T die from accidents?"

"Those other guys were just lower ranks than us; they could've just mixed up with some trouble and not knowing jack shit." Another member of the Triads comments

"How the hell didn't you know about this, Chang?" An angry member questions.

"I overlooked it…I didn't think Hotel Moscow would…" Chang puts his sunglasses inside his trench coat pocket.

"That's no fucking explanation! Weren't most of those guys your friends? You just let them die and thought to yourself that they were only mere accidents?" Another person builds up the pressure.

"…"

"At least SOME of us speculated that they all didn't just simply die off without some coincidence! I never thought that Dai-Lo would be so stupid that-!"

"安静, 白痴!" Fu shuts him up, "你不说他的这种方式!"

"…"

"每个人都会犯错误... 我们的领导人犯错误... 张不想相信 Hotel Moscow 背叛了我们的. 所以，请让自己镇定下来."

The member begins to cool himself down and nods, "对不起，张."

"Do not worry about it." Chang shrugs it off, "As of now, my sources told me that Hotel Moscow will be here and try to kill all of us. We best give them a warm welcome about it. No more questions, or else, you will get confused on the field. Get yourselves armed…We are at war with the Russians."

The Triads members are shocked to hear that half of the Triads are gone because of Hotel Moscow. Now they have to fight against them. It's not a easy feat. There will be bloodshed and people will die. The members disband and head to the boxes to weapon up.

Fu limps over to Chang.

"By 'sources', you mean that Japanese guy, right?" Fu confirms, "I assume he's the one who told you why Hotel Moscow is declaring a second war against us."

Chang does not answer, because it is already the right answer. He asks a different question, "How's Dao, and the other five?"

"They were moved to another location. If this place's going to be a warzone, then it's better for them to be out of it. Dao complained, but I got through to him."

"Mmm…good..." Chang nods.

"…Chang…Do you really think...Hotel Moscow…?"

"I am sure, Fu. He wouldn't just blindly tell us that Balalaika and her men are targeting us. Even it is a bluff, he knows that I would report that to her and he will get two enemies looking to pump metal into him." Chang puffs his cigarette, "Besides, no point to give us the heads-up if he really wanted to deal with us himself. He could've let Balalaika due to her course and we'll be the clueless turkeys for Thanksgiving."

"…" Fu readjusts himself with his crutch, "…You know, back when I first saw him…at the building across the street…"

"…"

"…I saw his eyes…" Fu recollects, "…They were… dead."

"…"

"Dead eyes…as if he's no longer alive anymore…Like he…lost everything and just couldn't die…There's something about him that really puts me on edge."

"…" Chang calmly breathes in and out after putting the cigarette back in his lips, "Why don't you rest yourself up for a while? You're gonna fight the Russians anyway even if I told you to sit out, right? We have no back-ups today, they all went up to drink with Budai."

"…Yes, Dai-Lo…" Fu acknowledges and walks off to his other fellow members.

This is another day for being the boss of the Sun-Yee On Triads. This is the time when he must endure all the evils and protect the dignity that he developed for the past long years. Coming into Roanapur and claiming its streets seem like an astounding accomplishment. However, it only brought more never-ending battles and restlessness. Hotel Moscow, the Italian Mafia, and the Manisarela Cartel, became his enemies since his days here in Roanapur. If he even survives this battle with the most powerful force of the three, Chang still has to go against the other two. He does not think they will be anyone left in the Triads to keep on fighting. Still, it is all something that Chang enjoys doing. This is his chosen lifestyle. From here on out, there is no more Mr. Nice Guy anymore…it is time to kill or be killed.

All Chang awaits now, is a phone call.

* * *

><p>Balalaika sits at her chair, rubbing the scope of her Dragunov that stands behind her desk and next to her. She hears her trustful Sergeant communicating on the walkie-talkie, giving orders to the <em>Desantniki<em>. After all of her ex-Special Forces and paratroopers prepared themselves with heavy weaponry, she gave them the words that strengthened them for the battle that is about to be unleashed on the streets. Mostly all of her troops went out to go fight, and very few stayed behind for her protection. As of now, if the Triads do not know about her plan of killing twenty-nine of their members and do not attack her base, she is safe. If they do attack, then at least she has enough time to escape because they'll have to find her in the entire building. For now, she can only predict her victory to be guaranteed.

"Find the locations of the leader of the Triads and the remaining members. Use extra caution and do not upset any attention." Boris tells to one of the _Desantniki_ commandos. Then he turns his attention to Balalaika, "Our comrades are on their way to locate the Triads. They have not seen any one of them at the Triads' usual base."

"In due time, Sergeant...They will find them." Balalaika sounds very confident.

"With the Triads having to be reduced to almost half of their numbers, we must have the advantage." Boris clips his walkie-talkie to his belt.

"Funny how you say that…I was just thinking about how I was able to gain the upper-hand in the first place…" Balalaika places a finger on her cheek, "…I was thinking about that Japanese man four years ago…"

"Are you referring to Okajima, Kapitan?"

"Yes…he was the most valuable reliance to our plan…The last words I gave him was about how this world has all kinds of advantages people can use…and he was mine."

"…"

Balalaika chuckles and leans back on her chair with a relieving sigh as she gnaws on her fat cigar, "If he's still alive right now, it would jeopardize our plan. He would probably tell it to Chang…and we would have to go against ALL of his men. Good thing I chose for his life to end…Otherwise, we would have lost this war…"

"…I understand, Kapitan." Boris merely closes his eyes.

"…"

The phone on her table rings, much to Balalaika's surprise.

"Strange, who would call me this hour?"

She takes out the cigar out from her mouth and picks up the phone with her other cold hand.

As she places it next to her ear, she greets with her common saying, "Hotel Moscow."

"…"

At first, there is no voice…

"Hello? If you wish to speak, please do so."

"…"

"Tch...telemarketers..."

Balalaika annoyingly exhales and starts to place phone back onto its base.

Suddenly, a voice comes out of the phone loud enough for her to hear.

"_**Hello, Balalaika**_."

Balalaika freezes with an instant stop.

Her radiant blue eyes glow brighter. Her breathes keep the smoke in her lungs. Her hair stings out around her. Her blood rushes throughout her veins. Her cold skin twitches with an impulse of heat.

That one voice…brings a spectral remembrance of memories...

She slowly brings back the phone to her ear.

She says nothing.

She wants to hear that voice.

That voice…

_"I hear that you are looking for the Triads."_

"…!"

_"The twenty-nine men you've killed wasn't enough for you?"_

"…" Balalaika's cigar slides out of her fingers and smashes down on the carpet floor. Boris pays attention after seeing her very confounded.

_"I didn't think you would ever change for the past four years. Then again, why would I think that?"_

"You…" The Russian woman hearing the voice three times is enough for her to confirm that it is _him_. "How…is this…possible? How are you not dead…?"

_"…I haven't taken my last breath of this life yet."_

"…" The shock and anger emotions mix inside Balalaika. They are bewildering her with aggravating intensity. Her thoughts about the upcoming battle and her plan, are misbalancing from the sound of the familiar voice that is disturbing her.

_"The Triads are at the Central Hospital. Go ahead. Find them."_

"…!"

The phone clicks.

Boris heard all of it.

"Kapitan…?"

"He's…still…alive…" Balalaika's eyes of disbelief stare at the opposite wall.

"…Orders, Kapitan?"

Balalaika grips the phone strongly and ends up snapping into two. She stands and slams the pieces onto the desk with a furious attitude.

"Tell our comrades to go to the Central Hospital in the district! Our plan has been compromised! Kill everyone and anyone who interferes!" She roars.

"…Yes, Kapitan…" Boris is befuddled at Balalaika's sudden change of behavior. He quickly gives the new orders into his walkie-talkie.

Balalaika hovers over her desk with a shaking body. How is this happening now? As soon as she opens her mouth about the Japanese man four years ago, he just suddenly appears and calls her? This is outrageous!

_"I killed him! I killed him! Why is he still alive?"_ Balalaika yells in her head. She tries retracing her steps back to the day when she first started to form this plan…

Did she miss something? Was there a missing link? Did she tie up loose ends? _"My shot was perfection! It must have killed him! There is no logical reason! He should be dead!"_

Now that he is alive, it means that he would have already told Chang about what she has been doing. The Triads are now expecting her and her troops. They might be already waiting for her troops to come and make them go into their trap. In the worse scenario, they might be on their way to her base.

Balalaika begins to grin and cackles loudly,

"No…this won't change anything. I still have the upper hand. I still have advantage! I will still be victorious! Nothing can stop me now!"

She sits back down on her chair without any more panic.

"…Not even you…"

"…_Rock…"_

* * *

><p>Reaper crouches on the roof of five-story building at Changwat street, the same street where he "saved" the six men from the Triads and one of the few that leads to the Central Hospital. Looking through the scope of Zastava Black Arrow rifle, he spots a white van coming down the street. He zooms in closely to the driver and sees a Russian man wearing a green military uniform and blue beret hat. That van must be Hotel Moscow's.<p>

Beside Reaper, stands a M224 Mortar with a M7 base plate. He uses the sight unit to envisage a spot where the van will pass. The spot he chooses will have the van pass by in approximately twenty seconds. The firing arc range should land in that same spot. Reaper takes out of his duffle bag next to him a 60mm mortar bomb. He carefully puts it inside the cannon and waits for the van to be closer to the aiming spot. The van is ten seconds away…Reaper pulls the trigger. The whiff sound emits from the spring inside the cannon that fires the mortar bomb into the sky. The bomb goes into the air and comes falling down. The wind moves the bomb from the spot Reaper placed. However, just before the van comes close to the spot, the mortar bomb lands directly in front of it and explodes.

The van flips sideways and slides down the street on its side.

It eventually comes to a halt. The twelve soldiers inside are alive and they exit out of the vehicle. Miraculously, they did not receive any life-threatening damage. The Russian with the blue beret hat scans around to see who sent that attack. Was it a member of the Triads? Behind him, a line of more white vans drive down the street, only to be blocked by the flipped van. The Russian man signals the other vans to take an alternate street to the Central Hospital and watch out for more incoming attacks. The vans turn around and continue moving to their objective.

"Сэр, мы подверглись нападению со стороны неизвестных сил. Только один автомобиль был поврежден. Остальные пошли по другой улице. Каковы мои приказы?" The Russian man speaks into his walkie-talkie.

"…" A few static sounds crackles from the device. "Найдите и найти злоумышленника. Заставьте его говорить."

"Understood." The Russian man acknowledges and orders the other eleven to look for the attacker.

It must have been from the surrounding buildings. They carefully stand themselves to where snipers will have a difficult time to shoot. Since only one bomb has been launched, it could mean that there are probably a few to little attackers or just one. They each go into different buildings, but in groups of two. Six groups go to six buildings.

They ready their new AN-94 assault rifles and enter with a fast pace.

One group of two goes inside of the building where Reaper is located.

They go up the stairs and reach the roof.

One of them sees the M224 Mortar close to the edge of the building. He tells his partner to keep searching for the user down the floors below, while he observes the weapon. The other Russian agrees and goes back down the stairs. As he comes across a room on the third floor, he perceives a figure's movement. The Russian man enters the room with his AN-94 assault rifle held up.

The moment his foot takes the third step, Reaper appears out from hiding behind the door and jabs the Russian's temple with the butt plate of the Black Arrow's stock, knocking him out.

Reaper examines the Russian man on the ground.

His clothing consists of a green military shirt, pants and shoes, a bulletproof vest, and a black ski mask. There is also a walkie-talkie on his belt. Reaper immediately takes it.

He grabs his nearby duffle bag, and begins to strip off the Russian man's clothes, including the ski mask. He switches with his leather jacket, and puts the military shirt over his white business shirt with blue tie. He does the same for his pants and shoes. The black jacket, pants, and shoes are tucked in the duffle bag. From the same bag, Reaper brings out the white tape. He wraps it around the near-naked Russian man's mouth, wrists, and ankles. Then, he drags the body into an office locker and puts him inside. Reaper hears footsteps approaching outside in the hallway. He secures the locker with a key lock, and hurries to put the black ski mask over his face and grabs the AN-94 assault rifle.

Just in the nick of time, the other Russian man comes into the room, only seeing Reaper in the disguise of his partner.

"Did you find anyone?" The Russian man asks.

His partner (Reaper) shakes his head.

"They must have left already. Probab-…" The Russian notices something on the floor.

Reaper follows his eyes and sees what the Russian sees.

A Zastava Black Arrow rifle and a duffle bag on the floor...

Reaper did not hide them.

The Russian man picks up the rifle, inspects it, and looks at the disguised Reaper.

Reaper's heartbeats increase in numbers and his finger wraps on the trigger of the AN-94 as the tension builds around him.

The silence is suffocating.

Is the Russian man suspecting him?

Finally, the silence breaks…

"This must have belonged to one of them." The Russian man said, "They must have forgotten it."

When the Russian man bends down to look inside the duffle bag, Reaper mutely exhales with relief.

The Russian man finds the black leather jacket, pants, and shoes inside the bag. "This must belong to them as well. Let us take it. You take the bag and I'll hold the gun."

Reaper nods once more, and holds the bag while the Russian man takes off with his rifle. Reaper needs to leave now. He has to go to his next location. He cannot afford to stick around and end up in more situations when he could be exposed.

For that, he has to give up his Zastava Black Arrow rifle.

As the both of them exit the building, a voice comes out of their walkie-talkies.

"Наши друзья собираются прибыть к месту назначения. Вы расположен атакующий еще?"

"Пока нет, сэр." A different voice answers.

"Затем идите и поддержки наших друзей."

The Russian man obeys the order.

"Now, we are to-." The Russian man turns around to speak to his partner (Reaper), only to find that he is not there. "Sacha…?"

Reaper moves around the building when the other Russian man was distracted by the new order from the walkie-talkie.

He speedily puts the duffle bag at the back of his waiting Shadow Aero bike and drives off.

* * *

><p>A Triads member on the roof of the Central Hospital is looking through a pair of binoculars. He detects the incoming large numbers of white vans. He runs down the floors at once and screaming,<p>

"他们在这里!" He repeats many times.

Chang, who is on the second floor, looks out of a front window. He can see one of the vans' driver and knows that the vans are from Hotel Moscow. At last, the ringing tone from Dao's cell phone in Chang's pocket alarms him. He reaches into it and flips it open.

"About time you called. I was just thinking that you ditched out and I would have to find you for wussying out."

"I had to take care of a few things. You might want to look at your car. I left something for you to use. I will be around, but you won't see me. I'll call you again when it's time."

Chang hangs up and goes to the back of the hospital's exit door.

Outside, his black car stands alone.

On the hood of Chang's vehicle, there is a walkie-talkie…

…and a voice speaks from it.

"All right, men. The Triads are in that hospital building. They probably are ready for us, but we are too. Comrades, let us end this war with them."

Chang recognizes that voice. It belongs to Balalaika's Sergeant. He understands Reaper's motives. This walkie-talkie can help the Triads know what the _Desantniki_ are doing. He instantly takes it and gets back in the building.

The vans line up at a distance away from the entrance of the hospital, forming a barrier/shield for the soldiers. They exit the vans and hide themselves behind them while aiming their AN-94 assault rifles at the hospital, looking for any movement inside. The fifteen-story building behind the soldiers is a good place for snipers to provide support to the ground troopers. Groups of soldiers enter that building and get themselves situated to where they can attack from the high ground. Some other groups of soldiers find their way to enter the back, and other groups try to get to the roof of the hospital by rappelling up. Before they could do anything, they await the order from their commander.

"…"

The Triads in the hospital load their guns at front doors, back doors, every window (avoiding to be in snipers' line of sights), and the door that opens to the roof. They wait until the Russians make their move, or until Chang tells them to do something. Chang holds the walkie-talkie closely. If any commander gives an order through the walkie-talkie, he will know. The only flaw is that the Russians may only use hand signals or gestures to give permission to proceed. Whatever the case may be, the Triads can take it.

The eerie stillness between the two forces is deathly.

One small movement will have both sides flinch.

No one but the Triads and Hotel Moscow are on the streets. Everyone and everybody are gone. The battle is going to have bullets firing and blood will definitely spill on the grounds of Roanapur. Of course, it has happened many times before. Nevertheless, the level on this caliber is significant.

It is a slaughter between two of the greatest powers in this vile city.

Whoever wins, will only have so many bloodstains...and a victory for Roanapur's control.

"…"

* * *

><p>Balalaika puts in a new cigar in her mouth and lights it.<p>

"Do it, Sergeant."

Boris gives the order into the walkie-talkie.

"Alpha team, attack from the roof first. Team Bravo, once Alpha begins, enter from the back. Team Charlie, you are the most important assault team. Give the other teams support and attack from the front. Leave no survivors. Our priority is the annihilation of the Triads. Destroy the whole building if you can."

* * *

><p>"Yes, sir!" All the Russians groups begin their operation.<p>

Chang and the surrounding Triads members heard it all. They yell the orders up to every floor, so they can prepare themselves. The Russians troopers in the front send a barrage of bullets towards the front entrance. RPG missiles fly and obliterate the pieces of the white wall, creating holes and exposing the Triads members. The snipers in the fifteen-story building aim for the open members and execute them with their SVT-40 rifles.

On the Triads' side, they return fire to the frontal attack by blinding the Russians' sight by throwing their M83 smoke grenades in many numbers to the front. Then while the foggy smoke temporarily causes their aiming and firing to be blind, the Triads members also throw out AN incendiary grenades even farther into the smoke. The canisters roll beneath the white vans, which serve as protection for the Russians, and explode, completely destroying the vehicles and any troopers nearby. The light emitted by the exploding fire reveals the Russian troopers' silhouettes in the smoke for the Triads as target marks. The Triads shoot at those marks with their Steyr AUG A2 assault rifles and the M60 machine guns.

The Russian troopers rappel up to the roof from behind the hospital. After they reach the top, they head to the access door. One of them breaches the door with a Saiga-12, by blowing off the doorknob. As the door opens as an aftereffect, another trooper behind him throws a Model 7290 flash bang grenade. A popping sound signal the Russians troopers to enter the shadowy pathway to the stairs. They hold up their AO-222 assault rifles to shoot at any Triads on sight, but only to find no one. Instead, they accidently activate three hidden M18A1 claymores after stepping into the pathway. The claymores explode, blowing away some Russian troopers and the walls that cover the descending stairways. A couple of troopers are killed, and another couple is wounded. The remaining troopers, who were not close to the blast radius, go down the stairway. However, two Triads members step around the corners and blow back the Russian troopers with their 28-gauge pump-action Ithaca Model 37 shotguns. They are able to wipe out a few numbers, but they are eventually killed. After the troopers reach the bottom of the stairs at last, they are in a hallway that goes to the left and right. That means, the Russians are in between two opposite ends, where more Triads are standing with Ithaca Model 37 shotguns, and letting loose.

Additional Russians rappel up the hospital building, but they do not enter from the roof. They break through the back windows on each floor. The Triads anticipated their arrival and shoot at them with Heckler & Koch MP5-SD6 sub machine guns. Although they did surprise the troopers, the troopers are now aware of the Triads members' locations. So before they enter the window, they throw in a flash bang first, go into the windows, and then they shoot and kill the Triads members.

Down below on the first floor, at the back door, troopers breach in and trigger more M18A1 claymores, alerting the Triads in the front and Chang. The Triads who wait for the Russians to enter from the back, toss a couple of M84 stun grenades, and fire their Steyr AUG A2 assault rifles and Taurus PT100 pistols. At first, they do manage to shred some of the troopers' numbers, but the Russians easily adapt and counteract.

Back in the front, the Triads are keeping their line of defense, but the snipers in the fifteen-story building across the street are troublesome. They are not blind from the smoke because they are on the floors that are above it. The M60 machines guns are not able to get them from their distances, plus the Russians troopers from behind are able to kill the users.

Chang rushes to the floors to fend off the invading troopers with his trusty Beretta 76 pistols. He is aware of the wearisome snipers in the building across the street. He remembers Fu telling him that Reaper placed white tapes at some of the windows. Those white tapes indicate where the snipers are perhaps holding their positions. Chang quickly looks for Fu. The Chinese man with the crutch is with his fellow members on the floor that are taking care of the troopers who are coming from the roof. Chang yells to him as he backs up his Triads members,

"Fu! You know the white tapes ya mentioned? The snipers are there!"

"I know, Chang!" Fu yells back while shooting his Norinco Type 54 pistol.

"Get the missile launchers up there! I'll tell the guys in the front to give ya some cover!" Chang shouts.

"You got it, boss!" Fu taps to his friend next to him and motions him to prepare the missile launchers.

Chang gets to the front of hospital after ducking behind a half-demolished wall. He hollers close by to a member to tell everyone he can to try to shoot randomly at the windows with possible snipers, because the darkness in the rooms covers them, and keep doing it until Fu and his team get the missile launchers set.

Now, there are no more Russian troopers on the roof. The Triads members, including Fu, head up to the roof with the tripod-mounted BGM-71 TOW missile launchers and ammo in hand. They toss out some M83 smoke grenades onto the roof to cover them from the snipers. As the smoke spreads out, the team runs out and places the missile launchers in different places with a distance from each other. Fu stands at the stairway steps, because his right leg would only slow him down. Two Triads members work each launcher. One puts in the ammo, and the other one aims and fires the missile.

Fu gives out the floor and window numbers to the members. He memorized all the locations of the white tapes.

However, the white tapes only give the possible locations of the snipers. There might be a possibility that there might not be a sniper at one particular window.

Therefore, the Triads have to be lucky to get the right ones.

As soon as the smoke begins to clear, the one who fires the missile launcher counts up the floors up and moves sideways onto the window numbers Fu gave. They all fire the missiles. Each missile goes to a different window. Some of the missiles hit the target, but some others miss. The snipers are aware of the BGM-71 TOW missile launchers on the roof. They try to aim for the Triads who are using the missile launchers, but it turns out that they released another batch of smoke grenades right after the missiles were launched, giving them time to reload another one. The snipers can only guess where they fired, but the Triads on the first floor, at the front entrance, keep on shooting at them at random. The airborne bullets kill some of them, but they are willing to risk it. The main threat now is the missile launchers, which have more chances of hitting them successfully. The smoke clears again, and the missiles are fired, but this time, the snipers are able to react. They only need to kill one Triads member for each launcher, that way, the time to reload extends and they can kill him as well without the pressure of time.

Also, more Russians troopers rappel up to the roof and notice the missile launchers. The Triads members who are not designated to a launcher, fire at those troopers with their Ithaca Model 37 shotguns. They also try to cut the rappel ropes to prevent more from coming into the back windows and roof.

* * *

><p>The battle continues for more than three hours.<p>

The Triads, who have been barely halved in numbers, are fighting against an entire army from Hotel Moscow.

The outcome seems obvious…

…but time will tell…

…because Death and Life are quite picky today.

* * *

><p>Dao's cell phone in Chang's pocket rings.<p>

Amazingly, Chang could hear it over the sounds of war.

He flips it open.

"If you're calling to see how we're doing, well then, fuck you!" Chang speaks and shoots at incoming Russian troopers.

"Chang…I'm here at her base and took care of things. You best be on your way here now." Reaper announces.

"What? You were there the whole damn time? You didn't even try to help us?"

"I am helping you, Chang. You DO know where she is?"

Chang does know where the leader of Hotel Moscow is. He just wouldn't think that she wouldn't move from that location. There should at least some troopers there too, probably the best ones. How did Reaper get past them? Besides, Chang knows that it's time for him to go. But he can't leave his Triads members behind…but, facing Balalaika now can stop this battle once and for all.

"I'm on my way. And don't you dare try anything until I'm there, or else I'll make your corpse spill a blood bath, you understand me?"

"…" Reaper simply hangs up.

Chang puts away the phone and gets himself up. He passes the walkie-talkie to another Triads member. He tells and takes a few members to come with him to go to Hotel Moscow's base. As they fight their way through the back door, Chang looks around for his car. He sees it unscathed, but covered with scratches and cartridges, other than that, it is Chang's way out of here.

As he heads for his car, a body falls down and slams onto the car's hood.

Chang views the dead body that crushed his car.

It's a body of a Triads member…and a loyal friend.

A crutch, snapped in two, lies beside the body.

"FU!" Chang screams in anger and catches a few Russian troopers leaning out of the windows above him.

He and his men behind him fire towards the troopers, ending their lives with headshots.

Chang remorsefully walks towards Fu's body.

He lies there with his eyes open. Blood streaks drip from the back of his head. Another good friend dies today.

Chang closes Fu's eyelids and evinces a deep inner hatred for Hotel Moscow…for the Russians…for Balalaika.

"你这该死的, Balalaika…!" The leader of the Triads growls.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Hotel Moscow's base…<p>

In the hallways, full of doors, bleeding Russian commandos wriggle on the floor, coughing and groaning. They hold their bullet wounds, which are on the abdomen, hamstrings, and biceps. They are paralyzed. They watch as the one who shot them walks right by, dropping the AN-94 assault rifle and taking out a Springfield Armory 1911 TRP pistol.

He is wearing the same green uniform as them, but the only one wearing black ski mask.

"You are not Sacha…Who are you?" One of the Russian commandos on the floor queries.

The man in disguise opens the double doors to Balalaika's room.

There is only one other person in the room. It is the Russian woman with the blonde hair and scars on her body and face.

She watches as the man enters and closes the doors from her desk.

The man maintains a distance away from her as he stands in the middle of the room.

He is between the only two windows in her room, safe from any eyes from the outside.

The Springfield in his hand stays hushed, meaning he has something to say first.

The Dragunov sniper rifle rests behind her desk, hidden and set to kill.

Balalaika ogles the man with fierce blue eyes.

She is infuriated at how this disgraceful walking pile of meat dares to wear that uniform and attack her comrades. Whoever this person is, must be a crazy lunatic who wishes to die by her hand. He does not seem like a Triads member. Even the Chinese know that wearing a uniform of an enemy is dishonorable.

"I say…you must have some skill to take out the soldiers out there. I don't know how…but it seems you just really want to be killed by me…don't you?"

"…" The man in disguise does not answer.

Then he speaks…with a familiar voice.

"I have already been killed by you…"

"…!" Balalaika lowers her cigarette.

The man removes the black ski mask from his head.

The light in the room is bright enough to illuminate his face.

It is a face of a Japanese man with confidence.

His silvery-black eyes convey that emotion of no fear. Eyes that are of the dead...

His hair spikes out and covers one of those eyes.

Balalaika becomes paler. She is looking at a ghost. Has it come back to haunt her?

Why of all the people she has killed, this ghost comes to her presence?

"…Balalaika." The Japanese man ends his greeting sentence.

Balalaika suddenly starts chuckling, as if the truth is just too ridiculous for her to believe.

Today is a very interesting day of turning events.

"You just never give up, don't you…?"

Reaper smirks at her aberrant face.

"…Rock."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Provide your review, please!**

**The more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be!**

**Please tell me your thoughts/opinions/theories and anything you wish to say.**

**This is by far, an excruciating chapter to work on.**

**I picked the hospital as a setting because in the movie "Hard Boiled" by John Woo, the brilliant action sequences take place in a hospital. Also, since Chang was inspired from John Woo movies, I decided to let the battle between the Triads and Hotel Moscow be at a hospital.**

**Revy will return soon! Get ready for the reunion! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Boris is in a different building close to Hotel Moscow's base.

He is on a sniping point with a VSS Vintorez rifle at a window.

He can see through the two windows at Balalaika's office. However, he cannot see what is happening beyond the wall that lies between the space of the windows' positioning. He only watches Balalaika at her desk. If someone should try to come close to her, he can easily pick that person off.

For now, Balalaika is on her own…with the Reaper.

"You certainly have a way to escape death itself, don't you? My, my…I have never seen anyone who has such luck…" Balalaika puts her cigarette back in her mouth while keeping her astute eyes on him.

Rock tilts his head a little, "…Why did you want to target the Triads all of a sudden that day?"

"…"

"From what I was able to notice, you and the Triads were on good terms. I didn't see any problem that would affect both sides. But back then…you wanted to go against them by using me as your tool."

"…"

"So…why, Balalaika…?"

The Russian woman exhales her smoke out of her lungs and shuts her eyes.

"…How did you get so lucky, Rock?" Balalaika ignores his question.

"…"

"A 7.62 mm cartridge, right in the chest...must have struck the heart, leaving you absolutely no chance of surviving. Even if you did, you still fell off that cliff with the raging waters below. With your massive loss of blood, you shouldn't have been able to fight against the tides…Perhaps someone helped you…?" Balalaika replays the whole scenery from that day.

"…"

"Now, tell me …How in the hell did you survive?"

"…" Rock opens the uniform and business shirt to reveal his chest.

The Russian woman sees an authentic cross-like scar on his left pectoralis. A wound that is comparable to hers. It has healed, but it left a darker color than Rock's yellow skin, due to the flesh reformation. It must look the same on his back. It is just grueling to watch, but Balalaika has no sense of disgust towards it. Battle scars are but measly cuts to a hardened soldier like her.

"On that day, the bullet struck here." Rock points to the middle of the scar.

The memory of the bullet's impact plays in Balalaika's mind.

"_**Dextrocardia**_..."

"Dextrocardia…?" Balalaika is unfamiliar with the term.

"You thought my heart was here…but in fact, my heart is here…" Rock points to his right pectoralis, away from the scar wound. "…on the other side."

"…!"

"I must be really lucky like you said." Rock smirks as he closes the uniform shirt, "Only lucky to be alive, but always ended up being in bad situations."

So Balalaika did not missed her mark, she just aimed in the wrong place. Rock really is a man of luck. However, there are still more explanations that are needed to detail how he survived the fall into the waters.

"But you haven't answered my question yet. Why did you do it?" Rock reminds her.

"(Sigh) Rock, you don't understand the concept of war." Balalaika exhales. "If you did, then there's nothing to discuss."

"…"

"You may have known about the rivalry link between us and the Triads. It all started back in '93 when we first arrived here in Roanapur. The first ones, Mr. Chang and his men, ruled this city. As we got ourselves on this land, he was aware of who we are. Of course, we did not put up with him with his so-called "rules." So, we declined. Then as you can guess…things got ugly." Balalaika muses over in the past with her first battle with Chang. "Our instant refusal had us battling all across the island…and thus began our war. We subsided to a truce, but both of us knew that it will not last for long…"

"Four years ago, that's when you called it." Rock connects another piece to the puzzle.

"I finally have them squirming for survival. This is what happens when someone underestimates us ex-soldiers. Chang and his rotten organization are nothing but corrupt goons who believe they are right about everything. They are wrong. For us, this is not some juvenile revenge, Rock. It is about winning the war that we were built for."

"…"

"War is not about who is right…War is about who is left." Balalaika drops her cigarette in her ashtray.

"…I see…" Rock can see this female warrior of unstoppable passion. There is no way to break her beliefs or her sheer will. Losing is considered a shameful action of one's commitment to the battle. War is all she sees…all she feels…all she knows. She must win this fight, no matter the cost, even killing him. "…But, don't you at least wonder how your men feel?"

"…?"

"Balalaika, you have been in war for far too long. Didn't you ever want to at least live free from the battles you always fight? Don't you want your men to feel unburdened from all the rampart violence?"

"…" Balalaika scoffs, "Why should I? As I said, I was born to be a soldier. We are all. I let them leave if they wanted to, but instead they stayed with me. Do you know the reason, Rock? It is because our ideals are the same. Our cause is what we strive through."

"…"

"Let me ask you this…Why did you chose stay here in Roanapur?"

"…"

"Clearly, this is a city that does not suit a man of weak permanence. You never belonged here, because you are not a man of combat. But, you chose…to stay. Why is that…?"

"…" Rock's calmness is still untainted, "I just…felt like it."

"…What…? You… felt like it? Would you kindly explain that?" Balalaika puts her elbows on her desk as she leans forward.

"Roanapur is the kind of place I like to be in. Unlike Japan, where my life is a system of routines and looped cycles of internal torture, this place fits me better."

"…That proves it, then. I was wrong." Balalaika smirks and points to the Japanese man, "You, too, crave for war. Your blood boils in the battlefield. The rush of adrenaline and energy are your addiction and you cannot help but want more of it. It's all the same to you. It's all the same with us. You are becoming more like a bloodythirsty soldier like us."

"No…not like you." Rock shakes his head, "If I indeed am a lover of war, I have a different kind a view of it."

"How so…?"

"I am not a kind of soldier like you; I am the kind that does not fight everything or all things I see. A true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."

"… Is that right…?" Balalaika fancies that quote, "Then, what is that you love in this city that keeps you here?"

"…" Balalaika sees a look that passes by in Rock's eyes. Instantly, she knows what it meant.

"My my...how unexpected. It is her, isn't it?"

"If you care for your soldiers, Balalaika…Then you will call off your men and leave this city." Rock quickly states.

"…" Balalaika stares at him with those concentrated eyes, "That I cannot do."

"…"

"It is already too late. My plan has already unfolding to its success. Surrendering is now no longer an option."

Reaper grips his Springfield pistol with a little more force.

Balalaika notices his finger movements. Her hand is at a good position to swoop down and grab her Dragunov that is hidden from Rock's sights.

"Killing me now will only push my comrades further into the battle. You wish to stop this fight? I suggest for you to stop trying…it's hopeless for you to intervene."

"…"

"I am not here to kill anyone." Rock resents.

"Why are you here if that is not the reason?" Balalaika's fingers twitch.

"Chang and I are working together now. I was the one who told him about your plan."

"…!" Balalaika was right all along; Rock did tell the Triads about the thirty-five targeted men.

"They are now on their way here, to come and settle this rivalry you have between yourselves."

"…Is this a bluff you schemed, Rock?"

"This is no bluff." Rock takes out a hand-held recorder. Balalaika recognized that device. She gave the same one him four years ago. Rock plays Chang's recorded voice.

"_All right, we are working together now. You will find a way to Balalaika while I take care of her troops. I'll join you once you call."_

The recorded message stops.

Rock puts it back into his pocket after seeing Balalaika fully convinced that he is on the Triads' side.

"I already called him. He is on his way now. I am not here for revenge either…I am here to tell you…that you will lose this war, Balalaika."

Without warning, the double doors break open.

A flying kukri knife heads straight for Reaper. He reacts by deflecting the blade with the slide of his Springfield. Despite the successful counter, the blade's length manages to slice Reaper's right shoulder. The military clothing and business shirt greatly lessen the impact, but the slice still cuts his skin and bleeds Reaper. After the deflected knife is pulled back with a leather rope on its handle, Balalaika swipes her Dragunov rifle off the floor and riskily quick-scopes at him. Reaper notices her rapid movement and dashes to the farthest window while firing one shot from his Springfield.

The bullet travels across the room and pierces into the scope of the Dragunov.

In the process of dodging, the bullet bursts out of the scope and grazes on the side of Balalaika's forehead. The scope is broken and without it, the Dragunov sniper rifle's usage heavily decreases. Reaper tackles through the window and falls down about three stories high, onto a pile of garbage bags.

Boris was momentarily distracted by Balalaika's sudden grab of her weapon before he sees the Japanese man running out of the pile of trash. He does not aim for him. His priority is protecting the Kapitan from the unknown force that just attacked.

Another kukri knife soars across the room and halves the rifle in Balalaika's hands. The pieces and the knife land on the floor as the attacker enters the room.

A Taiwanese woman in a red qipao dress and small white jacket with long hair comes to the middle of the room. She pulls the knife on the floor back into her hands, having two in her possession and smaller knives wrapped around her thighs.

"Oh, so sorry about door. I fix it later after you dead." Shenhua taps the backside of one of her knife on her shoulder.

"..." Balalaika stands up calmly, "Chang must have sent you here, I presume. How noble…"

"Bingo. Dai-Lo said he be here soon, but I look just in case."

Shenhua looks at the broken window Reaper used to escape.

"Oh my, I miss him by inch." Shenhua glances at Reaper's blood at the tip of her kukri knife. "Oh well…Big Scarface can't get away so far."

Balalaika realizes Shenhua thought she was trying to attack Boris, but it was actually Rock. That is reasonable since Boris is always around Balalaika but Shenhua is wrong this time. However, it does not matter; her main target is the Russian woman.

"You Chinese rats are really irritating." Balalaika draws a semi-automatic TT-30 pistol under the table and aims it at the woman with blades.

"Ah ah ah!" Shenhua readies her knives, "I don't do that. Dai-Lo is coming. And you don't want to leave now. You make him very angry."

"I could care less about how he feels. I have been angry myself long enough."

"And I don't give a damn-" Another voice enters the room.

It is Chang.

He stands beside Shenhua and faces the Russian woman.

"-about how you feel either. Better yet, who even does?"

"Chang…" Balalaika growls.

"Let's just make this quickly end. I can't stand around and look at your squalid face. Give up now, and we'll make this as less painful than it will be if you don't."

Balalaika scoffs, "Heh, heh, heh. You've not changed for all these years. You are underestimating me again, Chang. Those glasses of yours have been blinding you for a far long time. You know, I can't quit just because of some dangerous position I am in."

"I don't think you understand, Balalaika. You have no choice in this position. You try to keeping putting up the gloves, and I will seriously knock you out of the ring."

Some Triads members enter the room with Taurus PT100 pistols and stand beside their leader.

Chang holds out his dual Beretta 76 guns. "Give up now, Balalaika. This is your only chance."

"…"

She slightly turns her head towards the window and quickly glances at the building across from it. Boris perceives her signal and acknowledges. He randomly fires at the wall between the two windows. The bullets do not hit any of the Triads, but they did manage to make them flinch and duck down. Balalaika takes the opportunity to dive out of the window and make her getaway. Boris stops firing and goes to reunite with his Kapitan.

Chang and the others get up and look outside the broken window for her.

She already escaped.

"Shall we go look for her?"

"No…She will come to us sooner or later." Chang replies.

"So, we do what now, Dai-Lo?" Shenhua sheathes her knives.

"…"

A phone rings in Chang's pocket.

It is Reaper.

"Where are you right now? I don't see you here…"

"I didn't think you would bring your female assassin with you."

"Yeah, I sent her first because you know that I couldn't trust you alone with Balalaika. Had to make precautions."

"…tch…Well, she was aiming for the wrong target when she threw her knife around. Got a wound on the shoulder for that. Balalaika got away, didn't she?"

"…" Chang looks out of the broken window again, "She did…but not for long. I will find her eventually. She won't stay out of this battle, so she will return eventually."

"I know. Anyway, we should discuss another strategy plan I formed in case this happened. I am up in the forest hills close by to the Chatuchak section of the city. Meet me there alone."

"What about the fight that my men are in right now?"

"Since Balalaika is now on the move, she would order her men to retreat and come to her protection. You should do the same. Your men needs to recover as much as possible until the next battle. You might want have one of your men to tail the Russian soldiers in case. That way it can all end much sooner…"

"Hmm. Very well, then. I will meet up with you later."

"See you there."

As Chang puts back Dao's phone into his pocket, he smirks in a malicious manner.

"So what now, Boss?" A Triads member asks him.

"…We shall have victory soon." Chang turns to Shenhua and his men to converse about his next plan.

* * *

><p>The sun is going to set in due course.<p>

Reaper is waiting at the road that leads up to the cliff where he "died." The trees' branches rustle as a breeze of foul wind gusts through the land. The ground shudders with the explosive rumbles in the area of combat. He has already changed back into his other outfit and threw away the military uniform after bandaging his wound he received from Shenhua.

His "Shadow Aero" is parked alongside the road. He leans on its side as he waits patiently for Chang while coming up with more strategies that are new. Reaper can see the entire city landscape from where his spot. The smoke from the demolishing hospital rises up into the sky and sounds of gunfire with screaming sirens echoes. He never thought his plan would go smoothly and create this amount of chaos in a city like Roanapur. The last four years, he vigilantly planned this out.

The city is now on the borderline to becoming different.

Once the clash between the Triads and Hotel Moscow ends, Roanapur will change into a new kind of city. Perhaps.

"Well, well…" A female voice appears behind Reaper.

He swiftly turns around and sees a blonde priest with orange sunglasses coming out of the trees.

"I would never believe this to be true." She takes off her visual accessory and looks at Reaper with a scoffing giggle, "You are a blessed devil."

"Sister Eda…" Rock pulls his hand away from the concealed holster behind his belt, "You knew I was here?"

"Actually, no. I was happening to stroll on by…that is until I thought I saw a ghost right here on the road."

"…"

"But, for god fucking sake, the last four years have been pretty good on you now, Rocky-boy." Eda studies him up and down, "How the hell are you still alive?"

"I was very fortunate." Rock forms a small smirk so she would not see his suspicion.

"Fortunate? You did not JUST fell off a cliff, did you? You got shot and, god almighty, the waters around here is not friendly to even tankers."

"You knew what happened?"

"Yeah, Revy told me all about it."

"…Revy did…?"

"She's been blowing her head steam a whole damn lot since that day passed by. Since then she could stop moping about you. Never thought she would that sensitive about her sex partner."

"What…? I'm not her-."

"Oh, fucking phooey! You know what you wanted some! Come on and admit it already, you know you-."

"No. It's…not like that between us. I don't see her that way." Rock's words are very callous, especially to a friend of Revy's ears.

"…" Eda stops her playful mannerisms, "You're very different now too."

"…"

"What really happened to you…?"

"…Why are you here, Eda?" Rock's pressuring question is putting Eda on a slender defense.

"I should be asking you that." Eda's voice is now certainly serious, "If you survived, who knows how, why are you back?"

"…" Rock looks in the direction to the city.

Promptly, two black cars drive up the road towards Reaper. They stop about twenty feet away from him. Already on guard, Reaper watches the people who are getting out of the cars.

None of them are Chang.

Eight Triads members walk and stand in front of their car.

"Friends of yours, Rock?" Eda questions as she notices them are having Taurus PT100 pistols in their hands.

"…No." Rock replies.

Then, the Taiwanese in a red qipao and white jacket comes out of the car, and strutting herself in front of the men.

"Oh, it's you…that lipstick bitch." Eda comments and has herself next to Rock with her orange sunglasses placed back on.

"Quiet, skank. No business with you right now." Shenhua comments back, "Dai-Lo said 'deal's off', you no help anymore."

"What…?" Reaper queries.

"Dai-Lo can take care himself. You no needed, so he call me to take care of you." Shenhua smirks.

"He went back on his word, then." Reaper rewords the phrase with a tone of non-panic, as though he knew this would happen.

Eda looks at Rock and wonders how he is connected to Chang.

"Now, 日本男子, you die. And you too, 白色母狗." Shenhua provides the go-ahead for the men to kill them.

"Tch…" Eda immediately draws her Glock 17L and lets loose.

The men dodges and fires back with their Taurus pistols. Reaper grabs one of his duffle bags and returns fire with his Springfield as he runs up into the forest.

"Hey, where ya going, Rock?" Eda marks as she too begins to back away from the crossfire.

A few bullets hit the "Shadow Aero" engine and spark a flame in the gas tank. The bike explodes, incinerating its metallic pieces and the two other duffle bags of Reaper's. Luckily, Eda was far away enough for the blast to knock her backwards and not catch her into flames. The smoke raised from the destroyed vehicle fleetingly covers Eda from the Triads. Reaper comes back and grabs her hand to take her into the forest with him.

The Triads guardedly traverse into the smoke with reloaded guns and look for Eda and Reaper.

"They must've gone up into the trees." A member reports loudly so Shenhua can hear.

"Then go find them, idiot! Make sure they dead soon. I go back to tell Dai-Lo about that, or we be in trouble." Shenhua tells and orders one of the men to take her back to Chang.

She leaves with one of the car, and the remaining Triads have to kill Reaper and the American priest as their mission.

They scamper into the forest to hunt them down.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into?" Eda angrily asks as she runs behind Rock.<p>

"It's none of your business." Rock answers as they crouch next to a tree.

"The hell it does! A conversation is all I wanted, and you just had to get us in this mess!" Eda puts her back against the tree and peeks around for any signs of Triads.

"First of all, Eda, you shot at them first. Plus, I could have left you there by yourself with them. At least, be generous." Rock unzips his only last duffle bag.

"Feh…since when did you start talking this way?" Eda checks her surroundings around her.

Reaper pulls out from his bag a semi-automatic rifle.

Eda notices that it is a unfamiliar design. It is probably new.

"What you got there?"

"It's a Kel-Tec Sub 2000. A prototype, actually…I happened to met the designer in Florida, and he let me try out it first stage of development."

"Florida? That's where you've been in the last 4 years?" Eda remarks, "How the h-?"

A bullet flies past Eda and Reaper and collides into a different tree trunk.

Eda responds with her bullets going back at the point of source. Several Triads spot her and hide behind other trees as cover while they keep firing. Reaper flips open his Kel-Tec 2000 and loads the magazine. Using the tree as a aiming support, Reaper places the side of the barrel next to the bark to reinforce his aiming stability. Back to back, Eda and Reaper hide behind the one tree and shoot against the seven Triads. Unlike Eda, who shoots constantly and hopes her bullets hits the enemy, Reaper waits for one of the men to reveal himself out from hiding behind the tree, and fires only one bullet. He manages to catch two men on both of their legs, disabling them from being able to chase them. Eda catches with her eyes one of the men pulling the pin off a grenade. She turns to that man and aims for him.

Her Glock 17L only clicks.

"Shit…!" Eda curses and catches Reaper's attention.

The grenade is thrown into the air.

Reaper visualizes in his head a memory of a similar situation. A training session he had during the last four years…

He turns the rifle's barrel to the flying grenade and timely shoots it with lucky accuracy.

The grenade explodes and causes the Triads to duck behind the trees.

Reaper and Eda make a run for it.

A few minutes or so after losing their tracks to the Triads, Rock and Eda stop for a breather.

"…Damn…you better have some explanation to do, Rock." Eda states as she reloads, " I hate to be too involved in a shitstorm you're getting yourself into."

"…" Reaper stares at her with grueling eyes.

This is his chance.

"I think you already know, Eda…" Reaper puts his Kel-Tec down along with his duffle bag, "You are already too involved."

"…!" Eda's keen eyes dilate at what he said and begins to turn to him, "Wh-?"

Reaper instantly closes in, seizes her priest clothes, and performs an _Ashi Guruma_ throw.

"Agh!" Eda grunts as she lands painfully with her back onto the rocky dirt.

Her Glock 17L drops and Reaper clutches her right wrist behind her.

Reaper shifts her body so she is facedown and draws his Springfield gun out to put it at the back of her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ROCK?" Eda yells.

"There is a reason why you are here with me! There is no coincidence! Eight Triads did not come here to just kill ME! It was you as well." Reaper shouts.

"I don't have any fucking cl-!"

"YOU'RE CIA!" Reaper howls.

"…!" Eda hushes completely.

"I know about you and Chang. You were his armorer when he asked for you for weapons earlier this day. The code 'Need a new box,' you were the one he talked to in that box he burned in the middle of the road's side. You are his informant. And you are Central Intelligence." Reaper speaks with a tone to show that he is evidential with his words, "And I bet he called you out here as well."

"…_fuck_…" Eda mutters under her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please type in your review below! **

**I apologize for a long update and for only a short chapter. My current job is giving me a shitload of work to do and keeping occupied from the finalization of my drafted chapters. The next update might take just as long as well, but hopefully, sooner.**

**If you noticed, the names Rock and Reaper switches constantly to define how the other mysterious side of Rock's persona takes hold. For example, in a conversation, Rock's name is stated, but in an action sequence, Reaper's name is stated. The reason why I did not use this style in the previous chapters is that I wanted Reaper to be an agent of unknown mystery. I first heard about dextrocardia in the movie called, "Ninja Assassin." It is a very interesting trait to have in your body. **

**I used two quotes by Bertrand Russell and G.K. Chesterton. Guess which ones they are.**

**The Kel-Tec Sub 2000 is designed by Swedish man named George Kellgren. He is the founder and the chief engineer of Kel-Tec CNC, which was founded on '95. And Rock stated that he met him…**

**Now Rock finally begins his side-investigation with Eda being a Central Intelligence agent. What happens next? Please tell me your thoughts/theories/ideas by reviewing this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Until the next update!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Lagoon Company's PT boat parks inside a storage building at the northern bay area of an island close to Ko Chang Island. The three-member crew gets off the boat and relieve themselves for being back on land again after spending time out in the dangerous waters of the North Pacific Ocean. Revy, Dutch, and Benny are back in Roanapur with a successful triumph of retrieving the stolen item for their job.

"Jeez…all that time-wasting for this shit?" Revy looks inside of a small fabric bag containing the item.

"Not just any kind of "shit," Revy. That's a very worthy item to keep. It's actually rarer than a Painite mineral. It's every collector's dream to have. Imagine what it is like to have that, right in your bedroom. " Benny begins to explain, "It must feel nice to be the only person in the whole world to have the very last thing in the world…"

Revy heckles and shakes her head with a titter, "Boys and their egos…No wonder this useless junk got stolen. I would just sell the damn thing and get somethin' more useful, straight-up cold hard cash."

"Well, that's the thing, Revy. You are a woman. Money is all you hog for." Benny wipes the foggy vapor off his glasses' lenses.

Revy snatches the glasses right off his hands with a pissed-off stare, "Yeah. Anything wrong with that?"

"Hey, knock it off, you two. We got what we needed." Dutch finishes tying the boat's safety rope to a wooden column and stands up, "Let's just deliver the thing back to the owner before we end up in another tight situation. We're not the only ones who are looking for it and getting paid any less."

Benny snatches his glasses back from Revy's hand, "Sorry, I can't come along. I gotta check back with Jane. She's probably blowing her head off right now after being alone too closely to a dangerous city. Hell, she'll might even sweat blood when I get back."

"I don't get ya, Benny…why do ya even like getting blown by that filthy blabbering mouth of hers?" Revy crosses her arms.

"_I wonder how Rock would feel with you…"_

"What'ja say?" Revy couldn't hear Benny since he was putting his glasses back on.

"I said; It has nothing to do with you. Anyway…"

Benny throws his keys for his 1965 Pontiac GTO to Dutch.

"…I'm walking back to her place. I'll be there if ya need me. See ya." Benny walks off to the exit with a hand waving.

"Hey, hold up!" Revy tries to stop him.

"Let him go, Revy. Benny-boy's got some love issues to deal with. Ain't worth it if we interfere…" Dutch smirks as he watches his blonde friend walk away.

"Oh, fuck, not this shit again…" Revy rubs the top of her nose. "How can a fuckin' sex-craving, motor-mouth, burnt-skin, tight-panties-of-the-bunch, get along with a wimpy dork like him?!"

"_Wonder how you and Rock get along then."_

"Huh, what?" Revy stops her ranting to hear Dutch more clearly.

"I said; You and her need to get along then." Dutch repeats with different words.

"Fuck that! Getting along with that sow of a smut ain't gonna happen. Did you ever hear her laugh? She has like this spit-clogged-throaty laugh, you know that kind a chicken makes after eating shit. That window of chance that she and I be getting along, would have me holding a fucking brick, Dutch!" Revy hastily lights a cigarette in her mouth.

"Whoa, jeez, all right, god-damn!" Dutch lights his own cigarette, "I'm just saying, Revy, she is Benny's girl, and Benny-boy's with us, so you gonna be talking to her in some time."

"...psh…whatever…" Revy exhales a smoke cloud.

A moment of silence arrives between them.

"Hey, tell you what, what don't you head out to the Yellow Flag first?" Dutch suggests, "I'll take care of getting the job finished. The guy seeing me is enough for him to wet his pants."

"Really? Fuckin' A!" Revy's fuming steam instantly vanishes, "Keeping your part of the bargain, aren't ya?"

"Just put it on my tab." Dutch remembers that he promised her to drink all she wants when they get back.

"Aw, yeah!" Revy tosses him the small fabric bag, "You sure you're gonna be fine without me?"

"Heh, what do you think I am, Two-Hands?" Dutch brings out and cocks his Remington 870 shotgun, "Some drowning nigger?"

Revy laughs at his joke with a couple of coughs from her cigarette, "It's funny cuz you're-"

She almost forgot the shotgun in Dutch's hand.

"…never mind." Revy begins to walk away, "See ya later tonight then, Dutch."

He watches as she exits the storage house, and far enough to not be able to hear him.

"Yeah, sure, Jealousy…" Dutch smirks as he heads for the car.

...

After a few minutes walking into the city Roanapur,

Revy finds that the streets are vacant. There is no one on the streets at all. Everybody is gone. They are probably in their homes or in the other buildings. Generally, when it is close to sunset, which is right now, everybody gets crazy and act out on the road as if it is a playground. However, there is nobody to be seen for some reason. Even the hobos and beat-up dogs are gone. The shops and all the other buildings have their doors shut and lights off. Roanapur is seemingly now an abandoned city. It has not been this quiet for an exceptionally long time. This is an eerie sign…

"That's weird…" Revy examines the different Roanapur streets around her. "There are usually hooligans around here."

She spots a window open at one of the apartment buildings.

The light is on and some man comes out to check for something.

"Hey, yo!" Revy catches his attention, "What the hell's goin' on? The sun is down, and no one's been shot out here yet!"

"Leave us alone, you Chinese bitch. The Russians are not here!" The man yells.

It takes Revy a while to respond back after a pause of surprise, "What the fuck did ya just-?"

The man then slams the window panels close tightly and turns off the lights.

Revy looks around to see if anyone else is present, but still, not one person is even listening to what just happened. She looks back at the closed window.

"Ya lucky I haven't drank yet, dip shit!" Revy yells.

The fumed tattooed woman continues her walk towards the Yellow Flag bar, hoping that place is not closed as well.

She frustratingly exhales with confusion, and poises a very paradoxical question aloud.

"What is fuckin' wrong with this city?"

* * *

><p>Reaper unties his blue tie out of his white-collar shirt.<p>

He binds Eda's wrists together with the tie and stands her up forcefully with his Springfield pistol aiming at her kidney.

"You're gonna regret doing this, Rock." Eda growls while Reaper tugs down her arms and has her shoulders pulling backward.

"It's Reaper now. Rock is dead." Reaper tightens the tie to secure her wrists.

"Reaper…?" Eda recalls that name, "So the rumor was about you this whole time?"

"…" Reaper finishes the binding and listens to what she has to say next.

"There has been word around, that some man in black named "Reaper," has been attacking Triads and started all that scuffle at the Central Hospital, the one with the Russians fighting with the Chinese. He's been called a "bringer of death" from what I heard; said he was goin' to bring down both of them by having the two gangs of Roanapur's killing each other." Eda scoffs, "Didn't think it would have been you…"

"Are you saying that as an eavesdropper…or as an agent?"

"…" Eda notices her Glock is on the ground far from her, "It's not what it seems. There's more to it than just the damn label."

"Not what it seems? I think I know enough to know where you really stand in this city."

"…"

"I didn't believe that you were actually Chang's informant, but I had my suspicions ever since that incident with Garcia and Roberta. You remember, don't you? It was you all along, you wanted to track down the Americans soldiers that came here."

"...!"

"That's how Chang knew about them. You told him about those soldiers. It was all from you. You were that informant."

"…heh…" Eda smirks through her teeth, "When did you figure it was me?"

"I started the battle with the Triads and Hotel Moscow by aiding the Triads first. Of course, I knew that they wouldn't have enough ways to protect themselves, so I pressed Chang to get some. That led me to you. The "box" earlier this morning, was his way of contacting you. He burned it down afterwards, so it must have been that secretive, especially in a field out of the city. I listened to his words; he said something about an American woman connected to a church. It was obvious." Reaper elucidates how he found out Eda's identity.

"Damn…" Eda is surprisingly calm, "That was pretty smart, Rock…or Reaper."

"…How long have you been keeping this facade act, Eda…or whatever your real name is?"

"…" Eda's eyebrows scrunch and her lips close.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

The Triads followers catch up to Reaper and Eda. The five men spread themselves out around the two to make sure they cannot run to escape. Reaper, while maintaining his grip on Eda's wrists and pointing his Springfield, left and right, at the men, takes a few steps back, with Eda in front acting as his shield. His right foot slides off the ground, and the dirt slips and descends.

Looking back, Reaper discovers he is at the edge of a hill cliff above a large lake.

This is familiar scenery to him.

Even though, the circumstances are apparently different.

Reaper puts his attention back to the Triads.

"You got nowhere to go now." One of them said.

"…" Reaper brings his eyes down to see his duffle bag lying closely to four members in front of him.

"Rock, these boys are not gonna wait for you to start shooting." Eda stiffly whispers.

Reaper chooses to gamble with fate.

"I've been to nowhere before…" Reaper puts his left arm around Eda's upper trunk and brings her to his side, "…and I can go back again!"

Reaper shoots at his duffle bag with one shot, and providentially, the bullet is able to hit one of the packed grenades in the bag. The bag explodes, and shrapnel and bullets burst out and injure the men heavily. He shoots at the one man to his left through his bicep. During the explosion of the bag and the wounding of the men, Reaper pulls Eda with him and jumps off the hill cliff.

They fall down from a height that seems endless.

The Japanese man wraps both of his arms around Eda and positions himself to be the first one to feel the splashing collision with the lake's water. Both of them slam into the lake and going under more than at least 30 feet.

The Triads member who was shot in the bicep is able to get back on his feet. He notices his fellow acquaintances are fatally injured, but still breathing. He walks to the edge of the hill cliff and looks down. He can only see the ripples that were caused from the splash. He waits for a minute to see if anyone of the two surfaces. He turns after hearing one of men screaming from his injury, and turns back to the lake below. He cannot tell if they survived, but he cannot stay to find out. The other men need medical attention.

"Damn it…can't call Shenhua about this…she'll kill us…" he mutters, "Hospital's down and no one else is out in the city who wants to help fucking Triads."

He cannot look for the Triads for help, neither the cops nor anyone in the city since they are scared of what is going on between the Triads and Hotel Moscow. He is practically stuck…

"Shit…" he curses as he leaves the edge of the hill cliff and begins pulling out his fellow Triads.

...

Back down in the lake, near tall muddy grass above the water level,

Reaper jumps out and holds the grass in front of him with his right hand. He brings Eda up and out as well, and pushes her up onto the grass and out of the water. She coughs out some amount of the dirty water, and gasps to regain her breath.

"You…You're one real bastard, ya know that, you…son of a bitch…!" Eda grunts as she notices that her orange sunglasses are gone.

Reaper brings himself up and his feet on top the muddy grass. He looks up to the faraway hill cliff's edge where he jumped. They swam really far to get to where they are. The Triads should not be able to see him since there are tree branches with loads of leaves attached covering above him. It would not be that much long if they should come to look and find him. Reaper must be moving again. But first, he feels his skin shivering. It does not bother him that much. He looks at the blonde woman who is lying on her side and sees her body shaking with the fully wet priest clothing. The sun has set and the night covers the sky. The darkness has come to the Reaper's aid. He and Eda need to dry themselves before they fall ill.

Reaper unzips and takes off his slim fit leather jacket.

* * *

><p>Revy passes by an empty noodle restaurant.<p>

It is a familiar restaurant, too. She stands close to it and begins reminiscing about this place. It brings many memories. The first time she came here, was with Dutch treating her. She never would have guessed that the noodles were actually delicious. The soup was like an herb of relaxation, and it even can bring a violent woman like her to ease. Revy comes here many times, even alone.

"…" Revy's face begins to have a slight depressing expression as she finds herself in the past with someone else.

This was the same restaurant where she and Rock had their first fight…and had their last moments.

Revy can see him, in a ghostly form, sitting at the table outside the restaurant. He is standing up with a face of anger, showing his time when he yelled at her, and sitting down with a friendly smile that she finds impossible to forget. The ghost dissipates as her past memories stop playing and has her back in the present.

Alone…and in the dark…

She rustles with her magenta hair while the depression clears itself out of her system. Then, Revy spots a bowl of noodles, uneaten and still steaming fresh, on one of the tables. She looks around to try to spot any movement of a human being, but no luck. Everyone is locked up and in the buildings, hiding from something. Revy does not know what. She stares at the bowl of noodles. Feeling hungry, she shrugs her shoulders,

"Maybe a bite wouldn't hurt before drinking down…" Revy grins to herself and sit herself at the table.

She takes and snaps chopsticks into two separate sticks, and begins to chow down.

Feeling guilty is the least of her worries, no one's eating it and left it out in the open. Stubborn to believe that it might be poisoned or spoiled, Revy just keeps on eating the noodles. As she is filling her stomach with food, she begins to wonder why no one is out on the streets. This can only happen if something serious is occurring right now. A big fight is breaking out somewhere…? Crazy and psychotic killers on the loose…? An atom bomb is going to land in Roanapur…? She will never know until she finds out on her own. The only clue she has is what the man from before, at the window, said to her.

_"…the Russians are not here."_

Does that mean the reason why people are locked in their homes is due to the Russians? In a more directive term, possibly Hotel Moscow is involved?

Revy can tell that something fishy is going on, and it is not from the fish sauce in the noodle soup.

She is halfway finished with her dinner…

"Hmm…if it isn't the infamous Two-Hands…" a raspy voice appears in front of Revy.

Revy looks up and sees at least someone familiar, standing closely to the table…A blonde Caucasian woman in her thirties with bright blue eyes, and scars on her face and neck.

"Balalaika…!" Revy remarks with a mouth full of noodles. She quickly swallows as an act of respect.

"I'm surprised to see you out here on your own…" Balalaika eyes around, "Were you not with Dutch?"

"He's heading out to get the rest of the job done…I got myself a short break." Revy spots Balalaika's right hand man, Boris. He is standing in the distance behind the Russian woman.

Revy observes Balalaika from down to up. Balalaika's red velvet clothes have multiple rips, her heels are gone, and her facial skin is smothered with dirt, bruises, and small bleeding cuts. Did she just come from a battle?

"Jesus…you look like shit, Sis…" Revy puts down her chopsticks, "What the hell happened?"

"Just a mild scuffle…" Balalaika sits down across from Revy, "Nothing from anything…captivating."

Boris continues to stand in the distance, scanning the surroundings, as if on a lookout.

Revy draws suspicion that someone is out looking for Balalaika.

"So…this hell of a ghost town here has nothing to do with what you're doing?" Revy folds her arms onto the table.

"Not quite to this extent." Balalaika smirks as she observes the streets, "But I suppose the cause for this mundane environment, might be pointing towards me."

"Hm…" Revy pulls out a cigarette out of its white box.

"Ah…" Balalaika halts her before it is in her mouth, "May I…?"

"…" Revy looks in the white box, and sees it is her last one.

She decided to give to her anyway.

Revy hands her the cigarette and prepares to take out her lighter. However, after the cigarette is in Balalaika's mouth, Balalaika takes out her own personal lighter. It is quite disturbing to remember that Balalaika would carry a lighter for reasons other than cigarettes.

"Is anything goin' on with Hotel Moscow…?" Revy asks as she watches Balalaika ignite the flame to burn the end of the cigarette.

"…" Balalaika inhales and blows out the smoke slowly, enjoying every seconds of it, "Yes, something has come up that has troubled us."

"…"

"…" Balalaika has a brief silence for herself, "Hotel Moscow is at war with the Triads."

"…!" Revy's eyes widen.

"…" Balalaika takes another inhale of the cigarette.

"It's about damn time, huh?" Revy grips her fists.

"…Yes…" Balalaika holds the cigarette between her fingers and puts her hand on the table.

Crossing her legs, she continues, "The Triads and my men are at brief ease for now. They have fought each other earlier this day. It was quite a stir of events. Deaths of them and my brave comrades have been the highlights of this day. I assumed you have missed it?"

"Heh…" Revy leers, "I sure as hell did…missed out on all the fun."

"Well, thankfully, you did not get in the way." Balalaika grins back, "Otherwise, you would have definitely been killed."

"Tch…I would'a take my chances." Revy leans back on her chair with one arm on top of it.

"…" Balalaika stares at Revy with another moment of silence, "Let me ask you a question, Two-Hands…"

"…?"

"Are you on his side?" Balalaika's grin turns to a frown. Her eyes turn stern and her gaze is plastered with atrocity. She is referring to Chang. This question is meant for the discovery of whose side Revy is on.

Revy finds herself in a tense state with the Russian woman.

Her mind reminds her that her Berettas are still loaded and in her holsters, ready for anything to happen. She has no idea why she would think about them. The cigarette in Balalaika's fingers releases smoke that ascends into the dead air between the two warriors. Revy's smirk disappears, as well. The fingers in her fists press into her palms much firmer. The cold atmosphere Balalaika is giving off is pressuring Revy to think abnormally. If she slips with one wrong word, it could potentially end up in bad terms.

"Look, Sis. I can guess you wouldn't be someone who thinks that just because I have the looks of a Chinese makes me fit under the description of being your enemy." Revy leans back forth and crosses her arms on the table again, "Am I wrong or what?"

"…"

"Don't take this personally, but I'm not on anybody's side. Not even yours." Revy's irises turn a bit black, "Being one-sided to anyone just gets your back turned to them. And you'll never realize that you're fucked. Loyalty…trust…they're all just bullshit nonsense to get people to be used like dogs."

"…" Balalaika twiddles the cigarette, "…I see…Can a dog help it when someone is willing to give support?"

"I think the dog has its own fucking choice to make. You can't stop a dog from being wild…it just chooses not to be."

"…Then, from that rationale…what if it has no choice?" Balalaika breathes in another puff of the cigarette.

"…" Revy's stare of black, rivals with Balalaika's, "What? Like putting a gun to its face…?"

"An interesting suggestion, coming from you, Two-Hands…Let's put it that way…" Balalaika nods, but continually without any smile, "Can it still make a choice then?"

"…" Revy's fists crunch tightly, and uncurls coolly, "Well, it's gotta bite back then."

"…"

They gaze in reticence for a time that seems the tension that resides among them enhances to suffocation. The next move is unpredictable, so both parties have to plan an act for any moment that is to happen. In Revy's case, improbable but should it happen, she will draw fire on the Russian mob boss. That is until she begins to hear Balalaika creating sounds of, what distinguishes to be, laughter.

"Heh, ha, ha, ha, ha…." Balalaika's chest ends up hovering over the tabletop.

Long seconds of amusement after, she returns to an upright position and appears to have a smile on her face.

"Now…THAT's really interesting…REALLY interesting, Two-Hands…" Balalaika inhales the cigarette and exhales to calm herself down.

"…" Revy is jumbled with Balalaika's sanity. Clearly, the problem for the quietness in Roanapur is the proclaimed war Balalaika is having with the Triads. This "dog" conversation is like a test or some sort. What does Balalaika want with Revy, now?

"Ahh…" Balalaika halts her laughter with a quick inhale of air, "…Bottom line, then. You are not with the Triads?"

"Fuck no, Sis." Revy sharply replies, "The only chance I'm gonna be in fuckin' shitstorm is when somebody pays me. That's the rule I run with."

"Hmm…and Chang, I assume, has not paid you to be on his side?"

Suddenly, Revy furiously whacks the bowl of noodles to her right.

The bowl slopes out of the table and crushes into the ground. The broken bowl pieces, the soup, and the remaining noodles spread across and stain the dirt. Revy's dinner is ruined. The noise has Boris's head turn to them.

Revy then bangs her fist down on the table with a controlled rabid attitude.

"What the fuck do you want, Sis?" she growls, "I got no time for anybody who gonna keep asking me the same goddamn question every time. Just spit it out or take your bullshit somewhere else."

"…" Balalaika sits without any cringe.

The blonde Russian takes another inhale from the cigarette and casually exhales.

Her murderous carriage grows faint. She returns to a friendly mood.

"Very well, Two-Hands. I shall believe you."

"…" Revy's body starts to relax and she puts her back to the chair board.

Talking to Balalaika like that is one HUGE risk. Fortunately, Balalaika did not react the same way to Revy when Rock talked to Balalaika that way back in Japan. Altough, she did laugh like a total psycho...

"Since you're on nobody's side, and you only take money as a motivation…" Balalaika puts her arms on the table the same she does at her office desk, "…I would like for you to do a job for me."

"…" Revy's eyes regain their golden color, "…And what job would that be?"

Balalaika's smile grows back on her face, "I can tell that you and Chang have a…well-mutual relationship?"

"…Yeah…taught me some tricks with slinging these guys." Revy points her thumb to her Berettas.

"Is that so? Then that explains your talents." Balalaika's eyebrow arises.

"You could say that."

"…" Balalaika's fingers come up to wrap around the side of her face, "…Are you better than him?"

"…What…?"

"Are you experienced enough…to go against Chang?"

"…"

Now Balalaika is definitely crazy. She is asking Revy to take on the dual-wielding pistols master, Mr. Chang? Revy is not in the same league as him. Chang can slaughter her for sure. There is absolutely no way Revy can battle him and survive. The great Two-Hands knows her own weaknesses, especially when it comes to gun fighting. The leader of the Sun-Yee Triads, Chang, is just too much for Revy to handle. She will be killed without a doubt.

"I'm sure you can find a way to defeat him…?"

"To kill him, you mean?" Revy discerns the true meaning in Balalaika's question.

"…Yes…Can you kill Chang yourself, Two-Hands?"

"…" Her fingers constrict again, "There is no fuckin' hell's way I can do that."

"…"

"Even I was on your side and wanted to kill him, there's no fuckin' way I can do it. Look, no bullshit, I'm the greatest sharpshooter ever lived, but Chang's on whole different level. He's my teacher…and I gotta be fucked up in the head to take him on."

"Well, as a student…you must surpass him sooner or later."

"…! No…No fuckin' way…I can't win…" Revy contort her face.

She promptly stands up, "This is a suicide job. I'm not gonna take it, even if I COULD kill him. I'm just gonna end up on the Triads' hit list, and I ain't running from this place."

"…"

"Find someone else who's jack shit in the head to do it for ya." Revy turns and starts walking away.

"One million dollars." Balalaika presents.

Revy ceases her steps.

She turns back to Balalaika with a baffled expression.

"In U.S. currency, of course. If you guarantee his death, it's all yours." Balalaika puffs the cigarette, "In fact, I'm willing to grant another million AFTER it's done."

"…" Revy is bowled over by that amount of money, "…But…"

"…?"

"…IT'S STILL FUCKIN' CRAZY!" Revy infuriates with the difficulty of the offered job, "THAT'S LIKE TAKING ON A FUCKIN' JET ON FOOT WITH A SHITFUL OF STONES!"

"Hmm…I'm sure you can find a way."

"…shit…" Revy kicks the dirt under her feet.

"The only reason why I'm asking you is because of the fact that you and Chang are good associates. He wouldn't suspect you, even if you ARE at his level of skills. There will be a moment where he will turn his back to you…and your moment will be open." Balalaika smirks with bravado.

"…" Revy understands why Balalaika asked about which side she is on, "So, you want me to take Chang's side, get him to trust me enough to turn his back to me, and-"

"…"

"-kill him."

"An excellent suggestion, once more, Two-Hands." Balalaika opens her hands out.

"While at the same time…I am on your side…"

"You…are on NOBODY's side, remember? Not on mine, nor his. I am simply paying you for a job. In whatever ways you do so, is all up to you."

"…" Revy's fingers coil yet again.

"Nevertheless, YOU are certainly a wild dog."

"…!"

"I am not making you to choose at all, just providing a choice. You can choose NOT to be wild, and go behind Chang, or keep your untamed instinct and walk away. I'm not pointing a gun at you, but I am agreeable to reward you eminently."

"…"

"…So, Two-Hands. What is your choice?" Balalaika puts her back to the chair board and inhales the cigarette.

"…" Revy bites her lips, very hesitant and doubtful.

Can Revy pull it off?

Can she kill the one who exceeds her in a gunfight?

Can she kill Chang, the leader of the Triads?

Can she trust Balalaika?

"…make it 5…" Revy mumbles

"Beg pardon?" Balalaika takes the cigarette out of her mouth.

"5 million, both ways…and you got yourself a dead target."

"…"

"…"

"5 million, AFTER you kill him." Balalaika rewords the deal.

"…Fine." Revy agrees, "I'll do it."

Balalaika's friendly smile gleams with joy, "Excellent! This will benefit the both of us!"

True, but Revy is the one who will be in the most perilous position.

Balalaika stands up and comes in front of the Chinese woman, "Do whatever is necessary, but get it done as soon as possible. As soon as it's finished, I will transfer the payments to you.""

Revy merely nods, feeling overwhelmed with the job description.

"Well then, Two-Hands…" Balalaika takes one last inhale of the cigarette and tosses it onto the ground, "It is always a pleasure working with you."

"…"

Balalaika turns around and walks towards Boris, who is patiently waiting for her.

"Oh, one other thing…" Balalaika wishes to include, keeping her back turned to Revy, "I also recommend you not to tell the other Lagoon Company's members about your involvement with this. It would very unwise for them to have knowledge that you want to kill a leader of a powerful organization and willingly let them be hunted. Don't tell Dutch or Benny, and especially not to Rock. Rock would definitely take it too personally."

"Rock…?" Revy is puzzled at Balalaika's naming, "Rock is dead, Balalaika."

Balalaika stops walking.

"Oh yes, that's right. He IS dead, isn't he?" she immorally smiles with brightening eyes.

"…Yea'…" Revy's depressive expression begins to return, but she shakes it off with her head.

Balalaika turns around to have her face, back to friendly, towards Revy, "I'm sorry about that. Hard to remember that he is not at your side anymore…"

"…"

_"Are you still taking it hard to heart?"_

"What…?" Revy could not hear that question.

"I said, 'Forgetting is hard, is it not?'"

"…I already got over it. Rock is dead. I don't fuckin' mope like a crybaby."

"Hmm…very well, then. Once more, it is a fine opportunity to work with you again. We will meet again soon. Farewell."

"…"

"Oh, and Two-Hands…?"

"…?"

"Be wary of the 'man in black'…"

With that, Balalaika's smile of malignity comes back when she turns around and walks away with Boris, into the darkness of the streets, leaving Revy pondering.

Next to the noodle restaurant, Revy stands there.

Alone…in the dark…

* * *

><p>In a forest, far away from the lake,<p>

Reaper, who is half-naked, adds wood to a fire he started.

Eda, who is still cold and wet, has Reaper's slim leather jacket on over her naked body. The priest clothes she had on, along with Reaper's white business shirt, are being dried close to the fire. Her wrists are still tied with Reaper's blue tie securely. The two sit close to the fire to be warm. Eda sits on one side and Reaper sits on the opposite side. They continually let their wet bodies and clothes be dried, and wait until it is finish. The fire is a bad thing to do if the Triads are to look for them, but the darkness of the night and the forest of trees hide them from far sight.

After adding some wood to the fire, Reaper brings out two guns, his black Springfield Armory 1911 TRP and Kel-Tec Sub 2000 prototype, and starts to clean and tune them.

Eda watches him and smirks,

"Guns from nowhere, huh?"

Reaper's eyes go to her.

"You start showing up from nowhere and…all of a sudden, you have guns in your hands. Not only that, but you manage to piss off the Russians and Chinese gangsters enough for them to kill each other. I'm quite impressed."

Reaper goes back to cleaning his Kel-Tec while keeping his silence.

"Why are you doing it, Rock?" Eda inquires.

"It's Reaper…"

"Hey, don't fucking act like a child and change your name to anything you want. I don't give any-given shit to what your real name is now…"

"Rock's not my real name, either…" Reaper tells her as he stops his cleaning.

"…!"

"Of course, you must've known that already, don't you…agent?"

"…" Eda is getting annoyed how that since he simply figured out her occupational status, he thinks he can call her "agent." "No, I don't know what your real name is."

"Then that seems fair. I don't know what your real name is, so you don't need to know mine." Reaper continues his cleaning.

"…"

"So, to avoid inconvenient arguments, you're, as of right now, Eda, and I am Reaper. I suggest you need to get used to it now. Some agent you are…don't know my real name…" Reaper scoffs.

"…"

"All right, Reaper…" Eda mockingly calls to gets his attention, "…tell me why you are starting the hell of a storm out there?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I monitor Chang and his group of Chinese fan boys. I intend to know what they are doing, and why. From what it seems, you are connected to them, and that makes YOU become MY problem. And I don't feel quite bad with that." Eda flirtatiously notes at how she is naked with only a man's leather jacket on and tied up with a tie.

"Drop the act, Eda." Reaper deflects, "If you really wish to know, then I'll explain."

"Hmph…"

"…"

Reaper looks down to clean his guns while telling Eda his intentions.

* * *

><p>Revy arrives at the Yellow Flag bar.<p>

The neon lighted sign is on, and the inside seems to have the lights on, too. The front door is open, so Revy enters.

She finds that there is nobody at all in the bar either.

No drunken men with guns playing cards…no prostitutes shooting heroin…heck, even the upstairs is quiet, and it's never quiet up there.

Revy does not see Bao anywhere.

She is alone in a bar full of alcohol…

"Sweet…" Revy grins as she heads for the counter.

"GAAH!" a yelling Vietnamese man with a moustache jumps from behind the counter, cocks a Remington 1100 shotgun, and aims it at Revy's face.

"WHOA! HEY! WATCH IT!" Revy puts her hands up, "It's me, Bao!"

"Oh, shit…!" Bao sighs with relief and lowers the shotgun, "You…You're not with trouble, are ya Revy? Cuz if ya are, I'm gonna ask you politely to GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BAR!"

"HEY! CALM DOWN!" Revy stops him when he puts up the shotgun again, "I'm not here to ruin your fuckin' bar and shit. I'm just here for a damn drink."

"Tch…good…!" Bao places the shotgun on top of the counter and calms down, "The damn usual, right…?"

"Fuckin' straight…" Revy sits down on a stool, "Oh, and put it on Dutch's tab…he's payin' up tonight."

"Aw…shit…that means you're gonna drink up my whole stock, aren't ya?" Bao grabs a Barcardi bottle and a glass, and puts them in front of Revy.

"Heh…maybe…" Revy deviously smirk, and gulps down a glass of Barcardi immediately.

"Eh, what the fuck, go on anyway…This place's never been this empty before…" Bao converses with Revy.

"You know what's going on, then?" Revy wants to see if Bao knows the situation. "The whole fuckin' city gone quiet, that's gotta be a bad sign."

"You bet your ass it is…" Bao reveals his thoughts, "We got a new stranger in town…"

"New stranger…?" Revy stops her drinking and essentially listens.

"One real fuckin' dangerous manic…might be more dangerous than the killer maid that came to this city…"

"Go on…"

"Word's on the street…well, when there ACTUALLY people in it, a 'man in black' came into town and started attacking Triads members. Can you BELIEVE that?"

"Really…?" Revy raises an eyebrow. She evokes that 'man in black' name from Balalaika, who told her to be wary of him.

"No bullshit, I'm telling you, Revy! Remember those little twin kids attacked Hotel Moscow's people?"

"Yea' sure, I remember that…"

"Yea' well, this time, this man did not only shot Triads, but he got them to believe that it was Hotel Moscow's fault, and got a war start up between them!"

"That's why they're fighting? Because some fuckin' man in black shot some of them?"

"There's more to it…I heard that this guy…took on Balalaika AND Chang, and LIVED. He goes by the name of 'Reaper.'"

"…Reaper…?"

"Can you believe that shit? He had a gunfight with both of them…and survived! That's some fucked up shit, ain't it! This new guy is a fuckin' warmonger!"

Revy recalls her time with Balalaika back at the noodle restaurant.

Balalaika was bruised and bleeding at the time.

Was that from a battle with this man in black? Or was it just simply from Chang?

Is this the man Balalaika told Revy to be on the lookout for?

This new stranger sounds really dangerous…

"The war is still out there…people, even me, are scared shitless to go out. They might get shot by either Hotel Moscow, or the Triads." Bao said.

"…"

"But the 'man in black' is just a rumor…It might not be even true…Pretty fuckin' exaggerated to hear that some guy with guns from nowhere show up and start breaking out a war in Roanapur…sheesh…Everyone's wearing goddamn black these days…"

"Do you think they're true?" Revy asks

"I don't even care if it's true or not, I'm just worried that it gonna go down here and fuck up my bar again!"

Revy rolls her eyes at that statement.

"Anyway, heard you been out looking for something on a job, right?" Bao questions

"Yea' we got what we're looking for…Dutch's bringin' it back to the guy."

"Hm…" Bao nods, "And you're holdin' up…?"

"…? What…?"

"You know…I was just remembering the times you and Rock had drinks here."

"…"

"There's ALWAYS some shit you two bring every time you come here."

Revy goes back into her memories.

She sees herself and Rock just talking at the bar counter while drinking their alcohol.

"Especially the last time you two came here, damn!" Bao chuckles, "You and the other blonde lady almost emptied my whole fuckin' store."

Revy remembers that night. She slightly beams from it.

She takes another gulp of the Barcardi from the glass.

"You were madly drunk that night too. The whole damn bar had a fight for their bets. Rock, the poor guy, had to carry you back home. You two didn't get it on, did you?"

Revy stops midway from her drink, she did not catch Bao's last sentence, but it sounded like what she thinks it sounded like, "Excuse me…?"

Bao shrugs and starts wiping his counter, "Nuthin'…"

Unexpectedly, the front door of the bar opens.

Bao rapidly holds up his shotgun, "Who goes there?"

"WHOA, easy now!" a recognizable voice fills up the bar.

Revy turns her head to the source and notices a well-known figure entering.

A tall Chinese man in a black trench coat with a white scarf, and black sunglasses has his hands raised to calm the bartender down.

It is the leader of the Sun-Yee Triads…

The enemy of Hotel Moscow…

The one Revy has to kill…

Mr. Chang.

"I'm sure you have heard about what is going on with us, but I assure you, I am here without any means of destruction to your bar." Chang leniently greets.

"…ghh…" Bao's hands shake as more Triads members enter the bar with Chang.

"Two-Hands! I knew I would find you here." Chang sees Revy staring at him.

"Good to know…" Revy already feels the anxiety swirling inside her.

"Come! Sit with me!" Chang waves as he sits at one of the tables.

Revy watches the other Triads men go sit at different tables, leaving her and Chang to talk alone.

She gets off the stool, makes her way over to Chang's table, and sits on the opposite side of him.

"You…forgot your drink." Chang reminds Revy.

"That's fine, it's not gonna grow legs and go anywhere." Revy responds.

Truthfully, she did forget to bring it with her.

Revy's anxiety is really building up for sure.

"All right…Bao! I will have a beer only, and so do my friends over there. Put it on my tab." Chang orders the drinks.

Bao puts his shotgun back on the table reluctantly, since he is outnumbered if he tries to shoot, and prepares the drinks.

"So, Two-Hands…how are you doing?" Chang charmingly asks.

"Fuckin' great…" Revy tries to smirk back, "Night by myself, and a drink…couldn't get any better."

"Is that right? Was it much more different when Rock's with you?"

Rock, again…Revy is not sure how much she can handle it…

"Sure, I guess…" Revy shrugs her shoulders.

"Guess…? You never feel…lonely?"

"…I can deal with swallowing my own damn drink without having to talk to somebody else…"

"Whoa, okay…no need for that attitude…I understand…" Chang apologizes, "Just saying that losing a friend four years ago must've mean a great deal…"

"Not that fuckin' great to be droopin' my spit out…"

"…! Oh, so you and Rock were NOT in that kind of a relationship?" Chang asks.

"…Wh-…?"

Before Revy could respond, Bao comes in and places a beer jug filled with beer in front of Chang.

"Your beer…sir…" Bao grumbles, "...on the house..."

"Why, thanks!" Chang gratefully accepts.

Bao leaves the table and gives the other beer jugs to the other men.

Revy respectfully lets Chang take a drink of his beer.

Chang tastes the beer with fast smacking lips, and he raises the jug high, "Bao! Your beer has certainly never failed to meet my standards!"

"…" Bao, who is scowling, completes his duty with giving the other men the beer jugs.

Chang takes another sip and puts the jug back down on the table.

He continues their conversation with,

"Are you aware of what's going on right now, Two-Hands?" Chang firmly questions her.

"…You mean, do I know that you and Hotel Moscow are fightin'?"

"Quite right…Heard that from the "Word on the Streets" deal?"

"…sort of…"

Revy wants to smoke, but remembers that she ran out since she gave her last cigarette to Balalaika.

Chang reads her mind, and takes out a cigarette box packed full of wrapped nicotine.

He flips out one and offers it to Revy.

"Cigarette…?"

Revy accepts it and puts it in her mouth. Before she could take out her lighter, Chang swiftly draws out his Zippo lighter and puts the flickered flame onto the end of the cigarette. This reminds Revy of how fast Chang's hands are.

"Since you know already, that we are having troublesome issues with the Russians, I was wondering if you know why?" Chang puts his lighter away inside his trench coat's pocket.

"Why…you guys are on each other's tails…?" Revy reconfirms the questions.

"Yes…do you know how it all started?" Chang drinks his beer.

"Dunno' exactly…" Revy exhales a smoke cloud.

"Well, what DO you know?"

"…" Revy has to be careful with her words, letting Chang know that Balalaika came to Revy first is not wise, "I heard from Bao…that some stranger has been fuckin' with you?"

"A stranger…? Go on…"

"…Er…some man in black, named…Reaper…has been shooting some of your men, and made you believe that it was Hotel Moscow's fault…"

"Is that what the rumors say?" Chang smirks.

"Yo, I just came back from a job, ya know, I had no shit to deal with once I'm back here." Revy tells him.

"I'm aware of that, Revy, don't worry about it. Okay, so, from what you heard, a man in black named Reaper has just MYSTERIOUSLY appeared out of nowhere, shoots my men, and has us fighting with Hotel Moscow because of that?"

"Those are just rumors…unless they really meant shit." Revy inhales her cigarette again.

"…" Chang pauses in silence for a little bit and gulps his beer.

Revy rethinks her words again, to make sure she did not slip up.

Chang returns to her.

"Those rumors are relatively true." Chang smack his lips and puts the jug down, "Reaper has indeed shown up and shot my men this morning. That part is very true, indeed…"

"…!"

"Revy, do you know how many of my men have been killed during the last four years?"

"Killed…? I didn't even fuckin' pay any attention to them."

"I see...well, I have lost 35 of my men." Chang deeply states.

"Sorry to hear that, Chang…" Revy nods her head sideways.

"Reaper has killed them for the last four years. This morning, he shot the last six and called me. He told me that he was hired by Balalaika to hunt down and kill my men. That led me to conclude that Hotel Moscow is involved."

"THAT'S what made you think Hotel Moscow's responsible?" Revy's question becomes condescending, "What if that man in black was just fuckin' bullshittin' and claimed he was with Balalaika?"

"Now you see, this is why I asked you about Rock."

"…!"

"Has Rock told you about his last job…you know, before he died?"

"Yea', he got himself working with Balalaika." Revy replies.

"Doing what…?"

"…Uh…getting signatures or somethin'…"

"From WHO?" Chang pressures her.

"…" Revy goes deeply back into her memories, attempting to remember.

"Do you remember Rock having a briefcase?"

"…S-Sure…I…"

"It contained the information of MY men, men who are Triads members. Rock was actually getting information for Balalaika to use."

"…!"

"The information contained the addresses of those men so that Reaper knows where to hit them."

"…"

"I'm sure you can put all the pieces together now. The day Rock was killed…the men that took the briefcase from him…they were Balalaika's men."

Revy is starting to hear heavy news.

The next part has her depression hit her in full force.

"That's right, Revy…the one who killed Rock, was Balalaika."

"…!" Revy's eyes fully widen. The cigarette in her finger drops onto the wooden floor. Cold sweat drips out of her magenta hair. Her warm skin develops goose bumps and shrivels her.

Balalaika…killed Rock?

Four years ago, on the cliff, THAT was her doing?

"I can see you're pretty shocked, aren't you Two-Hands?" Chang observes her reaction.

Revy's golden eyes stare down at the table.

"Revy, look at me." Chang leans forward to get her eye contact.

She manages to bring it to his sunglasses. She can see his intense eyes through the black lenses.

"Balalaika came to talk to you, hasn't she?" Chang's calm voice is as piercing as a spear.

Revy plainly shakes her head in small movements.

"…" Chang continues to gaze at her, looking for something.

Until, a Triads member comes to their table and tells Chang,

"我们不能呆在这里了. 我们的敌人会找到我们."

Chang sits upright again and nods to him.

The man goes back to inform the others that they are leaving.

Chang looks back at the distraught Revy.

"I believe you, Two-Hands." Chang stands up and suggests to her, "And I believe that you always wished to find Rock's killer, right? Well, if you help me…I can get you what you want. If you want to take that vengeance of your's up to Balalaika, you gonna have to show that you can be my right-hand partner. I lost my partner today, and you can take his place. You have to prove to me that you are capable of getting my trust. In the time after we finally get this blood-spilling to end, you can do whatever you want with her once when we win. If you want to be my partner…no…if you want to kill Balalaika-"

"…"

"-you are going to have to kill the 'man in black,' Reaper, for me."

"…!"

"Think about it, Two-Hands. This is war. You will have to decide which side you want to be on sooner or later. Just don't forget who you're trying to piss off."

"…" Revy clenches her fists.

Chang looks to his men and gestures to them.

They exit the bar first, and Chang walks to the front door and looks to Bao, who is cleaning his counter.

"Thanks for the beer."

With that, the Triads and their leader are gone from sight.

Revy sits at her spot for a long period of time.

She gets herself up and sits back on the stool at the bar counter.

As she holds the glass with Barcardi, Bao watches her hand.

Her hand is shaking violently.

"Revy…you okay?" he asks.

He then sees a look on her face…a look that he will never forget.

The look has her face plastered with horrid fear and sorrow…

…giving brief moments of resisting cries…

…and the great and powerful, but emotionally conflicted Two-Hands is sitting without her friend.

Alone…in the dark…

* * *

><p>"And you really believe that's going to happen?" Eda queries after Reaper finishes his explanation.<p>

"Yes. It must." Reaper puts down both of his cleaned and tuned guns down on the ground.

"Feh…now that's something I gotta watch till the end…" Eda chuckles

"A word of warning, Eda. You cannot get in my way." Reaper notifies.

"Huh…?"

"I can tell everyone in Roanapur about who you are. And after hearing that a CIA agent has been the one providing illegal firearms, they would be…wound up."

"Oh yea'? How ya gonna give em proof?"

Reaper removes out of his back pouch a tape recorder.

Eda knows straight away, what that means.

"I got some of your voice in here. Since this is a tape recorder, I don't have to worry about it being ruined…"

"You are one wicked devil, ya know that?"

"Is Yolanda an agent like you as well?"

"…no…she's just my informant here in Roanapur. She's not connected to the U.S. at all…" Eda has no reason to hide it anymore.

"…" Reaper stares at her blankly.

"What? That's the truth! I'm not lying!"

"If you say so…" Reaper puts the tape recorder back into his pouch.

He looks up into the sky. It is really dark.

"You should rest now." Reaper advises.

"…?"

"Since you're not going anywhere until I'm going, you might as well rest up."

"And what…? Ya gonna sabotage me when I'm sleeping?" Eda flirtatiously questions again.

"Don't be so disgusting…" Reaper gets on his feet and holds his Springfield pistol, "I'm going to get some more wood."

As he disappears into the forest,

"Fuckin' handsome prick…" Eda growls.

...

Reaper walks through the trees and listens to the crickets chirping.

He looks back up to the sky again.

The stars shine and the moon gleams.

Alone in the dark,

Reaper's mind begins to drift into the past.

"Revy…" He utters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! Sorry about the long monthly update. Pretty tight in working schedule! I hope you enjoyed this update!**

**This is Revy's chapter for the most part. Very emotional since she just came back from her job and got slammed in the face with breaking news. Do not worry; she is still going to be badass and awesome later and soon.**

**If you can tell, Balalaika used the same strategy she used on Rock to trick Revy.**

**The truth in the rumor has been tricked up and some parts were left out. This is all because both parties, Balalaika and Chang, want Revy to do something for them. Moreover, Reaper (Rock) is in the mix of it all!**

**This chapter is heavily inspired by Quentin Tarantino films. "Pulp Fiction" and "Inglourious Basterds" elements were assimilated into the dialogues of the chapter. I used symbolisms in some moments as well. For example, the cigarette Revy gave to Balalaika, represents Revy's life. Revy's known for smoking for a quite a long time, so it is like a metaphor that means it is Revy's way of life. She has only one left, because she only has one life. The life is given to Balalaika, and she "smokes" or "use" it all up and simply tosses it aside. Pretty cool, right? If you think so, or if you found more symbolisms, please tell me in your review.**

**Remember to check out the poll on my profile!**

**Please type in below your thoughts/theories/ideas to share with me, because it really motivates me!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Reaper returns with long and thick sticks of wood, and discovers that the fire has already disappeared. Eda is blowing at the fire to keep it going, but no results come from it. She notices Reaper coming out of the dark forest. The moonlight shines on Reaper and she sees an evidently feature that shows that he was shot.

While Reaper puts the pile of wooden sticks aside,

"That IS a big scar…" Eda remarks, "From Balalaika, you say?"

Reaper looks down to the scar on his chest and nods, "Yes."

He touches the clothing next to the fireplace, and finds that it is almost-fully dry. Reaper starts to put back on his white business shirt, and Eda watches with her blue radiant eyes.

"You know, I never wanted to come here in the first place." Eda confesses.

"…?"

"I was just ready to become a field agent when my superior called me in, and…he provided me the information about Roanapur." Eda explains, "He told me what my mission is and I got a little, well…quite upset about it. Standing around and act like a nun, and just trade off tagged weaponry while I wait for the right moment when I can get the Triads, and even Hotel Moscow, to finally go down. However, obviously, things got out of hands. My OWN country is not doing anything about what's happening back in the city, and I'm stuck here like a played fool, tied up by the one who started messing up my job."

"…"

"But hey, I knew the risks anyway. I'm just another sheep in the open, waiting until the wolf catches up."

"…If you knew the risks…" Eda notices Reaper's change in tone, and sees Rock returning to his kind self, "…why did you take it?"

"…Hm…" Eda smirks, "I guess it's my way to prove myself. I was the lowest skilled agent in the box of goodies, and I thought this would be an opportunity for me to get some points. Then years pass by, and I started to realize why they really wanted me here. A lookout…I am here to just lookout for the agency and report them about the movement of the criminal organizations. If it comes down to it, I have to be the first one to engage battle with them. I get killed, and the CIA use that reason to get the President off his ass and do something about it. Earlier today, I thought I got the chance."

"…!" Rock remembers the time when he was at the side of the road and Eda comes up behind him, "You were there because you wanted to take on Chang himself…"

"Yeah…" Eda nods and looks back at the dead fire, "After Chang wanted some weapons to fight against Balalaika and said he figured out that I was an agent, I called my boss and told him that the Triads and Hotel Moscow are going at it. He reminded me of what I needed to do…so…around after the fight at the hospital, I called Chang and said that since he knew who I was, I have to act. It was time for us to meet face to face, and the man gave me the time and place."

"…"

"…Then that's how I met you." The blonde woman brings her eyes back to Rock, "You were there, too…and I was surprised. I'm sure you realized, that not only did Chang cowardly went back on his words on both of us, I lost my chance to kill him or be killed myself and get the agency to take action. And this plan of yours…it's gonna cost me a whole lot."

"…" Rock crunches his fists.

It seems he is hurting more people that he thought.

"But…in a sense…I saved your life for the better." Rock firmly states.

"Psh…Saved…?" Eda scoffs, "I am not some pretty blonde you assume to be dumb and careless. This is what I do, cuz' this is what the agency does."

"…Why…?" Rock's eyebrows scrunch, "How can you tell if they really need you to do this?"

Eda shrugs her shoulders, "I'm an American, Rock. We are foolhardy people with egos controlling a system of networks that makes us become media-whores. I'm willing to shoot an Arab with a turban in the face and sing a Bob Dylan song while sitting on it, and the best I could get, is a medal and a handshake. It doesn't matter if they didn't want me to do this…I'm doing this for me."

"…" Rock shifts his legs up and puts his arms on top of his knees, "I worked for a business myself six years ago. It was back in Tokyo, Japan. I was a salary man for an industry called Asahi. All I did was work from the bottom and start climbing my way up. I worked hard and put my efforts into it. But, I, too, was a sheep. The industry was doing a smuggling operation and I, stupidly, participated. In order to cover up the operation, my chief boss had to turn the other way. Just when I thought I could go back to my normal life, I was abandoned. Nobody came looking for me, and no one cared."

"…They didn't come looking for you at all?" Eda questions.

"My boss eventually did. It was after the operation was over and he came by. He gave me an open door to go back, but…I refused."

"…?"

"That moment was when I finally have a choice on my own path. I can either go back and work like a mindless sheep, or live free as a wolf." Rock stares straight into Eda's gleaming irises, "I think you have a choice right now. When or not your agency is willing to support you is all on you. You can choose to think that they are wasting your talents or you can accept that their methods are what's best for you. Whatever it may be, I just hope you are not throwing your life away for someone who does not care for it."

"…I'm CIA, Rock." Eda restates in a low tone, "My life is no longer in my hands."

"…" Rock's facial lift droops downward, and Reaper returns, "You still have a choice, Eda. You can still choose."

"…"

Eda keeps quiet as Reaper takes a spare strap holder for his Kel-Tec and puts in around his torso. The folded Kel-Tec hooks onto Reaper's side, and can be easily concealed. He checks his Springfield again to ensure that it is still cleaned and loaded. After putting it back in the gun holster behind his belt, he gets up and observes the moon's positioning.

"Let's get moving."

* * *

><p>Benny enters the hotel, far from the city of violence, and meets the receptionist behind a glass window of a wall.<p>

"How's it been, my man?" A Haitian man with dreadlocks greets in a positive manner.

"Fine, just fine." Benny signs a sheet of paper on a clipboard that is lying on a small table in front of him.

"Ya, ya." The Haitian man nods, "Woman waiting for you upstairs, yea?"

"Yep. She's probably mad at me being late." Benny hands the sheet to the Haitian man.

"Woman like that, mean woman like you." The Haitian man points and takes the sheet of paper.

"I guess it's that way…" Benny shrugs with hands in his pockets.

"Ah, love a fine thing, my brother." The Haitian man cheerfully admires, "Rare thing in this city, yea?"

"…Yeah. I suppose it is."

"There ya go, my man." The Haitian man hands Benny the key to the rented room, "Get some tonight, yea?"

Benny chuckles at his suggestion. Thanking the Haitian receptionist, he goes up the stairs.

This blonde Jewish hacker is quite a lucky one. Being wanted by the Federal Bureau of Investigation and runs for his life, he ends up here in the wicked city of Roanapur. Happiness comes in many forms in a city like this. The most common ones are killing enemies freely and drinking without limits. Love, however, is very bleak. To suddenly meet someone and develop a deep connection with that person around a place such as Roanapur is most unlikely. Benny, on the other hand, lands on that chance. What are the odds?

He opens the door to the rented room.

He sees the blonde brown girl in green trunks and yellow t-shirt looking out of the window while kneeling down on top of a chair.

"I'm back!" Benny calls in an upbeat voice.

"Huh?" Jane looks behind her and immediately smiles, "Hey!"

She quickly jumps on him with a big hug, "What took you so damn long?"

"I had to go oversea. Pirate's job, remember?" Benny holds her shoulders.

"Yeah, but all you needed is to find the stolen item, right? I don't think it takes almost three days to go get something that's about couple hundred miles out in the sea, that is full of other pirates, and military warships, and sharks, and…!" Jane babbles.

"Jane." Benny pinches her cheeks, "I'm back alive. No need to keep thinking that I might be dead."

Jane squeezes her lips together, and pulls back from the hug to look at him in the eyes, "Right. That's…good!"

Benny looks over to the window, "What were you doing anyway?"

"Wh-? Don't tell me you haven't passed through the city?" Jane exclaims.

"I took a shortcut. I let Dutch take my car so he could finish the rest of the job. Didn't wanna walk all the way here, my feet woulda fall off." Benny reasons as he sits on the bed.

"Well, something's goin' on back in the city." Jane returns to look out of the window, seeing darkness coming out of the districts, "It got really quiet over there…"

"Quiet? In Roanapur?" Benny chuckles, "Sweetie, if you spent at least one day and survived here, you know Roanapur's NOT the quiet kind."

"I KNOW that…" Jane whines with her tongue out, "But it really is out there."

"…I…guess I haven't been hearing the gangsters yodeling since I got back…" Benny runs his hand through his hair.

"I've been hearing rumors, too. And they were from the city."

"Rumors, eh? Ya know what they say about rumors…they're only rumors." Benny takes his shoes and socks off.

"Yeah, but these rumors are not the type to be ignored either." Jane sits on the chair while keeping her watch out outside the window, "It started around early this morning, then as the day pass by, the word on the street got quite ridiculous. But it was so ridiculous, that such a thing could be happening."

"…Hm…All right, let's hear it." Benny pushes his glasses upward, "What do the rumors say?"

Jane puts her attention back on Benny.

"Okay, well…" Jane pushes her glasses up too, "From what I heard…it all began in the morning like I said. Witnesses stated that six Triads members were shot and possibly killed by one man."

"Triads…?"

"Yes. There are also some people that claimed that they saw the man who shot them, but couldn't get a look on his face. They referred him as the 'man in black' because he was wearing black clothing. After the six Triads were shot, the leader became furious. He then armed himself and the remaining Triads to start a battle with the Russians of Hotel Moscow."

"Hotel Mos-? Why would they be involved?" Benny starts becoming interested.

"No one really knows for sure. Many people thought that the 'man in black' was someone who is working for Hotel Moscow. That's the only reasonable explanation. However, there was a leak of information. A man from the Triads actually stated that the 'man in black' informed the Triads that for the last four years, Hotel Moscow had been targeting Triads members and killed almost half of their numbers secretly. The 'man in black' apparently saved the six Triads from the Russians and got the leader of the Triads' attention. From that point, the 'man in black' became the leader's informant."

"…"

"And later after, the fight between the Triads and Hotel Moscow broke out at the Central Hospital. Everyone fled and went hiding in their homes, so that they wouldn't end up in the crossfire. Since then, the 'man in black' is called the bringer of death since he finally initiated the war between the two rival organizations and having them kill each other." Jane closes her eyes and takes a deep breath from her clarification.

"…"

"The 'man in black' became known as…" Jane reopens her eyes to Benny, "…the Reaper."

"Reaper…" Benny mumbles.

"Reaper has started the war in the city and the rumors say that during the battle, he fought against both leaders of the Triads and Hotel Moscow at the same time. But, none of them had killed each other. Reaper survived and is seen nowhere again. However, the battle with the Chinese and Russian mafia is still going. They are probably getting ready for the second onslaught, and that's why it's so quiet in the city right now." Jane clenches her green shorts.

"…" Benny deeply, but silently, exhales and takes off his glasses, "That…sounds hard to believe. After all, the Triads and Hotel Moscow try to avoid getting into a fight with each other. And from that, you saying that it only took one guy to start that kind of mess?"

"Mm-hmm…as you said…they are ONLY rumors." Jane moves and sits next to Benny on the bed.

"…"

They sat there in stillness as the creaking of the spinning fan on the ceiling takes over.

"Whatever happens then, it won't get to us." Benny wraps his arm around Jane, "As long we don't try and get involved, we should be safe."

"…" Jane holds his hand on her shoulder, "I hope you're right."

"Hey, wait a minute, I'm a computer genius; my brain's more than capable of being right."

Jane giggles at his comment, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

The both of them laugh and relieve the stress off. Their worries are beginning to disappear and they have nothing but each other.

"Hey, I don't want to be in the mix of things, but…remember that Japanese man in your crew…"

"…" Benny's smile lessens but still stays on his face, "Yeah, uh…he's been gone for four years now."

"I know, but, I just wanna know you and the others are feeling?"

"I'm doing okay, I suppose. Been kinda hard not to have anyone to talk to the same way as Rock. Dutch's pretty hardcore, he doesn't crack easily, but he's still taking it tough." Benny puts his hands onto his lap.

"And…that other Chinese woman?"

"Revy? She's…" Benny tries to come up with the most definite answer, "…I don't know."

"Were she and him…"

"…?"

"You know…"

"What…?"

"Like how you and me are right now." Jane holds Benny's hand on his lap, "But with her and the Japanese man."

"Oh!" Benny widens his eyes, "Those two? No way! Not ever. Revy and Rock? The world's gotta be exploding before that ever happens."

"…hm…"

"…"

"So, now that we're alone finally." Jane takes off her glasses and positions her shoulders seductively, "Wanna relax a bit?"

Benny's smiles comes back in full, "That's why I came back, right?"

* * *

><p>Reaper tosses Eda's priest clothes in front of her.<p>

"Put your clothes on." Reaper demands.

"And how exactly am I going to do that with my hands tied up like this?" Eda queries, "This jacket can't come off on its own."

"…"

Reaper traverses over behind Eda and begins to untie the blue tie that is binding her wrists together. The tie comes off and Eda brings her hands in front of her to start rubbing her wrists. She stands up and tries to smooth the pain.

"Damn…" Eda hisses, "Doesn't hurt that much if it was rope…"

"…"

Reaper situates himself behind Eda and put his hands on her shoulders to take back his leather jacket. Eda takes the opportunity at once. She elbows Reaper right in the stomach, causing him to grimace from the impact. She spins around and steals the Springfield Armory 1911 TRP pistol out from his gun holster behind him. She pulls the hammer back and aims it directly at Reaper's head.

"…!"

"Oops…you got careless." Eda smirks.

"…" Reaper mentally curses with annoyance.

"Don't forget you just got yourself in a heap of trouble, a trouble that I have to deal with. I really have no time for diversions. My deal is with Chang and his organization. If you really want to get in my way again, I might as well kill you right now and get it over with." Eda threatens.

"…You still want to go through this…?" Reaper eyes at her.

"This is my job. Sorry to have your heart broken, but I'm gonna have to ask you to drop that Kel-Tec of yours and get on the ground."

"…"

"Didn't hear me?" Eda walks up and places the barrel to Reaper's forehead, "I said drop the-!"

Reaper, swiftly, turns and grabs her arm and neck, and uses a throwing technique on her, _Harai Makikomi_. A sweep wraparound movement that slams Eda down onto the pile of wooden sticks, and Reaper falls down with her in the process. The collision has Eda release the Springfield and Reaper grabs it. Eda is on her back on top of the broken sticks and Reaper gets onto his feet. Maintaining a distance away from her, Reaper aims at Eda with his pistol.

"If you want to use a gun, at least do it without getting so close." Reaper warns.

"…ugh…fuck…" Eda wriggles from the pain of her back.

Reaper grabs her priest clothes again, "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, put your clothes on."

He throws the clothes on her while Eda growls with frustration.

She reluctantly removes the leather jacket and flings it to Reaper.

Eda dresses herself with her usual get-up she's been wearing for years.

* * *

><p>Dutch knocks on the door of a house that is close to the beach on the other side of the island. It is a house of white wood and fined to high quality. The man, who hired the Lagoon Company to pursue the stolen item, is an Italian. Luckily, he is not connected to the mafia in any way…in hopeful thoughts.<p>

The door opens and a white skin, sleek-hair blonde man, with braces on his teeth, in a tan suit exits. He looks at Dutch with a glance and passes by him without a word. Dutch persists on watching him walk toward his own car with tinted windows and drives off. There was no doubt about it.

That man is the new head of the Italian mafia organization of Roanapur.

He is Ronny "The Jaws."

Then, the hirer comes up to the door and spots Dutch standing on his porch. He is also a blonde wearing a suit, but with a white vest and pants, and an orange dress shirt inside. The hirer notices the shotgun in Dutch's hand and elicits a slender sense of panic.

"Ah, you have returned." The Italian man greets, "With the item, I presume?"

"Of course, Mr. Ferrari." Dutch hands him the bag containing the item.

The hirer takes the bag and looks inside to confirm. He has a satisfied look on his face.

"Well done, sir." Mr. Ferrari smiles, "Would you like to come in while I collect your payment?"

"Got any beer?" Dutch asks.

"Why yes. Do you enjoy Birra Moretti?"

"Never heard of that."

"Well, I insist on trying it." Mr. Ferrari makes way for Dutch to enter.

Dutch goes inside the house with his shotgun, and is astonished how small the inside actually is. The walls are close enough to make a narrow hallway and the stairs that leads upstairs are literally behind one of the walls. The living room is in the same room as the kitchen, and the restroom is across from the side to where the staircases begin. Dutch is also astounded at the number of paintings hanging on the walls.

Mr. Ferrari notices him studying each painting he passes by.

"Do you like paintings?" Mr. Ferrari puts the small bag with the item in his pocket.

"Not much have a taste for them. Last time I took interest in paintings, believe it or not, Nazis were involved, and things got pretty ugly from there." Dutch answers with the shotgun up on his shoulder.

"I see."

Dutch stops at one peculiar painting.

The art appears as a woman in a dress of gold that has eye-looking symbols, standing in a background filled with also golden colors.

"That painting has a history with Nazis as well." Mr. Ferrari stands besides Dutch.

"Hmm…is that right?"

"Quite so. The woman in the painting is the wife of a wealthy industrialist who had a keen interest with the one who created this. The artist's name is Gustav Klimt. The woman's name is Adele Bloch-Bauer. She passed away with an unfortunate death of meningitis, and her husband, the industrialist, was to take care of the painting. However, when the Nazis began to dominate Austria in 1938, the husband had to flee, leaving behind the beautiful painting of his wife. The Nazis took it in and now it must stay in the Austrian museum." Mr. Ferrari tells the painting's history.

"Why is it here, then?" Dutch asks.

"This painting is meant to go to the rightful owner, who is the niece of the widowed husband named Maria Altmann. I was to momentarily hold onto this painting so that she could see it personally. She wishes to argue against the Austrian government to take back her uncle's painting. "

"Now that's dangerous to hold onto a property of Germans' and getting yourself caught between a standoff."

"Ah, it is. That's what makes it so fascinating!" Mr. Ferrari smirks, "A piece of art like this, being the source of rightful ownership, and starting a mist of battle with the owners. Extraordinary, don't you think?"

"…"

Mr. Ferrari holds his hands behind his back and awes at the painting, "The things people die for. For war…or for art…it's all so…abstruse."

"…" Dutch lowers his shotgun and hangs it by his side, "I think I'll have that beer, now."

"Ah, yes!" Mr. Ferrari snaps out of his trance, "Come along."

The both of them enter the living room. Dutch sits on one of the chairs that is closest to the main window, so he can see the outside front door. Mr. Ferrari goes inside the adjacent kitchen to fetch the beers and Dutch's payment. He returns to the living room with both.

"There you go." Mr. Ferrari gives Dutch a briefcase and places an opened beer bottle on the table for him.

Mr. Ferrari sits on a chair while Dutch checks the payment inside of the briefcase.

"No problems here." Dutch states as he closes the briefcase, and he drinks the beer with a relaxed mind.

"I appreciate your work, Mr. Dutch. Is this what you do here in Roanapur?" Mr. Ferrari drinks his own bottle of the Birra Moretti beer.

"Pretty much. After fighting the war in Vietnam, I couldn't help but find myself more comfortable here in the city." Dutch sets the shotgun standing next to the chair's edge on the floor.

"Hmm…a city of violence, comfortable? That's rather intriguing." Mr. Ferrari crosses his legs.

"And you, Mr. Ferrari? You a collector?"

"In that sort of terms, yes I am."

"Is it that fun to you? I mean, you just had an item stolen by a bunch of pirates and you hired other pirates to get it back. I'm sure you know what pirates can easily do?"

"Oh, yes…I am fully aware of what evils people with guns can do. It's just I have to find the right ones, no?"

"…" Dutch gulps another sip of beer, "…So…it is fun to you."

"Hmm…" Mr. Ferrari swirls the beer in his bottle, "I…am a man who values items. Are you familiar with that kind of value?"

"Kinda self-explanatory."

"Well, it all started when I was young child of ten. My father gave me a present on my birthday celebration. It was in a box wrapped in black and blue stripes. I tore off the wrapping paper and the bow tie. I opened the box and I saw an object of strange."

"…?"

"It was… a rock."

"Rock…?" Dutch cocks an eyebrow.

"That is correct, a rock." Mr. Ferrari smirks and sips his beer again, "A rock that I have no interest in whatsoever. My father explained to me that this rock bears a special trait that I should treasure because it was out of this world. A simple rock. Why would I need to treasure a rock? It was an insignificant rock to me. There was nothing special about it to my eyes. It looked just like any other rocks I see on the streets. I was ten at the time, so I was naïve. It was until when I turned seventeen, that I discovered the true identity of the rock. All those years I thought the rock was but a piece of the Earth that has been crumbled. Then, I found out that it wasn't a piece of Earth. It was a piece…of Mars."

"…Mars…?"

"A rock from Mars…Now THAT'S something I don't see on the streets every day." Mr. Ferrari laughs, "My father did say it was out of this world, but I didn't know anything farther than the Earth!"

"What happened to it?" Dutch sips his beer.

"Oh, I threw it in a pond the very next day."

"…sucks, huh?"

"You have no idea." Mr. Ferrari shakes his head with a smile, "That was when I finally learned something."

"…?"

"Even something as plain as a rock, can have meaning to it. We see things every day, and think to ourselves that we know everything about it. However, there's more to it than how it meets to our perspectives." Mr. Ferrari leans forward and puts his arms on his knees, "Like that painting you saw on the wall…"

"…"

"What did you see when you first looked at it?"

"A woman in gold." Dutch straightforwardly replies.

"Exactly. It's just a woman in gold. But, of course, if you think gold, you think rich and powerful, am I correct?"

"Yeah…"

"And you never would have think that gold also means faith?"

"…Never woulda occur to me."

Mr. Ferrari grins, "Plus…if you DID know everything there is to know about the painting, you still wouldn't probably know the history of it, unless otherwise, someone told you."

"That's likely the case." Dutch finishes the rest of his beer.

"That is the kind of thing I strive for, Mr. Dutch. I collect things because not simply because I want to have it. But, because, I would like to see how it affects me in any way possible. Like how the Nazis and the painter's niece are struggling for the painting of gold…I wish to see why is it that people can change all under an object that looks to have no meaning, but it truly does, whatsoever." Mr. Ferrari explains.

"Hmm…sounds ambitious coming from you, Mr. Ferrari." Dutch places the empty bottle on the table.

"As I said, I'm a man who values items, even a rock from Mars." Mr. Ferrari brings out the small fabric bag from his pocket and shakes it side to side.

Dutch smirks and nods as an understanding.

"Well, it's a pleasure talking with you. I better be out of your way." Dutch stands.

Mr. Ferrari stays in his chair and leans back.

"If you need anything else, give us a call again sometime." Dutch picks up the briefcase and his shotgun.

"Sure thing. Thank you for your help, Mr. Dutch." Mr. Ferrari gulps the rest of his beer.

As Dutch prepares to leave, he remembers Ronny "The Jaws" exiting when he knocked on the door.

"One question, Mr. Ferrari." Dutch turns back towards the Italian collector.

"Do ask." Mr. Ferrari puts the beer bottle on the table.

"I saw another man leaving when I got here. You wouldn't happen to have any relation to him do you?" Dutch grips his shotgun with a slight force.

"You mean, Ronny? Oh, he is a long distant cousin of mine. We hardly talk at all. Since I got here, he thought of paying me a visit and telling me about the disaster that's happening in the city right now."

"Disaster? What kind?" Dutch didn't know that something is happening in Roanapur.

"Hm…I believe havoc is transpiring between the Chinese and Russian mafia. Some 'man in black' named Reaper is responsible. Rumor has it; that it was he who struck up the battle between the two. The two organizations are still fighting, I rather hope not. Everyone is avoiding being killed by staying indoors and letting the Chinese and Russians duke it out."

"…"

"You best be careful, Mr. Dutch. I hear that the Reaper is nowhere to be seen and can kill anyone."

"Thanks for that." Dutch nods and heads out of Mr. Ferrari's house.

* * *

><p>Reaper and Eda come out of the forest and onto the beach.<p>

Eda is back in her priest clothes and tied up again with Reaper's blue tie. Reaper holds Eda in front of him with his Springfield aiming at her spine as they walk. To the left, in the distance, they spot a port full of brightly colored containers. The two make their way in that direction.

"So what are you going to do now?" Eda inquires, "Chang and Balalaika are hunting you down. How are you-?"

"It's nothing you need to know. Just as long you don't try and do anything stupid." Reaper quickens the pace.

"Heh, you know me. I can do all kinds of shit." Eda smirks, "But for the record, it's not going to end the way you think it will be."

"I got a plan for it. I know what I'm doing."

"Your plan is not going to work! This is the Triads and Hotel Moscow you are up against. They got the firepower and you're just one man. How the hell are you going to stop this mess on your own?"

"I won't be alone." Reaper states, "Someone I know will be helping me."

"…really…? Good luck with that then."

Reaper and Eda arrive at the port.

They are surrounded by numerous containers. They continue walking until they get to the entrance of the port for an exit and pathway.

"Even if you did succeed…do you know how it's gonna affect me?" Eda inquires again.

"…"

"You finish up with Chang and Balalaika, chances are unlikely, and I have to report to the agency about everything that's happened. I'm gonna be screwed as hell…!"

"…Don't worry, Eda…I can save you from that." Reaper affirms her.

"…! Yeah? How?"

Suddenly, Reaper stops in his tracks. He listens for something and hears it.

"Shh…" Reaper whispers in Eda's ear.

Quickly and quietly, he scurries behind a container and kneels down along with Eda.

"What's going on?" Eda whispers.

"Stay here. If it comes down to it, just run." Reaper orders.

"Wh-? Rock…!" Eda watches him run off, "Rock…!"

Reaper switches his Springfield pistol with his Kel-Tec Sub 2000 prototype. He walks down the port and scans around him. He heard a noise of footsteps and he cautiously tracks it down. As he listens for the noise with his Kel-Tec unfolded and loaded, he stops in his place.

Another noise bounces off the containers.

The sound is a slide of a gun cocking a bullet in place.

Reaper rapidly turns around and shoots his Kel-Tec. The bullets fly and hit a container that has a shadowy person shooting back. The unknown person runs across from container to container, shooting with two guns. Reaper is kneeling on the ground and firing at the silhouette with his semi-automatic rifle. He chases after the attacker by going a different route. Between containers, they fire at each other and only flinching from the bullet impacts on the metal. As the attacker continues running, Reaper runs to the attacker's side of the container. He looks out from the corner and sees the attacker sprinting. He spots barrel drums with flammable symbols on them in front of the attacker.

Reaper comes out of the corner, aims at the barrel drums, waits until the attacker gets close to them, and shoots his last bullet.

The barrel drums ignite and explode with dynamic outward force. The unknown silhouette flies sideways and rolls across the ground. The person is writhing and paralyzed for a short time. Reaper has no more ammo for his Kel-Tec and cannot use the weapon anymore. He throws it down and brings out his Springfield pistol.

He walks over to the attacker with his gun up and stands far enough to see the attacker's face.

"Who are you?" Reaper interrogates.

The attacker flips around and aims one of the guns at Reaper.

The flames from the exploded barrel drums emit a light strong enough to reveal the face.

Reaper sees a tan Chinese woman with magenta hair and a visible tattoo on her right shoulder, pulling the trigger of a Beretta 92FS pistol with a familiar pissed-off face.

"Revy…?" Rock is shocked to see her.

The Beretta pistol fires the bullet and hits Rock in the umbilical region.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Please leave a review for this chapter!**

**Most of this chapter has a lot more of Benny and Dutch. Just so you know, this is the last time you will see them until the arrival of the final chapter.**

**Also, the next chapter will show Revy's side of this chapter, meaning what has happened before she faced Reaper (Rock). Chang and Balalaika will have their reappearance in the next chapter as well.**

**If you liked something from this chapter, please tell me in your review. I would appreciate it very much.**

**Next chapter is coming sooner…or later. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

The leader of the Triads and a few of his followers walk down a vacant street of Roanapur. Clearly, the citizens are avoiding them so that they cannot lose their lives. The Triads have no business with the citizens, let alone hurting them. They have their attentions on their true enemies of the battle. The Russians of Hotel Moscow are the ones they are aiming for, and it is the Triads' absolute goal to destroying them all.

The tension between the two dangerous criminal organizations has grown for the past few years, and now the suffocating bubble has collapsed. The new toxic air from the corpses and casualties never felt so nostalgic to both of the opposing leaders. For Chang, the feeling of shooting someone between the eyes for no reason suddenly returns. He feels rejuvenated and filled with vigorous determination.

A person suddenly jumps off the roof of a small building and lands in front of Chang and his small group.

The Triads members immediately draw out their Taurus PT100 pistols and aim.

However, the person appears as a female wearing an accustomed red qipao dress and a white jacket. Chang and his followers already recognize her.

"Well…? Is it finished…?" Chang watches Shenhua walk up to him and crosses her arms.

"All done, Dai-Lo. They dead now. No worry." Shenhua replies with her broken English.

"Are you sure? Did you at least check to see if they were? It would make me really glad to hear you say that the gloomy girl with the chainsaw has their bodies."

"…" Shenhua maintains her cool, "They dead, Dai-Lo. Very dead."

"…" Chang inhales his cigarette in silence.

"DAI-LO!" a voice comes from behind the Triads.

They all turn around with pistols up again and spot a man, who is also a Triads member, running up to Chang. This man is one of the members Chang sent with Shenhua to go kill Reaper and Eda. His upper arm is bleeding quite heavily…

"Ning…?" Chang observes him.

"Dai-Lo." The member tries to regain his normal breathing, "You gotta help!"

He leads Chang and the others near an alleyway. There, Chang sees six men lying back on the sidewall, groaning in pain. They have wounds on their shoulders, chests and legs. They are alive, but immobilized. This mark is very familiar. Shenhua shuts her eyes tight and looks away. She knows instantly what has happened. Chang takes off his black sunglasses and puts it in his trench coat. He stands close to the alleyway, and stares at the wounded men.

He turns around and faces the one with the wound on his arm.

"What…happened?" Chang aggressively asks.

"…Uh…It was Reaper…" Ning holds his wound, "…he got away."

Chang moves his eyes to Shenhua, who is still avoiding eye contact with a face of shame.

"Grr…" Chang takes out the cigarette from his mouth, bites down on his bottom lip, and crushes the cigarette with the sole of his shoe, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"…" Chang's sudden change of behavior silences the Triads members and Shenhua.

"Tell me you at least…" Chang raises and crunches his hands, "…got the woman?"

"…" Ning looks down, "He held her captive…and got away with him."

The leader swiftly goes in front of Ning with fists up, ready to grip his neck, but does not touch him. Ning moves his head away as an act of reflex. Chang puts his sights onto Shenhua. He goes to her and grabs her face with one hand. While she is struggling in his hold, he forces her to look at him.

"You." Chang points at her with his other hand, "I sent YOU to do the job."

"…"

"I sent YOU to do what YOU are capable of doing…" Chang's eyes narrow, "I gave the both of them the same place I gave you…"

"…" Shenhua feels his grip tighten.

"AND YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL THEM?" Chang roars, "WHEN THEY WERE RIGHT FUCKING THERE?"

Chang lets go of her forcefully and making her stumble a few steps. He holds his palm to his forehead as he desperately tries to get rid of his anger before it takes full control of his mind.

"Sigh…No matter." Chang drops his hand, "Two-Hands will be joining us, and she'll take care of it."

"…! What…?" Shenhua flinches, "Dai-Lo…!"

"You failed me, Shenhua. Unlike you, she will be able to get the job done…all the way until she makes me believe her the first time she tells me." Chang puts back on his black sunglasses.

"Dai-Lo, one more chance! I do it right this time!" Shenhua begs.

"No. I can't even trust you to do something simple anymore, let alone anything as big as this battle we're in. From now on, she's gonna handle everything you're doing."

"But...!"

"Shut your mouth. I had enough of listening to your broken bullshit." Chang glowers.

"…" Shenhua grips her fists, and looks away, "Tch… 他妈的."

"Get them cleaned up." Chang tells a few members to tend to Ning and the six wounded men.

"Seems like you have a problem with your own people, Mr. Chang." A female's gritty voice catches all the Triads' attention.

They all turn and see the leader of their enemy, Balalaika.

She is in her green military uniform, a white blue-striped inside shirt, a large coat over her shoulders, and a blue cap on top of her dirty streaking blonde hair. Not to mention, there is also a big fat cigar in her mouth.

Accompanying her, are a few of the _Vysotoniki _members, armed with AKS-74Us assault rifles. Boris is also in his military uniform, and standing beside his captain, but without an assault rifle.

As the Chang's Triads members aim with their pistols, so did Balalaika's paratroopers.

"What has you come out of your hole, Balalaika?" Chang lights a new cigarette, and moves in front of his men.

"Oh, just a nightly walk around to see if the Chinese rats have finally scurry their little behinds out of our field." Balalaika holds her cigar with her fingers.

"Cute. But we are not the ones who should be leaving. This city belongs to us, and you and your group of "honorable" wannabees, are only trespassers."

"At least, my men has honor, unlike that makeup doll next to you, who can't even do that simple task of yours."

Shenhua snarls at Balalaika's comment, and takes out a few of her small kukri knives from her thigh with her fingers. Chang swiftly stops her with an arm elevated.

"So you've been eavesdropping, eh?" Chang's eyebrows depress.

"Not me, them." Balalaika points towards the roofs of the surrounding buildings.

Chang looks up and notices some of Balalaika's men are on the roofs. They are aiming, with AK-74s that have a long scope attached, down at him. Have they been up there the whole time? Have they been following him?

"Your female friend there has been looking for you from the rooftops. They simply followed her, and she brought them to your location. They listened to you and told me everything. Since I was nearby, I decided to visit. Of course, I would've just let them kill you and your men, but that would be cowardly since we are currently at a ceasefire." Balalaika smirks.

Chang glances at Shenhua with the black lenses, and she, shamefully, turns away once again.

"I guess that would've been bad for me." Chang sighs, "But if I WAS killed, my other remaining men would have to trigger the bombs that are underneath the rooftops. That would definitely get rid of those guys, and maybe crush you down with the rubble."

"Bombs?" Balalaika chuckles, "You don't have any bombs there."

"What do you think we have been doing this whole time? Just nightly walking around like you? I know your boys love to keep themselves up there, so I planned a counteraction."

"A predictable statement coming from someone who can't even admit that he is at a disadvantage…"

"Disadvantage? All right, how's this for a disadvantage?" Chang puts his hands in his trench coat's side pockets, "Your other troops are resting up in the forest nearby the northern division."

"...!"

"I have men ready to ambush them and leave you in pretty low numbers. If even one of your men shoots, we ALL die right here, and right now."

"…You're bluffing, Chang…"

"Try me." Chang tempts Balalaika with a grin.

"…"

"…"

Both sides are soundless for a stretched long moment.

Balalaika instantly switches the subject to something different.

"Hmph…in any case, I am now aware that the both of us have a "certain" irritation out there." She refers to a person.

"…Yeah…a man in black?" Chang confirms.

"Yes…Japanese?" Balalaika reconfirms.

"…That's him. He didn't kill you when he had the chance."

"And neither did you." Balalaika remembers the moment back at her base.

"…"

"So…you plan to have Two-Hands at your disposal and hunt him down?" Balalaika questions

"Your boys heard that, too?" Chang looks up to the ex-soldiers on the roofs once more.

"I assure you, it's not going to make any difference to me. She'll be like any of your Triads rats…"

"At least, I have a real killer with me. She will kill you herself. And I assure YOU, that it will happen soon…considering you killed a friend of hers." Chang grins again.

"…" Balalaika's right eye slightly twitches.

"Oh yeah, I told her about what you did to Rock. Now, she's got a new job on her list, and it has your name on it."

"…"

"One more "irritation" for you, right…?" Chang's condescending grin annoys Balalaika.

"You all talking 'bout me?" A different female voice appears.

Behind the Triads, Revy arrives with hands in her extremely cut short denim pants and dual silver customized Berettas in her chest holsters.

Balalaika glimpses at the Chinese-American killer step next to Chang and has the Taiwanese woman in red scowling.

"Ah, Two-Hands! We actually are. I was telling Balalaika about the fact…that she played Rock to get information about my men, and killed him. Lovely conversation you and I had back at the Yellow Flag. You were obviously going to take my side to get revenge against her." Chang chuckles while keeping that cocky expression fixed on Balalaika.

"Yea…damn right…" Revy's eyes glare at Balalaika.

Remembering about their deal, Balalaika does not know if this is Revy's method of getting close to Chang. The biggest negative impact is that Chang told Revy about what Balalaika did to Rock four years ago. She knows that Revy wants to get back at whoever did it. Chang may also have even struck up a deal between them. From what she has heard about the failure of killing Reaper, Balalaika presumes that Revy is on Chang's side to probably finish the job for him and gain his trust.

In that way, Revy can get the opportunity to kill Chang. That's only IF Revy chooses to go with the deal to get the five-million dollars reward Balalaika promised.

It might be more of Balalaika's lost, if Revy told Chang about the deal between her and Balalaika. If Revy personally chooses to go with Chang and the Triads, then she is now Hotel Moscow's enemy. For the moment, Balalaika will only have to undertake either Revy is putting an act to have Chang and the Triads trust her, or she is really on their side. After knowing that Balalaika killed Rock, Revy might definitely be with Chang.

"If that is the case, then you will receive no mercy from me." Balalaika threatens.

"Fine. I will still kill you anyway." Revy states with an ominous tone.

"…"

Balalaika looks back to Chang, "We will continue in the morning. I advise you to call off your men out of our positions. Do be ready to die tomorrow."

"Same for you." Chang acknowledges.

Balalaika puts her cigar back into her mouth, and leaves with her _Vysotoniki_ troops. The ones on the roofs disappear as well. Not one Russian is in the area with the Triads.

"…"

"Do we really have bombs in the buildings?" A Triads member asks Chang.

"No."

"…!"

"And aren't the others resting up back at our place?" A different member includes another question.

"That's right."

"...Then...how do you know where the Russians are resting at?"

"It's just common sense. I would do the same thing if I was her." Chang replies with a nonchalant manner.

"…" All the Triads members look at each other and become astonished at Chang's manipulation of words.

After that, they return to take care of the six wounded men, along with Ning.

"Well, glad to hear you made a decision. I knew you would choose me over her." Chang turns to Revy.

"You knew…?" Revy cocks an eyebrow.

"I know that you and Balalaika are now no longer acquaintances." Chang explains casually.

"…"

"…"

"Let's get one thing straight. I ain't doing you any favor. I just wanna get my gun up into that Russian bitch's face. If you can get me there, then I'm all in." Revy affirms, "But, I'm not your dog, got it?"

"…" Chang fixes up his sunglasses, "Don't worry, Two-Hands. This'll only be professional. It's going to be the same like a requested job. Get the condition done, and you'll get what you want."

Revy crosses her arms, and perceives Shenhua staring at her with a crazy look before stomping away.

"You want this Reaper guy dead, huh?" Revy goes back to looking at Chang, "How am I going to do that if I don't know where the hell he is?"

"We've been tracking him ourselves. However, he is very good at escaping and keeping a low profile. Not to mention that he is…very experienced with using a gun." Chang gestures to Revy for her to look at the six men in the alleyway, "I'm not sure why he didn't kill them. It may be some kind of moral choice or...he's just that good."

"Feh…I'll beat him. You can count on that." Revy scoffs.

"Don't get overconfident, Two-Hands. If I say that I'M dangerous...then he is the same."

"…" Revy ponders about Chang's statement about Reaper.

"Try to get it done before morning. Balalaika will be back in full force, and so will we. Meet me at the Southern port when you are through."

"…Sure…" Revy understands.

"Ning!" Chang calls for the Triads member who has his arm shot.

Ning responds and comes to their presences quickly, "Yeah?"

"Where did you lose Reaper?" Chang queries.

"…Over a lake…in the forest…near the Eastern shores." Ning retorts, "…he's probably heading to the port if he wants to find his way back here."

"Good." Chang nods, "Two-Hands…you know where to start."

"Got it…" Revy begins walking away.

"Don't forget…" Chang reminds, "…you kill him…consider us partners."

Revy does not turn around to respond.

She continues her way to the East to find Reaper…and do what she does best.

* * *

><p>Revy travels through the forest on the Eastern side of the island. She was just at the top of the cliff, where Chang's men were injured, and saw smoke rising out from the forest below. It must be Reaper making a fire. She finds her way down and passes by the huge lake. Revy sees the flattened grass next to the lake, which shows that at least two people have been here. Reaper is not alone. With her heightened sense of smell, she picks up faint traces of blood. The moonlight in the dark sky helps her see the disturbed grass and footpaths.<p>

All of a sudden, sounds of snapping sticks emit from up ahead. Revy speedily crouches behind a tree with one of her Berettas drawn. She peeks her head out to scan around for the source. No signs of movements catch her keen eyes. On the other hand, her ears tune to the distant voices. The voices are saying something, but she cannot distinguish the words. There are two voices and they are close by. Revy draws her other Beretta and prompts herself to pursue. Dashing with her feet, she sprints forward with both of her Beretta pistols up. Exiting the trees and onto a small open gap, she stops in front of a campsite.

No one is there.

Revy keeps her handguns at the ready while observing the burnt pile of sticks that lay on the ground. This is where Reaper made the fire. There are also scattering footprints. From what Revy can tell, there was a wrestle between two people. Another pile of unused wood sticks is broken right in the middle. It seems as if someone was slammed right on top of the pile. The footprints then lead off and go in another direction. Revy tracks the path back into the clusters of trees, and leads to out of the forest.

She is now at the beach. The foot trails alter to the left and head towards the port that has numerous multi-colored containers. The Triads member, Ning, was right. Revy runs with the trails and hurries before she loses Reaper.

...

...

...

Revy walks carefully on the port.

She can hear wet footsteps and the voices echoing from the containers. Once again, the words are not clear enough for her to hear.

As the sounds gradually become louder and Revy knows that she's getting closer, the footsteps instantly halt. Revy takes a few more steps before she stops as well. The squelching from the soles of her shoes with the cemented ground echoes, and she knows that she has alerted Reaper.

_"Fuck…"_ Revy swears beneath her breath.

She hides behind a container. Looking out from the corner, she searches for movement. The sounds of footsteps return, but from the rhythm, there is only one person instead of two. The sounds become closer every second.

Right from between the containers, Revy spots a silhouette coming out.

His shape is like a man. He is wearing a black jacket and black pants. His face is covered in shadow. His hands are holding a weapon she has never seen before, but it has a structure of an assault rifle.

The man stops at an intersection of the container lanes.

Revy jerks and hides herself back behind the corner.

_"All right, Two-Hands…"_ Revy's mind speaks loudly, _"He's right there. You are the better gunner. He is just another guy with a gun. Just fucking kill him…and it'll be all over."_

She exhales calmly, and pulls the slide of one of her Berettas.

Turning around the corner, Revy aims the gun at the man, but the man makes the first move.

He fires multiple shots from his weapon at Revy. The bullets hit the container's side close to her.

"Fuck!" Revy flinches from the sparks.

She holds out both of her Berettas and shoots back. To dodge the incoming rounds, Revy runs down the lane she is on and uses the other containers as cover. The man does the same on his lane. As they pass by each container, they shoot their weapons, but end up hitting the containers instead. Revy's dual Berettas stop firing, and she needs to reload. She keeps on running while putting in new magazines for her guns. She looks back up and sees barrel drums with flammable symbols in front of her.

Out of nowhere, a bullet hits one of the barrel drums and explodes.

"Oh shi-!" Revy exclaims as all of the barrel drums blow up with fire.

The forceful air pushes against her and blows her off her feet sideways.

Revy rolls across the ground, and she stops with her body face down.

Her head spins constantly. Revy tries to get back up, and keeps falling back on her face. The flames from the exploding barrel drums barely grazed onto her bare skin. The sizzling sensation seems like an endless prolongation of pinching. She holds herself up with one wrist on the cement, and rubs her right temple with the top of her clenched right hand that holds her Beretta.

"Ugh…dammit…!" Revy winces.

A voice from behind alarms her.

"Who are you?" The voice seems muffled, like someone speaking underwater.

The dizziness fades and her focus reconstructs.

Remembering the Beretta in her right hand, she swiftly flips around and aims at the man.

The light from the flames lets her see the color of the man's facial skin, but her dazed head jumbles up his face.

Revy fires her Beretta and the bullet hits the man in the umbilical region.

The man in black tumbles down.

Revy drops also. The recoil from firing the Beretta somehow bounces her brain.

"Agh…shit!" Revy groans while wriggling on her back.

She hurries to get back on her feet. Extending from one knee to the other, Revy staggers and slams into the side of a close-by container. Using it to support her stance, she regains her normal senses. She can see the man in black down on the ground, writhing in pain. He's not going anywhere.

Revy looks up to the sky, and finds the night becoming bluer.

"Fuck…it's almost morning, already?" Revy is surprised how time just flew by.

The sunlight shining from the horizon covers throughout the whole port.

"Gotta…finish this quick." Revy pushes away from the container and gets herself to the man in black.

She walks to the man, and keeps a fair distance away from him.

He is leaning to the other direction on his side arm.

With one gun, she aims at him.

"Looks like I'm still the better shooter…" Revy leers with a cackle.

"Guh…" the man in black holds his fresh bullet wound.

"Anything you gotta say?"

The man shifts his body to her and reveals himself.

Revy's eyes spread open broadly.

The sunlight glimmers and clears the shadow.

The distinct features of the man's face unmistakably belong to one identity.

Revy gasps through her teeth as his face triggers her memories of a certain person in her life.

This man is…

* * *

><p>Rock turns to look at Revy.<p>

The bullet wound feels to be squeezing his entire body to that one point.

He fully opens his eyes at her.

"R-…Revy…!" he wheezes for breath.

She stands there, and starts taking steps back as she shakes her head.

"No…No…You're-!" Revy's breathing paces, "…no fuckin' way…!"

She hits her back on the container.

"…Revy…!" Rock grunts, "…it's me…Rock…!"

"…" Revy's lips begin to shiver.

As Rock's body angles at her, she studies him from up and down.

That white business shirt…his hair…his face…

A Japanese man she had thought to be dead is right in front of her.

"No…you're not him!" Revy yells.

She targets the man with one of her Berettas again.

"He's dead! Rock's dead!" the gun trembles in fury, "You're not Rock!"

"…gah…" Rock grips his clothes, "…Then how would I know…about the time we last met?"

"…!"

"…Four years ago…on the cliff…gah…I got shot…and you were the last…to see me…" Rock starts to smile.

Revy gasps when he smiles.

Something else she remembers…about that smile.

Only one person can smile that way, the one person who has given her that smile so many times.

"…N-No way…" Revy's hand shudders irrepressibly.

"Rev-…Blugh!" Rock spurts out blood into his teeth.

"…!"

The sight of the blood dripping out of his mouth instantly makes Revy drop her Berettas, and dashes to him.

This is just like back then...except she is able to catch him this time.

"Hey!" Revy kneels next to him and holds his head up.

She looks down at his face as he coughs.

It is really him…

"Are…Are you really…?" Revy's voice softens.

"Agh…" Rock reopens his eyes and gazes into hers, "…My name is Rokuro Okajima…I worked for Asahi Industry back in Tokyo…until a group of pirates kidnapped me…ugh…They were called…Lagoon Company…"

"…!"

"…And one of them…Her name was Revy…" Rock smiles, "…and she really hates me."

Another wave of pain momentarily interrupts him.

Revy finds herself to be smiling in disbelief.

How can this be possible? Nothing that happened before make any sense. This whole time…Reaper was Rock? Rock is Reaper? This can't be true…

She laughs with her breathing, "How…How did you…?"

"…" Rock touches her neck with his bloody hand, "I-I don't have time to explain…"

"Wh…? Hey…!" Revy presses her other hand onto his wound.

"Revy…! I…I…!"

His eyes roll upward.

His hand falls loosely.

His head bends back on her hand.

"R-Rock…?" Revy shakes him.

He does not answer.

"Rock! No…!" Revy looks down to her other hand that is coated with his blood, "Rock!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Be sure to leave a review.**

**Tell me what you think and what you feel, please!**

**I must apologize for getting another chapter up so late, and also that this part is short. So, forgive me!**

**Another usage of Quentin Tarantino style of motion I have used. A chain of events from a different perspective! Not that great…but I tried!**

**Please remember to share with me your thoughts/theories/ideas in your review!**

**I thank all of my readers for supporting me!**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rock opens his eyes to a warming sensation on his skin. As they readjust, he perceives the setting around him. He can see a ceiling with many cracks above him. To his left, there is an open window with the bright sunlight shining through the glass and landing right on top of him. In front, his feet, with black shoes on, lay their heels on a bed.

Rock feels to be in an uncomfortable position and attempts to raise his body. The moment he does, a sharp pierce of pain emits from his lower abdomen. He winces with a grunt and swings his right arm over where the pain is coming from. He braces up with his left arm's elbow. Rock looks down to see that there are bandages wrapped around his abdomen. A stain of blood shows its color of red underneath the white cotton sheet. He still has his pants on, and his business shirt and leather jacket are on a stool chair in front of the bed.

"Ugh…" Rock grumbles and rubs his fingers on his eyebrows with a thumb on his temple.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he catches a sight of a black Haitian man with dreadlocks, sitting on a wooden chair close by. He is leaned back, and his head is against the wall. He appears to be asleep with his eyes closed, but the interesting thing is that he has a joint in his mouth still smoking. Rock looks around again. He seems to be in a security guardhouse or some sort. There is only one room, and there is nothing else except a table and drawers. The space is small. Only one person can live in a place like this. Perhaps it belongs to the man with the joint.

Rock attempts to get the Haitian's attention, even if the man is high.

"Excuse me…" Rock calls loudly enough to hear his own echo.

"Huh…?" The Haitian jerks up and drops his joint on the floor.

He finds that the Japanese man is awake.

"Aw yea, man…!" The Haitian sits himself upright, "Feel better?"

"Sort of...Still achy, though." Rock responds with his arm grasping his bandaged wound.

"You lucky man, my brother." The Haitian man reaches beneath his chair a silver pan. On the pan, there are many white cotton balls blemished with Rock's blood. The Haitian picks up a crushed bullet with his fingers and shows it to Rock.

"This little bitch right here, man…almost got you."

Rock glances at the small bullet, and chuckles a little, "I had worse."

"Ya, I see that scar." The Haitian points to Rock's scar on his chest, "Big one hit you, yea?"

"Quite big." Rock smirks.

The Haitian nods with his lips curved downwards.

"So, where am I?" Rock looks around again.

"You in my home, brother." The Haitian stands up, "Right by port."

"Port?" Rock goes back to remember what happened.

"I heard gun shooting outside last night, went to see what is up, and saw you and another woman."

"Woman? You mean Revy?"

"Ya, ya…She call me to help you, and brought you here." The Haitian picks up his joint on the floor, "I fix you up, and here you are."

"…"

"Woman told me she shot you. Why did she shot you?"

"…We…had a little fight…" Rock lies on the adjective.

"Aw ya..." The Haitian puffs his joint, "Woman get crazy here, brother…"

"…yeah." Rock agrees.

"Ok…" The Haitian walks to the door, "I go call her in. She worry about you."

Rock nods as the man goes outside. He knows that in a few moments, he will be in a whole world of shit. His mind races to come up with a reasonable explanation. However, when he recalls Revy's personality, no matter what he says, she will still be furious and be on the verge on killing him. Of course, she will not really kill him, but it still scares him nonetheless. She is a woman, after all. Hopefully, she is still his partner, and to the greatest extent, his friend.

Out of all the attempts Revy had shot at Rock, last night was the most successful. The closest one was when she had him at point blank range at the noodle restaurant few years back. Rock was able to grab the barrel in time enough for the bullet to only graze his forehead. He felt relieved, not because of the bullet not killing him, but that was when he and Revy got a little closer.

Now, since he has been presumably dead for the past four years, is he still close to her…or is he much farther away now?

Rock breathes in deeply with the first inflicted wound he got after returning to Roanapur.

The door opens with a loud creak, startling Rock. The Chinese-American woman with the skimpy clothing, tattoo on her right shoulder, and magenta hair enters the small house. She stares at Rock with her glaring golden eyes. Rock's body freezes as he feels her presence spreads throughout the room. He notices that her holster for her guns is missing.

Rock shifts his body so he is in a sitting position and facing Revy.

She releases the door handle and lets it close by itself as she walks towards him. She stands next to the bed and gazes down at him.

Rock takes a deep breath.

"Revy, I can expla-."

Within a split-second, Rock's cheek is bashed by Revy's swift and brutal fist. Rock goes back down lying on the bed. Revy grabs his hair and makes sure he stays down. She punches his face again with the same amount of pain.

"Plugh…!" Rock spits as her knuckles wipe across his cheek.

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" Revy yells as she continues to punch him multiple times, "YOU SONAVA FUCKIN' BITCH! FUCKIN' PIECE'A SHIT! GODDAMN PRICK! FUCKIN' SHIT-FOR-BRAINS FUCK!"

When she finally momentarily stops, Rock groans and mutters…

"Ow…"

"OW? THAT'S ALL YOU HAFTA TO SAY TO ME?" Revy goes to jab his bandaged wound.

"OW!" Rock screams.

"YEA KEEP ON SAYING THAT, YA BASTARD! CUZ DAT WHAT YA FUCKIN' GET FOR FUCKIN' AROUND LIKE THAT!" Revy pulls his head up.

"I wasn't fucking around, Revy…!" Rock grumbles with the pain swelling on his face.

"YEA FUCKIN' RIGHT YA WASN'T!" Revy smashes his face down once more, "YOU GO FALLING OFF A GODDAMN CLIFF AND GO MISSING FOR FOUR FUCKIN' YEARS, NOW YOU JUST SHOW UP AND START SHOOTING A GUN AT ME? WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THAT THEN, HUH?"

"I didn't mean to shoot at y-!" Rock grabs her wrist, the one with the fingers gripping his hair.

"BULLSHIT!" Revy yanks her arm away and grabs his neck with her other hand. She begins delivering another volley of punches.

"YOU FUCKIN' LEFT LIKE A DAMN WUSS! YOU FUCKIN' HANKIED YOUR ASS OUT! YOU FUCKIN' LEFT! YOU FUCKIN' LEFT THE BAR! YOU FUCKIN' LEFT THE TEAM! YOU FUCKIN' LEFT ME! YOU FUCKIN'-!"

Revy halts her violent actions to realize what she had just said.

Rock did not hear her, since his face is now pulp and covered with forming bruises.

She immediately retracts her hands and turns away from him.

The beat-up Japanese man coughs and groans. He finds that being shot by Revy is less painful than being grounded by an onslaught of her punches. While rubbing his face with his wrist, he springs his hand out and takes hold of Revy's shaky right hand.

"…!" Revy feels his clasp and moves her eyes back to him.

"…I…didn't mean to leave, Revy. You know that." Rock creaks, "You remember what happened, don't you?"

"…" Revy visualizes the events on the cliff four years ago in her mind. Rock was shot right in the chest and fell down all the way into the ocean.

"I didn't even know myself…whether I was going to live or not." Rock brings her hand closer to him, "I couldn't just come back…I just couldn't."

Revy sees his hand freeing hers and dropping it back to her side.

"I'm really sorry, Revy...That's what I have to say to you." Rock smiles with a sad expression.

Revy keeps quiet for a while. Her fuming anger dissipates and she sighs with frustration. Grabbing the chair, the one the Haitian man was sitting on earlier, she puts it directly at the side of the bed. Revy sits down and leans forward with her elbows on top of her knees. Her hands with bright red knuckles cover her eyes. Rock thinks it is safe for him to sit up and goes along with it. He studies Revy trying hard to calm her mind down. She exhales and crosses her arms on the bedside.

Revy's eyes show less aggression when they meet with Rock's.

"Would ya mind explainin' what the hell's happening?" Her voice's harshness lowers.

"…"

"…Please tell me…you are not involved with what is goin' on out there."

Rock rubs his wound, now used to the sharp feeling of pain. "…I…"

"…"

"…I'm the one who started it." Rock answers.

Revy knew that answer was inevitable. She puts her back on the seat with her hands resting on her legs. Her teeth start biting her bottom lips, and a breath of air blows down her nostrils.

"Then…" Revy clenches her fists, "…was Balalaika the one who shot you that day?"

Rock nods.

"And…you're the one everyone is calling…Reaper?"

"…Yes." Rock straightforwardly replies with strong eyes.

"…"

Revy stands up and paces around. Her fingers entangle with each other at the back of her neck, and her eyelids shut tightly. This completely changes the playing field. This whole battle now puts Revy seeing different things on another point of view. This entire time, Rock was the one who shot Triads' members, and took on Chang, as well as Balalaika. He was the one who started the war between the two organizations.

Balalaika made a bold move telling Revy to work for her when she was the real culprit, the one who shot Rock on the cliff. Chang wanted to get rid of Rock, but he was unable to. That is the reason why he visited her at the Yellow Flag.

Everything they told her…it was all because they wanted to tame and use her. Like a dog…

The anger in Revy rises back into her body.

She kicks the wooden chair across the room, and it breaks apart while slamming into the wall next to the door.

"GOD FUCKIN' DAMMIT!" Revy screams irately.

Maintaining her temper over again, she presses her palms onto the two temples of her head.

Revy puts her attention back to Rock. She glances at the gnarly huge scar on his chest, and goes to his face.

"Rock…" Revy talks with a concerning tone, "What the hell happened to you?"

"…"

"I mean…Why the fuck are you shooting a gun all of a sudden?"

Rock smirks at her and begins explaining, "Revy…do you remember the time…when we were getting a box of Desert Eagles back from an island of guerillas? Four years ago?"

"…" Revy remembers, "Yeah…"

Revy sits down next to him on the bed, "When you had to hit one of them with a fuckin' box, right?"

Rock chuckles, and so did she. "Yeah, that's the day."

"What about it?" Revy asks.

"Well…we were on the boat back here. You said to me…that I needed to learn how to survive in this kind of life. People could kill me anytime, and the least I could do, is to adapt, and try to watch myself."

"…"

"I promised myself that I would never use a gun. Never." Rock looks down and twiddles his fingers, "But after that day, I…"

"…?"

"…I realized that my promise's been broken by one." Rock grieves.

He puts his eyesight back to Revy. "For four years…when I found out that I was still alive…I thought that was my way out. I no longer have to fear death, and I could start a whole new life. But, that was not it. My life can't start again twice. It belongs here. I wasn't alive because of some miracle…"

"…"

"…it's just wasn't my time to die yet. Being shot that day reminds me how much I need finish this. If there's anything this city needs, it's me. I can change it. I can make it better. That's why…I had to adapt. I used a gun for the first time. You should be glad, right?"

"Glad? Rock…I don't give a shit if you even turned into Rambo, it takes a whole damn more than a twitchy finger to use a gun. I was just fine when you were still a wuss. That's because I got your back, Rock. You know that."

"I do know that, Revy. A gun does hold a lot more power." Rock nods his head, "Look what the Triads and Hotel Moscow are doing right now. Believe it or not, I only used a revolver to get it going."

"…" Revy's eyebrow cocks at the figurative statement. Since it came from Rock's mouth, it must be true.

"But…I still need you."

"Wh-? Me?"

"You got my back, don't you?" Rock grins, "I need your help. We can finish this war, once and for all."

"What makes you think I should help you, Rock? Now that the Triads and Balalaika's soldiers are looking for you, I don't wanna be in the heap of anymore crosshairs."

"Come on, I know you. You always had something against them, right?"

"Feh…You don't fuckin' KNOW me, Rock. Look, I…okay…I admit that I am relieved to know that you're still alive."

"…"

"…AND I am sorry for shooting you in the gut. But, to ask me to go head on with the goddamn fuckers, who I KNOW can kill my ass, and who are running fuckin' organizations, are some big askin' words, Rock."

"…"

"I ain't being your bodyguard in a situation like that. You can start as many wars as you want, but I'm not your personal soldier. You knew that since we were in Japan with Balalaika, when you had to go fuckin' run your mouth at her and almost getting us killed. I don't care if you finally know how to use a gun…when it's you, it don't make any difference." Revy crosses her legs, "Besides, you can't change a city like this, Rock. Only kids get that kind of idea when they see their mother die in front of them or some shit. When they grow up, they'll see it's just the way it is, and they'll end up the same as the rest of 'em."

"…"

"Maybe I like it this way. I don't need to shoot Triads or Russians to say it's time to change the world. I'm probably good being like this." Revy leers and stares across the room.

"…" Rock can see through all that, "Revy…Chang and Balalaika tried to get you on their sides, didn't they?"

"…" Revy's façade of a smile wanes.

"You never knew I was Reaper until now. Balalaika kept a tight lip about Reaper's identity and got away with it. Knowing what she had done to me before, she probably offered you a deal you couldn't turn your back on. If you did go to her, she would just kill you in the end, like how she did to me. And Chang bent the truth about what happened that day on the cliff to make you vulnerable."

"…!"

"Then, he might have told you that if you wanted to get back at Balalaika, you had to be on his side. And from there, he probably ordered you to kill Reaper…who is really me. Then, that is how we met last night."

"…" Revy can't imagine how Rock can deduce enough to get that close.

"Revy, you were nothing to them but a dog who does not have its own master. They only wanted to put a leash on you so that the other guy can't get to you. I can't bear to see you being treated like that."

Rock's sentence somehow ignites a fire within her.

"Revy, please…"

Rock fearlessly slides his hand over on Revy's hand.

"…I know you want to get back at them for what they done, but, you can't do it alone. I'll be by your side again, and get you there."

"Rock…" Revy pulls her hand away, "I don't need you to-."

"But, I need you, Revy. I need only you." Rock's sympathetic words slither into her mind and start to draw out heavily suppressed emotions.

"Just…" Revy turns her head away, "Why the fuck me?"

Rock's hand glides up and lands on her bare skin right tattooed shoulder.

"If I had to choose any gun in the world, and only one, I would choose you."

"…!" Revy's eyes lock back with his dark ones.

"You're the best gun anyone can have, Revy. You're stronger than any woman I have ever seen in my life. And there's more to you than just a cold metal casing." Rock's familiar smile engulfs her, "Chang and Balalaika can't see that, but I do."

"…"

"Please…" Rock's hand skids its way up on Revy's neck, "I know it's too much to ask after four years…Will you help me?"

Revy cannot respond instantly. The man who went missing in her life, finally returns, and now he mysteriously filled up the missing gray void. What can she say to him?

"…I don't want you to do something fuckin' stupid." Revy's hidden side, beneath the long-lasting mask, comes out like flourishing flower, "Like dying on me…"

"I can't die yet, Revy. Not yet."

Rock's magnetic honesty manipulates her face to come nearer to his. Their eyes slightly close. Their bodies become warmer. Their hands find the other's arms. Their minds dwindle from their worries.

"…" Their holds get firm.

As they feel the hot air coming out from each other's lips, the door suddenly opens.

"Yo, my brotha, I got-!" The Haitian man comes in with his eyes looking down at his steps.

Revy's dark personality instantaneously kicks back in. She quickly sees what is happening and reacts with a violent attitude. She smacks Rock's hands off and knocks his face back on the bed with her right fist.

"AAH!" Rock yelps.

"YA FUCKIN' BASTARD!" Revy roars at him while standing up.

She dashes her way out of the house, pushing the Haitian man to the side.

"Whoa, shit!" The Haitian man's back hits the wall.

He looks back at the Japanese man on the bed.

Rock's hands are holding his face as he is squirming around.

"What da fuck happened to you?" The Haitian man moves himself to the middle of the room. He looks at the floor and sees pieces of broken wood, "What da fuck happened to my chair?"

"Gah…" Rock struggles to sit back up. His hand is gripping his rather bloody nose.

"I think she broke my nose, man." Rock's squeaky voice gets the Haitian to forget the chair.

"Oh, shit…!" The Haitian gets himself next to Rock, "Let me see, let me see…"

Rock allows the man to observe another inflicted wound made by Revy.

"Yo, hey, I can fix this, man…" The Haitian takes Rock's nose.

"What? No, wait!" Rock brings his arms up.

"No, no, relax, relax!" The Haitian sticks a newly lit joint into Rock's mouth, "I got this, brother…"

As the Haitian man twists Rock's nose, "Wait, wait, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

The nose is agonizingly back into its normal place, except there is still bleeding.

"There…all better. Ah ha ha ha!" The Haitian laughs, "Come on! Take a whiff!"

Rock reluctantly breathes in the joint in his mouth. He coughs right away and drops the joint on the bed.

"Eh? Eh? Feel good?" The Haitian takes back the joint.

"Hold on. Give that back." Rock yanks the joint from the Haitian and takes another whiff.

Coughing again, Rock returns it to the Haitian.

"This still hurts like hell…" Rock groans with a dry throat and lies back.

The Haitian gets out some cotton balls and gives them to Rock, so that he can clog the nose bleeding.

"What happened, brother…?"

"What do you think?" Rock mocks, "She hit me! Many times, too."

"You two fight again?"

"Sort of, I guess…" Rock keeps touching his nose.

The Haitian stares at Rock, and then he begins to develop a big grin on his face.

"What?" Rock spots the cackling from the Haitian.

"I see. I see." The Haitian waves his finger, "She like you."

"…Are you serious?" Rock thought the man is indeed high.

"No. No. I'm sure. I'm sure. Woman worry. Woman hit man. Woman like you." The Haitian shows his imperfect and flawed logic of females.

"Pff…" Rock scoffs, "If that's the case, then from this, Revy loves me."

"I don't know, my brother. She may do." The Haitian shrugs and laughs.

"Yeah…right…" Rock's blushing is evidential.

* * *

><p>Outside, Revy tromps her way far from the guardhouse after getting her Berettas.<p>

What in the hell just happened back there?

Did she almost do "that" with Rock?

The Great Revy, reduced to a melodramatic girl who's been flirted with by a corny and mushy boy. What is her world coming down to?

Feeling a bit hot in the face, she runs off to shoot some trees to get rid of the steam...and to think over what Rock just asked of her.

* * *

><p>At the Southern port,<p>

Chang waits at the end of a wooden bridge over the water.

He can hear the gun shootings and explosions coming from the city. Three hours have passed since sunrise, and Revy still has not returned to him. Does she have a hard time getting to the Southern port, or does she have a hard time dealing with Reaper?

One Triads member comes up to Chang.

"No sight of Two-Hands, Dai-Lo." The Triads member states, "But we have no problem with the Russians back in the city."

"Hmm…" Chang sighs, "…it doesn't matter if she comes back or not, what's important is that she's not on their side."

"…Didn't you want Reaper dead?"

"I still do. I'm just saying I would hate to kill her if she was with the Russians. I don't think Reaper will be a problem now. He needed me for his plan, so if I stay out of it, he won't be a threat, now that we and Hotel Moscow are on a lookout for him."

"…"

"Our main concern is finishing this battle and win. Once that is done, the Russians are out, and this city will still be ours." Chang lights a cigarette, "Go help the others. Do you still have the walkie-talkie?"

"Yes, Dai-Lo."

Chang nods, "Go."

The Triads member bows and walks away.

Chang continues to wait for Revy a little longer.

* * *

><p>On Hotel Moscow's side,<p>

Balalaika stands on top of an eight-story building with a few snipers in front of her, shooting at any Triads member in sight below. The Russian leader views the streets, that have the rampart battle with her soldiers against the Triads, with a pair of binoculars. She talks into a walkie-talkie in her hand.

"Form ranks at the third street at the second division. Let them back away and ambush them when they get there." Balalaika orders

As she watches her soldiers move to their positions, she spots one of the Triads somehow figuring out the ambush and tells the other members to go to a different direction.

"Damn. They saw through it." Balalaika scowls, "This is the fourth time. How are they doing it?"

_"Capitan…"_ Boris's voice crackles in the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, Sergeant."

_"One of our fallen comrades told me that he saw one of the Triads member holding one of our walkie-talkies. It seems the Triads are listening to everything we are saying this whole time, even now."_

"…So that's why." Balalaika understands and gives her last order to the device, "Everyone, turn off all communications. We are on our own now."

Balalaika crushes the walkie-talkie with her foot.

This war will be a little more difficult than she thought.

* * *

><p>Revy returns into the house after an hour of wasting bullets.<p>

Rock and the Haitian man were just finishing a conversation with a few chortles. The Haitian notices Revy and gets himself ready to exit.

"Ok. You two get along now, yea? No more cotton balls." The Haitian mostly reminds Revy when he opens the door.

When the man is no longer in sight, Revy goes to sit by Rock, who remains lying down. His face is totally plastered with bruises.

"Sorry about...that." Revy points to her nose.

"…heh…" Rock snickers with cotton balls stuffed in his nostrils.

"…"

They both become silent to recover from what happened before. Revy can't stop looking at the scar on Rock's chest. She never has seen anything such anomalous like that.

"Say, can I…?" Revy hovers her hand over Rock's chest.

His shoulders jerk when her hand got close.

Revy scoffs, "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"…Yeah, sure…" Rock unenthusiastically allows her.

Revy's fingertips trace around his scar. The touch is soft from the missing outer tissue layer. When her palm stops at the middle of the mark, she couldn't feel any beating.

"What the hell? Are you a zombie or something?" Revy's surprise amuses Rock.

"No, no…" Rock snickers again and takes her hand.

He moves it to the other side of his chest, "It's right here."

His stout heartbeats resonate through and Revy can feel it faintly bounce her hand.

"Ya really a lucky bastard." Revy smirks.

Rock smiles in return when her hand is taken back.

"Listen Rock…" Revy begins to get serious.

"…?"

"…are you sure you know what the hell you're doing?"

"…Yes…" Rock retorts, "Everything except being shot by you was according to plan."

"...really?"

"I thought I could get to you before Balalaika or Chang, but I got sidetracked by something else." Rock explains, "But since the both of them did, it actually helps me as well."

"How's that?"

"Chang wants you to find and kill Reaper. When you do, what do you do then, Revy?"

"I meet him at the Southern Port." Revy answers.

"Maybe alone?"

"Not sure about that."

"Whatever it may be, the Triads and Hotel Moscow are still fighting, and both sides need all their people out there. When that happens, both leaders should be open, IF we know where they are located. Chang gave you his, so that can help us find him."

"And then what…?" Revy queries.

"…" Rock hesitates, but tells her, "I will deal with him."

"What does that mean? Killing him?" Revy's eyebrows scrunch, "I bet you know you can't do it. Chang is too much for you. I would know."

"That's where I need your help." Rock sits up, "You and I can face him together. That way, he'll be at a disadvantage."

"Tch…what if some of his guys are still around? We gonna have to deal with them too, ya know."

"Like I said…I need your help."

"…"

"Revy, Chang may have been your teacher before, but that shouldn't stop you from knowing that he will do anything to win a fight. Lying right in your face, and controlling you with lies is only cowardly. He's using you."

"...I know. I know that." Revy grinds her teeth.

"And Balalaika? She did the same to me. I took a petty job from her, and I find out that she wanted to get the names of Triads members, then she kills me right on the spot. The Lagoon Company has been doing their work for long enough. We can't trust them anymore. I tried to myself, and instead, a bullet almost took my life. I don't want the same to happen to you."

"..."

Revy sighs and gets on her feet.

Her back is facing at Rock.

"You really believe that you can change a fucked up city like this?"

"Yes." Rock crunches his fists, "You can see it like...this is my way of getting revenge."

Revy rubs the top of her head for a moment, "I'm probably gonna get fuckin' killed for this..."

"No one's going to die. I promise this time."

"..."

"…Revy?"

She turns around with an empty face.

Her fist swiftly comes in front of Rock.

He flinches and closes his eyes.

However, instead of getting a heavy force in the cheek, he feels a light jab on his chin.

Rock reopens his eyes to see Revy with a bright mien.

"See ya outside, partner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please type in a review for me!**

**Share your thoughts/theories/ideas in your review as well, too!**

**I made this chapter short because the final chapters are next. So get ready for the finale!**

**I apologize for not updating sooner. Got busy with other educational stuff. Life's a bitch.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

A Triads group, consisting of five members, is walking down an empty street. Spilled blood and bullet casings are everywhere. Damages to some buildings, caused by explosive weapons, mostly from RPG missiles, have left the smokes intoxicating the air. Fresh lifeless bodies of ex-Soviets and Chinese lay scattered throughout various parts of the vile city. The day is young. The battle between Hotel Moscow and the Triads is still not over.

The five Triads members are carrying their Steyr AUG A2 assault rifles while searching for any uniformed Russian man in sight. It went quiet ever since Hotel Moscow stopped using their communication devices. One of them is holding the walkie-talkie that Chang gave. He listens and only hears dead static. The group pretty much assumed that Hotel Moscow discovered that they are holding one of their walkie-talkies with the correct channel. Ever since before the second battle started, the Triads got some different walkie-talkies and tuned to the same channel as Hotel Moscow's, so they wouldn't have to depend on the stolen one to survive.

However, it is more troublesome if Hotel Moscow had changed to a secret alternate channel in case of a situation like this.

It does not matter anyway. When the Triads kill another Hotel Moscow soldier, they would just steal the walkie-talkie from that one, check the new channel, and inform the other members to retune their own walkie-talkies.

For now, no one is using the walkie-talkies. Therefore, since Hotel Moscow ceased using them, they probably started applying a different method to communicate with each other, maybe not at all.

Either way, both sides are at a disadvantage.

While the Triads members walk by a burning car that is giving off black thick smoke, loud sounds of crackling static resonant across the streets.

The noises are coming from the sound speakers attached to poles throughout the city divisions.

The sound speakers are usually used for playing music, making general or emergency announcements, signaling an alarm and for pranks that punks can pull. They are really loud…even the most secluded person within a basement can make out a muffled sound from these annoying objects.

Just as the Triads group passes through the black smoke, they spot four _Desantniki _commandos and Balalaika's Sergeant, Boris, observing a dead body of one of their own men.

"Hey!" One of the Triads member alerts.

Boris and the four _Desantniki_ commandos instantly react by lifting up their AK-74 assault rifles and aiming them at the Triads. The Triads members do the same with their Steyr AUG A2 assault rifles at the ex-Special Forces troops.

Both sides stay still while each one locks their sights on a single enemy.

"Five on five, at this range…" A Triads member chuckles, "…looks like we're at stalemate here, boys."

"Not any of us can walk away...Alive, that is." A _Desantniki_ commando adds.

"By 'any of us', you mean any of YOU." Another Triads member mocks.

Boris can see that one of the Triads member has a Hotel Moscow's walkie-talkie, clipped to his belt.

"You have something that belongs to us." Boris tells him.

"What? You mean, this?" The member gestures to the device, "Sorry, buddy. You snooze, you lose."

Their grips on their weapons tighten.

"Whoa! What do we got here?" A distant voice with a Columbian accent comes from elsewhere.

The two groups turn their heads to the right and see a white-suited man with a shaven beard, who they recognize as Gustavo, Abrego's right-hand man.

He is a Manisarela Cartel member.

"Looks like we got a situation going on…" Gustavo smirks.

"This is none of your business, Gustavo. Leave now." A Triads member states.

"NONE of my business, eh? Let me remind that you forgot, hombre. You in OUR turf." Gustavo pulls out a Smith & Wesson Model 19 handgun from the inside pocket of his white suit jacket.

Right out of the destroyed buildings, more members of the Manisarela Cartel come to their presence. Nine Cartel gangsters in total, including Gustavo, are within the same range as the small groups of Triads and Hotel Moscow members.

They stand beside Gustavo with Browning Hi-Power and "Pre-B" CZ-75 guns in their hands, locked and loaded.

The Triads' and Hotel Moscow forces' attentions are taken off on each other, and brought to the laughing Manisarela Cartel gangsters.

"We heard that this town was going to be a crazy war zone for both of you. Now that there are not many of you left, we wanna join the party." Gustavo cocks the hammer back on his gun.

"This is our battle, not yours. If you get involved, we are going to have to kill you and the others." Boris warns.

"No, no, no, no, no, you don't understand, amigo. It's not only the Cartel who wanna pull our guns out. It's this whole city." Gustavo informs.

"…?"

"A lot of people are ready to bring it all down on you, Hotel Moscow, and the Triads. They were just waiting for both sides to be almost gone, so that they could come out and kill all the rest." Gustavo smirks, "Of course, a lot of 'em are with me."

"…"

"Once I give the signal, they all run out like hormigas." Gustavo laughs, along with the other Cartel gangsters.

One Triads member looks behind him and briefly glimpse at the empty street.

"So…" Gustavo raises his gun at Boris.

The other Cartel members do the same to the Triads and the _Desantniki_ commandos.

Both the Triads and Hotel Moscow soldiers redirect their aiming to the Cartel gangsters. One of the soldiers stands in front of Gustavo, breaking his line of sight towards Boris.

"…Correr por ahora, los insectos muertos." Gustavo utters and pulls the trigger.

The Triads members, _Desantniki_ commandos, and the Cartel gangsters all start shooting at each other. Each group begins to retreat and moves farther away from their enemies while trying to kill them. Bullets fly and create noises that echo out into Roanapur.

One Triads member, with the stolen Hotel Moscow's walkie-talkie, manages to escape, while four of his fellow men become riddled with bullets.

Boris and two _Desantiki_ commandos successfully withdraw from the battle while the other two cover for them.

The Cartel gangsters kill the four Triads members, two _Desantniki_ commandos, and lost five of their own. Gustavo saw the escaping Triads member running to the left, and the three soldiers, including Boris, running to the right. One of the Cartel gangsters starts to chase after the soldiers, but Gustavo stops him.

"No! The Italian mafia has their share with Hotel Moscow. Only they can go against the Russians. Nobody go near any of them from now on, comprende? We got our own terms with the Chinese." Gustavo says and the Cartel gangsters nod their heads, "Vamos, hermanos."

The Manisarela Cartel is now after the Triads, and the Italian mafia is after Hotel Moscow.

* * *

><p>Rock plucks out the cotton balls from his nostrils and dumps them in a nearby trash can. The bleeding has stopped, and his nose feels a bit better. He is able to see his reflection in the window's glass adjacent to the bed he's sitting on. His face is showing bruises and minor blood stains, courtesy of Revy. He slides his hands up and down on his face to relieve the achiness and dirty spots.<p>

Gazing into his reflection again, he starts to lose himself in his own stare.

_"I honestly can't believe it."_ Rock thinks to himself, _"I hardly remember anything that happened most of the time. When I try…all I see is black. Everything seems vague. I did know that I talked to Balalaika…then I went to Eda…and I saw Revy. Whatever was going on in between is starting to make me afraid. This…"Reaper" that keeps coming out on its own…is it worth it?"_

Rock massages the scar on his chest.

_"I mean…I thought this is a way for me to cope with all of this…but whatever I do, am I still the same person?"_

Rock's eyes narrow and begrime.

"No. This is necessary for me. If I want to survive, I have to adapt. Revy was right about that. Being in a city like this can change a person entirely. I am one of its proofs. And if I am to take on Balalaika and Chang…I need to stay like this."

Rock blinks while shaking his head.

_"…"_ Rock smirks, _"…And just like that…it happened again. I knew I said something, but…what was it? What if I don't want to change?"_

He takes one final look at his transparent effigy.

"I can't stop now. I'll see this through…one way or another."

Rock gets up and off the bed. He makes sure the bandages around his abdomen won't hamper his movements. He walks to the stool chair next to the end of the bed. Picking up his white business shirt, he puts it on and buttons up. Then, he notices his blue tie is missing. This triggers a rush of memories passing into his mind.

From what Rock can make out, Eda is a CIA agent. She was apprehended by him with his blue tie and she had been, until his encounter with Revy. He never got back the tie, because…he left her at the dock! It is obvious that she is not there at this moment. Her feet wasn't tied or anything. She's not on the Triads' side, so it's not like she is going to tell them about his plan…hopefully. As long as she does not make any sudden actions and inadvertently interrupt him, she should be safe. Nonetheless, she is still with the CIA. If she has a plan, Rock wouldn't know what it is until he sees her again. He leaves one button open at his collar.

Rock puts on his slim-fit short Pu leather jacket, and zips it up halfway. He also finds his small pouch and gun holster lying on the top of the stool chair. He attaches the pouch and holster at the back of his belt. However, his Springfield Armory 1911 TRP pistol is not present. Was it left behind at the dock?

He checks his pants' pockets and the small pouch's, then lays out the objects he finds on the bed.

The items are a wet cell phone, small lighter, portable tape voice recorder, shriveled pack of cigarettes, roll of white tape and one ammo magazine for his Springfield. Not that many tools to use, but enough for him to continue his plan. It's a shame that his 1998 Honda "Shadow Aero" motorcycle and his other duffle bags were destroyed. The cell phone's battery is all fuzzed, rendering it unusable, and is thrown away into the trash can, in addition with the pack of cigarettes.

Rock puts the cell phone, voice recorder, and lighter back into his pockets, and the white tape and magazine into the small pouch.

He is set and prepared to go.

Exiting the door of the small guardhouse, he spots Revy and the Haitian man conversing and chuckling over something. Both of them notice Rock coming out and walking over to them. He stands close, and faces the Haitian man.

"Listen, I…I want to thank you for-."

"Nah, 'tis no big deal, brother." The Haitian waves it off, "I do it all the time around here. People get shot here and there...Somebody has to clean the mess up. My job."

Rock understands and brings his glance to Revy. He has to discuss with her about what to do, but the Haitian man shouldn't be around to hear it.

"I have a favor to ask..." He goes back to the Haitian, "…if that is okay with you."

"Shoot it out, my man." The Haitian puts his hands on his hips.

Rock takes out the cell phone in his pocket, and gives it to him.

"I was wondering if you have a spare battery for this phone."

The Haitian observes the cell's model.

"Ah…no, not for this one." He shakes his head.

"I see…"

"But! I can get you one." The Haitian smiles.

"…!"

"My real brother has local phone shop, back in the city. He can help."

"That would be great." Rock smiles back.

"Do you want a new phone, too? This is caveman model, brother."

"No, I only need a new battery. But thanks."

"Okay…I leave you two to talk while I go." The Haitian nods and walks backwards, "Don't fight again, ya?"

"Psh…You don't hafta rub it in my face, dickweed." Revy scoffs with a grin.

"All right…I be back soon, ya?" The Haitian man runs off into the direction to the city.

"Be careful! There's a war going on there!" Rock yells out.

Rock watches the Haitian man fall out of sight. He turns to Revy, who is studying him with an elbow on top of a crossed arm and tips of her knuckles up against her lips.

"What?" Rock asks.

Revy lets out a puff of laughter, "You don't look that bad in that jacket."

Rock's eyebrows raise as he looks down at himself, "Oh…uh…Thanks."

"You know, I still have that Hawaiian shirt of yours." Revy points out.

Rock pauses in silence for a second, and then tries to hold back his chortle, "You're serious?"

"Fuck yeah! I paid good money for that." Revy scrunches her eyebrows, "I wasn't gonna throw it away, even if you really were dead."

"…Heh…um…Revy, I…I…I think…I…uh, you should give up on that shirt."

"The fuck you talking about? Now that you're back, Imma make ya wear it."

Rock rolls his eyes, "You…You know I'm NOT going to wear it."

"Why the fuck not? I got you that when you joined!" Revy holds her arms out, "You should appreciate the effort I put in for it."

"Th-The shirt is ugly as hell! There. I said it. It is UGLY as HELL. And you don't have taste." Rock sticks up his index finger.

"Oh yeah…?" Revy prepares to deprecate.

"…"

"And what? You think that wearing tight cow skin is gonna make you look any fuckin' better? What are you, a gay model, like Jason Lewis or something?"

"Gay mod-? Well...! Look at you!" Rock begins to form his own reproach.

"…?"

"You…" Rock tries to spot something different about her, "…gained weight!"

"…" Revy's eyes extend in disbelief, "…What?"

"Yeah! You gained weight! I mean…uh…look…at…your…thighs! They got BIG!"

"My thighs…?"

"…?" Rock thought he just said something incongruous.

"You noticed THAT about my THIGHS?" Revy's face gives the scorn look, "Have you been staring at them?"

"No, that's…! That's not what I meant!" Rock panics from his equivocal invective, "Look, I…!"

"…"

"…I haven't seen you for four years, okay? I just notice things about you and I…I just…I just…see that you changed, that's all."

"…"

"…"

"So am I fat to you or what?" Revy's sharp question makes him surrender.

"Sigh…NO…you're not fat. You look amazing, I mean, great." Rock rubs the back of his head.

Slightly, Revy's mad face lightens and a small curve goes upward at the corner of her lips, "…Heh…you look great yourself…"

Rock smiles again and starts to laugh with her at the familiarity of bickering at one another. It's just like back in the old days when Rock was with the Lagoon Company, and how their contentious deriding on each other was something they mostly do. As far as he and she can tell, they are still generally the same in each other's attendance.

However, Rock did catch some changes on Revy.

For one, she didn't GAIN weight…she lost some. Her muscular arms got smaller and the tone has faded. Her ribs are almost apparent, and her abs muscles are slightly visible. The belt on her short jeans is tightened by a few more inches. Only Rock, and maybe Dutch and Benny, can spot this change at a close distance. Rock, customary to being the altruistic guy, does show concern, though he doesn't want to just blurt it out and disparage her. But, when it gets to a certain point, Rock must tell her.

For the four years he has not seen her, he, although having disinclination about it, still remembers her appearance when she was almost bare naked in front of him. She was glorious with her magnificent structure. Her weight was that of an athlete's, and not of a "slenderize-healthy" one. Rock would've extolled Revy for having a female boxer's body. He kept his reticence about that recollection because, the unspoken rule was, that moment alone is between him and Revy and no one else. If not meticulous with his words, she would take his teeth and tongue away.

Even with the sparse clothing, Revy wasn't trying to be ostentatious with her body; she just didn't have any decorum. Why would she? She basically lives in Roanapur, which is hot, and she needs to move around with ease. That memory is ephemeral, now that Rock sees Revy in a different state. He might have had a small sense of exuberance to see the body she once had, but at the present time, he just wants to make sure that she's not suffering from malnutrition. He doesn't know why this happened, but he might find out eventually. It's best to stay quiet until then.

Another thing he finds different about her is that she is, in the words of someone else's, "less bitchy."

Rock did a few tests on her, starting from back inside the guardhouse where they talked. When he first saw her enter the door and beat the shit out of him, she did not put a gun up to his face. The old Revy was more miserly and easily incited to whip out her gun at him for doing something that extremely ticks her off, especially in his case. However, she was somewhat less violent. Also, she cooled off more quickly. Revy's anger almost dissipated, by solely kicking the Haitian man's chair. She usually would've needed to break more than that to get the steam out.

Just in this instance, when he and she had a mini-argument, Revy would have punched him the moment he lied about that she gained weight. But, she didn't. She laughed it off, and that's it.

Moreover, Rock was successfully able to put his hand on her hand, shoulder, and neck. He didn't simply touch her in that moment; he went a bit more sensual. Revy did not smack him for it. That is definitely new about her. She is beginning to be like Dutch, cool and knows when there is levity.

On the contrary, that is only when she talks to Rock. He doesn't know if there is a diminution of her personality when it comes to using violence on targets. Perhaps, four years added to her made her more mature? Revy is esoteric to him. The disparity between the both of these opposite people is large. One thing's for sure, she must still be a hedonist for guns and is intrepid when using them, including the same with her garrulous usage of swears. This is to Rock's knowledge only. He might be ultimately wrong.

"How's the wound keepin' ya?" Revy queries.

"It's getting better." Rock puts his hand on the spot where Revy shot him last night, "It does ache now and then."

"Hmm…"

All of a sudden, Revy jabs at that spot.

"AAH!" Rock grimaces and stumbles a few steps back, "What was that for?"

"Just to see if it still hurts…and for that shit you pulled back in there." Revy shows her scary face.

"W-what…?"

"Ya know what I'm talkin' about."

Rock tries to catch what she meant. What happened back in the guardhouse? She punched him many times, they talked, and they almost…

Oh…that.

"That," meaning the particular moment when they were getting close to hitting 1st base…

Rock was too proud of that to take it back. That was VERY risky, but worth it.

"Ah, I see what you mean…" Rock makes a grin that almost makes Revy more pissed, "…I'm sorry."

"Tch…If you ever pull that stunt again, I'll smack you a second time." Revy puts a scowl on her face, but for a split second, it had a smirk.

Perhaps Rock IS wrong.

Revy might've never changed at all.

Revy will always be Revy to him.

"So…Rock…" Revy changes the subject and takes out something behind her.

"Hmm…?"

She brings in front of her his Springfield Armory 1911 TRP pistol.

"This is yours, huh?" Revy feels her fingers across its construction.

"I…kind of borrowed it." Rock shrugs, "But yeah…it is."

"…"

Rock can tell he is going to be in a debate with her about his choice of weaponry.

"Is it…a bad choice?" Rock squints his right eye.

"…"

"…?"

"Yeah." Revy brazenly replies.

"_Pff…that was quite blatant."_ Rock's shame shrieks in his mind. He hopes Reaper won't come out to prove her wrong.

"…For me that is." Revy appends.

"…huh?"

Revy pulls the slide back and watches the .45 ACP bullet move up into the 5-inch barrel.

"If you know me, Rock, seven bullets for each magazine ain't enough for the way I shoot." Revy releases the slide and locks the bullet in its place, "Besides…mine's bigger."

She returns it to him, and he holds it on its side with both hands.

"Oh…" Rock moves his eyes to her Berettas 92FS Inox "Cutlass" pistols in her chest holsters. Those pistols can carry fifteen 9x19mm bullets in each magazine…and Revy carries two pistols. Thirty bullets before reloading on both, and Rock's Springfield can only shoot seven. Yep! His gun sucks for her taste. Hers are much cooler since they are customized to have 5.9-inch barrels, almost 1 inch longer than his.

Rock's Springfield is no match for Revy's Beretta.

It's not his fault. Reaper chose it for him. There must be a good reason…

Revy sees the pathetic expression on his face. He looks like he just got bullied by her…again. She scoffs and chuckles out of amusement.

"But it is quite sexy."

That last word Revy said brings light into his eyes, "…What?"

"The design ain't bad. It's not stainless steel, but whatever floats your sinking boat, I suppose." Revy crosses her arms together and shrugs her shoulders, "Not a bad color."

"Ah, ha…nice." Rock nods his head.

"But…" Revy exhales and rubs between the tip of her nose and corner of her eye, "…for only a seven bullet capacity, you'll never gonna fire that much at far range. Each time you pull that trigger, has gotta be a golden moment, otherwise it's just a shitty waste. Since you can't be pissing metal, the best for you is to be at mid-range. The .45's are larger than my bad boys', so you got plenty of damage. And like I said, if you don't wanna be losing bullets more than ya shoot, ya gotta make it a one-shot count. Dunno why ya didn't go for the Colt."

"Mm-hmm…" Rock nods again.

From the ways his eyes are, Revy knows that he has no idea what she's talking about.

"Jesus fuckin' hell, Rock. You makin' me look like I'm spittin' bullshit." Revy shakes her head, "Guess you're still an amateur…"

"I'm…sorry. It's just…"

"…?"

"_I_ don't know how to use a gun." Rock confesses.

Revy's creases her eyebrows down in confusion, "What the fuck you talkin' about?"

"You see…" Rock predicts a bewildering explanation, "…_I'm_ not the one who is using it."

"…"

"It's Reaper." Rock states, "Yes, I know. I am Reaper. But, it's not me at the same time."

"…Lemme get this straight." Revy puts her finger on her temple, "Rock is Reaper. When Rock holds the gun, it's not Rock, it's Reaper. And Reaper IS Rock."

"…" Rock sighs, "When you put it that way, it's not reasonable anymore."

"Then what are you trying to mean, damn it?"

"…"

"…?"

"Being Reaper…is how I adapt, Revy." Rock begins the bewildering explanation, "Do you remember that time when you were on that Nazi boat with Dutch?"

"…yeah…" Revy unwillingly remembers, when she does not want to.

"Dutch told me that you were someone else entirely. Did you feel that way?"

"I guess. Don't really remember much. I just went into a dark place, and everything just…happened."

"…Reaper is like that to me." Rock grasps the Springfield with his two hands, "He, or IT, comes out on his own, and it feels like he's taking control."

"…"

"So, every time you see me shooting a gun, it's not ME. It's Reaper…you understand?" Rock twiddles the Springfield around, "That's the best way I can explain it."

"…" Revy does get it, "So, basically you're bipolar?"

Rock admires how she can say that in an inane way.

"Basically…yeah."

"Hmm…" She comprehends with a nod, "Then last night…"

"…?"

"YOU didn't shoot me. But, that "other guy" did?"

"Y…yeah." Rock responds nervously.

"Well, THAT guy is an asshole." Revy ridicules.

Rock snickers at that comment, "I expect he is."

"I wanna meet him." Revy demands.

"…what…?"

"You heard me. I gotta talk to the son a bitch." She crosses her arms.

"Why?"

"Whaddya mean "why?" If you say "HE" shoots the gun, he's gotta be the most retarded Hyde for a Jekyll like you." Revy scowls, "Gotta show that guy who he's really messing with."

"But, Revy…! I…er…HE didn't know it was you last night. If he did…" Rock wonders what Reaper thinks of her, "…he might not have shot at you."

"Feh…too damn late now, Rock. Bring him out."

"I…can't." Rock bites his lip, "He just comes out…I can't make him."

"So you need some motivation then, huh?" Revy grabs Rock's right wrist tightly.

"…! Revy…?" Rock can feel her grip twisting his skin.

Revy immediately takes one of her Berettas and puts it up in Rock's face. Her eyes went dark and become filled with morose. Her tone was stern with coercion.

"If he does not show himself right now, I'll just fix your brain up and get him out myself. Come on! Show me him."

"Revy, it's not that simple!" Rock's facial skin can feel the cold metal sliding on him.

"Imma count to 3." Revy takes the safety off.

"Ugh…" Rock squeezes his head inwardly to get Reaper out somehow.

"1…" Revy's counting starts.

"Y-You not going to shoot me, Revy. I know that for sure." Rock calls her bluff.

"2…" Revy cocks the hammer back.

"_She's not going to shoot me."_ Rock says aloud in his thoughts, but tries to trick himself so Reaper can make her stop this. It doesn't work. Rock shuts his eyes.

"3." Revy pulls the trigger.

Click.

There was no magazine in the tube.

Her Cutlass was empty.

Rock reopens his eyes when Revy's firm hold loosens.

"See, I knew it. You wouldn't shoot me for that." Rock chuckles with an exhale of relief.

"Hmph…you know me well, Rock." Revy drops her hands down with her gun, "Guess that side of you only comes out when he needs to."

"…" Rock regains his normal breathing rate, "Yeah…I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize for that shit." Revy snaps, "That's a survival technique…and it comes in handy. I just hope you don't go out of ya fuckin' mind when he comes around."

"…"

The Springfield is still in Rock's hand.

"But let's test it out anyway." Revy suggests.

"…?"

"See that over there?" She points in the distance.

Rock follows her finger to a palm tree in front of them about fifty feet away.

Revy pulls the slide of the Cutlass, puts in a magazine, and shoots at the palm tree.

The bullet hits the middle of its trunk.

"Let's see how close you can get to that." Revy smirks.

Rock looks at her, "Revy…I…"

"Just try it, Rock." Her voice has a hint of annoyance, "If Reaper ain't comin', then you better put up with it."

"…" Rock peeps at the palm tree.

"I used it a couple of times." Revy admits about the Springfield, "From where ya standing, you should at least hit the bark."

The gunslinger holds her arms together and waits patiently for the amateur Japanese man to shoot.

Rock stares at the hole Revy made in the palm tree, _"It seems so far away…"_

He glances at the Springfield. Reaper might've used it numerous times, but when Rock holds it, it feels familiar, but really heavy.

He brings his arm up and aims at the palm tree's thin trunk.

Revy didn't even need to aim to hit it. That's how good she is. Since Rock needs to aim, the caliber of his level is already below hers.

Looking through the Springfield's sights, he augments his positioning. It is very difficult for him to do so. His hand is trembling and sweat pours out of his palm. Rock squints in preparation.

"Come on, just pull the trigger." Revy hastens, "You said you used a revolver before, didn't you?"

"It was really Reaper, that time." Rock corrects.

"Bottom fuckin' line…if he can do it, you should too."

"…"

"Just shoot, Rock." Revy grows impatient.

"…I…" Rock hisses through his teeth.

Revy rolls her eyes and sighs in chagrin.

She puts her Cutlass up to the air and fires once.

Rock flinches, and shuts his eyes.

His mind turns blank.

…

…

…

"You missed." Revy's voice enters his ears.

"…?" Rock looks to see what happened.

As he refocuses, he sees gunpowder smoke coming out of the Springfield's barrel.

This means that the gun was shot.

Rock didn't shoot. He didn't pull the trigger.

"I dunno what you were lookin' at, but you missed big time." Revy feels like she's gratified by still being the better gunner.

Rock scans what's ahead of him. There is no other hole or sign that the bullet from his Springfield hit the palm tree.

But…he does see something else.

Beyond the tree, there is something brownish-white lying on the grass.

Revy starts laughing at him, "Ya know what? I really don't care if Reaper or whoever uses the gun, you're still a clumsy fuck-up either way. Might'a show you how to get a brick wall if you're really that bad."

Rock walks up and goes pass the palm tree.

"Hey, Rock…" Revy watches him, "Ya not gonna cry, are ya? I was just fuckin' joking."

He stops right at the brownish-white object and stands over it. Rock's face becomes flabbergasted and he grasps his mouth with his left hand.

"Oh, God…" He mumbles.

Revy notices that he is grabbing his face, and his shoulders are shuddering a little. Putting the Cutlass back into the holster, she rolls her eyes again and walks over to him.

"Rock, please just suck it up and quit getting your baby-self hurt from everything I say." Revy stands by him, "I was jus-."

She then sees it, too.

Both of them gaze down at the thing on the grass.

It shows to be fluffy, long, and there are small splashes of blood on it.

"Is that…a tail?" Revy's eyes widen.

Rock nods his head while keeping his hand on his mouth, "It's a squirrel's tail."

The blood is still wet and fresh. A trail of blood drops leads into the forest.

"Did you SHOOT…a squirrel's tail off?" Revy asks in astonishment.

"No, I…" Rock hastily disagrees, "I don't remember even shooting."

He looks at the Springfield gun in his right hand. It is no longer trembling. His mind went black again when Revy shot her Cutlass and scaring him. His instincts instantly went reflexive, and made him shoot. That means…

"It was Reaper." Rock mutters.

Revy keeps her silence as Rock faces to her.

"Reaper shot the squirrel's tail off." Rock sounds more surprised than she is.

"…"

Revy thought she was seeing things when she used the Beretta to get Rock to fire. When she shot, she saw his eyes close…and open with different ones.

Rock's eyes lost their brown color, and became silvery-black.

They were dark and full of killer intent. They were the same as hers before she lets her instincts take control. She caught him noticing something in the distance, and moved his firing arm a tad to the right. It happened within a few short seconds after she shot in the air. Then his eyes closed back again.

She surmised that it was her imagination, and Rock was only concentrating so hard that he missed, but when she discovered that a tail of a squirrel's been shot off and Rock said that he didn't do it, she knew when he fired that Springfield, Rock was not Rock.

Rock was Reaper.

Reaper was toying with Revy by proving that he can shoot an agile animal's body part off.

He accepted her challenge, and proved his skills.

It was at this short period of time, Revy's interest in seeing Rock as Reaper in action has become marginally close to infatuation.

She definitely wants to meet him again.

Last night at the dock, he was really good. He almost killed her, thanks to those barrel drums, but she got the best of him because, fortunately, Rock recognized her. This automatically calls for a rematch, but that has to wait due to the current circumstances. Revy hasn't had this fervor since, back in Japan years ago, she met a Japanese Yakuza member named Ginji, who can slice a bullet with a katana. Both he and Revy have their own history of killing and spilling blood. Seeing Ginji cut a bullet in half really thrilled Revy enough to get pumped. Their duel was a close call. Revy won, but because Rock helped her by making Yukio, the last heir of the Washimine group, say words that let Ginji drop his guard. It was a rival match of the year for Revy. Advancing a few years, the sense of rivalry deafened out until now.

A new rival comes into play…

This "Reaper" persona of Rock has the smarts to make the Triads and Hotel Moscow go on an all-out warfare on each other. He faced both bosses, and got away with it. Those parts of the rumors are true since Rock acknowledged it to be so. And his gun skills were demonstrated last night and here with this squirrel's tail on the grass.

Revy plays back the event that Rock's eyes changed and shooting the Springfield.

She can't help but allow a grin of excitement to be put on.

"Aw, man…" Rock crouches down above the squirrel's tail, "You see what I mean? Reaper and I may be the same person…but he can still do what he wants. I can't imagine how capable he is…or rather…I am."

"Now THAT I like." Revy lowly cackles.

"Huh? You say something, Revy?" Rock stops chafing his face.

"Nothing." Revy shakes her head and crouches down next to him, "But...I gotta admit it. It takes a helluva training to get a tail off of this animal. Where did you get it?"

"Reaper did the training, not me." Rock pushes on the slide catch lever of the Springfield. The magazine slides out and shows that there are no more bullets, "I can barely remember any of it."

"Hmm…" Revy abides that answer with a nod.

"You see, I think Reaper came out at the time on the cliff four years ago." Rock holds his right wrist, "If I wanted to survive, my body had to change its ways. I was blacking out when I saw you."

"…" Revy's memory flashes back when she's running towards him to catch him from falling.

"I then woke up and I was at-." Rock stops his sentence.

"…? Woke up at…?" Revy listens for the rest.

Rock shakes his head, "I can't recall."

"…"

"Sigh…anyway…" Rock gets up on his feet, "…are you happy now?"

"Heh…" Revy does the same with a mischievous smirk, "Very."

She pats toughly on his arm while walking back to their original place.

Rock takes one final glimpse of the squirrel's tail and he follows behind her.

"Tell me, Rock…" Revy keeps on walking, "…what makes you think you can change Roanapur city? It ain't gonna be like standing on a box and getting attention. Politics and righteousness are just myths in these corners."

"…" Rock discards the empty magazine by putting it in his small belt pouch, "It's not exactly "change" as it sounds like."

"…"

"I mean, yes, I do foresee a turning course for the way the city abides by. But, what I'm doing doesn't have that kind of intention."

"Meaning…?"

"I'm back here for Balalaika, but not Chang. Unfortunately, along the line, Chang has to be involved, because I know that if I want to deal with a boss of the Russian mafia, the opposing enemy will have to take action…It just all depends how I do it in a specific order. Now, Hotel Moscow and the Triads are the leading crime organizations that maintain their respective main branches' control here in Roanapur. It's pretty obvious that one organization wants to be on top of the other, but since the both of them don't want to be always killing and making another direct enemy, they…went along with "good terms." At least, that's what Dutch told me…"

"No problems there...Dutch said the same to me." Revy agrees, "You still haven't explained the "doesn't have that kind of intention" part."

"Right. Well, my upmost objective is not to make Roanapur a better or worse place." Rock puts one hand in his pocket.

"…?"

"I accept the fact that this "rotten to the core" urbanized mark of land can no longer be a peaceful resort for travelers. It's not up to me to make it be what it is, or not to be. What makes a city what it is, depends on the social arrangements within its interconnections."

"…Hope ya not tryin' to get back at me for when you made me look like I was the one who's spittin' bullshit." Revy glares.

"Heh." Rock scrubs his left finger on his hairline, "Let me put it this way. The criminals are the main "society" in Roanapur, right?"

Revy shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, maybe…"

"And the closest powers that can control the "society" would be the organizations, like the mafia?"

She bends her eyebrows up, "Sounds sensible."

"So, what happens when the organizations' controls are gone? What will become of society, then? Does it quickly earn its downfall? Or gradually become a struggled piece of improvement? Whatever the answer is, time will tell after I finish. Balalaika's my priority…but the two organizations have to be included in order for my plan to succeed. Whatever happens to the city, or whatever "changes" to easily put it, is something I would like to witness, but not intend to happen. Does that make sense, Revy?"

"Hmph…Didn't think you resolve yourself to be the anarchist type."

"I know. It sounds weird from someone who talks like he's got an ambition to bring light into the world." Rock grins.

"I'll say...Fightin' for a cause is just an excuse to stock up your weekdays. I'm gonna put my bet on downfall." Revy looks up into the sky, "There ain't no way for a forsaken shitheap city like this to get any better."

"…"

"Think about it, Rock. Why do you think criminals like being here? It ain't for the drugs, or no law, or killin' anyone you can. It's cuz they got nowhere else to go to." Revy locks her hands behind her head, "This overlarge sandbar has nobody but serial killers, murderers, psychos, you name 'em. They're on a run for their lives and can land around here…a place almost like parole outta prison, but without the contract shit and security. When ya know you end up in hell, and there's no goddamn way you can come back…Roanapur's the only place you can ride out the whole trip."

"I understand that…"

"And since you wanna get rid of the people who's keeping the louts in line, let me tell ya, there ain't gonna be one night when you can sleep in a room with a window. You sure you wanna keep on going?"

"Yes." Rock valiantly answers. "How about you, Revy? Is there any particular reason why you decided to help me?"

"For one, Rock." Revy stops walking and gives him the evil eye, "Balalaika AND Chang got no fuckin' right to be crossin' with Two-Hands. For years, I've been sweating and dropping bullets for them. And like you said, we've been doing enough. We just couldn't stop cuz they pay for the food we get."

"…"

Revy looks to the ground, "Heh…Little O' psycho-crazy, greedy bitch me, right…?"

"I wouldn't put it like that…" Rock takes his hand out of his pocket after being surprised to hear her say that.

"What other way would ya put it? Whaddya expect living in Roanapur? We all gotta do what we gotta do to get what we need. And shooting a gun to get it is all I can do, Rock. That's all I'm good for. Just making some green and hanging a night out in the Yellow Flag get me to hide my teeth back. Plus, we got real common sense not to be messing with any big timers. I've been a tailless dog…and I couldn't see the fuckin' leash. Trust me when I say this, Mr. Japanese…I've got every damn reason to be a part of this."

"…All right…" Rock accepts her response.

"…" Revy stares at him and loses the evil eye.

She asks him in a discreet voice, "Did you mean it?"

"...? Mean what…?"

"What you said back in there." Revy refers to the guardhouse, "About me being the best gun or whatever…"

Rock gently lifts his face, "It would be awkward to say it if it was someone else…"

"…" Revy shows her back again and allows a proud smile to appear, "What makes you like to stay in this city, anyway? I always knew that you weren't cut out for this kind of life... but you still hung around. Why is that?"

Rock gives the same reply as he gave to Balalaika, "I felt like it."

"You…felt like it?" Revy looks at him and then scoffs, "You must've landed your head on the rocks off of that cliff. Are you fuckin' serious? The guy who used to avoid the gun blazing?"

"…yeah." Rock shrugs.

"Pff...Bwa ha ha ha…" She laughs and twists her ponytail briefly, "And there's nuthin' you see here that you hate? In a fucked up world like this?"

"The world's too big to be perfect. Nothing can be perfect, anyway. If there is, there's going to be inconsistencies. Like, I mean…Why did God let Noah eat meat, but not Adam and Eve?"

"Ha!" Revy chuckles at Rock's astute witticism.

"There are things that we like and don't like. We just got to know which is which. Plus, I don't hate that much. Hate is only luggage...luggage we don't need to carry. Life is too short for us to simply despise things. We got to find the stuff we DO like and keep finding more, right?" Rock spins the Springfield around his finger.

"Heh…right." Revy nods in agreement, "But I don't guarantee ya find that many here. If you do, someone else is gonna try and take it…then it's all on your ass."

"…There's a quote that says, "A soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."" Rock stops spinning the Springfield, "I'm not a soldier or a fighter…but I really don't need to hate anything in Roanapur. I just need something to fight for."

"That sounds very fuckin' trite. Where'd you get that from? A gypsy from the alley?" Revy belittles.

Rock titters at her remark.

"What is it that you love so damn much that made ya wanna fight here?" Revy asks.

"…" Rock gets red, out of embarrassment, "It's…really not…"

"Come on, don't be a twit, tell me!" Revy becomes really curious now, "Wait, lemme guess. Since you can't get a job like the one with the Lagoon Company anywhere else…so, for the money?"

"As much as I am uncomfortable being in a pirate crew, money's not the-."

"Joyriding? Ya definitely the adrenaline junkie…"

"Wh-? No. Well, maybe…but…"

"The alcohol ya can get from the bar? They're some real stuff ya don't find in your homeland."

"No, uh-."

"Being 3 sheets to the wind." Revy points out, "…and not giving a shit."

"No! That's-! No…" Rock shakes his head with a discomforting smile.

"Fuck it, then. Spill it out, Rock! What is it?"

"I just…love…" Rock gazes into her extensively opened golden eyes.

Revy tilts her head to have her ear listen for the answer.

"…Forget it…it's not important." Rock digresses and keeps on walking forward.

"…sigh…" Revy breathes out of irritation, "I'm gonna find out, one or another, Rock. Ain't no fuckin' way a pussy like you have nothing to lose."

"Yeah…good luck with that." Rock taunts.

"…Oh, I will." Revy guarantees.

"…"

"…"

"You know, I wouldn't blame ya for wanting to get back at Balalaika." Revy puts her black-gloved hands in her pockets, "Hope you got a plan. A good one, too. Not ending with a handshake and a peaceful relationship-building kind of shit."

"Don't worry. My plan is…quite more cynical and depressing."

"Let's hear it, then." Revy listens with more intent.

They both stop and stand at where they were when they shot their guns.

"Lay it out to me, Rock." Revy turns to him, "What's your master plan this time?"

Rock smiles and puts the Springfield in the holster at the back of his belt.

His plan to end this war is revealed to her.

* * *

><p>Back in the city,<p>

Boris and the two _Desantniki_ commandos have already reunited with the other soldiers. There are ten of them left in total. Four paratroopers are with Balalaika. Boris and the remaining nine Hotel Moscow soldiers are shooting at Roanapur's armed civilians and criminals, who are taking cover in the nearby buildings' windows. Since the soldiers are on the street and the shooters have the higher ground, the battle is problematic for Hotel Moscow. Gustavo was not bluffing at all. Fifteen members, counting Boris and Balalaika, are the last of Hotel Moscow in Roanapur. The criminals outnumber them and can easily take them on if they try. There is no way that Hotel Moscow can survive.

"Retreat! Fall back to Point Four, move!" Boris orders and motions for the others to escape.

As they fire back at the shooters in the buildings, they run down the streets, finding cover. They end up in the alleyway between two abandoned buildings at Changwat Street. The shooting dies down, and the soldiers start to reload their weapons.

"We can't go back out there like that again..." A soldier advises.

"How can we contact Kapitan, if we don't go anywhere?" Another soldier asks.

"…"

"Sergeant Boris…?"

Boris looks to his fellow comrades, "Do any of you have a cell phone?"

Every one of the soldiers shakes their heads.

"Then…we must hope for the best…with this."

Boris turns on his walkie-talkie.

* * *

><p>The Haitian man enters an old cell phone store which its title sign has missing text.<p>

"Yo, Joseph! Where are you, brother?" The Haitian calls.

Another younger Haitian man with yellow deadlocks pops out behind a counter. He seems to be loading bullets into a Smith & Wesson Model 66 revolver.

"Hey, brother, ya gonna join?" Joseph grins to the Haitian.

"What are ya takin' about?" The Haitian pulls out Rock's cell phone from his pocket.

"Everybody's fightin' the Triads and Russians now. Everybody."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Triads and Russians almost gone, brother. We can take them, kill them, and fuck them up." Joseph closes the revolver's cylinder.

"Not interested. Anyway. I need battery for this phone." The Haitian man shows the cell.

However, Joseph is distracted by a police car pulling up in front of the store. The white-skin driving officer rolls down the window and shouts,

"Hey, Black Joe, come on! We're missing out on the fun, man!"

"Ya, ya, ya, okay, I'm coming along!" Joseph tucks the revolver at the back of his pants.

"I'm sorry, my brother. I got to go." Joseph apologizes to the Haitian.

"Joseph!" The Haitian watches his younger brother get into the back of the police car, and drives off with the cops, "Fuck."

He starts scavenging the store for a compatible battery. After shuffling through the glass counters and boxes full of old cell phones with loose batteries, he finds the correct one. The Haitian removes the back of Rock's cell, and hooks in the battery in. He turns on the cell phone and the screen gleams its light. Contented, the Haitian reconnects the back of the cell, and leaves the store.

Outside, the Haitian perceives three Triads members, in the distance, shooting at someone around the corner of the street. One gets shot in the throat, one in the chest, and the other one in the stomach. They all fall down, and the member, who has the stomach wound, writhers in pain. Right out from the corner of the street, a whole crowd of about thirty people, civilians and criminals alike, walk up and surround the fallen Triads members. They laugh loudly and cheer their guns swinging around. One of the criminals stands over the Triads member with the stomach wound. He is a Manisarela Cartel gangster. He holds and aims a Browning Hi-Power pistol at the Triads member, and shoots him in the head twice.

"Oh, shit...!" The Haitian man exclaims and scurries away from the violence.

* * *

><p>The Triads member, who escaped from the fight with the <em>Desantniki<em> commandos and Manisarela Cartel, reaches the Southern Port of the island.

He sprints towards Chang on the wooden bridge over the water with his lungs set to burst.

"Dai-Lo!" The Triads member stops in front of Chang and gasps for air, "Huff…we got trouble!"

"What is the problem?" Chang puts out a finished cigarette.

"The people are…fighting back."

"…What?"

"The criminals, the civilians…the Columbian Cartel…they are all shooting at us. A lot of our guys are killed…"

"Damn…they started already?" Chang curses, "What about Hotel Moscow?"

"They are in the same situation, too. Everybody's firing at them…but, I don't think the Cartel is..."

"The Italians are going for them." Chang rubs his thumbs between his fingers, "Ronny and his mafia have enough power to manage with Balalaika and her remaining soldiers…"

"…"

"Were you followed?"

"No. I checked many times."

"All right, then."

"So, now what…?" The Triads member stands straight up.

"…" Chang looks at the Triads member's belt and sees that he has the stolen walkie-talkie from Hotel Moscow that Reaper gave, "Give me that."

The Triads member obediently hands the walkie-talkie to Chang.

"Have the Russians given any orders?"

"No one has used the walkie-talkies for a while now. They either changed the channel or stopped using them."

"Right…Then this is a risk we have to take." Chang sighs calmly.

Chang presses the PTT button on the walkie-talkie, and speaks,

"Men, 回到南部的口岸. 您有25分钟."

He gives it back to the Triads member.

"We'll wait twenty-five minutes. Then we leave this island." Chang informs, "If anyone says anything, let me know. Keep an eye out at the entrance."

"Yes, Dai-Lo." The Triads member acknowledges and walks off.

Chang looks to the horizon behind him.

This war has been lost.

He did not lose to Hotel Moscow, but rather Roanapur itself. He thought that his power reigned over the entire city, and no one would mess with the Triads during their war against the Russians. Unfortunately, he has forgotten about the unpredictable pandemonium of the city. You can be the biggest dog on the playing ground, but there are other dogs that can bite. Everybody with guns can take on the last Triads, and win.

Did Reaper predict this all along?

Chang chuckles as he remembers that Reaper is Rock.

Rock was a smart guy…and young.

Chang is older…and behind to what the new generation can do.

Since so much time has passed when he told Revy to go kill Reaper, he concludes that she has found out that Reaper is Rock…

And she might be on her way back to him…with both guns in her hands.

Until she does, Chang will be ready.

If this is indeed his last days here in Roanapur, or even being alive, he is going to spend it with a bang.

* * *

><p>Boris and the other <em>Desantniki<em> soldiers heard the voice speaking in a different language through the Sergeant's walkie-talkie.

"Who was that?" A soldier questions.

"That was Chang, the leader of the Triads. He must currently have the stolen walkie-talkie from us." Boris replies.

"Should we change the channel?" Another soldier asks.

"No. If Kapitan still has hers, this is the only channel we can use to contact her if she turns it back on." A different soldier replies.

"Damn…We should have made a back-up channel during the briefing. We didn't even designate a rendezvous point if it ends up like this, either." A third soldier grips his fists.

"The Kapitan was in a hurry." Boris reminds, "The only way now is to wait for her to contact us."

"…"

"Also…Chang called for his men to return to the Southern Port in twenty-five minutes." Boris reveals that he can understand Cantonese.

"…!"

"We can either wait here until Kapitan gives an order…or go the Southern Port and finish this battle ourselves." Boris provides a choice.

"…"

"There might be a chance Kapitan is there already." A soldier guesses, "We should be on the way if she needs our help."

"Right. We should go. We lost many of our comrades today. Let's just end this, once and for all." Another soldier agrees.

"There might also be more Triads when we get to the Southern Port…" Boris warns.

"We're dead already if we stay in the city any longer. Everybody's our enemy…and we can't handle them all. If we should die, it should be for Kapitan's mission." A soldier asserts.

"…"

Boris then nods and continues with the assignment. "All right, men. We will go down to the Southern Port and complete our task."

He notices a sewer plate on the ground.

"We'll take the sewers, and make our way there."

The _Desantniki _soldiers take the sewer plate out and climb down.

Before he shuts the lid back on, Boris takes one last look around him…hoping that the Kapitan is doing okay.

* * *

><p>The Haitian man returns back to his guardhouse close to the Eastern Port.<p>

Rock has finished his discussion with Revy.

"Ah, my man!" The Haitian stops in front of them. He puts his wrists on his knees, and desperately tries to relax his fast beating heart, "Whoo…! Very violent back in the city."

"I warned you that there was a war going on." Rock puts his hands on his hips, "What was it like?"

"Man…my brother told me…everybody shooting at the Triads and Russians, man…whew…They killing them."

"…"

Rock looks to Revy with a smirk, "I told you."

"Feh…Luck's probably just being nice." Revy smirks back.

"Were you able to get the battery?" Rock turns to the Haitian.

"Ya, ya…" The Haitian takes out the cell phone and returns it to Rock.

Rock opens the cell phone and discovers it's already on. The battery only has two bars left.

"Thank you." Rock tells him.

The Haitian man simply waves his hand at him, gesturing a "No problem."

"Ya gonna call her?" Revy asks.

"Yes." Rock replies, "And then, it's the showdown."

Revy beams with eagerness, "Well then, go on, baby…"

Rock searches for the secret number in the cell phone, and calls for the person.

* * *

><p>In the city,<p>

Balalaika is in an alleyway.

Only one other _Desantniki_ soldier is with her, because all the others were killed by civilians with guns out of the blue. She did not foresee this turn of events. Balalaika waits for her comrade, as he is hijacking a nearby car that does not belong to Hotel Moscow.

"Polanski, how much longer?" Balalaika inquiries.

"Forty-five seconds, Kapitan." Polanski replies.

"…" Balalaika checks the Stechkin APS pistol she carries.

A cell phone rings in her pocket.

She didn't expect to receive any calls today…It could be from her comrades.

Taking it out, she observes the screen when she opens it. It shows a number that appears to be familiar…but she cannot educe a recollection. She decides to answer it. Pressing the call button and placing the cell next to her ear,

"_**Hello, Balalaika**_."

It's his voice, again.

"…"

"…"

"Hello, Rock." Balalaika coolly greets.

_"…How's your war going so far?"_

"…"

_"Not well, I take it? Sorry it's not going according to your plan…"_

"Spare me your superfluous words, Rock. Why do you call?"

_"I just want to tell you that I told you so."_

"…?"

_"I told you that you will lose."_

"What makes you think that I am losing?"

_"The citizens and criminals of Roanapur are attacking back at you. The news is prevalent. And after your battle with the Triads, you are down to a few soldiers left. The city outnumbers you by a hundred to one. "_

"You believe that is going to stop me?"

_"No. Not you. But your "loyal" comrades are going to die if you don't."_

"…"

_"Our last conversation had me saying that you could've avoided this situation if you just let, yourself and your comrades, go of this war. But now, many of your soldiers have died because you could not leave the past with Chang behind. Sure, they died in honor…but their blood is on your hands. Don't you feel it?"_

"You think that you can talk me down in a time of war? I don't have time to hear you be mournful for me. I have a score to settle...a job that I intend to complete without failure. Is there something else you want to tell me other than believing that you are the victor, dead man?"

_"…Fine…I'll get right to the point, Balalaika."_

"…"

_"Four years ago, you carried out your plan to kill the Triads members by employing me to do a job for you. I got the approved addresses of the Triads, just like you asked. And one of your comrades was there to take the briefcase that contained the approvals from me. Then, you killed me on the cliff."_

"…What are you getting at, Rock?"

_"Did you, or did you not, kill your own comrade as well?"_

"…"

Balalaika glances at Polanski, who is still working on the car. She turns away from him to make sure that he cannot hear her.

"Yes. I killed Jodorowsky. It was my doing and my choice to do so."

_"Why?"_

"It was necessary for the plan. I had to make your death be an accident and ensure that no one can discover your body. If any one of the Triads found you dead, they would have started to ask around and find out that I was involved because of the job I gave you. I cannot let any of their suspicion to be on me. So, I ordered Jodorowsky to lure you to the cliff. I told him that he is to wait for you to catch up to him, and he is to kill you. That is until I realized that Two-Hands was following. If she had interfered, you would still be alive. I don't know how, but you already suspected that the names belonged to Triads members. If she saved you that day, you would without a doubt report that to Chang, and our plan would be foiled. Therefore, before Two-Hands could do anything to protect you, I had to resolve the dilemma. I killed you and Jodorowsky immediately. Thus, I erased any trace of Hotel Moscow's association with the addresses of the Triads members." Balalaika clarifies.

"…"

"Like I said, it was necessary. He, too, was my advantage."

_"You killed one of your own comrades…without letting him know. How wrong can you be, Balalaika?"_

"Remember what I said in our last conversation, Rock? War is not about who is right…War is about who is left."

_"…Yes…I remember that."_

"So, no matter what you do…You cannot stop me. I must admit, you were quite a daunting foe. I never felt a challenge from you this way. Congratulations. You have my respect."

_"Respect…? After six years…since we first met...I finally get your respect, NOW?"_

"Of course. At this point, I can say to you is…I respectfully ask you to stay out of my way. But, if you wish to get your revenge, then perhaps…we should meet."

"…"

"Well, Rock?"

_"What about your battle with Chang and the Triads? Are you just going to abandon it?"_

"We can't fight at the current moment. The city is going hectic, and finding for the Triads' unknown location is not the best option without a lead. I don't suppose YOU know where they are?"

_"No. I don't."_

"…"

_"But, I accept. You and I should meet together."_

"Splendid. Name your location."

_"At the Southern Port."_

"Excellent. I'll see you there, Rock."

Balalaika shuts her phone. She thinks over of what she just said to him. Her comrades did die for her. Was it all worth it? From the beginning, she wanted to rise above Chang and the Triads. Now, it's only an out and out massacre. Her soldiers end up dying in the hands of Roanapur's immorality. There was no basis to fight for. It was due to Balalaika's inability to know when to stand down. In her mind, what was wrong with not giving up? What was wrong with going beyond what anyone can do? What was wrong with not willing to lose? What was wrong with making a stand? The answers can't come to her…because the people, who have been with her, are dying to find them for her.

However, she can't stop. Not now…

She can only trust that there are some survivors out there.

"Kapitan!" Polanski calls.

Balalaika turns to his direction. She hears the car's engine running. He is standing behind the open door.

"It's ready n-."

Unexpectedly, a bullet goes straight through his head and out into the glass window.

"Polanski!" Balalaika shouts and runs to him.

The two holes in his head gush out blood and she can't stop it.

"Polan-!"

More bullets hit the car's trunk from behind. Balalaika peeks to see where they're coming from. On the street, there is a huge mob of people with pistols and assault rifles walking towards her. They are all male civilians and criminals…and they are looking for the boss of Hotel Moscow.

"THERE SHE IS!" One of them points.

Unable to save Polanski, who is already dead, Balalaika curses and quickly enters the car. Closing the door, she switches the automatic transmission shift stick to "D" and stomps on the gas pedal. She drives off and inspects for a way to get to the Southern Port.

Balalaika gawks at Polanski's blood on her hands.

Angrily, she slams her fists onto the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>At the Southern Port's entrance,<p>

The Triads member holds his Taurus PT100 pistol and keeps a lookout as Chang ordered him to.

The walkie-talkie hooked to his belt has not made a single sound.

Thirty minutes have passed since Chang called for the other Triads members to return.

He starts to believe that no Triads are alive or not coming back.

From the trees on the side of the road to the entrance, a Chinese-American woman with magenta hair and a tattoo on her right shoulder walks out.

The Triads member holds his pistol up, and watches as she comes up to him.

"Is Chang here?" Revy asks with an attitude.

"…He's at the port." The Triads member responds.

"I gotta meet up with him. Deal is about Reaper."

"…"

Revy prepares to go pass him, but his arm cuts in front of her.

"Hold on, this is not a good time." He states.

"In case you're wondering, dipshit. I'm with Chang." Revy growls, "And if you don't get your arm away, I'll rip it off and burn it in front of ya."

"…"

"…"

Then, the walkie-talkie on his belt makes static sounds.

A voice comes out and says,

"_Капитан, это - Сержант Борис. Мы находимся на пути к Южному порту."_

"…!" The Triads member looks down to his walkie-talkie, befuddled by the Russian language.

"_В пятнадцать минут, мы будем в этом районе."_

When he looks back up, Revy's Cutlass is aiming at his face.

"Aw, shi-!"

The flash sparks as the bullet fires out and through his brain.

He falls down on his back, and his body faintly convulses.

Revy grabs the walkie-talkie and clips it on the back of her belt.

She moves on and enters the Southern Port.

* * *

><p>Chang smokes a cigarette between two lined stacks of large colored containers.<p>

He sees Revy getting closer with eyes of ire.

She stops at about twenty feet away…

…a decent range for a gun.

"Glad to see you, Two-Hands." Chang smiles.

"Likewise." Revy halfheartedly says.

"Have you…done it?"

"…Yeah. I killed Reaper."

"…Really? Is that so?"

"…"

"How was it?"

"Same as squashing a fly in the night."

"Oh…? Then, what took you so long to get here if it was that easy?" Chang exhales a cloud of smoke.

"What do ya mean by that? Isn't your fight with Balalaika going on in the city? I couldn't just slip by under Hotel Moscow's noses since they knew I was on your side."

"…Right. I forgot about that."

"Didn't see any of your brothers left. Not since every crook the streets are filled with started to come out of hiding and shoot at anyone in a tux." Revy crosses her arms.

"…Did you know?" Chang questions.

"Know what…?"

"Who Reaper was…?"

"…?"

"Revy…" Chang takes off his black sunglasses and puts it in his trench coat's pocket, "…I know you know…who Reaper is."

"…"

"Reaper…is actually your friend, Rock. I'm pretty sure you found out last night. And I bet you didn't kill him."

"…" Revy's hands angle to where they can easily draw the Cutlass guns from her chest holsters, "I found out this morning."

"…I see."

"I didn't you think you're the kind of guy who would put up some crap to get what you want. You gave me an open opportunity to let me be your partner. Someone you can trust, and the same way around. But, Rock was alive, and you didn't even tell me. I was almost going in a bullshit partnership because you fuckin' lied."

"Well, Two-Hands…there's plenty of me you don't know about to think. Besides, what makes you assume that you can trust ANYBODY? You of all people should know, we do what we can to survive. Balalaika and Rock were both parasites feeding off what I have given to this city. You could have been the solution, but you let yourself be caught up in the moment. I could've given you a chance to kill Balalaika for me, and you would have been paid like Microsoft during Christmas. But, it's all too late. Two-Hands has failed to do a job she's good at."

"…" Revy notifies him, "I took care of your guy at the front. There's nobody gonna disturb us."

Her eyes darken and a vicious grin spreads across her face. Her hands open and grab the Berettas' grips.

"Careful. I'd watch what I'll do next." Chang puts his hands behind him, but inside his trench coat, "Could be the thing you regret to ever do."

"Heh…what's the point of life without taking risks? Once you accept death, you're pretty much the freeist person alive."

"Hmm…" Chang smirks, "Then I'll make it short for you."

Chang pulls out his Beretta 76 pistols, and Revy pulls her Beretta 92FS Inox pistols. Both of them aim their weapons at each other. They do not shoot just yet.

"One question, Two-Hands."

"…"

"Where is Rock, right now?"

"…"

"NOT here, I presume." A raspy voice attends behind Revy.

Revy shifts her left pistol behind her while keeping the right one on Chang.

She sees a Russian woman in a green military uniform with a blue-striped inside shirt and a blue beret hat. There is a gnarly scar on her right eye. Her blue hazy eyes are as menacing as Revy's. Her name is Balalaika…and she's aiming her Stechkin APS pistol at Revy.

"Sis." Revy greets uninterestedly.

"Two-Hands." Balalaika greets back, "Mr. Chang."

"Fry-face." Chang welcomes with a patronizing smirk.

"…"

"So, you finally met up with Rock?" Balalaika queries Revy.

"Yeah. He told me everything." Revy scorns, "You were behind it all along."

"…Indeed I was." Balalaika confesses, "And it was to destroy this man in front of you."

"So that five million dollar reward was pure bullshit, wasn't it? You were gonna kill me the same way you did to Rock four years ago."

"…"

"Heh, quite the striving one, aren't you, Balalaika? Wouldn't be the first time you killed your employees…" Chang mocks.

"Don't be such a blunder, Chang. You and I both know we did many things to become leaders in our own rights."

"And what rights did you have? Roanapur was ours to begin with." Chang reminds, "I may have liked your company when you were in that one dress all those years ago…but I still remember the gun you had between your legs."

"Two-Hands!" Balalaika gestures with her Steckin APS pistol for Revy to move to the side, "This battle is with him and I. Don't interfere."

Revy takes a few steps back while keeping her guns on both bosses. The three form a triangle. Chang keeps one gun on Revy and the other on Balalaika. Balalaika aims her gun at Chang.

"Sorry, but I have a personal vendetta with the both of you." Revy looks left and right.

Abruptly, a cell phone rings in Chang's pocket.

Watching to make sure no one makes a move, Chang puts the left pistol aiming at Revy away and keeps the other on Balalaika. With his free left hand, he takes out one of two cell phones he kept in his pants' pocket.

The cell phone belonged to Dao, the Triads member who Reaper shot.

The same cell phone Reaper calls to contact Chang.

On the mini-screen, it says "?"

He flips the phone open and puts it up to his left ear.

_"Chang."_ The voice comes out of the speaker.

"Reaper. Or should I say…Rock." Chang answers loudly enough for Revy and Balalaika to hear.

_"You seem to be in a quandary."_

"Oh, yeah? What quandary would that be?"

_"You got two deadly women pointing their guns at you. That's a heavy standoff to be in."_

"Yeah, it might be…You should come and join us. After all, this was something you meant to happen."

_"Yes, it was. Just another chess piece moved."_

"Are you watching?" Chang zips his eyes around, "You might as well show yourself…and explain to us how we got into this in the beginning."

_"I already am there. I'm right behind you."_

Chang turns his head.

He sees a Japanese man in a black leather jacket and pants, also wearing a white business shirt, standing ten feet away from him to the right.

His face is undeniably identical to Rock's.

He is holding his own cell phone to his ear.

Closing it, he walks forward.

As Chang puts away Dao's cell, "No one has EVER sneaked up on me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you." Rock goes pass Chang.

He stands in between Chang and Balalaika, and in front of Revy, forming a rhombus between all of them.

Rock browses at Balalaika, "I'm glad you came, Balalaika."

"I'd say the same for you…Rock." Balalaika throws a sardonic smile.

He peeps at Revy for a brief second. Both of her Cutlass guns maintain their targets in sight. She gives him a very swift wink to ensure that she has him covered.

"I must say…You are starting to be a Houdini of death itself." Chang comments.

"I had my fair chances." Rock holds his hands behind his back.

"Now, that you brought us here…" Balalaika insists on Rock to explain, "…what is it you want us to do, now?"

"Oh…just to witness the events that are about to take place." Rock replies.

"…?"

"I would like to ask of you…to listen to the broadcast there." Rock points with his finger behind Balalaika.

Balalaika and Chang search for what the Japanese man is referencing to.

Rock is pointing at a wooden pole with a transformer and two sound speakers on top of it.

The sound speakers screech with shrill pitches of frequency.

Then, voices become ameliorating out of them.

Rock, Revy, Balalaika, and Chang listen to the words disseminate throughout the port.

Rock's voice is heard.

"_Four years ago, you carried out your plan to kill the Triads members by employing me to do a job for you. I got the approved addresses of the Triads, just like you asked. And one of your comrades was there to take the briefcase that contained the approvals from me. Then, you killed me on the cliff."_

"…_What are you getting at, Rock?"_

That was Balalaika's voice.

Balalaika's eyes widen, knowing what will be said next.

"_Did you, or did you not, kill your own comrade as well?"_

"_Yes. I killed Jodorowsky. It was my doing and my choice to do so."_

"_Why?"_

"_It was necessary for the plan. I had to make your death be an accident and ensure that no one can discover your body. If any one of the Triads found you dead, they would have started to ask around and find out that I was involved because of the job I gave you. I cannot let any of their suspicion to be on me. So, I ordered Jodorowsky to lure you to the cliff. I told him that he is to wait for you to catch up to him, and he is to kill you. That is until I realized that Two-Hands was following. If she had interfered, you would still be alive. I don't know how, but you already suspected that the names belonged to Triads members. If she saved you that day, you would, without a doubt, report that to Chang, and our plan would be foiled. Therefore, before Two-Hands could do anything to protect you, I had to resolve the dilemma. I killed you and Jodorowsky immediately. Thus, I erased any trace of Hotel Moscow's association with the addresses of the Triads members."_

"_Like I said, it was necessary. He, too, was my advantage."_

"_You killed one of your own comrades…without letting him know. How wrong can you be, Balalaika?"_

"_Remember what I said in our last conversation, Rock? War is not about who is right…War is about who is left."_

The sound speakers make screeching scratch noises again, and turn off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Chang wonders aloud.

"I recorded our conversation, Balalaika." Rock tells her, "With your device."

"With MY device…?"

"The day I last visited your office four years ago…You gave me a small portable tape voice recorder. I showed it to you yesterday to prove that Chang and I were working together."

"…Ah, yes. For practical purposes…"

"When we talked on the phone earlier, I put the cell on speaker mode and hooked up the recorder with it. Whatever you said, I got it all on tape. I had some help to air our conversation. Everyone in the city can hear it."

"And what was the purpose, Rock?" Balalaika probes, "I don't think the people care to hear about what we talked about."

"Not those people. Yours. It was for your soldiers to hear and listen to what you did." Rock states.

"…!" Balalaika's fingers tighten around the grip of her Stechkin APS pistol, "Heh…But what makes you think my comrades would believe a broadcasted message? They could say that it was tampered and fixed to the way you wanted it to be. It could simply be all false information."

"But, nevertheless, it was true when you said it to me."

"Whoa…Balalaika…" Chang is taken aback, "You've killed one of your soldiers, too? Huh…and what was it you said? We did many things to be leaders in our own rights?"

"Be quiet, Chang. I did what was necessary, nothing more." Balalaika expounds, "After all, my comrades understand what we do. We fight for the same reason."

"…" Rock smirks to himself, "…for the same reason…"

"…?"

"I assure you, Balalaika. Your comrades know that every single word you said on the broadcast was the truth. They heard it all, and believed it. I can prove it to you."

"…By all means, Rock." Balalaika allows.

Rock walks over to Revy.

He moves in between Chang and Balalaika, who are still aiming their guns. Revy keeps hers up as Rock stands in front of her and wraps his arms around her waist.

He unclips the walkie-talkie off of her belt.

Rock goes back to his previous spot while displaying the walkie-talkie to Balalaika.

"You see this?" Rock indicates with a finger.

He shows to her that the PTT button is being held down by white tape.

"…!" Balalaika's entire body stiffens as she realizes that the walkie-talkie belongs to Hotel Moscow, and it was on the whole time.

Rock peels off the tape and pushes his thumb on the button.

"Sergeant Boris…if you heard everything, please respond."

Letting go of the PTT button, he holds the walkie-talkie out, facing towards Balalaika.

"…"

At first, there is silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"K_apitan…"_ Sergeant Boris's voice shocks Balalaika, _"…we…all heard it."_

Balalaika's hand starts juddering.

Revy notices the Russian woman's anger intensifying and takes mind.

Rock pushes on the PTT button again, and asks,

"From what Balalaika said just now, and since you helped her carried out her plan four years ago, did she indeed kill your comrade, Jodorowsky?"

"…" Boris does not respond.

Heatedly, Balalaika turns her Stechkin APS pistol at Rock and shoots at the device. It breaks into pieces and flies out of Rock's hand.

"Bitch!" Revy scowls and targets her with both Berettas.

Chang takes Revy's opening by redrawing his other Beretta and points it at her.

Revy almost neglected him, and puts her right Beretta back on Chang.

Rock sighs and rubdowns his right hand from the stinging sensation.

"How dare you!" Balalaika snarls, "How dare you…!"

"…" Rock wiggles his hand, "This world you're living in, has all kinds of advantages people can use."

"…"

"Those were your words…before you shot me at the cliff."

Rock explains to both her and Chang, alternatively.

* * *

><p>It all started after I got your call about meeting you in your office. I asked Revy to do something for me before I left.<p>

_As Rock's alluring smile appears, Revy scoffs, crosses her arms, covering her breasts, and immediately looks away, anxious that she would fall into some sort of his trickery._

_However, in the corner of her eye, she sees the bowl passing to her in his hand._

_"Boiled eggs?"_

"…_Thanks…" Revy mumbles and takes the one that Rock already peeled for her._

"_Revy, I was meaning to ask you…if you could do something for me." Rock puts the bowl down on her bed._

"_Oh, yeah…? What would that be?" Revy holds the egg with her teeth as she puts on her black shirt._

"_You see, Balalaika asked me if I knew about the social information circulations here in Roanapur. I kind of lied to her on the spot."_

"_Really…?" Revy slips on her denim shorts and buckles the belt._

"_I told her that I DIDN'T know about the circulation process. But I do."_

"_Shit…" Revy takes a seat on her bed in front of him, crossing her legs and continues eating the egg._

"_Of course, I've been thinking why she has interest in that kind of information. Obviously, she does background checks and all…So, it makes me wonder. If she wants to look into the process now, then she must be checking people who just moved here in the city."_

"_Hm…" Revy nods and acts like she listening raptly._

"_If Balalaika wants to talk to me about the social information circulations, she might hand me some names of the new people. But, I need to make sure that the information is reliable and accurate. For that, I need the most recent copies of the people who applied for citizenship, from the Immigration Office."_

"…_Okay…" Revy swallows the rest of the egg, "…You want me to get these copies for ya?"_

"_Yes. I need to meet with Balalaika at her office, so I can't come. If…that is okay with you…"_

_Revy starts to put a grin on, "What's in it for me?"_

"…_What…?"_

"_Ya gonna pay me back?"_

"_Oh…well…uh…" Rock scratches the back of his head._

"_Ya gonna wear that Hawaiian shirt if I do it?" Revy chuckles._

"_Oh my g-. Revy, please…I told you. I'm not going to wear it. Plus, I have to dress like this for work."_

"_Pff…sissy pussy." Revy puts a finger in her mouth to remove some of the egg behind her teeth._

"…" _Rock has an idea, "How about this…?"_

"…_eh?"_

"_I'll…treat you to some noodles at the usual restaurant."_

"…_You kidding me?"_

"_No, I'm serious. I'll do my business with Balalaika, you get the copies from the Immigration Office, and we can meet there around in the evening. Check's on me."_

"…"

"_How's that sound?"_

"_Sigh…" Revy stands up, "I guess I'll take the offer after spewing gunk outta myself. Fine...It's a deal."_

"_Thanks a lot, Revy." Rock smiles and stands up with her._

"_No need to thank me, fancy pants," Revy walks towards her door and opens it, "We gotta do what we gotta do."_

"_Great, so it's a date, then."_

_The creaking of the door blocks out what Rock just said, so she stopped, "Huh…?"_

"_Er…I said, it's going to be great, then." Rock picks up the bowl off her bed and exits with her._

"…_feh…" Revy smirks along and shuts the door to her room._

_She heard what he said._

Then, I went to you, Balalaika. You gave me the information I needed and the tools I required. When I left the base, I went on and checked the names of the people in that briefcase. I memorized every one of their names and addresses. Later that day, I went to meet with Revy at the noodle restaurant. And then, you…Chang…came along. I asked you why you were there and you said…

_"Oh, just met up with my friend of mine." Chang removes the cigarette from his mouth, "He decided to come here and live around for a while after I told him about my days here in Roanapur. Heh, ridiculous, right? Live here out of all the places…"_

_Rock becomes surprised to hear that, "Your friend?"_

_An empty gap is filling up in Rock's mind. The moment has promptly initiated Rock to ask a question,_

_"Was he Chinese?"_

_"Hmm…? Of course. It's not like I have that many white friends or something." Chang laughs, "Just swung by from Hong Kong this morning…"_

_"Hong Kong…" Rock mutters._

_"Don't tell anyone this; he's a new recruitment for the Triads. But he's really just in it for the gun shooting and women…"_

The moment you told me that, I had to check for myself. Hong Kong…? Balalaika gave me the list for people who came from Taiwan. It all didn't fit. Revy gave me the copies I asked her to get for me from the Immigration Office.

_"Revy, did you bring the documents?"_

_"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" Revy puts down her legs and reaches under her seat. She pulls up a manila folder filled with paper. She hands it to Rock and he immediately studies the papers._

_"The guy back at the office was really fuckin' persistent. Had to tell him that I worked for Balalaika and threaten to kill his mother to get those damn papers."_

Since I asked her to get the most recent copies, they should be the same as the ones you gave me, Balalaika. They weren't. You gave me thirty-five sheets. Revy brought me eighty. Seventy-nine of those sheets had no names or pictures that were the same as ones on the thirty-five. But, only one matched. On the eightieth sheet, I found a name that has the same information as the first one of Balalaika's copies. The name was "Dao." Chang said that he met with a friend, who's a new member of the Triads, this morning.

That was how I knew that the Triads were somehow involved. I wanted to get back to you, Balalaika…to explain what was happening, and I didn't want to do it over the cell phone. The moment I decided to leave, someone took the briefcase from my hands, and Revy and I had to go on a chase. I was on the cliff. You shot your comrade, who took the briefcase, and you shot me. For the past four years, I've trained and been making plans. And finally, I came back.

I went to an informant…Someone who has intel on everything Hotel Moscow does in this city.

_"…Now tell me about Balalaika." _

_"What has she been doing for the past four years?"_

_"We-ll…uh…she hasn't left this city for a long time. Sh-she's been staying here doing some kind of other shit. And…uh-."_

_"…"_

_"I-I think she's killing the fuckin' Chinese!" Rowan finally answers, "F-From what I heard, the dudes that are Chinese are dying from some car crashes or some cop killings and shit…! I-I think that's all bullshit! If those guys are really fuckin' Triads, there be no one fuckin' crazy enough to mess with them, but Hotel Moscow!"_

_"…"_

_"T-…That's all I fuckin' know, man!"_

_"…How exactly did you find out?"_

_"…H-Hey…I-I may not have the right brains…but I got ears, too."_

I remembered that I forgot to get the signatures of the last five people on the thirty-five sheets. Their first names were Guo, Ken, Li, Tai, and Zhou. I suspected that Hotel Moscow would kill them last. However, four years is a long time. So, since I memorized their addresses, I went to check to see if they were still alive. I found out that they were. Also, out of curiosity, I went to Dao's address to see if he was already dealt with. He was still alive, too. Twenty-eight Triads members were already dead. On the next day, the twenty-ninth member, Wuyong, was killed by some electric cables, and I saw Balalaika's soldiers nearby.

With the help of a prostitute in disguise, I brought the six surviving Triads members to an abandoned building on Changwat street. I shot all of them, but I didn't kill them. I took Dao's cell phone and I programmed it with the SIM card from the cell phone Balalaika gave me, which I modified. I downloaded a program that enables me to listen and follow you, no matter where you are. Plus, it's my method of contacting you, Chang.

I called you and told you what Hotel Moscow has been doing for the past four years. Balalaika killed twenty-nine Triads members, and I "saved" the last six. With that, I was able to provoke you to call a war against them. The six men were only the sheep to make you know that I was on your side.

"_The explanation I really want is to why you shot my men? Are you still working for Balalaika?"_

_"The Japanese man did not complete Balalaika's assignment entirely. He was missing five men. Yesterday, I found out that one of your men I shot at, who was supposed to be the first target for Balalaika, is still alive, including the other five men. Since Balalaika is targeting your lower-ranking Triads members and had already wiped almost half the total, I took the liberty to save those last six men on her list."_

_"Save?"_

_"Balalaika's troops can't attack in a hospital and risk being exposed without a direct order. The hospital you are in is protection...momentarily. Plus, you can set a battleground, now that you know what is going on. I am dealing with Balalaika. If you want to take action as well, I suggest for you to listen to what I say."_

…

_"All right, we are working together now. You will find a way to Balalaika while I take care of her troops. I'll join you once you call."_

During the battle at the hospital, I went to you, Balalaika. I called Chang to be on his way. I didn't want to kill you myself, and wanted Chang to do so. I was only stalling time by having a discussion with you. However, I was interrupted. Chang's assassin, Shenhua, came in and made me run off. But of course, you, too, escaped from Chang.

At that point, I still thought that I was Chang's ally. But, I found out that you made me an enemy. Shenhua told me, and I suspected it was going to happen sooner or later. I managed to flee and disappear for the rest of the day.

I met up with Revy, and I needed her to help me once more.

I already knew that the city's criminals and those with guns would come out and join the war. The Manisarela Cartel and the Italian Mafia are also the main powers of Roanapur, just like the Triads and Hotel Moscow. They wouldn't sit back and watch until it was over. From the rivalry between the powers, I predicted that they will begin the onslaught when most of the Triads members and Hotel Moscow's soldiers are gone. Now that they have…Revy and I took action.

I had three Chekhov's guns in use.

The cell phone and the portable tape voice recorder were the first two.

I called you, Balalaika, to reveal why you shot one of your own soldiers. I used the recorder to put it all on tape. There's only one way that I can make anyone in the city listen to it. It was through the sound speakers on the street poles. A kind Haitian man helped, and I was able to get my plan going.

"_But, I accept. You and I should meet together."_

"_Splendid. Name your location."_

"_At the Southern Port."_

"_Excellent. I'll see you there, Rock."_

_Rock pushes the stop button on the voice recorder and closes the cell phone. He rewinds the tape a bit and stops it there._

"_I have another favor to ask you." Rock turns to the Haitian man._

"_Oh, brother…I'm too kind…too many favors." The Haitian finally regains his breath._

"_I promise you…this will be the last one."_

"…_okay…let's hear it." The Haitian reluctantly listens._

"_Do you how the sound speaker systems work?"_

"_Sound speaker? You mean, pole speaker?"_

"_Yes. The ones the city uses to tell news, make sirens, emergency calls…"_

"…_and shitty Lou Bega and Limp Bizkit trash." Revy adds._

"_Ya, ya, I know that. My second brother works there."_

"_Wow, your brothers are everywhere." Rock beams, "Not…in a racist way…"_

"_I can go that place and work it myself. It's safest place on island. No problem."_

"_That's outstanding." Rock hands him the tape voice recorder device, "I set it on where it needs to play. Just play it once, but play it loud."_

"_You got it, my brother."_

_Rock opens his hand for a handshake._

"_I…REALLY…want to say thanks." Rock smiles._

"_Fah! You kiddin' me?" The Haitian shakes Rock's hand, "Best exciting action in years!"_

"_And…uh…we won't be here when you get back. We'll be on our way." Rock tells him._

"_Okay…I might see you in city, then."_

"…_Yeah…Be careful."_

"_See ya later, brother!"_

_The Haitian man runs in the other direction on the road back to the city._

_Rock flips open his cell phone again and types in a code. The screen shows a map and a flashing red dot, which is Dao's cell phone location._

"_Chang is at the Southern Port, like you said, Revy. We'll go there."_

_Revy looks at Rock, "You ready, partner?"_

_Rock nods, "I'm ready."_

The third Chekhov's gun is the walkie-talkie I stole from Hotel Moscow and given to you, Chang. It was apparent that you would give it to one of your men on the battlefield. Revy and I saw a member at the port's entrance carrying it. She took care of him and took it back. I told her to put the white tape on the PTT button.

Balalaika…the truth about what you did and why, is now known by everyone, including your soldiers. The tape has been played and the proof was through the walkie-talkie. There is nothing you can do to change it.

And finally, here we are.

* * *

><p>"Everything is going as it should be." Rock finishes.<p>

"…Hmm…I…applaud you, Rock." Chang nods his head, "Must've taken extra precision for your grand strategy to work."

"Thank you, Chang." Rock obliges.

"And that, "Fighting FOR Roanapur" deal…was all big talk?" Chang inquires.

"No, I meant it. Just not in a way you expected it to be."

"Hmph…" Balalaika chortles, "All right, Rock. Your plan has brought us together…Doesn't it end with someone dead?"

"…Maybe…It depends on what happens next."

"And what would that be?" Balalaika tilts her head at him.

"…"

Suddenly, a small kukri knife comes out of the blue and impales into Rock's trapezius.

"Ugh!" Rock grimaces.

"Rock!" Revy calls and recognizes the kukri knife.

Another small kukri knife flies and hits Balalaika in the leg.

"Guh…" Balalaika bends a little, pulls the knife out, and commences firing at Chang.

Chang shoots his Berettas 76 pistols at Balalaika and Revy. Revy dashes to Rock, and tackles him down. While Rock is lying on the ground, Revy shoots her Cutlass pistols at Chang and Balalaika, on her knees. Many of the bullets miss while the leaders back away and take cover within different sides of the port. Revy stops when they vanish from her sights. She attends to Rock.

"Rock, hey…" Revy observes the small kukri knife.

"…I didn't expect THAT to happen next…" Rock cynically jokes.

He pulls it out and perceives its red wrappings, "Shenhua is here."

"No shit." Revy grabs the knife and throws it away, "Obviously with Chang."

"Stick to the plan. You go after Chang, I go after Balalaika." Rock sits up.

"You sure about that…? These people are in their own crazy league." Revy cautions.

She notices Rock's narrowed eyes switch from brown to silvery-black color. Revy feels his demeanor becoming dark. He looks to her and says with a lower vocal sound,

"Since when did that stop Two-Hands?"

It is him again.

Revy now sees Rock as Reaper.

She grins as they both get on their feet.

"Finally…I get to see ya in action. Wonder how ya gonna take on Sis with that puny weapon of yours. She's a fuckin' war mongrel with a few screws loose. You better be bringing a whole lot more than a fight against her." Revy drops the empty magazines from both of her guns.

"Don't worry. I got it covered." Reaper takes out his Springfield Armory 1911 TRP pistol and his last magazine from his pouch, "Remember to light the flame."

"Yeah, I'll remember. It's gonna be fuckin' rad out here." Revy loads her last magazines into the Berettas, "Are ya up for it?"

"Yes, I am." Reaper puts the magazine in and pulls the slide.

"Meet ya on the other side then, partner." Revy runs in Chang's direction and turns at a container box's corner, "I'll kill you if you die!"

"Right." Reaper turns and goes in Balalaika's direction.

* * *

><p>Chang and Balalaika continue to fire at each other and taking cover behind stacks of wooden boxes.<p>

"You know, Balalaika. It's been a while since I shot at a woman!" Chang yells out as he is dodging her bullets.

"It's going to be your last as well, Chang!" Balalaika gets behind a corner and reloads.

All of a sudden, a fire breaks out in between them.

"…!" Balalaika watches the thick flame burning on top of a wide line of gasoline, splitting and blocking her way to Chang.

From the corner of her eyes, Rock comes out from between two metal containers.

"I put the gasoline there when Revy was distracting Chang. You can't go over to his side, now." Reaper keeps his Springfield next to him, "And neither can they to us."

"I see, then." Balalaika smirks, "So, it's you and me."

Reaper cocks the hammer of his Springfield.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit…!" Chang puts back on his sunglasses and stares at the fire.<p>

Revy appears out of a lane of metal containers, holding a lighter in her hand.

"Did YOU do that?" Chang notices her.

"Yep." Revy shuts the cap of her lighter and tosses it aside, "It's just us, and that Chinglish bitch."

"…" Chang reloads his Beretta 76 pistols.

Revy grabs her Beretta 92FS Inox pistols and gets ready. She scans around to try and spot Shenhua.

"Pay attention, Two-Hands!" Chang fires straightaway.

She rolls behind wooden boxes.

His bullets penetrate them, but they hit something inside and are prevented from going through.

"Damn, he's faster than I remember." Revy peeks around the corner and shoots back.

Chang ducks behind wooden boxes, as well. Some of her bullets miss and some couldn't reach him.

"Hey, Two-Hands!" Chang calls out loudly.

Revy lowers behind the boxes, reloads, and responds by shouting back, "What?"

"Guess what I said to Balalaika before you came!"

"…I give up! What did ya say?"

"I said…it's been a while since I shot at a woman!" Chang yells with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Revy grins, too.

"…Now I have to kill two women today!" Chang dashes to other stacks of boxes.

"Heh…" Revy pops out and shoots at the stacks of boxes Chang is hiding behind. Unluckily, Chang already moved.

Looking to her right, she perceives a figure standing on top of a faraway metal container, throwing multiple kukri knives at her.

She timely dodges them by leaning back, and firing at the figure simultaneously.

The figure jumps high into the air to dodge her bullets, and lands almost in front of her.

Revy falls on her back, gets up, and aims her Cutlass at the figure.

It turns out that it is Shenhua.

"Hello, sister!" Shenhua smiles and takes out her medium-sized kukri knife that has a leather rope tied to its end.

"What's up, dragon lady?" Revy smiles back, "Are we gonna do this all over again?"

"Bingo! But, this time, you die!" Shenhua flings the knife straightly at Revy.

Revy props to the side to let the flying knife miss, and she shoots her guns at her.

Shenhua spins around to let the bullets hit the wooden boxes instead, and her hand retracts the leather rope to bring the knife back. The knife twirls left, and the leather rope wraps around Revy's neck. Shenhua catches her knife, and pulls both ends to tighten the rope.

Revy tries to grab the rope twisting on her neck, but it is too thin and tight. Her throat constricts, and the air supply is cut off.

"Kuh…!" Revy clenches her teeth, and falls to her knees.

Shenhua tugs the rope even more. The strangle makes Revy drop on her elbows. Her face reddens from the blood build-up. Her eyesight blurs and she begins to black out. But, her instincts kick in.

"Rah!" Revy charges to Shenhua directly, and brutally head-butts her in the face.

"Oof!" Shenhua flinches and releases the knife in her hand.

The rope loosens and Revy is able to slide her head out.

She gasps for air and blindly fires at Shenhua because her eyesight hasn't refocused yet. The bullets miss her entirely.

Shenhua springs the knife back into her hand and withdraws dazedly with a bloody nose.

Revy drops down again, and recovers from the loss of breathing.

"Fuckin' hell…"

She gets up and goes to chase after the Taiwanese woman, but Shenhua and Chang are just right around the end of a lane of metal containers and barrel drums.

Shenhua wipes the blood off her nose.

"What happened to you?" Chang asks.

"Nothing much…" Shenhua replies with her accent, "Only small scratch it is."

She looks behind her and Revy stands twenty feet away from them.

"Got nowhere for you to go." Revy holds her Cutlass guns up, "Cheap trick with the Chinglish. Come on, Chang…One on one, you and me."

"Nah, I'm not going to waste bullets on you anymore, Two-Hands. You're good, I give you that. But, Balalaika is the only I'm aiming for and need to kill. Why don't you ladies go at it? I'm sure you two have a rivalry to settle." Chang declines.

"I'll handle her well, Dai-Lo." Shenhua brings out both of her medium-sized kukri knives.

"Tch…" Revy is going to have a hard time.

Reaper had to occupy Balalaika, so she couldn't overwhelm Revy while she confronts Chang. And she has to occupy Chang AND Shenhua, so that they won't do the same for Reaper.

"Let's do it, then." Revy examines Shenhua's positioning while she is walking up to her.

Revy pulls both the triggers.

However, no bullets fire.

Her Cutlass pistols are empty.

"SHIT!" Revy hisses.

Shenhua exploits the opportunity to attack. She sprints at Revy, and slashes at her with the kukri knives.

Revy uses the slides of her Berettas to deflect the blades.

One move after another, Shenhua keeps on attacking Revy, and Revy defends herself with her empty Cutlass. It's a one-sided rivalry match.

The metal clashing and sparks flying between the two will end until one of them is incapacitated or, more likely to happen, dies. Revy can only punch with her guns' barrels to be offensive. If a small kukri knife really hurts, then one slice from Shenhua's medium-sized kukri knives is deadly.

They continually fight for a length of time. Then Chang sighs, knowing that it's not going anywhere.

The two warriors ensnare their blades and guns in a lock hold.

Revy glimpses across Shenhua's shoulder, and notices Chang's Beretta up.

"…! Watch out!" Revy attempts to move, but Shenhua's blades hold her in place.

Chang shoots one bullet.

It goes through Shenhua's right scapula, and Revy's left upper torso.

Both of them contort from the sudden pain, and back away from each other.

Shenhua comes close to Chang, but falls flat down on her chest.

Revy's Cutlass slide out of her fingers. She forcibly kneels, and holds her wound.

Chang walks towards Revy, but as he passes Shenhua, she grabs his foot.

"D-Dai-Lo…! 为什么呢?" She utters.

"You're no use anymore." Chang avows, and kicks her across the face.

"…!" Revy flinches when Shenhua gets the tip of his shoe smacking her.

Chang continues walking and stops in front of Revy.

"Well, Two-Hands. Load them up. I suppose you deserve a duel if you want to die the honorable way." Chang allows Revy to reload.

"Honorable? Ya got her from behind to get a cheap shot! Fuck you!" Revy glares, "Either way, I'm outta ammo."

"Out of ammo…The notorious Two-Hands…runs out of ammo. And you wanted to face me? Who do you think you're dealing with? Some common thug?"

"…"

"Hmph…" Chang smirks and points his gun at Revy's head, "Looks like Lady Luck just flipped you off."

"Tell me something, Chang…"

"…?"

"I always thought you were a cool guy. I envied you. I wanna finally get a chance to reach your level, and see how good I can be. But from what I saw, right now. I know…You're just another criminal who has lotsa gun experience. You are a coward." Revy spits.

"…" Chang sustains his composure, "Revy, you would have to be a man and standing on top of a twelve-step ladder just to kiss my ass. As I said before, there's plenty of me you don't know about to think. This is only another day for me in Roanapur. We get by and go by our lives as far as we can go. I plan to go further. For that, I survive. Everyone else…is stepping stones. You should've chosen the right side."

"…I have chosen a side. My own."

"Then, that makes you everybody's enemy."

"..."

"Good-bye, Two-Hands. It's been fun knowing a person like you." Chang lightly squeezes the trigger.

Without warning, a medium-sized kukri knife penetrates the left of Chang's chest.

"AAH!" Chang screams and drops both of his Beretta 76 pistols.

"…!" Revy looks down and sees Shenhua lying face-down with her hand out. She just threw her blade at Chang!

Chang shifts his body around to Shenhua and staggers his way to her. She prepares to throw the second blade at him, but he kicks it right out of her grip.

"YOU BITCH!" He savagely stomps on her face multiple times.

Revy groans from her wound. She notices Chang's Beretta 76 pistols are in her reach.

Chang grasps for the kukri knife's handle from the back, and yanks it out. Blood spurts from the two slits, but the Triads' leader maintains his consciousness. He raises it high and attempts to stab Shenhua with it.

Revy swiftly snatches the Beretta 76 pistols and fires both at Chang. With blurred eyes, she only got two bullets to his shoulders.

"GAH…!" Chang lets go of the knife and tumbles forward.

He clatters against the cluster of barrel drums, and knocks them down, along with himself.

The barrel drums roll and Chang lands near the ground's edge over the water.

From the rebound of firing the guns, Revy's wound spews out more blood. She groans again, but shakes her head to get herself focused. She scrutinizes the setting and sees Chang wobbling on his feet. He is close to the barrel drums. The palpable fire symbols are labeled on all of them. Revy reminisces her fight with Reaper the night before, and how he almost defeated her.

Her legs go upright and she is struggling to make a stance.

Revy aims both of Chang's Berettas at the barrel drums, and just when Chang turns to look at her,

"Firecracker's on, baby!"

She rapidly shoots at the barrel drums until the guns go empty.

All of the drums explode with tremendous force and fire.

"…!"

The flames engulf Chang and the explosion sends him soaring into the air.

Chang goes sixteen feet backwards before landing in the water.

He doesn't resurface.

Chang is gone.

Revy's lungs surge out large amounts of air.

She tumbles down and frees her hands with the enemy's weapons.

As her body recalibrates, Revy guffaws out of bafflement and victory.

She stops when Shenhua's grunts remind Revy that she is alive.

Revy crawls to her and lifts her until she is laying face-up.

"...You win, sister…" Shenhua smiles.

"Why…?" Revy questions her decision to literally back-stab Chang, "You had no fuckin' right to get in the way."

"So sorry…" Shenhua keeps on smiling and points a finger up, "Enemy of my enemy, is a friend, yes? Dai-Lo become my enemy right now."

"…" Revy beams back, "I got no problem with that. Guess it takes two sisters to get him, huh?"

Gunfire sounds on the other side of the port alerts Revy. It was the sounds of the Springfield.

"Rock…!" Revy shifts her head and notes that the large fire, cutting off her way to the other side, is still blazing.

"Go." Shenhua tells her.

"…!"

"I am okay. Your man need you…"

Revy's eyebrows scrunch at that claim, "He's not my man."

"No? Better hurry before someone else have him." Shenhua's ability to tease eases the pain from her wound.

"Tch…" Revy stands up, "When I get back, I'm gonna whack ya."

She scrambles up the wooden boxes, then on the roof of the metal containers, runs to leap over the fire, and lands on top of the other containers.

Revy made it to the Rock's and Balalaika's side.

Listening and trailing the gunshots, she hurries to go and help her partner.

* * *

><p>Reaper fires at Balalaika, who is hiding behind some boxes.<p>

She has a few bullets left in her last magazine. Deciding to preserve them for the right moment, she sticks her eye out from the edge. She spots Reaper coming closer to her.

Balalaika dashes towards him and shoots two bullets.

Reaper ducks, and she sends a heavy punch at him.

He slides in and grabs her arms to deliver a _Deashi Harai _throw, but her stance is very firm. Incapable to sweep her foot, Balalaika grabs Reaper and throws him into nearby stacks of wooden boxes. Reaper grunts as the broken pieces of wood prod him from beneath. Thankfully, he's wearing a leather jacket, and the boxes were empty.

"_Damn, she's strong!" _Reaper esteems.

He rolls on his side towards her, and while standing back up, he crisscrosses his feet on her right foot and twists them.

"…!" Balalaika trips backwards.

Before Reaper could do anything else, she uses her left foot to kick him in the kidney. Reaper bends down, paralyzed, for short seconds, but they were enough time for Balalaika to choke him by enfolding her legs around his neck. He brawls to push her off, but his hands cannot reach her body or face. Her lock is securely fixed. Reaper goes dirty and takes out the small lighter from his pocket. Flicking on the small flame, he lights the long blonde hair lying under Balalaika. She reacts rapidly and kicks him off. Balalaika stands up and clenches the part of the lit hair with her hands, extinguishing the fire.

Reaper drops the small lighter, and regains his breath. Getting up, Balalaika is already close to his face, and elbows it. She delivers multiple blows of punches to his body, giving Reaper no chance to counter. Her fighting skills were sharpened by her past experiences. This Russian woman is no joke. She doesn't have a reputation for only her austerity, and is not a former Capitan without brutality. Lastly, she clutches his jacket from the front; she spins around him, and throws him directly into another stack of wooden boxes.

Reaper goes much farther and ends up rolling rearward.

His back slams into a door...The door of a car.

Balalaika used this car to get here.

As Reaper holds on the car's door handle to help lift himself up, Balalaika picks him off his feet and smashes him down on the car's hood.

Standing over him, she aims her Stechkin APS pistol between his silvery-black eyes.

"…"

Balalaika snickers in delight, "Doesn't this feel familiar…?"

This situation is the same as the one when Rock and Balalaika were in Japan together.

Reaper dropped his Springfield pistol before she threw him into the stacks of boxes. It's lying there about seventeen feet away.

"You've really changed in these past years, Rock." Balalaika smirks, "I never thought the day would come that I'd see you shoot or trade fists with me."

"…"

"Tell me why, again, are you in my way?"

"…I have to do something about you shooting me on the cliff. I am alive for a reason. And that reason is why I chose to come back and face you." Reaper tells her.

"And Chang? He wasn't your enemy, but you helped him even though you knew he was going to betray you."

"The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy."

"…? Nietzsche?" Balalaika is familiar with that quote.

"Yes."

"So, you went along with making our inevitable war with the Triads come into play…Quite a plausible book of actions to make it happen."

"It's been happening for a long time, Balalaika. War…battle…chaos…It's happening before any of us were even here."

"A nice way to fathom the world, I suppose. Well, I hope you had your fun with this cat-and-mouse game. It's now over." Balalaika stares at him.

"It's never over, Balalaika." Reaper remains calm, "Not until the mouse loses, or the dog gets in."

"Is that right? And who's the mouse in this moment?"

"…"

"Heh, if I have to say something before I kill you…I say…you've made an excellent villan. Good work." Balalaika hooks her finger on the Stechkin's trigger, "I will make sure that you, and Reaper, stay with the kinder Devil down there. Good-bye, Rock."

Out of nowhere, a gun fires and bullets hit Balalaika in the shoulders and legs.

"Guh!" Balalaika lets go of Reaper and loses control of half of her body. She plummets to the ground on her side.

Reaper removes himself off the car's hood.

He looks up and sees his weapon in someone else's hand.

It was Revy.

She is standing there with his Springfield Armory 1911 TRP pistol.

Two-Hands just shot Balalaika with his gun.

"Revy…!" Reaper is glad to see her.

"Heh…" Revy lowers the Springfield, "…Even if you have skills, I still save your sorry ass."

"…Yeah…and I still have to thank you." Reaper curves his lips.

"This Springfield really ain't that bad, after all." Revy walks to him, "Kinda likin' it. But, I stick with what I say about my Cutlass."

"Where are they?" Reaper does not see her traditional guns in her chest holsters.

"Eh…ran out of ammo on my fight with Chang." Revy stops right beside Balalaika.

"And how was it?"

"Let's just say the gunpowder was too close to the fire." Revy hints.

"Hmm…" Reaper tries to figure out what she means, but he knows that Chang is out of the battle.

"…Y-You…!" Balalaika groans while fidgeting to get on her knees.

"Looks like the dog bites back. Eh, Sis?" Revy dourly simpers.

"…guh…" Her Stechkin APS pistol is kicked away by Revy.

"Hey, Rock…"

"…?"

"…Mind if I take over for a bit?" Revy's eyes blacken.

"…" Reaper nods and steps back, "Be my guest."

Revy places the Springfield's barrel on Balalaika's forehead.

They both gaze into each other's cold eyes with unyielding faces.

"Never woulda guess that I am here with the almighty Balalaika of Hotel Moscow, kneeling before me. Kinda sweet view for a change." Revy ominously grins.

"…Two-Hands…get…out…of…my…!" Balalaika growls.

Revy pushes against Balalaika's head with the gun.

"This ain't your way, anymore. I liked you, Sis. You've kept the Lagoon Company occupied and connected. But since this is me we're talking about. I'm a whole 'nother story. You messed with the bull, and you're gonna get the horns."

"…"

"See ya, Balalaika."

She pulls the trigger.

Balalaika then hears a vacant click sound from the gun.

There are no bullets in the Springfield.

"Hmph…" Revy takes the pistol away from Balalaika's forehead, "Didn't I tell ya, Rock…?"

"…?" Reaper gives her his attention.

She turns to him, "Seven bullets ain't enough."

He scoffs while she moves to stand next to him.

It is his turn to talk.

"It is done, Balalaika. Your war is done." Reaper affirms.

"…It isn't done…until I-!" Balalaika attempts to stand, but the wounds make her powerless.

"No, it is." Reaper begins to walk to her.

"STOP!" A voice in the distance ceases Reaper.

He and Revy sees Sergeant Boris aiming an AK-47 assault rifle at them.

Boris motions them to back away, and they do.

He kneels down next to the limpness Balalaika.

"Kapitan…"

"…Sergeant…?"

"We must go, now." Boris puts her arm across his back and helps her get on her feet.

"Balalaika…" Reaper calls.

"…?" Balalaika turns her head to him.

"…You fought your war with the Triads. You've lost brave soldiers…and you survived. Now live. Live the rest of your days in peace."

"…"

"THAT is my revenge…" Reaper's eyes gradually become brown.

He watches as Boris puts her in the passenger seat of the car and gets behind the wheel.

They drive off and exit the port.

Hotel Moscow is never seen again.

Revy heckles, "Fuck…that was a boring ending. All of this, and she gets to go? You sure that's what ya wanted, Rock?"

He turns to her and she notices his eyes are back to normal.

Rock is back as himself.

The wound on her upper torso grabs his attention.

"Revy, you're hurt."

"Huh? Oh, this?" Revy rubs on it, "Ain't that bad. I've had worse."

Catching her off guard, Rock wraps himself around her neck and under her right arm.

"Hey, what the f-?!"

"We did it, Revy. We did it…" Rock exhales, "I'm so glad you made it through…We did it."

Revy can feel his relief depressing out of his scarred chest.

She ends up being mitigated by their victory, as well.

His plan was successful.

His fight against the Triads and Hotel Moscow is finally complete.

Rock has made a change of history in Roanapur.

And Revy was there to see it happen.

She makes a small smile.

"Seriously, get the fuck off."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! Please review this chapter for me!**

**Hoped you loved this SUPER-Chapter. It was really excruciating!**

**Please give me some of your thoughts/theories/ideas in your review.**

**Remember, Reaper is a different persona Rock has. Whenever Reaper takes over, his mind sort-of connects with Rock's. So when Rock tries to recall something when Reaper took control, he only sees fragments.**

**I always imagined Revy having the body of Gina Carano, an ex-MMA fighter.**

**I really liked the squirrel's tail segment. For me, it's a symbol of "identity." You see, a squirrel is just like a rat. Its tail is what distinguishes it from being a common rat. A squirrel's tail is its "identity" source. When it loses the tail, the squirrel will live its life being different. It basically looks like a rat, because it lost its "identity." Rock loses something, and he becomes different, too. He becomes Reaper, and Reaper is his new "identity."**

**FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT.**

**In the meantime, please provide a review for me!**


	15. Chapter 15

Balalaika lays her head on the head rest of the passenger's seat as Boris drives the car north.

While exiting the Southern Port, the defeated leader of Hotel Moscow persists on forming a new plan.

"This…will not do, Sergeant…" Balalaika shifts her body up to raise her wounded shoulders and legs, "…This shall not end this way…"

"Kapitan…" Boris continues driving as he enters the outskirts of Roanapur city.

"We'll contact Vasilinov in Tokyo. Have him make negotiations with the other branches and say the Triads have compromised our control here. Send a full arsenal-. No, for a faster method…Let's use our connection with the Vietnamese Army to have them deal with the Triads."

"Kapitan, that won't be-." Boris tries to object.

"…As for the city's ravaging people, the other branches of the Russian mafia will settle them down and show just who the ones with real power are."

"It is not going-."

Balalaika begins to, almost frantically, laugh while her forehead leans on the window.

"Now you see, Chang, I still have the hand above yours…"

"…"

"…and Rock…you, too, will meet your absolute end soon."

"…"

"It continues on, Sergeant." Balalaika puts her head back on the head rest, "…This war is not over ye-."

Abruptly, Boris stomps the brake forcefully. The car's wheels grind against the rocky dirt of the island's grounds. Balalaika manages to keep her body from flying forward.

"…! Sergeant! What is the meaning of this?" Balalaika sharply questions.

"…"

"Do you hear me? I asked you what-?"

"With all due respect, Kapitan…" Boris begins his answer while parking and turning the car off.

"…?"

"This war is very much…over."

"…!"

Boris's back relaxes on the seat while the rumbling overtones of the surrounding city's vile atmosphere vibrate around the vehicle. The dedicated Russian man with nerves of steel, firmly, yet calmly, argues against her decision.

"Chang has already been killed. The Chinese woman and the assassin both fought against him. I saw the man become wrapped in flames and drown in the ocean, from a distance. There are no more members of the Triads left. If there were, we would've met with them at the port since Chang called for them to return. So, as of now, Kapitan…you are still alive. Despite what Okajima has done, you have indeed finally won against the Triads."

"…"

"However, I must tell you that if we should continue on, we will absolutely be defeated. There are only a few of us remaining. Why would the Vietnamese Army concur to our orders if we do not have the strength to defend ourselves? I am quite sure that they will overpower us as easily as how this city would crush us. As for calling help from the other branches, our reputation has made a great gap between our relationships with them. Why would they help us anyway? The only reason was because we have a force strong enough to scare them into taking us into consideration. Letting them realize that we have suffered a devastatingly blow would only make them feel that we are a liability. Our control over Hotel Moscow would be taken away…and we have to start all over again. It'll be the same time when we were discharged."

"…"

"It is not my upmost intention to say this to you, Kapitan. You have indeed brought us this far and close to achieving our goal…but, I say…we need to stop now." Boris turns his head to her, "Too many of our comrades have died in the hands of our enemies. If we do not take this chance to escape, then all of us will fall. I know you do not wish for us to be humiliated by them and have our comrades' spilt blood be in vain. But, if we should raise our fists once more…we should wait for another time."

"…"

"Please, Kapitan." Boris clenches his hands, "Let us fight again another day."

"…"

Balalaika reposes when Boris turns the engine back on and returns to driving north.

She looks out the window to see the black smokes from the city dissipating into the blue sky.

The state of being satisfied with the results does not come in the same form as she wanted to be. She won against the Triads, so what is it that she cannot swallow? Is it that the Japanese ghost played her like a fool, and exposed her actions to her comrades? Balalaika did not come out on top like she should. Instead, she was brought down to a lower level. She is only a survivor, not a victor. Thinking back on what Rock said to her before she left the port, how could leave her life in peace?

Peace is but a fantasy complexion. Someone like her can never achieve a conflicting aspect with the code that she follows by. It is all too late for her. She may have won the battle and the war, but the aftermath has defeated her. Though the Triads are no longer the obstacle, Roanapur became recalcitrant towards Hotel Moscow. Balalaika cannot take on the city without any definite means.

"…" Balalaika blankly stares at the moving environment, "How many of our comrades have survived?"

"…Nine." Boris replies with a stern, but also inconsolable, tone.

"…" The number pounds on Balalaika chest like a hammering to the heart.

"They are waiting at the Northern Port on the _Maria Zeleska _for you to return."

"Waiting…?" Balalaika marks, "…Why would they wait for me? I've given enough reason for them to leave. Using Jodorowsky for the plan four years ago was the first step of my inexcusable demise. I do not belong in the code of our established honor any longer. You should…leave me…"

"Kapitan…Our comrades were shocked and mortified, yes. But, it was only because you have not informed them about it."

"…?"

"We were dead people to begin with. Ever since the Afghan War ended, we couldn't find any life to pursue for ourselves. The only meaning for us was each other. As soldiers, we depend on one another to make it into the next day. Once our ranks were taken, we no longer belong in the world. Our times were finished. Finally, when you showed up and gave us meaning again, we would only lay our lives for you only." Boris says with his eyes focused on the road.

"…"

"Our comrades, as well as I, would gladly go into war for you. The only way for us to die is on the battlefield. What our comrades just couldn't understand is why you never spoke to them about Jodorowsky. They would've understood that you had to kill him out of necessity. To find out how he died through the communication device and listening to you admitting it was a heavy thing for them to endure. They only wanted for you to have informed them, that's all. They will still continue to be alongside you, for better or for worse."

"…I see…"

Balalaika reserves herself for the rest of the drive…thinking over what she has done for some many years.

* * *

><p>Out in the Southern sea of the island,<p>

A Chinese man pops his head out of the water, breathing desperately for air and scuffles to stay afloat.

Chang's open eyes burn from the salty liquid that intruded them when he was in a shadowy place underneath. The light from the sun relives his cold skin and evaporates the stingy sensation. He splashes against the small waves to keep himself from being pulled further away from land. The blood from his chest wound spills out and its color thickens in the water around him.

Suddenly, from behind, two motor cruisers zip past him.

One of them turns and circles around Chang until its rear is close enough.

Three white men in suits in the boat grab Chang and pull him on board. They let go as soon as Chang's legs are in. He coughs a mixture of water and blood onto the deck. His eyes are clear with salty water and can now see clearly. He looks up and is able to glimpse a waving flag of the United States on a pole. Five white Americans stand in front of him with black shades. To his left, he spots Dao, Guo, Ken, Li, Tai, and Zhou on the other motor cruiser, all apprehended.

"Are you Bai Ji-Shin Zhang? Also known as, Chang?" One of the Americans speaks.

"Ag…Who's talking?" Chang grunts.

"Central Intelligence." The man answers, "You are going to come with us."

"…Heh…" Chang smirks down at his blood, "…damn…"

* * *

><p>Benny and Jane walk to the door to the Lagoon Company's office. Benny takes his keys out and chooses the one that opens the key lock. He opens it and enters with Jane holding his hand. Right in his face, Dutch is aiming a Remington 870 Marine Magnum shotgun.<p>

"WHOA, DUTCH!" Benny shouts, "It's us!"

"Huh. You two." Dutch coolly says and lowers the gun.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Jane yells, "Do you point at everyone who comes in?"

"Not to surprise y'all or anything close to it, but the streets are being trampled over by free wild walking animals." Dutch traverses over to sit on the couch. He places the shotgun on the table. "Everybody's shooting at someone, so I can't be too careful. In fact, maybe I should be."

"Yeah, I've seen the Cartel guys and their followers laying waste on the Triads fellows." Benny says while closing the door, "They're not just killing ANYONE, really. They're only targeting the Triads."

"But, what we don't get is why they are interfering with them and their war with Hotel Moscow. Don't they realize that they are going to get killed?" Jane asks as she takes a seat across from Dutch.

"Nah, even the brainless fools know better than to run out in an open battlefield. For the most part, they're all scavengers, picking up the leftovers." Dutch leans back on the couch, "If the Triads and Hotel Moscow are almost prickled down to a few numbers, there's no need to feel overwhelmed. From that point on, it's anyone's game."

"Even so, I think the lot of them are having too much fun. They are all having a ticket to hell once they find Chang and Balalaika." Benny looks through the blindfolds on the window, "And the rumor about this "Reaper" guy…Wonder when is he coming into play?

"…" Dutch crosses his arms, "Hey, you two."

"…?" Benny and Jane pay attention.

"By any chance you heard the broadcast out there?"

"…You mean the message that was playing from the pole speakers?" Jane asks, "Yes. Benny and I listened on our way here."

"I couldn't believe my ears when it came on." Benny sits next to Jane, "Do you think…?"

"…Don't know if it's real or not." Dutch puts his hand over his mouth, "But if it is…"

"…"

"Then by damn almighty…Rock's alive."

* * *

><p>"I got them." Rock informs aloud while exiting the Central Hospital from the front entrance. He is holding a pair of big tweezers, a box full of cotton patches, and a lighter.<p>

"Got the Whiskey, here." Revy holds up the bottle while sitting on the concrete stairway in front of the hospital.

They have left the Southern Port a while ago. After they let Balalaika and Boris go, Revy showed Rock where Chang met his end. Shenhua had already left, so Revy didn't need to worry. She and Rock walked back to the city to meet up with the helpful Haitian man. Unfortunately, his dead body was found on the streets and another Haitian man, mostly likely his brother, was crying on his chest. Rock wanted to find out what happened, but Revy pulled him away, saying it's best to not let the brother know that they were involved. Rock eventually agreed, and spiritually apologized to the fallen Haitian man.

Wanting to fix Revy's bullet wound on her upper chest, Rock led her to the Central Hospital after stealing a bottle of whiskey from an empty liquor store.

Rock sits next to Revy and begins sterilizing the tweezers with the lighter. Revy removes her holsters, and slides the left strap of her shirt down her arm. Her shoulder goes up and the wound comes into view. Blood is smeared everywhere. Some has already dried and been causing irritation on her skin. Revy takes a gulp of Whiskey and pours some on the wound to get rid of bacteria and wash off the blood. It stings, but she is used to it. It's not the first time she's been shot, and certainly not the worst. Using the cotton patches Rock brought, she cleans the surrounding blood and tries to stop the bleeding.

"All right, it's ready." Rock finishes sterilizing the tweezers.

Revy takes the blood-wet cotton patches off the wound, littering them on the ground, and takes another gulp of Whiskey. She lies back on the concrete steps and let Rock do his work.

"Okay, this might sting..." Rock needlessly warns as he inserts the two ends of the tweezers into the wound.

Revy casually blows the air out of her nostrils and grits her teeth together as he digs for the bullet.

"Hey, don't twist it around! Just get the damn thing!" Revy hisses and drinks the Whiskey again.

"I know what I'm doing!" Rock's tongue sticks out of his teeth and lips.

He feels the tweezers' ends touch something that makes a resonance. Clamping the ends down, he forcibly yanks it out…too quickly.

"OW!" Revy screams.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rock takes his hands back, dropping both the tweezers and crushed bullet.

"WHAT…DA…FUCK…!" Revy punches him in the shoulder, "…is the matter with you?! God fuckin' damn it!"

While Revy is wriggling around, Rock hurries to place a clean cotton patch on the wound and tapes it down with the white tape Revy gave back.

"There, all done." Rock smiles to hopefully cheer her up.

"Fuckin' dimwit…" Revy sighs in annoyance.

She drinks the Whiskey bottle with another sip, and offers it to him.

"Thanks." Rock accepts and gets his share.

He takes a gulp of Whiskey like how a dehydrated man in the middle of desert would take in sight of an oasis. Revy gets her shirt's strap back on her shoulder. Putting her hands on the back of her head, she closes her eyes and relaxes while staying lying down to let the hot sun, abnormally, stimulate her. Rock slumps by crossing his arms on top of both bended knees, and facing forward. They remain there for a bit in silence…allowing their victory to sink in to be relished for a few minutes, and disappear by the distant ricocheting noises of guns and hollers of maniacs that soar out from the city.

A moment of triumph is a tingling feeling as a fly sipping the sweet nectar of a trumpet pitcher plant; take too much and you will be drowning in a place you wouldn't want to be in. Despite having the Triads and Hotel Moscow paintings taken down from the wall, there will be others that will take their places. What Rock has done…has done nothing at most in the world of Roanapur.

The world will continue spinning as if nothing has happened.

"Something on your mind, partner?" Revy asks while inclining her neck up.

"Huh?" Rock looks at her, "Oh…uh…I'm trying not to have anything at all."

"Yeah, it's kinda tough not to think about what's gonna happen next." Revy extends her arm out and motions for the Whiskey bottle.

Rock takes one gulp and hands it to her, "I'd figured. I know that I want to know what "changes" here, but…"

Revy opens one of her eyes as her lips are on the Whiskey bottle's tip.

"…at the same time, I really don't care anymore. When it comes to violence in a place like this, what good does "change" have for the better?"

"Heh, there is nothing GOOD for Roanapur." Revy sits up, "This place of tarnish is only degrading itself apart…right until there's only skulls and rubble left. Pretty soon, we're gonna see a whole lot more of chaos ruling the streets. I wouldn't be surprised to see a group of kids arming themselves like ones up at Congo. It's all the same, no matter what you do. We're all falling in a dark abyss…going into a place we have no idea about, but along the way…we stop caring. It's just a ride of enjoyment, Rock. Well…at least that's how I see it."

"…"

"Then again…every art has an artist behind it. Now that the Triads and Hotel Moscow are down and out…I wonder what's gonna waltz by and fill in the vacant space, wrecking more than there already is." Revy drinks the Whiskey again and hands it to Rock, "Come to think of it, it ain't a bad thing to look forward to. Heh, heh, heh…I'm getting psyched up about it already."

Rock prepares to drink from the Whiskey bottle, but stops and lowers it, "…yeah."

"…?" Revy sees the look on his face, like he's ashamed of something, "What's the matter?"

"…It's…There IS something that has been floating in my head. You see, I was thinking if letting Balalaika go was the best idea. For four years, I've been trying to prepare myself once this day comes. And now, finally, after finding out why I got a near-death experience and letting her have her war with Chang…"

"…"

"…I'm just sitting here…feeling blank." Rock looks across the street and observes the crumbling fifteen-story building, "…I don't…I don't know…"

Revy places her hand on his shoulder and rubs it serenely.

Rock looks to her as she said,

"You're drunk already, aren't you?"

"…"

"…pff…" Rock immediately starts laughing at her remarkably poignant joke that reminds him that he should not be worrying, "…Ha…uh, I guess I am."

"Feh…" Revy smirks and snatches the bottle away from him, "…You shouldn't be doubtful, Rock. Whatever happens, happens. And it stays like that for rest of time. Just enjoy the moment. It might never happen again."

"…You're probably right, Revy."

"Not probably. I DEFINITELY am." Revy gulps some more Whiskey.

Rock cannot begin to describe how much he had missed talking to someone completely opposite of him. It's funny how two unalike forces can attract one another. Without one of them around, it feels quite boring. Revy has many reasons why she doesn't need to be around Rock. But when the moment comes when he can be the one driving and she being on the passenger seat, she would gladly take it.

For Rock, she's his protection. Walking into a dangerous situation without her is equivalent to jumping into a pool full of crocodiles, sharks, and piranhas altogether. You don't get killed; you get shredded to bits in the blood frenzy. With Revy behind him, it's almost like a ferocious untamed tiger protecting its prey, but can eat it if it chooses to. She is hostile to Rock, but he doesn't feel threatened…at least, not anymore. As a matter of fact, he enjoys the thrilling sensation despite that he always reacts with fear. This attraction is his method of security and safety.

Is that attraction really the reason why Rock decided to stay in Roanapur? A place where it obliterates every sense of morality in him, and see if he is still standing? Everything about this part of the world, everything that contradicts his very nature (the only thing that keeps him sane), rode him to this. After becoming the walking dead, getting shot in the chest and gut twice, and knowing the taste of life and death…Yes. This Japanese man is still standing.

Rock seizes back the Whiskey bottle from Revy while she's drinking it, and starts guzzling down large amounts of the alcohol.

"Whoa, slow down, partner!" Revy exclaims, "Ya gonna burn your throat right out!"

The breaking point comes quick. He spits a spray of Whiskey out, and almost retches both the Whiskey and stomach acid. He coughs in random rhythms as he returns the bottle to Revy.

"What did I tell ya, you dumb fuck?" Revy laughs at him like a jerk.

"Ugh…" Rock leans back and holds himself up with opens hands spread out on the stair step.

A grin appears unwillingly, but reluctantly, on his bruised face.

"(Hic) I might be drunk enough to say this…" Rock hiccups.

"…?"

"…but I really enjoyed it today. (Hic)" He faces her.

Pitying him, she shakes her head with a chuckle, "Same here, Rock. Same here…"

"Yeah…" Rock tilts his head backwards to stare at the moving white clouds in the blue sunlit sky.

Revy takes another sip of Whiskey until she sees blood dripping on the ground from underneath his leather jacket.

"Holy shit, Rock, you're bleeding!" Revy puts down the bottle.

"Huh?" Rock looks down and notices it too.

He unzips the jacket and reveals his white business shirt showing a darker red stain in the middle of a dried red stain.

"Oh…" Rock dumbly blunders.

"The wound must've weaken. Ya gotta change the bandages." Revy tells him, "Open your shirt."

"Uh…Okay…" Rock lies down and uses his fingers to unbutton his shirt.

However, his fingers are very uncoordinated. They couldn't even undo one button.

"For God fuckin' sake…!" Revy sighs irritatingly.

Unexpectedly, she lifts her leg over and sits on top of Rock.

"…! R-Revy…?!" Rock feels himself squished when she presses down on his belt.

Revy opens his shirt by pulling both sides apart, letting the buttons unhook on their own. She observes and sees the bandages damp with blood.

"Revy, this is-." Rock protests and tries to get up.

"Shut up and stay down. You can't even do anything with those shaky fingers." Revy holds him down.

Rock moves his chest up, but Revy forcibly keeps him on his back.

"STAY the FUCK down." Revy orders.

"But…! (Hic) You're sitting on me…!"

"So?" Revy scoffs and grabs the Whiskey bottle, "This isn't my first time being on top of you."

"W-wha…?" Rock interprets that statement in a different way.

Revy pours Whiskey around his wound and uses cotton patches to help clean the blood off. Some of the alcohol gets into Rock's bloodstream, burning him in pain and making him more drunk.

"AAH!" Rock screams and squirms around, but Revy's weight holds him in place, "Ah, God…! Stop…!

"Quit acting like a bitch!" Revy slaps him across the face to pipe him down, "Suck it up, boy!"

"Grugh…" Rock groans.

Revy replaces the bottle in her hand with the lighter, flicks it on, and puts a clean cotton patch hovering one-inch above the small flame. She warms the patch for a little bit, and then places it on Rock's wound. After that, the patch is taped down by white tape.

"Gah…Are you done? Can you (hic) get off now?"

Revy rechecks her work, and spots a stream of blood coming from his left shoulder. She lifts the shirt and jacket up, finding that the wound that Shenhua's kukri knife made on Rock's trapezius is oozing with red color. The bandage on his right shoulder seems to cover a different wound. That one was also caused by Shenhua.

"You got another one, Rock…" Revy warms another clean cotton patch.

She lowers her body over his chest to get a good position. Rock's face turns to the side to avoid his mouth touching her magenta hair. He can't focus enough to realize that Revy is practically lying on top of him. He can feel her bare stomach touching his, moving up and down on each other. Every breath she takes expands her chest, and pushing her soft and hard boobs onto his clavicle. To make him more uncomfortable, she supports herself by putting her right elbow on his scar to be able to put the patch on the wound.

A drunken reaction comes out of him.

"R-Revy…!" He brings left hand up to complain. But, in his poor state, his hand catches directly on her behind. Three of his fingers accidently slide under her jean shorts and touch the skin underneath.

"Whoa, easy there!" Revy instantly grabs his hand and takes it away.

She looks at him with their lips barely grazing together, and smirks at this hopeless fool in an unsettling, and somewhat flirtatious, manner. Her hot breath tingles the shaven hair on Rock's chin.

"You're drunk. So, that doesn't count." Revy states, "I'll let that one go, this time."

She shifts his hand to be next to his head.

"This is SO (hic)…inappropriate." Rock avoids her eye contact, but allows her to continue.

Revy tapes the cotton patch on Rock's left upper wound. She finishes, and sits back upright. Rock breathes more freely. He rubs his newly-patched wound down from over his shirt and jacket. The Chinese-American serial killer is not off of him yet. Her hand goes on his face. The hair strands over his right eye get caught between her fingers. A smile forms as she rustles his hairline and gently slaps him on the cheek.

"You might wanna get a haircut." Revy light-heartedly jokes while finally standing up and away from him.

Rock sluggishly sits straight and massages his lower patched wound. Then, he feels like his brain is swaying side to side. He groans once more and grasps his head with both hands.

Revy stretches her arms and legs out, and exhales in contentment. She picks up the Whiskey bottle and drinks the remaining small amount.

"Mm…" Revy wipes her mouth with her palm, "Just another day of good splendor and joy."

Spoken like a poet, she throws the empty bottle across the street and watches it crash onto the sidewalk, shattering with a sound that acts like a period to her sentence.

Rock attempts to get on his feet. At first, he is successful, but he wobbles and almost falls down the steps.

Revy wraps her arms around him to get him steady.

"Tch, can't have you straying off while you're fucked up like this." Revy chuckles and moves his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm…(hic)…fine…Revy." Rock makes a swallowing gesture.

"Heh…" Revy shakes her head, "Come on, dipshit…I'll go make a phone call to Dutch. I ain't carrying your ass all the way back."

Revy drags Rock with her to the nearest phone.

* * *

><p>In a building somewhere, at the third floor,<p>

"Yo, Esteban!" A Mexican mercenary sticks his head out of one of the rooms to look into the hallway.

"What, Pedro?" Another Mexican mercenary responds in the hallway.

"You got to check this out, homie!" Pedro points into the room.

Esteban goes inside the room and follows Pedro to an office locker in the corner.

"Okay, so?" Esteban doesn't see anything interesting about the locker.

"Check this out, yo." Pedro walks up to it and knocks on its metallic door.

The locker starts shaking and sounds of banging come from the inside.

"Holy shit!" Esteban exclaims, "Is someone hiding up in there?"

"Only one way to find out, bro." Pedro shrugs and takes out his Smith & Wesson Model 19 Snub Nose revolver, "Get your gun ready, man."

Esteban flips out his Ruger Super Redhawk revolver and aims at the locker door.

Pedro carefully aims the gun at the lock on the door, and blows it off.

The doors fly open and a near-naked man, taped from the ankles, wrists, and mouth, falls out.

The two Mexicans stare at him as he is muffling and wriggling on the floor.

"Hey, man. He's one of those Russian dudes." Pedro points.

"Russian? Hotel Moscow Russian?" Esteban clarifies.

"Yeah, man."

"Hey, amigos!" Esteban shouts very loudly, "You all got to come and see this!"

More Mexican mercenaries in the hallway come into the room to look at the Russian man.

* * *

><p>Boris and Balalaika arrive at the Northern Port.<p>

The _Maria Zeleska _ship is next to the concrete dock.

The car is parked close to the metal stairway that connects to the ship's entrance.

Boris turns off the car, "We've arrived, Kapitan."

"…" Balalaika remains staring at the window with an empty expression.

"…?"

She starts to take off the blue beret and observes the VDV symbol from her lap.

"…This will be the only time I'm doing this, Sergeant…" Balalaika lowly speaks, "…I must beg for you to forgive me."

"…Kapitan…?"

"It's true…I have sacrificed comrade Jodorowsky without even trusting the others enough to understand. I did not want anyone else to feel as if I am holding their souls in a jar, which I can dispose if I please. Leaders today are doing so every day…and I have sunk to the same category." Balalaika leans her head back and gazes at the car's upper interior, "I see why some of them are not females. Once our ambition takes hold of us, we lose ourselves in it. My drive made me lose my senses the same way how I got my first battle scar. You were right all along. I should have retired for my own good…and for our comrades."

"…"

"For that, I deeply apologize. You have been my Platoon Sergeant since then and ever since. I must thank you for your services…" Balalaika closes her eyes, "…for all the troubles I caused…Boris."

"…" Boris searches inside the shirt's pocket of his green military uniform, "Not at all…"

He takes out a brown thick cigar with a red wrapping at its end, and hands it to her.

"…Ms. Pavlovena."

Balalaika glances at the cigar. Despite knowing that both do not have a lighter presently, she accepts it and puts in her mouth. When Boris exits the car and walks over to her side, she makes a slight smile at the floor. Many of her brave soldiers have sacrificed themselves to get her this far. It would be a waste of their efforts if she rushes back into the city. Another day will come…until then, she will live each day for each given life from her comrades. Boris opens the door and helps his Kapitan to her feet. He supports her weight as they walk on the metal stairway and enter the ship. They get to the top of the deck where their comrades should be waiting.

Balalaika and Boris arrive at the deck and see nine soldiers standing closely to each other in front of stacks of wooden boxes.

The looks on their faces show relief. They are glad to see her again.

"Kapitan…" One of them greets.

Boris helps her stand near them. She looks at them and says, "I'm glad to see you again, comrades."

"Same to you and Sergeant." The same soldier agrees.

"…" Balalaika takes her arm off of Boris's shoulder so she can stand on her own, "…I must begin my explanation to you all. It was foolish of me to-."

"Kapitan." Another soldier interrupts.

"…?"

"This is…not the best situation."

"…What do you mean…?" Balalaika is confused at what he meant.

Following that, unexpectedly, a group of men appear out from behind the wooden boxes.

There are five of them…and they are Italian.

In their hands, are Benelli M4 Super 90 12-gauge shotguns with collapsed stocks, aiming directly the Russian soldiers' backs.

Behind Boris and Balalaika come a few more Italian men with Spectre M4 submachine guns targeting at them.

"…! What is this?!" Balalaika shouts.

"It is what you see it is." A voice answers above her.

Balalaika looks up and sees one Italian man with blonde hair standing at the corner of a catwalk next to the control room.

His teeth shine brightly from the braces that are stapled to them.

"You…" Balalaika growls.

"Let us talk, Ivan." Ronny "The Jaws" grins.

* * *

><p>Around the Eastern area,<p>

"Oh, shit! I just remembered!" Revy says aloud with Rock dangling right beside her as she's walking down the street.

"What, Revy…?" Rock is slowly recovering.

"Now that Chang and Balalaika ain't here anymore…Who's gonna call the Lagoon Company for jobs?" Revy inquires, "We get most of our paper from them. Now our budget just went down, like…90% or something."

"…Actually, it's only 42%. The Lagoon Company gets most of the income from the shipment of weaponry we bring to the Rip-Off Church." Rock corrects.

"…"

"What?"

"Feh…Good to know your brain's back." Revy puts Rock standing next to a metal pole, "Now you stay here, smartass. I'll go make the call over there."

Rock looks to see where Revy is pointing at.

It is to a payphone, next to a pile of garbage bags.

"Button your shirt up, already! You ain't gonna stand here bleeding everywhere and shit." Revy demands.

"Oh, yeah…right." Rock agrees and begins doing so.

But once again, his fingers are still uncoordinated.

"(Sigh) What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?" Revy repeats while shaking her head.

She pushes his hands away, and buttons his shirt for him, starting from the bottom.

Rock watches her as she works up way up. Revy is shorter than him by a few inches. He is looking directly at the top of her head with strikingly-visual magenta hair. The smell isn't the stimulating kind, but rather the nostalgic kind. It consists of a texture of blood and gunpowder mixed with gasoline and oil, the same aroma that Roanapur produces. It matches her perfectly.

Revy stops at the button below the top button. She adjusts the collar for Rock and her hands slide down onto the spot where his scar is located.

Another one of the rarest moments they share clicks on.

Revy locks eye contact with him.

Their faces are close enough to feel the other's intoxicated breath.

"Revy…?"

"Hm…?"

Rock quickly becomes overawed by her remarkable golden irises, but is able to say,

"Thanks…for everything."

"You might wanna say that a hundred more times, then." Revy smirks.

Rock draws himself closer to her face to finish what he started back at the Haitian man's house. To hell with it, he's drunk and he's doesn't care anymore. But, expectedly, a fist smashes right into the side of his face.

"AGH!" Rock stumbles backwards and his back hits against the pole.

A fuming Revy's face obliviously shows that Rock made another big mistake.

"WHAT DID I SAY, ROCK?!" Revy points at his face, "YOU PULLED THAT SHIT AGAIN, I'D SMACK YA!"

"Wh-? Revy…I…I didn't mean-!" Rock stutters out of the pain from his cheek and brain.

Revy shows her palm to stop him, "JUST…stay here and don't fuck around, ya got it?!"

Rock fretfully nods. Revy turns to walk to the payphone. On her way, she rubs her mouth in circles with her hand. She curses for almost letting it happen again. Sure, she placed her body on top of Rock and went along with him touching her ass as her method of celebration, but doing that specific corny action is too far. In the past, Revy offered her body to men many times, and that was enough for them since that's what they wanted. With Rock, he's not licentious enough to accept it.

It seems well-mannered and respectful Japanese men would gladly take a kiss over sex. Rock falls under that category apparently. He's feels too out of place in strip clubs, and his tongue doesn't drool dry when a woman is naked in front of him. Revy knows, because she did that stunt four years ago. She'd actually given an open invitation to allow Rock to have her for the next few minutes. Instead of standing up and take the chance, he just smiled and did nothing.

At first, Revy thought he was homosexual. Then she's proven wrong when Rock tried to kiss her twice. She would've liked it, but Two-Hands would never tolerate it. Furthermore, why would she hook up with her scrawny and decent co-worker? Decency? Revy never had any of that for most of her life, until the Lagoon Company hired this self-exiled Japanese man. She could push him around and have a real conversation with him while maintaining dominance. Rock was able to make her quit being inimical just because she has the guns and not him. He broke the chains she constrains on him in many situations. And even when Revy herself acted like wild cat, he showed concern and treated her with deference. It seems all he asks of her, to relieve the tension between them, is to give an indication. He has shown it, and she has occasionally. Nevertheless, it always feels like a sin to do so candidly, even when there's nothing wrong with it. So, Revy turns away.

On the other hand, it proves how Rock views their relationship…and that was enough.

As Revy arrives at the payphone, she glances at Rock, whose back is towards her. Between her and the mystifying air of Roanapur, Revy gives a warm smile, not because that she might be thinking of Rock the same way as he does of her, but rather that he is back into her life. She could've never predicted a joyous day to happen to an enigma such as her. Revy shakes her head and breaks open the coin box. Baht coins roll out and Revy takes one as payment for the payphone. She dials for the number and waits for Dutch to pick up.

Rock rubs his face while leaning against the pole. His drunken state is reversing back to semi-sober. There's another bruise to add to the collection of bruises crafted by Revy herself. Truth be told, Rock is beginning to enjoy her fists. It's at least more endurable than years of boring torture, like the ones he spent at work back in Japan, and a bullet going through him. Or Rock really is a masochist…

"Nice to see you again, Rock." A female's voice greets in front of him.

He looks up and sees a female blonde American woman in a murky nun's outfit. The only thing that is missing to make her look more recognizable, is the usual orange sunglasses.

"Sister Eda…!" Rock stands straightforward.

"Heard your voice on the speakers, tiger." Eda smirks, "You were definitely up to no good, again. Exposing Balalaika right in thin air and letting her soldiers know, are quite the works of guile."

"I…or really, Reaper…told you the plan already."

"I know. It's just surprising to realize that you in fact pulled it off." Eda walks up to him with her hands behind her, "Nicely done."

"…"

"I reckon that you had a role in your own plan…?" Rock queries her.

"…? What do you mean?" Eda charmingly acts clueless.

"What I told you back in the woods…about me facing against Chang; I figured that you needed him more than I do, so I tried to switch the plan up, then you and he could meet instead. But of course, I was interrupted and you escaped."

"…"

"What was your plan, then? To capture Chang before it was too late?"

"…Hmph…It was nothing much." Eda reveals her objective, "I went to see what happened to you when the shooting died down back at the port last night. You were on the ground and Revy was there calling for help. There was no point for me to stay there, so I went back into the city. When I got here, the Triads and Balalaika's soldiers are already at shooting range with each other. I figured to let the wolves duke it out until the moment to strike comes up. In the meantime, I called up some guys from the agency to swing by and prepare to raid on Chang as soon as his members were almost eliminated. I also found six injured Triads in an alley, the ones you told me that you shot to get the war going. One of them had a walkie-talkie and, yours truly being able to understand Cantonese, Chang called for his men to go to the Southern Port. He basically just gave his location, which made our work easier. The other agents went there and they informed me that they found Chang in the sea, right in open water."

"…I see…"

"And just like that, the agency has their hands on the leader of the Triads, and a few members for a bonus. All's well and accounted for." Eda grins, "Although…those guys might spend quite a while in a cell before coming into court to even start serving their time. The US can't check him off for any actions relating to his authority within the criminal underworld here and Hong Kong. They can only charge him for breaking the arms embargo. Obviously, that is why I am designated in the Church to supply weapons. From how the evidence meticulously sees it, the weapons coming in and out of the Church are under Chang's jurisdiction."

"That is quite imposing." Rock complements.

"How about Balalaika?" Eda asks, "Did you get what you wanted?"

"She's dead." Rock announces to her, "Reaper killed her."

"Whoa, really? Damn…" Eda awes.

"So…your work's finished, right?"

"…Perhaps. But…I decided to stay a bit longer."

"…!"

"You know, the weapon supply from the Church remains under the CIA's supervision. Now that Chang's out of the list, another name has to take his place. We could still catch a whole lot more than a few hard-to-get crooks. And the circulation requires assistance." Eda smirks, "'Sides, we all have a choice…don't we, Rock?"

"…"

"What? You didn't think I could go that easily, did you?" Eda places her right finger on his chin, "You would miss me."

"I…might." Rock shrugs.

"Heh."

"Congratulations on your mission." Rock smiles.

"Thanks." Eda drops her finger.

Rock reintroduces himself differently, "My real name used to be Rokuro Okajima."

"…Is that so?" Eda cocks an eyebrow.

"What was your name?"

"…" After making an exception to her code, Eda eventually replies, "My real name is-."

"What the hell's going on here?" Revy's voice comes right next to Rock and Eda.

Eda looks to her, "Oh, it's you, Two-Hands. Still have the high-end of the rope from all this mess, huh?"

"You got that right." Revy crosses her arms, "I see that you find that Rock's still alive."

Revy is not aware that Rock and Eda had already met the day before. The day when Rock exposed Eda to be a CIA agent and Eda knows the he is Reaper.

"Yeah." Eda holds her hips, "I already found out."

"You did?"

Eda deviously smirks, "Tell her, Rock."

"…huh?" Rock doesn't pick up what she wants him to say.

"About last night."

"Tell me what about last night?" Revy flashes a glare at Rock.

"Oh! Well, uh…" Rock tries to come up with a lie, "I was trying to look for you, Revy. So I...thought to visit the Yellow Flag…but I met Eda first along the way. And we talked, and uh…"

"What Rock is too embarrassed to really say is…" Eda interrupts and finishes the story for him, "He needed to get off on someone because he hasn't seen a woman in a long time."

"What?" Both Rock and Revy are befuddled by her statement.

"And since he saw me first…" Eda lifts her left hand up and shows that Rock's blue tie is still wrapped on her wrist from the night before.

"…!" Rock knows where this is going.

"…He and I got CRA-ZY." Eda cannot help but laugh from the look on Revy's face.

Revy's fuse blows yet again.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ROCK!" Revy grabs his shirt and pulls him downward, "YOU SAID YOU WERE LOOKIN FOR ME, BUT SINCE YOU MET HER FIRST, YOU DECIDED TO FUCK THIS BITCH LIKE YOU CAME OUT OF PRISON?! WHAT OTHER SHIT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?!"

"W-Wait! I-I can explain that!" Rock points at the tie on the wrist of a boisterous laughing Eda.

"YOU…FUCKIN'…LIMP-DICK…SUNAVA-!" Revy shakes him back and forth.

"You two are like a bunch of cartoon characters." Eda stops her cackling, "Relax, Revy…"

"…?" Revy gives the blonde a wicked eye.

Eda unbinds the blue tie on her left wrist, "I was just messing with you. I found it on the street after he and I talked yesterday, and I guessed that Rock must've dropped it for some reason. Am I right?"

"…Y-Yeah…" Rock nods with Revy gripping his shirt, "…R-Remember when I told you that there was a distraction last night, R-Revy?"

Revy turns the wicked eye to him.

"…W-Well…it was because I lost my tie. I tried looking for it…b-but I couldn't find it." Rock lies again.

Revy stares into his soul with a furious choler. She pushes him off and decides to find out the real truth later.

"Tch…Fuck it…" Revy spits and crosses her arms together.

Eda tosses Rock back his blue tie. Rock catches it and puts it back on with ease.

"Thank you…Eda." Rock nods.

"No problem, Romeo." Eda's reply ticks with Revy's temper.

"So, where is everybody?" Revy changes the subject, "Figured there would be mongrels burning their shirts and spraying metal in the sky around here."

"They're at the Northern and Southern sides, where the Triads' and Hotel Moscow's bases are. Last I saw them, they were bringing demolition bombs. Don't know how they got those." Eda answers.

"Shit. Are they trying to kill people or sink the whole island?" Revy scoffs.

Suddenly, three black SUVs come around the corner of the street and head towards them.

Revy reaches for her Cutlass pistols and draws. She remembers that she is out of bullets, but she wants to give off the impression that she is armed. Eda doesn't go for her weapon. She appears to be unworried, as if she knew the SUVs were coming and who are in them. Rock keeps behind Revy as the SUVs stop in front of them.

Eleven Americans in suits come out of the vehicles and move towards Eda, Revy and Rock. One of them takes out a wallet, and flaps it open to present an identification card.

"Matthew Williams. Central Intelligence" The one with combed brown hair notifies with a deep, but young voice.

Revy swiftly hides her Cutlass when he said his occupation.

He puts back his wallet into his inside pocket, and points at Eda. "Are you…?"

"…"

"…Eda?" He assumes in a coded manner, "From the Church?"

"Yeah. And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing fine and handsome Americans on this soil?" Eda knows that he knows that she is also CIA, but both want to keep her identity remain secretive. What is peculiar to her knowledge is that these men are not the ones she called in.

"I have consent to inform you...that your customer who goes by the name, Chang, is now in our custody." Williams proclaims.

"Chang?" Rock, acting unaware of what happened to Chang, poises to hear what they say next.

Revy twitches from hearing the name, "He's still alive?"

"He's been smuggling firearms, that are under the US ownership, into mainland China, and has been using them to provoke the Thai government. Both countries are searching for answers to why US authenticated weapons are being supplied to their citizens. Therefore, Chang has broken an arms embargo, and we have apprehended him for that." Williams explains, even though Eda knew that firsthand.

"That's a shame, then." Eda acts disappointed, "Oh well, I knew that man would overdo it. You know what they say in the Proverbs 29:11. '"A fool gives full vent to his spirit, but a wise man quietly holds it back."."

"However, we must ask you to come with us, as well." Williams tells her.

"…?"

"Since the US ID firearms came from the Church, where you are stationed at, you, too, have to come in."

"…" Eda takes this sign differently. There's something else going on, and she's involved. No other choice but to follow their orders, otherwise things might go haywire.

"All right. I guess I'll tag along." Eda agrees and walks to them.

"Eda! You can't be serious?" Revy can't believe that she is this reluctant.

"Don't worry, Two-Hands!" Eda raises a hand up, "This isn't the first time a law's been broken. It ain't gonna take a sweat outta me."

The blonde nun gets in the backseat of one of the SUVs, and three American men do the same.

"I'll be seeing ya later! Nice to see you alive, Rock!" Eda yells from over the shoulder of an American man sitting next to her.

The doors close, and the SUV drives away.

The other American men begin to get back into the other SUVs.

"Fuck. That skank's been getting into all kinds of shit, lately." Revy puts her empty Berettas into her chest holsters.

"I bet." Rock agrees, keeping what happened between him and Eda last night hidden in his mind, "Were you able to call Dutch, Revy?"

"Yeah. He's on his way here with Benny. Boy, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see you're still breathing all this time." Revy chuckles and turns to Rock.

"Hm…I'm pretty excited, too." Rock nods.

He notices that, next to an opened door of one of the SUVs, the man, Matthew Williams, is staring at him.

"John." Williams calls to a man in the backseat, "Pass me the manifest archive folder."

The man reaches for the folder in the hatch, and gives it to Williams. Williams flips through the folder for something. He stops on one sheet, and takes it out of the folder completely. Holding it up next to the Japanese man in the background, he studies the sheet and the man alternatively.

"That's him." Williams confirms.

"You sure, Matt?" The American man in the driver's seat asks.

"Photo's proof, Daniel. Why question it?" Williams grabs a walkie-talkie in the cup holder and sends a transmission to the men in the other SUV.

All the men, including Williams, get out of the SUVs and cautiously walk to Rock and Revy.

"Revy?" Rock agitates for Revy to turn around.

"What?" Revy does so and sees them surrounding her and Rock.

Matthew Williams steps up and speaks to the Japanese man.

"Is this you?" He shows a full-sized black and white photo to Rock.

Rock observes the photo and sees an overview angle of a man standing in between opened wooden boxes that appear to have guns in them.

The man is wearing the same clothes as Rock…and his face is the same as Rock's.

"Yes." The response unconsciously flies out of his big mouth.

"It is?" Williams looks for a nod, and Rock provides it, "So you're the one who stole weapons from the USAT _Crook_ ship?"

"…"

"Heh. You have the DSS on your tail." Williams lowers the photo down.

"DSS?" Revy is unfamiliar with that abbreviation.

"Diplomatic Security Service." Williams lets her know, "The FBI's younger brother."

Rock keeps his silence.

"They have called us and gave us the intel. They let us know that this man has been seen in Venezuela, main Thailand, and here in Roanapur."

"Venezuela? What the hell were you doing there?" Revy queries him.

"…"

"I knew I recognized you." Williams places the photo back into the folder, "You robbed a US ship and paralyzed a US soldier for life to get his gun. Your face is in the wanted list, and you are wanted by the DSS and CIA. Now that we found you, you are going to have to come with us."

"Hey, hold on a sec!" Revy shows aggression, "If the Diplomaniac Service or whatever the hell they're called, want him, tell them to come and get him themselves."

"You have no choice in this." Williams ignores Revy entirely, "We will use force as necessary."

The seven American men aim at Rock and Revy with Glock 17 Pro guns.

"Aw, this is bullshit!" Revy scowls for not being able to use any of her Berettas.

"…" Rock thinks hard, but comes to a decision shortly, "Okay. I'll go."

"…!" Revy widely opens her eyes.

"Good. I hoped you would." Williams smirk.

"But…on one condition." Rock notifies.

"…Which is?"

"I want to speak to her for a moment." Rock gestures to Revy.

"…" Williams looks at his watch, "You have forty-five seconds. Don't try to run. These men will shoot you down."

"I won't." Rock assures.

Williams tells the men to lower their weapons and prepare to leave, while he keeps his eye on Rock.

Rock takes Revy to the side.

"Revy…"

"Rock, what the fuck! What kind of shit are YOU in now?" Revy shouts in his face.

"(Sigh) Very deep kind." Rock replies, "I'm…sorry."

"Come on, Rock. We can outrun these fools." Revy suggests, "I know these streets from backend to sewer lines. They can't catch up to us if we…"

"No." Rock stops her by holding her shoulders.

"…!"

"…I…I'm not going to run anymore." Rock admits.

"…What?"

"This is something I knew would happen to me. I can't escape from it, now." Rock deplores, "I only came back to do what had to be done. I've done it…so now…I have to live my share on the other side."

"Rock! Don't you fuckin' say that shit to me!" Revy clasps his shirt, "You know I'm best at running from the law! I can get you free! How you think I feel knowing that I'm on the Feds' list? I don't! Cuz I can run far and I can get away! Just shut your mouth and come with me, Rock! Dutch and Benny are on their way. We'll meet up with them and I'll tell them that we're gonna get outta this city and go someplace else. I can-!"

"Stop, Revy." Rock smacks her hands away.

"…!"

Rock looks dead-straightaway into her golden eyes, "You can run all you want from anything. But…someone has to stay behind and take the fall. I don't run from my problems anymore. If we keep on running, Dutch and Benny are going to be in trouble as well. That's the last thing I want for them...and for you. You can't keep me as a burden. You survive, and do what Two-Hands will do. Survive. Whereas me… "

"…"

"…I'm not like you, Revy."

That ending sentence defines it then.

The same words that he used four years ago are the same ones that show the gap between them.

Their differences are too great.

These two opposite forces will only be against one another if it continues on.

They cannot be together at all.

"…" Revy drops her hands to her sides and clenches them. Her voice's tone lowers, "Fine."

"…"

"You go on ahead and…face the world with your slapstick pride of yours." Revy faces the ground, "It's only gonna kill you in the end. I'll run…and you'll stay. The wolf runs free…and the dog gets punished."

"…"

"You're gonna miss out on a lot of things, Rock." Revy turns away from him, "Like the ones between us."

"…Revy…"

"Time's up!" Williams calls in the distance, "Let's go!"

"…"

"Here." Revy takes out something from behind her.

It is the Springfield Armory 1911 TRP pistol.

"It's yours to begin with. And I don't want it."

"…Keep it."

"What?" Revy brings her eyes back to him, "I told you, I don't-."

"I swore that I would never use a gun."

"…"

"I broke my own promise for four years. Today is my last time of using one." Rock states, "Do whatever you want with it, Revy. Throw it away, sell it, whatever you like. But, I'm not going to touch one ever again."

"…" Revy lets the Springfield lie on her palm.

Williams tromps up right to Rock's side, "Come on. Get in the car."

Rock takes his one final look at Revy while walking to one of the SUVs with the CIA agent. He enters the backseat, and sits in between two American men. Revy finds herself moving closer to the vehicle, but keeping a space away. Williams gets in the passenger seat and tells the driver to get moving.

Before the doors close, Rock mouths something to her.

The two SUVs drive off and disappear around the corner.

Revy repeats what Rock mouthed to her,

"Goodbye."

Once more, the Japanese man is gone from her life.

A 1965 Pontiac GTO car comes up from behind her.

"Revy!"

She turns and sees Benny waving at the driver's seat.

Dutch is at the passenger's seat and Jane is in the back.

Revy walks over to Benny's side and leans over to speak to him and Dutch.

"Good to see you in one piece, Two-Hands." Dutch greets.

"'Sup, Captain." Revy waves with two fingers.

"How's it going, Revy?" Jane cheekily inquiries.

"Nothin' much." Revy's answer that has no cuss words whatsoever surprises Jane.

"Hey, uh…Revy?" Benny looks around,

"Where's…Rock?"

"…"

Revy's eyes glance the quiet setting.

"Some CIA guys nabbed him." Revy retorts.

"Oh, shit." Dutch reacts, "Already, he's in trouble?"

"That's damn right." Revy chuckles.

"Well, he's alive…" Benny makes sure.

Revy nods, "Yeah…he is."

"Get in the car, Revy." Dutch tells her, "You got a story to tell us."

She opens the door and sits in the backseat, not complaining about Jane being next to her. Benny drives and heads back to the office.

"You got a smoke, Dutch?"

"Sure." Dutch takes out a cigarette from his pack and gives it to Revy, along with the lighter receptacle.

"Thanks." Revy lights the cigarette in her mouth.

"What you got there in your hand?" Dutch notices.

Revy sees that he is referring to the Springfield Armory 1911 TRP pistol.

"Where'd you get that?" Dutch adds to the previous question.

"…ah…nowhere." Revy returns the lighter receptacle to him.

"A gun from nowhere, eh? That's interesting." Dutch lights his own cigarette.

"Yeah…" Revy puts her back on the seat and holds the Springfield with both hands, "…a gun from nowhere."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it! The final chapter!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review and tell me what you think overall.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts/theories/ideas, and add any questions as well!**

**Thank you for reading my story! Check out the sequel named "Kill from Anywhere".**


	16. Epilogue

The two black SUVs drive alongside the road next to a beach.

Rock is squeezed in between two American men, who are physically bigger than him. He looks out of the window to his right and watches the palm trees' silhouettes zoom across the glass, like picture frames with a blue sky background.

Then, he spots a peculiar thing beyond the trees.

A car is driving on the sand of the beach, at the same speed as the SUVs.

The man in the passenger's seat notices it as well. He takes the walkie-talkie and sends a message to Matthew Williams in the SUV in front.

"We got a '97 Dodge Viper GTS to our right." He states, "Can't be some hotheaded racer if he's actually following us."

"He's probably messing around. If he's still in sight for three minutes, we stop and let him go pass us." Williams responds, "Get your guns ready, just in case."

The two American men sitting beside Rock hold their Glock 17 Pro pistols on their laps. They watch the 1997 Dodge Viper GTS driving on the sandy beach. Rock observes the vehicle and finds that it is black with gray racing stripes.

The SUVs come close to a curve in the road.

The Dodge Viper GTS suddenly speeds up and turns to the left.

It passes in between two palm trees and flies into the first SUV's front bumper. The impact causes the SUV to flip forward and slide on its side. The Dodge Viper GTS remains grounded. It drifts across the ground and stops after a 360 degree turn while the first SUV slides off the road.

"OH SHIT!" The driver in the second SUV slams on the brake.

The SUV's wheels grind against the rocky dirt, and the vehicle goes pass the Dodge Viper GTS. It eventually halts about thirty meters away from the invading car and the first SUV. Rock turns to watch what is happening from the back window.

The Dodge Viper GTS's door opens.

A tall man with silver hair and black sunglasses reveals himself. His black trench coat makes a swaying motion with the wind. His fingers are wrapped with multiple rings. His blue eyes gleam from the sunlight. After he pushes his sunglasses up, he swiftly pulls out of his coat two Mauser M712 "_Schnellfeuer_" pistols and poses in such a way that he is crisscrossing his arms. He speaks in a dramatic manner at the SUV on its side in front of him.

"I am Lotton! On this day, the Wizard shall smite the evils and destroy the darkness! And I have come to save the damsel in distress! Prepare to meet your end and face the wrath of the bullets of justice!"

He targets with both Mauser M712 pistols at the fuel tank of the SUV. He shoots in pairs until the vehicle bursts into flames, killing the American men inside, including Matthew Williams.

"Get down!" The American men in the backseat of the second SUV lower Rock's head.

"Four men have been killed, I repeat, four men have been killed!" The man in the passenger's seat gets out of the vehicle while announcing into the walkie-talkie, "Send back-up immediately! We have one loose gunman attacking us!"

The driver exits with his Glock 17 Pro drawn and begins shooting at Lotton. The man from the passenger's seat joins him.

Lotton runs straight to the SUV, dodging every bullet, and jumps up to its roof. He front-flips up and shoots at the two American men upside-down in midair. They drop dead. Lotton lands in front of the SUV, catching the attention of the two American men sitting in the back seat with Rock.

"God damn it!" One of them takes his Glock 17 Pro and shoots at the front window to get the attacker.

The window cracks and breaks. Lotton is already gone from sight.

"Get in the front seat, Eric. Drive out of here." The man instructs, "I'll give you covering fire."

"Right." The other man nods while keeping his hands pushing down on Rock.

Both men get out of the car and keeping alert for the gunman.

Instantly, they are shot in the head right on the spot. Lotton was kneeling on top of the SUV with his Mauser M712 pistols pointing to both sides. He jumps off and aims one of his pistols at the Japanese man in the vehicle. Searching for any other American men, he doesn't find any. Lotton shifts his gun away from Rock.

"Are you alright?" He asks Rock.

Rock silently nods.

Lotton puts his weapons back into his coat, "Let's go. More of them are coming this way."

He walks back to the Dodge Viper GTS. Rock hurriedly follows and sits in the passenger's seat. Lotton revs up the car and drives continually down the road they're on.

"Was that cool?" Lotton promptly asks.

"Yeah, sure." Rock lackadaisically replies, "Why are you here, Lotton?"

"Shenhua told me what happened. I'd figured you needed help getting off this island after you finished your plan. But, it seems you were captured. So, I came to the rescue." Lotton explains, "Cool, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Rock repeats again, "You knew that I needed help?"

"Well, you did tell me that getting a boat will be difficult. I got you one, but it's useless if you get caught by agents."

"…"

"It's still waiting. I hope you know what you are going to do next…" Lotton faces Rock.

"…Do you think…I'm running?"

"…? Running?"

"No, never mind." Rock shakes his head.

"…"

Rock turns to Lotton, "How did you find me anyway?"

Lotton smirks and pushes his sunglasses up,

"We Reapers can always find each other."

**Guns from Nowhere**

**End**


End file.
